Summer Camp
by LovinJackson
Summary: Sam is happy when John allows him to join his friends on Summer Camp but will Sam's need for normalcy put himself and his big brother in danger?
1. Friday Afternoon

**SUPERNATURAL**

**Summer Camp**

**Author: **Tara AKA lovinjackson :-)

**Summary:** Sam is happy when John allows him to join his friends on Summer Camp but will Sam's need for normalcy put himself and his big brother in danger?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Supernatural, John, Dean or Sammy ... nor do i own Pastor Jim or Caleb ... im just borrowing them for a while :-P

* * *

**Summer Camp**

**Chapter 1. Friday Afternoon**

Time always seemed to slow down on Friday afternoons, or at least that's what Dean thought as he sat trying to zone out the noise of his Economics teacher rambling on about stuff that in his opinion was totally useless and not to mention boring. He couldn't stop himself from staring at the clock that was situated above the blackboard at the front of the class. The bell signaling the end of the day would be going any minute but the more he stared at the clock the slower the seconds ticked by.

It was the end of the week and all Dean wanted to do was get out of there and forget about school for the entire weekend. It wasn't that he was terrible at school, in fact he got good grades in most of his classes, but at seventeen he was now heavily involved in the Winchester family business and he didn't see how any of this was going to help him in hunting ghosts and other supernatural beings. If given the choice he would pick helping his Dad out on a hunt over school any day but unfortunately he didn't get a choice in that department.

Dean had already suggested to his father that he leave school and join the hunt full time but John had disagreed stating that he wanted both his boys to get a decent education, telling Dean that his mother would have wanted them to at least finish High School. John rarely spoke about Mary and Dean wasn't one to disobey his father's orders so here he was Friday afternoon waiting for the bell to go to end his boredom.

DING! DING! DING!

"Finally" Dean muttered, shoving his notebook in his backpack and started for the door.

"Those assignments are due on Monday people." Mr. Graham, the old grey haired Economics teacher, shouted over the rush of his students, "Mr. Winchester a moment please,"

Dean stopped in his tracks and closed his eyes, "So close!" he said to himself, then turned around and ambled over to his teacher's desk.

"Sir I have to meet my brother."

"Can you repeat anything I have taught today?" Mr. Graham asked ignoring Dean's comment about his brother.

"Economics," Dean answered sarcastically.

Mr. Graham gave Dean a foul look. He was not impressed, "Mr. Winchester, you have only been at our school for two months and already you have missed numerous classes and rarely hand in any assignments. What do you have to say for yourself?"

Dean was saved from having to answer the question by the sound of the classroom door opening. Both Dean and Mr. Graham turned and looked towards the sound to see a woman with short brown hair, who Dean recognized as his English teacher, poke her head around the door.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Graham." She said in a way of greeting.

"What can I do for you Miss Northam?" Mr. Graham asked looking annoyed at being interrupted.

"I needed to see Dean about something, are you finished with him yet?"

Dean looked up at this _/Great what have I done now?/ _he thought. He looked back at his Economics teacher who once again looked annoyed. But if Dean thought about it the old man always looked annoyed.

Mr. Graham snorted, "Fine you can have him now."

"Thank you."

"I suggest you take your education serious young man." Graham said sternly looking over his glasses at Dean.

"Yes Sir." Dean answered politely remembering that his father had warned him about getting in trouble at school and after all, any more smartass remarks would only keep him there longer.

"You're dismissed."

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He made his way out the classroom quickly following Miss Northam out into the now deserted corridor.

The two started walking down the hall when Dean spoke up, "You wanted to see me about something Ma'am?"

She stopped walking and turned to look at him making him realize why out of all his classes he didn't mind English so much. She was really attractive. Dean guessed she was probably around 35 years old; she had brown eyes and short brown hair and definitely made English a much more enjoyable experience. Plus out of all the teachers that he had had over the last couple of years, she didn't automatically think he was a trouble maker. She treated him like he was worth the time. So although school wasn't his number one priority, it was still nice to have someone on his side.

"Not really," she answered, "I was walking past and saw that you were about to get a dressing down from Mr. Graham so I thought I would come to your rescue."

"Umm … not that I'm not grateful but why?" he asked confused.

"Well for one Mr. Graham happens to be an old grump and secondly it's a real drag to be kept behind on a Friday afternoon."

Dean gave her a genuine smile, "Thanks."

"Your welcome, but he is right about one thing Dean," She stated and she started walking again, Dean following her, "You should take your education a little more seriously. You're a smart kid and if you put your mind to it you could go really far."

"Thanks." He said again, not knowing what else to say to the compliment he had just received.

"Well you better get moving your brother will be waiting for you." She reminded him with a friendly smile.

Dean's eyes widened as he remembered his brother, "Sammy!" he exclaimed and took off running down the hallway, then all of a sudden skidded to stop, "Thanks again Miss Northam!" he thanked her then took off running again.

Jacqueline Northam just shook her head, smiling, as she watched the boy tearing down the corridor. She didn't bother telling him off for running in the corridor because it would have been a waste of time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sighed as he looked at his watch for what felt like the thousandth time. Dean was almost 10 minutes late and as much as Sam liked school he didn't want to spend his whole Friday afternoon in the schools parking lot.

He leaned back on the black 1967 Chevy Impala, Dean's Impala. That still sounded weird to his ears. Since before he was born the car had been cherished by his father and Sam's whole life had been in that car. Their father had finally given the car to Dean for his 16th birthday after much nagging on Dean's part, but it still felt weird to call the family car Dean's car.

He looked down at his watch again and started to get frustrated. He really hoped the reason for Dean's delay didn't mean that he had gotten in trouble because Sam wanted his father in a good mood when he got home.

The school had informed all the students today that for the first month of the summer holidays they were going to hold a summer camp. The group of friends that Sam had managed to make in the short time they had been in Blue Earth Minnesota had told him that they were planning on going and asked Sam if he was going to go too. Sam had told them that he wanted to join them but would have to ask his Dad. Since they had come to Blue Earth they had been staying with their family friend and fellow Hunter Pastor Jim Murphy and Sam was hoping to get his help in convincing his Dad to let him go.

Sam knew that his father's other friend Caleb was coming down during the break and had asked for John's help in hunt and that John was planning on bringing both his boys with him. He knew Dean couldn't wait to go on a hunt. They hadn't been on a real good hunt since staying with Pastor Jim and Dean was itching to get back into it. Sam on the other hand was not. At thirteen he was starting to feel like he wanted more in life than just hunting, he was the only kid he knew at his age who was proficient in cleaning, loading and firing of a numerous number of weapons, and some of the many criminal activities that were imperative in the life of a hunter.

Sam wanted some normalcy. He wanted to stay in the one place for more than a couple of months, he wanted to join a soccer team and he didn't want to have to see his brother and father come back injured from hunting. So he was going to start out by trying to get his father to allow him to go on this camp. Caleb's job would probably go a lot smoother without him tagging along anyway. Well he hoped his dad would see it that way.

He looked up when he heard a noise and saw his brother jogging towards him.

"Why are you so late?" Sam asked when Dean came to a stop next to the driver side door of the car.

"Mr. Graham asked me to stay behind." Dean answered unlocking the car door, then leaning over to unlock Sam's side.

"You didn't get into trouble again did you?" Sam groaned as he slid into the passenger seat placing his backpack on the floor in front of him.

"Would you believe he wanted to commend me on my outstanding work?" Dean asked as he started the car, smiling at the sound.

"Umm … no," Sam said rolling his eyes.

"It was nothing." Dean told him, pulling the car out onto the street and started heading for Pastor Jim's.

"So you're not in any trouble?"

'No! Dude what's your problem?" Dean asked frowning.

"Nothing I just need Dad in a good mood today that's all."

"Why? What do you want?"

"Well if you must know I wanna go on summer camp with the school. It's only 2 hours away from here and it's being held at this old Orphanage that was restored. It's on this land in the country somewhere and all my friends are going." Sam rambled, hoping to get his brother on his side as well.

"You wanna go on summer camp?" Dean asked incredulously.

"Yes!"

"Sammy it's for geeks and Dad will never go for it. You know he's been planning this job with Caleb for a while."

Sam scowled, "It's not for geeks Dean and I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to go!"

Dean looked at his brother and rolled his eyes at the petulant look Sam was giving him, making him look every bit the child that he was.

"You wanna know why? Because you need all the practice you can get. Its good training, that's why you're coming on this hunt,"

"All I'm asking for is one summer camp … it doesn't even run all summer. It's just for one month."

Dean sighed as he turned onto Jim's street," Look Sammy I'm not saying you shouldn't be allowed to go, I'm saying that Dad isn't gonna let you out of this hunt."

"Can you back me up?" Sam looked up at his brother hopefully, giving his famous puppy dog look that rarely failed with his older brother.

"I'll do what I can but I can't promise anything." Dean relented.

"Thanks Dean." Sam beamed.

"Yeah, yeah Geek boy,"

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

"You shut up."

"Are you sure your seventeen?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Shut up." Dean smirked.

"My point exactly,"

Pulling into the driveway of Jim's house which was situated right next to the church Dean saw that his father's truck was parked further up the driveway.

"Oh look Dad's home." He commented.

"Great." Sam said unenthusiastically as he opened the door and got out of the car.

He had been hoping that he would have a few moments to explain his plans to Pastor Jim first but now that his father was home that wasn't really an option. It would be better to just come out and ask.

He followed Dean up the steps and into the house, the whole way preparing how he was going to ask his father in his mind.

TBC ...

* * *

Hey everyone I'm back :-) I hope you liked this first chapter ... i decided to write the boys during their teenage years this time so i hope im not doing a terrible job please **Review **and let me know what you think :-) 


	2. Stubborn Fathers

**Authors Note: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed my first chapter :-)**

* * *

**

Summer Camp

**Chapter 2. Stubborn Fathers **

John Winchester closed the book that he had been reading and scrubbed at his tired eyes. He had been looking over some ancient books in Jim's secret library of Supernatural reading when he came across one that he hadn't seen before. When he had asked Jim where it had come from his friend had been surprised to see it. He had said that he thought that that particular book had been lost years ago.

The book was very ancient so John had taken the book back to the house to have a look through it, hoping to find something that might bring him a little closer to finding the thing that had killed his wife.

Although the book was an extremely interesting read and definitely shed some light on some things, it didn't get him any closer in figuring out what had murdered his beloved Mary thirteen years ago.

He looked up when he heard the familiar sound of the Impala pulling into the driveway. _/Damn that car sounds nice/ _John thought as he walked over to the kitchen window and looked outside to see his two sons getting out of the Black Chevy. John did have to admit that he did miss that car just a bit. Mary had loved it and he had spent so many years in it up until his son's 16th birthday. Dean had never nagged for anything for himself and John could see that the boy did truly adore the car as well. He was quite confident that Dean would look after the Impala and he was not disappointed. In fact Dean treated his car almost like it was human, a 4th family member.

He walked over to the fridge and got himself a beer and then sat down waiting for the boys to come inside. He wasn't waiting long. A couple of moments later he heard the front door open followed by Dean coming around the corner into the kitchen a moment later, Sam not far behind.

"Hey boys," John greeted, "How was your day?" he decided to ask.

"Good." "Boring" both boys said simultaneously.

John wasn't surprised by the answers he got and again wasn't surprised to see Dean had headed straight for the fridge, poking his head in then coming back up a moment later with two cans of soda, throwing one to Sam who caught it easily.

He was surprised to see that Sam hadn't really said much since walking in the door. Granted ever since Sam had turned thirteen he never chatted as much as he used to and he was starting to question everything John told him to do but he was never really silent.

"Have you heard from Caleb yet?" Dean asked interrupting John's thoughts.

"Dean, schools not out for two more weeks and Caleb said he wasn't coming until then."

"Yeah I know … I just really wanna get back into things ya know." Dean told him sitting down at the table in between his father and brother.

"Speaking of getting back into things how about you two get your training out the way." John suggested, although both boys knew he was actually telling them to go do it.

"Yes Sir," Sam said getting up, "Meet you outside Dean." Sam said looking at his brother, picking up his bag and making a detour upstairs to the bedroom he was sharing with Dean to put it away.

John watched Sam walk upstairs with a surprised but suspicious look on his face. Lately whenever he ordered them to train, be it sparring or target practice, Sam never outright complained but John could tell that he didn't like it.

He looked over at his eldest son who just shrugged and headed off upstairs after his brother, to put his bag away as well. Something was definitely up with Sam but he thought he would give the kid a chance to come to him about it or at least speak to Dean about what ever was bothering him.

John stood up, picked up the book and walked outside the house and over to the church to return Jim's book and was at least thankful that there had been no arguments this afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean followed Sam out the back door and into the back yard. Their father expected them to get in at least half an hour training everyday after school just to keep them fresh. In their line of work it was important that they were always prepared.

"Why didn't you ask Dad about the camp in there?" Dean asked walking the small shed to get out the crossbows he knew were in there.

"I dunno … I guess I haven't figured out the best way to ask him yet."

Dean unlocked the shed door and stepped inside collecting the two crossbows, then walked back out and handed one to his brother.

"Sammy I don't think it's gonna matter how you ask him. The answers still gonna be the same."

"Well hopefully I'll hit all my bulls' eyes today; it might make him a little more generous." Sam said hopefully.

Dean shook his head as he walked towards the back of the yard to put the targets up. It was amazing what Sam would do when he wanted something.

Luckily Pastor Jim had a long backyard so the boys didn't have to go elsewhere to practice. It was also good because it gave them the privacy of being in backyard away from prying eyes.

Dean finished setting up the targets then made his way back to the front of the yard to stand next to Sam, "Whenever you're ready Sammy-boy."

Dean took his attention away from Sam and lifted his crossbow, aiming it at the faraway target. When he was sure that he had it lined up he fired. Dean smiled when he looked at the target and saw that he had hit it dead centre. Dean never missed in target practice anymore in fact he rarely missed a moving target either. He still remembered his first supernatural kill. It had happened only last year. He had shot the evil son of a bitch in the heart with a silver tipped arrow, fired from a crossbow.

Sam on the other hand wasn't as confident. Dean looked beside him to his brother and watched him lift up his crossbow and aim. He noticed it was a little unsteady but he didn't say anything. He wanted to see how he was going to go first.

Sam fired the crossbow and both boys turned to the target and saw that Sam hadn't gotten anywhere near the middle.

"You know he's going to expect at least ten bulls' eyes." Dean commented.

"How am I supposed to hit the middle when I can't even hold the bow steady … its heavy man,"

"Sammy Dad has shown you this a million times."

"No Dean Dad just barks orders and expects me to do it."

Dean had to admit it. His father was not the most patient of people, more so with Sam. Dean had always caught onto these types of things easy and he thought that maybe his father expected that Sam should be able to, too.

"Let me see you aim?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam lifted up his crossbow once again and took aim, Dean looking on.

"No, no, no see your standing all wrong." Dean said moving over closer to Sam and began moving him into a better position.

"Okay how does that feel? Do you have a better hold of it now?" Dean asked seriously.

"Yeah actually," Sam said surprised.

"Okay well load up and try again." Dean ordered, automatically going from big brother to trainer.

Sam did as he was told and when he had loaded the bow into the crossbow he took the stance Dean had showed him, Dean making some final adjustments when Sam didn't get it exactly right.

"Okay, try again."

Sam aimed the crossbow and concentrated on the target at the other end of the yard. When he finally felt comfortable he fired.

"That's better." Dean said proudly when Sam almost hit it dead centre. Sam was pretty pleased with himself as well.

He liked it better when it was Dean teaching him because it didn't feel as much pressure, which allowed him to do better. Dean knew the exact way to teach him and their training sessions always seemed to go a lot quicker when it was just the two of them.

Dean and Sam continued their training session, Dean hitting ten for ten. Sam wasn't so fortunate but with his brothers instructions he was getting there. Dean got a couple more shots in while he was waiting for Sam to finish.

"That's my boy!" Dean said loudly when Sam managed to get his last few shots dead centre.

"You're getting better and better with that Sammy." Pastor Jim Murphy said from behind the boys.

"Thanks Pastor Jim." Sam smiled, whether he liked doing this or not it was always nice to get some praise.

"How was your day, boys?" he asked putting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Not bad I guess," Dean answered, "You?"

"Good and I have some news I'm sure you'll be happy about."

"What's that?"

"Caleb called just as I got in … he'll be getting here a couple of days earlier than expected."

"That's great!"

"I thought you might think that" Pastor Jim smirked, "Dean why don't you pack all this away and Sammy can come help me with dinner."

"Yes Sir."

Jim watched as Dean went to go collect all the arrows and then turned to his friend's youngest son.

"What about you Sammy, how was your day?"

"Good. There's going to be a school camp for the first month of the holidays. Do you think Dad will let me go?"

"I don't know Sammy. Have you asked him?" Jim asked as he guided the boy back inside the house.

"Not yet because I know that he wants me to go on this hunt with Caleb and Dean."

"Why don't you wait until after dinner? The worse he can say is no."

"Exactly," Sam replied glumly.

"Well let's not worry about that for now and let's worry about dinner." Jim suggested and he and Sam walked into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dinner had been eaten in a quiet but comfortable silence. A little talk about the new hunt and school but other than that everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts.

Dean put his fork and knife down and smiled across at Jim, "That was great Pastor Jim." Dean commended when everyone had finished their meal.

"Thank you Dean."

"Here pass me your plates." Dean held his hands out and everyone passed him their plates.

Dean always felt compelled to do the dishes whenever Pastor Jim cooked. The older man had done a hell of a lot for his family so it was the least he could he supposed. Besides he knew that Sam wanted to ask his father about the camp so he thought he may as well make himself useful and hopefully he wouldn't be dragged into this argument.

Sam looked at his Dad and realized he was about to get up and retreat to the lounge room and thought that this moment was as good as any and decided to pop the question.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Sammy?" John asked looking directly at his son, having got the feeling all night that Sam had wanted to ask or tell him something.

"I wanted to ask you something and … I want you to try and have an open mind."

"What is it?"

"I want to go on summer camp this summer." Sam stated looking at his father.

John started shaking his head but was cut off by Sam, "Dad, just hear me out please?"

"Go on." John said warily.

"Well it's gonna be at this old orphanage that's been restored in this place called Leota. It's about 2 hours from here. It's for one month and they'll be a whole lot of cool stuff to do."

"Sammy you know I need you on this hunt."

"Dad you don't need me you'll have Dean and Caleb." Sam said trying to convince him.

"Sammy this is important."

"Well this is important to me. Come on Dad. Please. All my friends are going."

"Oh well if all your friends are going…" John said sarcastically

"Dad it's only one month and you, me and Caleb are more than capable of handling this job." Dean piped in from where he was leaning against the sink, watching the exchange.

"Dean, keep out of this."

Dean gave Sam a look that was in between an _I told you so_ and _I tried._

"Sam, you're not going, end of story." John told his youngest son earning him a glare.

"Why not?"

"You know why. For one you're not skipping out of this hunt and secondly it's too dangerous."

"Dangerous? I'll be surrounded by students and teachers. How dangerous could it be?" Sam asked incredulously.

"You'll be unprotected and at least this way I can keep an eye on you."

"I can't believe this. I'm not a baby you know!"

"No but you know what's out there Sammy. Now I gave you your answer and it's final."

"That's not fair!"

"Life isn't fair Sam. You're going on this hunt!" John told him sternly leaving no room for argument.

"Fine!" Sam yelled and stomped up the stairs and up to his room.

John was angry. This last year he couldn't work out why Sam was being so difficult. Didn't he understand that this was all for their own good. They needed to be prepared to fight whatever might come to harm them. They needed to find Mary's killer. John knew deep down that whatever it was that had taken Mary from them that night when Sam was 6 months old was after Sam. Knowing this John needed Sam prepared and he needed Dean prepared. It was hard to be so tough on his children sometimes but it was the way things had to be if they were going to survive.

John didn't need to turn around to know Dean was giving him a disapproving look. He had brought Dean up, drilling it into him that Sam was his responsibility and if he knew one thing about his eldest son it was that he took his responsibilities very seriously and Sam was no exception.

He turned around to face Dean, "Have you got something to say?"

Dean looked at him for a moment and then answered with the expected "No Sir."

"I'm going upstairs. See you in the morning."

"Good night Dean." Jim said reminding the two Winchester's that he was still in the room.

"Night Pastor Jim, Dad." Dean nodded to his father and then headed up the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John sat at the kitchen table for a while thinking, after Dean left to go upstairs. He heard Jim come and sit down at the table with him.

"I don't want to hear it Jim." John greeted the older man.

Jim waited a moment but then decided to push on because he believed that this needed to be said.

"John I understand where you're coming from. I really do. I know what's out there but you have to remember that Sam he's still a kid. Doesn't he deserve to be allowed to act like one sometimes?"

John sighed and ran his hands over his head in frustration, "I wish we had that luxury."

"John I think you should really consider letting him go. It might do him some good to do something with kids his own age to do something normal for a change."

"Dean was never this difficult. He never needed normal."

"John, Dean has never had the chance to want anything different but Sam wants to try it out, he may even need to." Jim thought that Sam couldn't say that he didn't try.

"I don't want him too far away Jim. What if something happens? Our family doesn't have the best track record."

"Look John I'm not trying to tell you how to raise your boys but I think you should at least sleep on it. Now I'm going to go upstairs and write my sermon for Sunday. I'll see you tomorrow. Think about what I have said." Jim said then stood up and left John alone with his thoughts.

John sat there at the kitchen table for another half an hour before he decided that he may as well get some sleep. Before heading to Jim's study, which had been John's bedroom for the last two months, John headed upstairs to check on the boys. As he got further down the hall he head the shower running in the bathroom and figured Dean was in the shower. He would have been more surprised if he had of found him asleep because it was still kind of early for Dean to be asleep. Walking to his son's room he saw that the door was open a crack and poked his head in.

Sam was fast asleep under the covers. John took a moment to actually look at his son and saw what Jim was trying to tell him. Sammy _was_ still a child and he looked even younger when he was asleep. He got so used to being their drill sergeant that he had already missed Dean growing up and he was going to do the same thing with Sam.

He still thought that it was too dangerous for Sam to go away alone but watching his baby boy sleeping right now made him wonder if maybe be should let him go. If only he knew he would be safe. Taking one last look at Sam, John left the bedroom and headed downstairs to the study. Maybe everything would seem clearer in the morning.

TBC ...

* * *

Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. This was my first time writing John and Pastor Jim so i hope i did okay. **Reviews** are more than welcome :-)


	3. Change of Heart

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone ... usually i like to answer all my reviews seperately but im having trouble getting my emails from this site so i just wanted to take the time now to say thanks im glad you are all enjoying it so far :-)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3. Change of Heart**

Dean woke up to the sound of bird's chirping outside his bedroom window. He groaned and rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head. He thought that birds were way too happy in the morning and that just annoyed him. He especially hated that same damn bird that was always chirping at his window every morning. It was like a living breathing alarm clock.

He laid there comfortably for a moment before wondering why no-one was coming in to wake him up. Their father didn't like to let the boys sleep in and usually had to come in and wake them up, especially on the weekends. Dean rolled back over to face the nightstand where his alarm clock was sitting. He was surprised to read that it was six in the morning. He was even more surprised that he didn't feel all that tired and realized that it wasn't every night that he went to bed before eleven. Then he remembered what had made him go to bed early the night before. Sam had gotten into it with their Dad about the camp.

He sat up and looked across at the other bed to see Sam was still out. He quietly got out of bed and got dressed before heading downstairs, leaving Sam to his slumber.

Once he got downstairs he went straight for the kitchen to find his father once again at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. John looked up upon his son's entry and looked mildly surprised to see him.

"Morning, you're up early," John greeted.

"That's what happens when you go to bed before one really should," Dean said as he walked over and pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard and made himself some breakfast.

"Is Sammy awake?"

"Not yet."

Dean sat down across from his father with his cereal, "Where's Pastor Jim?"

"He had to go into town to see someone he said he'd be back later this morning."

Dean nodded; "Anything worth looking into in there?" he asked pointing at the paper his Dad was reading.

"Not really."

"Is there anything that you want us to do today?"

"Get in some sparring with your brother and then do what you want."

"Yes Sir," Dean said nodding again.

He looked hesitantly at John for a moment, "Dad about Sammy…"

"Dean I have already made my decision," John said firmly, cutting Dean off.

"Dad it couldn't hurt just this once," Dean tried again.

John looked at his eldest son for moment before speaking, "Dean, are you arguing with me?"

"No Sir."

"Good. Now go wake your brother up."

"Yes Sir," Dean answered, getting up and putting his empty bowl in the sink before making his way upstairs.

Dean knew the reasons why his father didn't want Sam to go on this camp and he even understood where his father was coming from a little bit. But he also understood where Sam was coming from, although he wouldn't choose to go on some lame ass summer camp but he understood nonetheless. Besides Sammy was still a little kid and Dean liked to see him happy. They didn't have much so Dean tried to make it up to his brother when he could which is why he had tried to confront his father again this morning. _/Well Sammy you can't say that I didn't try/_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jim pulled up at the front of his house and parked his car. He had just gotten back from town and was now looking forward to a quiet day. He soon realized upon exiting his car that he probably wasn't going to get a quiet day. Loud music was being played up the driveway and Jim had no doubt about who exactly was playing that music. He started walking up the driveway to see the Impala's hood up and a small cassette player sitting on the porch.

He smiled as he got closer and could hear Dean singing along to AC/DC totally absorbed with whatever he was doing under the hood of his car. Jim remembered back to when John would bring the boys over when they were younger. Back then it was a little quieter, now it was all loud music and cars and girls. It was good to see that in some ways Dean was like most other boys his age, instead of the, much too old for his age, boy he'd come to know.

Jim walked over to the Cassette player and pressed the stop button.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed angrily until he realized who had shut off his music, "Oh sorry Pastor Jim I thought it was Sammy."

"The music wars are still on I take it," Jim chuckled as he came to stand next to Dean

"It's not my fault the kid doesn't appreciate great music."

"Is there something wrong with the car?"

"Nah I was just giving her a tune up while I was waiting for Sammy to get his butt down here," Dean explained.

Jim looked around and noticed that John's truck was nowhere to be seen, "Where's your Dad?"

Dean looked up from the rag he was wiping his hands on, "He said he was going into town, something about getting his pay from that garage he's been working at."

While staying at Jim's, John had been working for cash in hand at the garage in town to help them survive during their stay. John didn't get day jobs very often but considering he had been planning to stay a few months John had taken the garage owner up on his offer of work.

"Yes I remember he said he had quit on Friday because of Caleb's upcoming hunt," Jim told him.

"I tried to talk to Dad this morning about Sammy's camp."

"No good?"

"Nope and Sammy's still pretty upset, which is why he's probably taken his time coming out here." Dean said frustration in his voice

"I'm sorry to say Dean that your father is a stubborn man." Jim said sympathetically, patting Dean on the shoulder.

"Tell me about it," Dean replied, giving a small laugh.

"Well I'll let you get back to what you were doing and I'll go tell Sammy to hurry up."

"Thanks Pastor Jim."

Dean went back to fiddling with things under the hood of the Impala while Jim climbed the steps to his front door. He walked into the lounge room and saw that Sam wasn't in there. He decided to check the kitchen before heading upstairs and found Sam eating some toast.

"Hey Sammy, Dean is waiting for you outside," Jim greeted.

"Yeah I know, I'm just finishing breakfast."

"Breakfast? It's almost lunchtime."

"I know."

"You know avoiding your sparring session doesn't mean you'll get out of it. In fact the quicker you get to it the more time you'll have to do your own thing this weekend." Jim told him sitting down.

Sam sighed, "I know that too."

"Then how about you get out there before I go deaf from all of Dean's music," Jim joked as they both heard the music being turned on once again.

"You think its bad now, trying living with it all the time," Sam joked back.

Sam got up from the table and put his dish in the sink, "See ya later Pastor Jim."

Jim watched Sam walk out of the room and heard the commotion that followed outside when Dean's music was turned off again and laughed. Those boys loved to get on each others nerves and they knew exactly which buttons to press.

He set about making lunch for everyone knowing that both Dean and Sam would be hungry when they returned to the house and John would most likely be hungry when he got back from town. At least part of his afternoon was going to be quiet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John pulled his truck up behind the Impala and turned off the ignition. He looked down at his watch and saw that it was nearly two pm. He'd been thinking a lot while he was in town about the boys, more importantly about Sam's request. But he was still going to stand by his decision. It just wasn't doable. He didn't want Sam to be somewhere alone not to mention that the boy would be gone for a month by himself. He'd be lying to himself if Sam's safety was all he was worried about. He was also concerned that if Sam got a taste of the normal things in life that he might eventually want to leave for good and John didn't think he could take that.

He climbed out of his truck and made his way up the steps to the house where he could hear talking inside. He knew by experience that the atmosphere was going to be awkward once he entered the house because unlike Dean, Sam let you know that he was not happy.

He walked through the house and into the kitchen and found that Sammy was helping Jim set up lunch while Dean was pouring drinks.

"John, you're just in time for a late lunch," Jim announced when he heard John enter the room.

"Great I'm starved," John answered, trying to sound as if nothing had happened, "Hey boys."

"Hey Dad," both boys replied, although Sam's coming out a lot lower.

He came further into the room and looked at Sam and saw that the boy was still not happy with him. _/well tough, it's for his own good/ _John thought to himself as he took a seat at the table.

Jim placed the plates of food in front of everyone while Dean distributed the drinks. Once again, just like the night before, everyone began eating in silence. Just as John had thought things were getting awkward in the small kitchen and finally John couldn't take anymore.

"So how did the sparring go?" John asked looking at both his boys for an answer.

"Kicked his ass," Dean said smirking.

"Dean, language!" John warned.

John knew that Dean's bad mouth was mostly his fault. The boy didn't even think now when he was talking and John didn't always say anything to him, hell he had been the same at Dean's age, but Dean sometimes forgot that they were sitting in a Pastor's house.

"Sorry," Dean said sheepishly, looking more at Pastor Jim.

"It's okay," Jim replied.

"So I'll ask again how'd you go?"

"Good. Sammy's getting better and better too but I doubt he'll ever beat me." Dean joked although he sincerely believed it.

"You only beat me coz you're bigger." Sam spoke for the first time since sitting down to eat.

"Well then good for me that I'll always be bigger and taller than you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that kiddo. Sam's getting taller all the time and he hasn't stopped growing yet." John told him smiling at the look of disbelieve that crossed Dean's face.

"No way, it won't happen."

"Bet ya I do," Sam counted.

"Bet ya you don't. Besides, you're the little brother Sammy, hence the word _little_."

"That doesn't mean anything Dean," Sam sighed.

"Sure it does."

"No it doesn't."

"It does."

"You're so delusional."

"And you're such a geek, you don't here me complaining," Dean counted.

"Actually I do."

"Whatever dude."

John and Jim looked at each other, amused at the silly banter going on between the two younger Winchester's.

"So boys you got anything planned for the weekend."

"Not yet." Dean answered.

John looked at Sam when the boy didn't answer, apparently the little show with his brother didn't mean that he was okay with everything.

"Sammy?"

"No Sir," he answered looking along the line of angry at John and upset.

The rest of lunch went relatively okay although John could still tell that Sam was brooding. Dean and Jim kept the conversation flowing and he could tell that Dean was doing it purposely so that another fight wouldn't break out. Unfortunately for Dean all his hard work at preventing another argument became all for nothing when Sam opened his mouth.

"Dad?" Sam asked shocking everyone with his voice.

"Yes Sammy?"

"I promise to try extra hard and do everything you say if you'll just let me go to this camp."

Dean rolled his eyes when he heard what Sam had said. He could call his brother a lot of names but a quitter wasn't one of them.

"Sam," John warned. He had hoped that this conversation had been shelved.

"I'll take anything you want as protection. I promise!" Sam pleaded, looking directly at John.

John sighed. Sam was not going to let this go. He was about to reply with the negative again when something Sam said registered with him. He didn't really like to give in and go back on his orders but maybe Jim was right. Maybe Sam did need to get this out of his system. He looked at his youngest son's pleading brown eyes and sighed again. Sam was giving him the puppy dog look and although it didn't have the same effect it seemed to have on Dean and everyone else, he was not immune to its effects. Dean was going to hate him.

"Okay Sam."

"Please Dad … what?" Sam asked, not sure whether he had heard right.

"I said okay Sam … you can go." John answered slowly, getting shocked looks coming from both Jim and Dean.

"Are you serious?" Sam asked still shocked at his father's change of heart.

"Yes on one condition."

"Anything,"

"Dean goes with you."

"Wait … what?" Dean and Sam both exclaimed at the same time.

"You said you would take any protection that I wanted you too so Dean goes with you or no camp." John said trying not to laugh at the identical looks of shock and horror on both his son's faces.

"Wait Dad you cant be serious." Dean interjected.

"I'm very serious Dean. You think it's a good idea for your brother to go on this camp then that's the stipulation. So what will it be Sammy?"

"I … ah … Dad couldn't I just take some salt, holy water and amulets or charms or something?" Sam asked. He had not seen this coming.

"I need someone there I can trust to protect you Sammy so it's either Dean or nothing." John told his son, then looked at Dean seeing the look of panic on his face, he started to feel sorry for Dean.

"Dad, what about Caleb's job?" Dean asked.

"I think the two of us can handle it Dean and there will be other hunts for you. Sammy?"

Sam stood there in silence for a few moments thinking over what his father had said. He couldn't believe that he was making him bring Dean along. But he realized that if he didn't take this shot then he would probably never get another chance and he so badly wanted to go.

"Okay." He answered quietly.

"Okay it's settled then." John said, standing up and starting to clear the table.

"Thanks Dad, I'll bring you the forms to sign on Monday after school," Sam told him and then shot a quick glance at Dean before heading up to his room.

Dean was still sitting where he had been sitting during the entire exchange with a shocked look on his face. He couldn't believe what had just happened. One minute he was spending his summer hunting with his family and friend and the next he was being sent off to summer camp with Sammy. It had all happened so fast.

"Dad …" Dean began but was cut off.

"Dean you're the one who supported your brother in wanting to go on this camp now I need someone to keep an eye on him. Protecting your brother is your number one responsibility," John told him, his face softening a bit when he looked at Dean's shell shocked look, "There will be other hunts and it's only for one month."

"One month with dorky little students and teachers that I couldn't care less about."

"You're going Dean; it's an order, besides it might do you some good too."

"You'll be able to make friends your own age." Pastor Jim said from where he was still seated. He had to admit that he hadn't seen this turn of events coming either.

"No offense but if I'd wanted to make friends my own age I would have done it already," Dean replied.

Both Jim and John knew that Dean purposely didn't go out of his way to make friends at the many different schools that he had attended. The Winchester's never stayed in one place for too long so it just wasn't worth getting close to anyone. That was another thing that Jim had spoken to John about before. But John was a stubborn man and the boys never seemed to truly mind the lifestyle, well that was until Sammy started this new phase.

Now that the decision had been made Jim couldn't help but think that maybe this camp might be a good thing for Dean also. It would allow him to be a kid for a while as well, but he wouldn't dare tell Dean any of his thoughts.

"I'm … umm … I'm going out for a bit," Dean stated in a daze.

"Here, you'll need to move my truck," John told him tossing his son the keys to his truck.

John watched Dean leave and then looked at Jim, "you think he'll hate me forever?"

Jim smiled and shook his head, "I don't think so but I don't think he's going to be a happy camper … no pun intended."

"No I don't think so either."

TBC ...

* * *

Hope everyone liked this chapter and i love **Reviews** :-)


	4. Monday at School

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone ... thanks for reviewing. In some of the review replys i mentioned that i was going to post chapter 3 but what i actually meant was chapter 4 lol i was up until 2.30 am writing this chapter ... thats my excuse lol Hope u like this next chapter :-)

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4. Monday at School

Sam was excited. It was Monday morning and he couldn't wait to get to school and tell all his friends that he was coming to the camp. He almost felt like a normal everyday kid, except for the fact that he had to have his over protective big brother along with him. But Sam was just glad that he was allowed to go at all.

After his father's change of heart Dean had made himself scarce. Sam had heard the Impala start up not long after he had gone to his room and didn't see Dean for the rest of the day. Dean had come back around dinner time but hadn't seemed too pleased with his younger brother so Sam had kept out of his way. The last thing he wanted was a pissed off Dean around him and his friends.

After dinner Dean had gone out again telling their father that he was going out to the local pool hall. It had been the only place Dean could think of to go to since his father didn't allow him to go to bar's unless he was with John, since he was still underage. Sam knew that Dean had been looking forward to working on a hunt with their Dad and Caleb again and he felt bad about that but like Dad had said there would plenty other hunts for his brother to go on and Dean was nearing the end of his schooling and he was sure that he intended on going into the family business full time. So Sam had no intentions of changing his mind.

He put his homework and books into his bag and zipped it up. Checking to make sure he hadn't left anything behind, Sam exited the room and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he found Dean putting a plate in the sink.

"Hey," Sam greeted as he walked over to the toaster and started making his breakfast.

"Be ready in ten minutes dork or I'll leave without you," Dean replied walking out of the kitchen and into the lounge room, obviously still in a foul mood.

"No you won't!" Sam could hear his father's voice as John came out of the study.

Regardless of what he had heard his father say Sam quickly ate his toast and followed Dean into the lounge room, "its okay I'm ready to go."

Dean picked up his backpack that was sitting on the couch and headed for the front door. Sam went to follow but stopped and looked back at John, "So you'll sign the camp papers when I get home right?" he asked.

"I told you I would Sammy."

"Great. Thanks Dad," Sam beamed and then looked at Dean who had stopped when Sam had asked the question.

"Yeah, great," Dean muttered sarcastically, rolling his eyes then continued out the door.

"Don't worry Sammy, he'll get over it."

"I hope so, bye Dad."

Sam gave his Dad a little wave before quickly following Dean out the door before he irritated his brother further.

Once outside the house Sam could see Dean already sitting inside the Impala, fingers tapping on the steering wheel, waiting.

Sam opened the passenger side door and was bombarded by the very loud sound of his brother's choice in music. Metallica was obviously the choice of the day. Sam slipped into the seat and closed the door. As soon as Sam was seated Dean pulled out of the driveway and took off in the direction of the school.

Dean still was not happy with the turn of events. He was restless and had been for a while. He had been looking forward to this hunt and now all because Sam wanted to go on a stupid, dumb school camp he had to miss out. The worse thing about this whole thing was that he wasn't just going away with his school for the weekend but a whole month. A whole month with the same people that he couldn't wait to get away from by the end of each day and now there would be no escape.

He had to admit to himself that he had spent most of the weekend feeling sorry for him self but he thought he was entitled too just a little. His plans always got pushed aside when Sam wanted something. And while most of the time he didn't mind, because after all Sam was his little brother and he would do anything for him, but this was just ridiculous. He was kind of hoping that the school would tell him that he wasn't allowed to go.

He looked over at Sam and saw that the kid seemed nervous and he realized that he was the reason he was nervous. After all he hadn't been the nicest person to be around, if your name was Sammy Winchester, the last couple of days.

Seeing how nervous Sam seemed Dean couldn't help himself and turned down the music. He didn't know why but when ever he saw that Sam looked bothered by something his immediate thoughts were to try and fix it. In this case he was the reason, so he thought he would give in just a little bit.

Sam looked quizzically at Dean when he saw him reach over and turn the music down but kept his mouth shut when he realized that Dean was going to say something.

"Okay Sammy let's get one thing straight here," Dean began, "You owe me big time for this kiddo."

"You're not mad anymore?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Oh I wouldn't say that."

"You know I want you to come just as much as you wanna come."

"Well gee thanks Sammy," Dean stated looking insulted.

"You know what I mean Dean."

"Yeah well since I have no choice I guess you're stuck with me."

"Thanks Dean."

"Yeah well like I said I have no choice in the matter."

"Still I do appreciate it."

"Yeah well all I have to say on the matter is that you owe me big time," Dean said getting out of the car, "See ya later Sammy."

"See ya," Sam muttered to his brother's retreating back.

Sam walked through the school grounds and his spirits lifted when he saw his group of friends standing next to a tree near the soccer oval. He jogged the rest of the way over to them when they called him over.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During lunch times the school canteen was always packed so Dean always ate his lunch on the bench near the basketball courts. It was situated under a tree which provided just the right amount of shade and occasionally he didn't mind joining in on a game of basketball. Sitting alongside him was a student named Jay Dalesfed. He hadn't known the guy very long. In fact he had only really met him for the first time on Saturday night, despite them being in quite a few classes together.

Dean had driven to the pool hall in town after dinner on Saturday night, to get away for awhile. The place was a popular hangout for kids his age and Dean was hoping to score some female attention. Dean had recognized Jay because of the shoulder length brown hair that he kept in a low pony tail and realized that this guy was in some of his classes at school. They'd challenged each other to a game of pool and Dean had to admit that he had enjoyed just playing a game of pool simply for the fun of it instead of hustling for money like he usually did.

Although Dean didn't let himself get close to anyone at school that didn't mean that he didn't get along people and Jay wasn't a bad guy and he was a kind of a loner himself so they sort of suited each other. Also Jay didn't ask a lot of questions and just accepted Dean for whom he was, which put Dean at ease so he was happy with the company.

"Deano!" he heard someone call out and recognized the voice belonged to Dane Baker.

Dane was in a few of Dean's classes and was always followed by his band of merry men as Dean liked to call them. He looked up and saw Dane heading his way followed by his two shadows Kyle Thomas and Greg Jameson. The three looked like your typical High School jocks and Dean really didn't have that much time for them. They all came from rich families and whenever they were around Dean got the impression that they were looking down on him. Dean couldn't really care what they thought but they just rubbed him the wrong way.

"What do you want Baker?" Jay asked, not at all happy at having his lunch disturbed by the three boys.

Dane ignored him, looking at Dean, "I thought you were a bit weird Deano but when did you start hanging out with this loser?"

"Firstly It's Dean not Deano and secondly, I'd rather hang out with Jay here than you and your merry men," Dean smart mouthed back.

"You got a problem with us Winchester?" Kyle asked angrily.

"I dunno Jay, should I have a problem with them?" Dean asked in mock seriousness as he turned to look at Jay then back and the other boys.

"I dunno Dean," Jay replied, appearing to be thinking hard, "I don't think they are really worth your effort."

"They think they are real smart, boys," Dane said to his two friends.

"No, I'm pretty sure we _know_ we're real smart," Dean said plastering a smart ass smile on his face.

"You'll never get anywhere in this school if your hanging out with freaks like him."

"I think I'll stick with the freaks Dude," Dean answered.

"Suit yourself loser," Dane said sneering at Dean, and then looked back at his friends, "come on boys."

Dean and Jay watched as the three jocks walked over to the basketball courts.

"Ya know there is always a group of them in every school I have been in and they are always pathetic," Dean commented after a moment.

Jay looked at him, "You've been to a lot of schools?"

"Too many to keep count."

"Army brat?"

"Something like that" Dean lied; well it was almost the truth he thought. His Dad had been a Marine and he _was_ running his own little war against the things that went bump in the night.

Dean looked out into the school yard and saw the unmistakable form of his little brother walking his way, "Now here comes a geek," he said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Dean said as he waited for Sam to get closer.

"Hey Dean," Sam said as he came to stand in front of his brother.

"Sammy, this is Jay," Dean introduced, pointing to Jay, "Jay this is my geeky little brother Sammy."

"It's Sam actually," Sam told Jay. Sam was beginning to feel like Sammy was a baby's name and especially didn't want to be called Sammy in front of his friends.

"Since when?" Dean asked. This was the first time Sam had ever corrected him on his name.

"Since now … I'm thirteen Dude."

"Whatever Dude," Dean replied.

Jay looked on amused at the banter between Dean and his younger brother.

"Well whatever you call yourself Sam, it's nice to meet you," Jay said extending his hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," Sam replied shaking the older boys hand, "Dean I just wanted to ask if you wanted me to pick up a camp form for you too?"

Dean closed his eyes in frustration, then opened them again," Sammy you're the one who wants to go on the stupid camp, the least you can do is organize it and keep it to yourself. I don't want my reputation ruined with the girls," he smirked.

"You're such a moron."

"And you such a geek."

"Is that all you can come up with?" Sam asked raising his eyebrows.

"No. I just don't want to hurt your feelings too much Samantha," Dean joked.

"Whatever moron, I'll see you after school," Sam said walking off towards where his friends had been waiting for him.

"So, that's little Sammy huh?" Jay asked, Dean having told him a little bit about his brother on Saturday night.

"Yep,"

"Looks like a good kid."

"Yeah I guess he's okay as far as little brother's go," Dean said standing up and picking up Jay's basketball, that had been sitting at their feet.

"So you're going on the summer camp?"

"Yeah," Dean answered, looking pained at the thought.

"I know how you feel."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he began bouncing the basketball.

"Well my Mum doesn't seem to like having us around too much on the holidays so she's sending me and my little sister off to camp," Jay explained, catching the ball when Dean threw it to him.

"Really?"

"Yep, so looks like we are gonna be bored out of our brains together."

"Great, sounds like fun," Dean joked, "You ready for a game of basketball or what?"

"Sure."

Jay threw the ball back to Dean and they both walked out onto one of the many basketball courts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam wouldn't say that his brother was a total loner. From what Sam saw he seemed to get along with most of his classmates but he wasn't truly friends with any of them. When his brother had introduced him to Jay he had gotten a vibe that said a friendship was forming. Of course Sam couldn't know for sure since he had only just met the guy but he hoped that it was the case. It would be good to see Dean hanging out, doing normal teenage things.

It was the end of the day and Sam couldn't wait to get home. He wanted to get his Dad to sign his and Dean's form before something came up and changed the man's mind. His teacher had told him that they would receive the camp forms at the end of the class.

Sam was currently standing around a table in the science lab. His teacher had told them to get into groups of four for the experiment they were working on. Sam and his friends Daniel, Mike and Matt all formed a group fast and were now collaborating results from the experiment with each other when there was a knock at the door.

Miss Jacqueline Northam slid the classroom door open and walked in when the science teacher waved her in.

"Okay everyone the bell is about to go so you may as well pack up your bags while Miss Northam hands out the camp forms.

No-one wasted any time packing away their stuff and Sam was no exception.

"Hello boys," Jacqueline greeted when she got to Sam's table, "Do you all need a form?"

"Yes Miss Northam," Daniel answered for all of them.

"Ma'am can I get two forms, I need one for my brother," Sam asked as she was handing out the forms.

Jacqueline looked stunned, "Dean's going?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"I didn't think this would be his type of thing."

"It's not but um … My Dad thought it might be fun if we both went," Sam half lied. He didn't exactly want to say that Dean was coming to baby sit him, in front of his friends.

"I'm sure it would be," she answered smiling at him.

"Okay boys remember we need them back by the end of the week, the earlier the better." Jacqueline reminded them before walking off to distribute more forms.

"You didn't mention that your brother was coming," Matt said once the teacher was gone.

"It was sort of a last minute decision."

"He isn't gonna hang around us is he?" Mike asked, "My brother Dane says that he's weird."

"He's not weird," Sam said defending his brother.

"Well Dane thinks he is."

"Well your brother is an ass," Daniel told him, pushing his glasses back up on his nose.

"Is not!"

"Sorry man but he kinda is," Matt added.

"Whatever."

The conversation was stopped by the sound of the bell ringing followed by the rush of students leaving the room.

"Come on Matt, my Dad will be waiting to pick us up, bye guys," Mike said walking out of the classroom; Matt gave a wave to his two friends before following Mike.

Sam and Daniel walked out of the classroom together, and continued down the hall.

"Don't worry Sam. Mike's okay but unfortunately he does have some of the same genes as his brother but he'll probably have forgotten all about the conversation come tomorrow," Daniel told him as they walked side by side.

"It's okay I can handle Mike, but thanks all the same," Sam thanked his friend.

Out of the three of his friends he liked Daniel the best. With Daniel it was like what you see is what you get. Matt was okay but seemed like a bit of sheep; always following everyone else's example and Mike was a little bit too opinionated sometimes, like he had been in the classroom. But generally all four boys got on really well and Sam was enjoying the time he had had to spend with them.

"Well I have to go meet my brother, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said when they exited the building.

"Okay Sam, see ya tomorrow," Daniel said waving then turned and walked in the opposite direction. Sam watched his blonde friend go for a moment more before making his own way to the school parking lot.

TBC ...

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 4 ... dont worry we'll be getting to the camp real soon :-) **Reviews **are welcome :-) 


	5. Caleb

**Author's Note: **Hey guys ... thanks for all the reviews ... here comes Caleb, hope ya like it :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5. Caleb**

Dean sat in Pastor Jim's kitchen sharpening his hunting knifes. Time had seemed to quicken its pace in the last week and a half. Well that's what it had seemed like to Dean. It was only three days until the school term officially ended and he was not looking forward to the impending camp. Although he felt like time had been speeding up Dean knew without a doubt that once he was there, at the camp, that time was going to feel like it had slowed down. He knew from experience that whenever you didn't like doing something, the time seemed to drag on. Just like when he was at school.

Sam on the hand was bursting with anticipation and although he hadn't really complained, Dean knew that the time warp that he found himself in at the moment was happening the opposite way for his little brother.

Ever since their Dad had signed both their forms and given Sam the money to give to their teachers Sam had seemed a lot happier than he had in a little while. He wasn't going to admit it to anyone, especially not Sam but seeing his brother happy and not having to listen to his father and brother argue over everything was _almost _putting a smile on his face too.

He hadn't seen much of Sam at school in the last few days which suited him just fine as long as no-one was giving him any trouble. He had been spending his days at the basketball courts with Jay. Out of everything he was feeling relieved to find out that Jay was coming along on the camp as well. Not that he couldn't have handled it on his own, but now at least he would have someone to mock the camp with.

Over the last week he had learnt that Jay had only been in Blue Earth, Minnesota for six months, making him fairly new to the school as well. That sort of explained the flack that the guy was getting from idiots like Dane and his friends. Although Dean would have thought that the morons would have grown out of picking on the new kids, years ago. But then he thought he might have been giving their mental abilities a little too much credit. After all Sammy had been more mature at five than they were now.

He looked towards the kitchen window when he heard a car pull up. Recognizing the sound of his Dad's truck he went back to sharpening the knife in his hand. A few moments later he heard the front door open and was surprised to hear not only one voice talking but two as his father made his way into the house. It wasn't long before John walked into the kitchen, followed by the second man.

"Dean!" he recognized the voice straight away as their long time friend and Hunter Caleb.

"Caleb, it's good to see you dude," Dean as he stood up to greet the older man.

At twenty six, Caleb was only nine years older than Dean and had been a family friend for a long time. He looked up to John, and he and Pastor Jim were two of the very few people that John had trusted with his children when they were little. Now that Dean was older he could relate to Caleb more as a friend but the age difference also gave him someone other than his father to look up to.

"It's been too long. How's school?" Caleb asked slapping Dean on the back.

"School is … school," Dean shrugged.

"That good huh?" Caleb laughed, "Where's the little guy and the old man?"

Dean laughed, "They're in the Church and don't let either of them hear you call them that."

"You want a drink Caleb?" John offered, opening up the fridge.

"Sure."

Caleb made himself comfortable at the kitchen table as Dean sat down across from him.

"So what's been happening?" Dean asked.

"Well I just finished a job in Indiana."

"What was it?"

"Nothing to big, just a nasty old poltergeist who seemed to find it entertaining to throw me around for a bit," Caleb explained, stretching his stiff muscles for emphasis.

"You got it though right?"

"Deano, do even have to ask?" Caleb asked raising his eyebrows.

Dean smirked, "Oh of course oh fearless hunter," he mocked.

"Mock me now kid but you'll get to see me in action again soon enough."

Dean pulled a face that didn't go unnoticed by John or Caleb, "what? Is the thought of going on a hunt with me again so painful?" Caleb Joked.

"Can I think about that?" Dean joked back.

"Dean and Sammy wont be joining us this time round Caleb," John supplied taking a sip of his drink.

Caleb looked at John surprised and then back at Dean, "Why? I thought you were itching to come with us this time?"

"You have no Idea," Dean answered glumly.

"Well? Why then?"

"Sammy's going on Summer Camp with the school and … Dad is making me go with him."

Caleb was surprised to hear that John had allowed Sam to go to the camp. The man didn't just trust anyone with his children, which was obviously why Dean had been enlisted to go. Looking at Dean's face it was completely obvious that the boy really didn't want to go. He could understand. He was never much for school either and the thought of having to go along to one of them would have made him nauseous.

"They're not gonna make you sing or anything are they?" Caleb asked all of a sudden.

Both John and Caleb watched as a look of horror came across Dean's face. If he was truthful, he hadn't even thought about the activities that he might have to do at this stupid camp. But he'd be damned if he was going to join in any singing or any other lame geeky activities.

"They wouldn't wanna try to make me do any of that crap," Dean stated seriously, looking directly at John with a look that said _you did this._

"I'm sure you won't have to do anything you don't want to do," John spoke up, although he really had no idea what happened on these things.

"Well it's a shame dude. I was looking forward to working with ya," Caleb told him seriously, "I hear from ya Dad that you're even better than the last time I saw ya."

Dean smiled at hearing that. It was nice to hear that his father thought he was a good hunter. John wasn't one to hand out praise for every job well done so hearing that John was telling their friends how good he was made him feel good.

"Of course it'll be a very long time before you get to my standard," Caleb teased.

"I passed your standard a long time ago dude," Dean laughed back.

"In your dreams Deano, in your dreams,"

"Maybe it's a good thing that you two won't be on this hunt together. I won't have to put up with both your egos," John teased.

"What?" Caleb and Dean asked at the same time.

"Nothing," John answered innocently, "Dean why don't you do get your brother and Pastor Jim so we can go get dinner."

"Sure," Dean agreed, standing up and picking up his knifes.

John and Caleb watched as Dean left the room in search of his brother and the Pastor. Once the boy was gone Caleb turned to John.

"You know I hope he doesn't come back traumatized from this experience," Caleb commented taking a swig of his own drink.

John gave a small laugh, "It's not that bad … I mean he's survived worse."

"I dunno about that … its just plain cruel if you ask me," Caleb joked.

"Well ya know he's the one who told me I should let Sammy go."

"Yeah but I doubt he would have recommended that if he had known he'd joined himself up as well."

"Oh I know he wouldn't have. But Sammy's safety is our number one priority and I trust Dean. I'll make it up to him," John sighed.

The two hunters fell into silence for a few minutes before a smirk grew on Caleb's face and he looked at John, "So it looks like it's just you and me then."

John looked up and across at Caleb and rolled his eyes, "God help me now," he said but couldn't help shaking his head at his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean walked across the front yard and over to the front door of the small Church. Dean wasn't much of a religious person really. He wasn't really the praying type but he had to admit that this church brought back some fond memories for him.

It reminded him of when he was little and John would leave him and Sam with Pastor Jim. They would both go to church on Sunday with Jim and when there was nothing else that they needed to do he would play with Sam in the garden. They had always felt safe here and although they hadn't had a permanent home since their mother was killed it didn't seem to matter so much because this place always seemed to feel like home. When they were with Jim Dean didn't feel the pressure of looking after Sam as much because he knew that whenever Jim was around he was keeping a careful eye on them both. This was the one place where he could afford to feel like a child sometimes.

He opened the church door quietly and walked inside. If he knew his brother he was probably in the back room with Jim, where all Jim's books were. Sam even from a young age was kind of a book worm and he always enjoyed coming in here with Jim, reading while Jim worked.

"Sammy!" he called, "Pastor Jim!"

"In here Dean!" he heard Sam's voice call from the back room, where Dean had expected him to be.

Dean walked to the back of the church and opened the side door that led to the back room. Upon entering he saw Sam sitting in a chair with a book in his lap and Jim was at the small desk in the corner working on some church related things.

"What ya up to Sammy?" Dean asked as he came to sit down next to his brother.

"It's Latin, see?" Sam said holding the book up for the older boy to see.

"Uh huh …"

"I'm trying to see how much of it I can actually understand," Sam explained, putting the book back down on his lap.

"He's not doing too badly their either," Jim commented from his desk.

"That's great Sammy … I just came in to tell you both that Caleb just got here."

"Really?" Sam asked in an excited voice. He had always enjoyed Caleb's company as well.

"Yeah … they're gonna go buy dinner so he wanted me to come and get ya's," Dean explained standing up.

"What are we having?" Sam asked putting his book down and getting up to follow his brother.

"Don't know yet. That's why he wants you to come into the house."

"Are you coming Pastor Jim?" Sam asked when the Pastor hadn't moved from the desk.

Jim closed the book he had been writing in and stood up, "Lead the way."

Sam ran ahead of Dean and Jim, excited to greet Caleb since it had been a while since they had seen the hunter. When Sam was younger he had always told Dean that Caleb was the best babysitter because they were allowed to do a lot more things than John ever let them do. Of course they had been sworn to secrecy by the young hunter and he never let them do anything dangerous. The guy was cocky but he wouldn't have wanted to face John Winchester should he ever let anything happen to either one of his boys. Sam couldn't wait to show off his Latin to Caleb knowing that their friend would be really proud. Hopefully their father would be happy with his progress too.

"Come on, I'm starved," Jim said clapping Dean on the back and guiding him out of the church, Sam already halfway to the house.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there's chapter 5, i hope it wasnt too bad ... its my first time writing Caleb ... **reviews** are great :-D 


	6. Off To Camp We Go

**Authors Note: **Sorry it took so long to post a new chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. They are FINALLY heading to camp :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6. Off To Camp We Go**

"Dean! I'm not going to call you again!" John yelled up the stairs at his eldest son, causing Caleb to cover his ears. The older man had a very loud voice when he wanted to use it.

After arriving at Jim's, Caleb had spent the next couple of days resting up. He had been knocked around a bit more than he had let on by that poltergeist on his last job and the few days rest had done his stiff muscles the world of good. It had been so long since he had taken a real rest and he was enjoying spending it with his friends, who he never saw often enough in recent years.

Sam had been talking to him non-stop, all hyped up about his camp and Caleb couldn't help get caught up in the kids enthusiasm. It reminded him of when Sam was a real little kid years ago and you could never shut him up.

On the Friday night John had allowed Caleb to take Dean out for a few games of pool down at one of local bars. Caleb had argued that Dean deserved to unwind since he was being made to miss out on their hunt and in the end John had let them go remembering that he wanted to make it up to his son.

He had enjoyed spending some time alone with Dean. The kid was turning into quite a guy and it was an experience spending time with him in that sort of surroundings, reminding him that Dean really was growing up.

He was even more surprised with the amount of attention that the boy had gotten from the females at the bar. It was obvious that Dean was a good looking kid but Caleb realized that night that Dean really knew how to work the charm. He supposed he could congratulate himself a little for that. John was always so focused on hunting so Caleb had made sure to pick up the slack in that department when ever he was around. He had to admit though that Dean had never needed much help in that department anyway, he seemed to be a natural flirt.

Caleb had bought Dean a couple of beers and of course once again sworn him to secrecy. He didn't think John would be too impressed if he knew that Caleb had been taking his son out to drink. Even though alcohol was nothing knew, John still liked to be in charge of these situations.

He could still remember the look on Dean's face when he had to drag him away from a pretty red head he had ditched Caleb for. It had been getting late and John would soon be wondering where they had gotten to, so it was about time that they left. Dean hadn't been happy about the idea of leaving but said goodbye to his new friend and they parted, not before she gave him a kiss goodbye. Dean had walked out to the car smiling then smirked at Caleb until Caleb reminded him of what he wouldn't be getting tonight. He had laughed at the scowl on Dean's face as they headed back to Jim's.

The rest of weekend had been spent getting John up to speed on the next hunt. He had been gathering information on a possible spirit possession case in Rose Creek that he had heard about, a year ago. Since that time he had lost track of it but had picked up some more chatter about it a few months back and he had called John.

Jim had told him when they had spoken last, that John was planning on staying there for a few months, so since he knew John and the boys were going to be in the area he'd asked John if he wanted to help.

It was perfect timing because he wasn't going to be able to get down there until the school holidays and Dean and Sammy would be free from school. It would be just like old times. Or so he thought until he was told that the boys weren't going to be joining them. But that was okay; he liked getting the chance to work with John.

Both John and Pastor Jim had been great mentors to him while he was younger, teaching him the tricks of the trade, and he was still in awe sometimes when he saw John Winchester in action. The man knew what he was doing and the last time he had seen Dean on a hunt he could tell that flirting wasn't the only thing that the boy was a natural at.

He looked over at the other couch and watched as Sam rifled through his bags once again. The kid was so excited to be going that he couldn't sit still now that the day had finally come. He kept checking his bags to make sure that he hadn't forgotten anything. Both boys were taking a duffle bag full of clothes and other essentials plus their school backpacks.

John wasn't comfortable with the boys going away without taking some protection so Dean had come up with an idea to create a secret compartment at the bottom of their backpacks. The kid was clever and John was satisfied, somewhat, with Dean's idea so Caleb had sat down with Dean the night before and helped him make the secret compartments, filling them with some charms, amulets, some holy water, a decent amount of salt and other odds and ends that John had supplied them with. They were all set, so what was taking Dean so long to come downstairs was beyond him. Although he had a sneaking suspicion that Dean was just stalling.

"Hey Caleb do you think we have everything?" Sam asked coming to sit beside him.

Caleb laughed a little, "Yeah Sammy. You've checked a dozen times I'm sure your not gonna forget anything."

"You need a haircut Dude," Caleb informed Sam as he ruffled his hair.

Sam ducked out of the hunter's reach, "At least I have hair."

"Hey I choose not to hair. It gives me one less thing to worry about in the morning."

"Yeah well I think I'll keep my hair thanks."

"Suit yourself," Caleb shrugged his shoulders and looked back to where John had returned at the bottom of the stairway, impatiently waiting for his eldest son once again.

"De …" he began to shout.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Dean called as he came down the stairs carrying both his bags.

"It's about time!" Sam exclaimed.

"Okay now that you have finally decided to grace us with your presence we're leaving in five. Make sure you have everything," John ordered, making his way into the kitchen to speak to Jim before they left.

"I don't see why I can't take my car with me," Dean grumbled as he came further into the lounge room.

"Because that's the rules Dean," Sam replied back, rolling his eyes.

"She's gonna miss me," Dean sighed.

"I'll keep her company Deano," Caleb joked.

Dean pointed a threatening finger at the older boy, "You stick with your own car."

Caleb held his hands up in surrender and laughed, "My car's better than yours anyways."

"Your Charger is nice but the Impala beats it hands down, besides black is better than red any day," Dean retaliated.

"Red is faster."

"In your dreams," Dean rolled his eyes and laughed.

"How about I drive you to the school and I'll show ya," Caleb offered.

"I've been in your car, it's nothing special. Now the Impala there are no words to describe how sweet a ride she is."

"Oh my God, you're both as bad as each other. They are just cars man," Sam moaned.

"Oh no, no, no Sammy they aren't just cars," Dean said shaking his head.

"That's right," Caleb agreed.

"I don't even want to know," shaking his head at both his brother and Caleb.

Caleb stood up and looked back over at Dean who was still standing there holding his bags, "So you want me to drive you to school or what?"

"Can we introduce you to people as our Uncle?" Sam asked mischievously.

"You do and I'll have to harm you," Caleb told him, trying to look serious.

"Yeah right," Sam laughed.

"Well you want me to drive you or not?"

"If I say no does that mean I don't have to go?" Dean asked hopefully.

"Not a chance," John said coming back into the room.

"Worth a shot," Dean shrugged.

Sam looked up at his father, "Dad can Caleb drive us to the school?"

"That's fine with me."

"Cool, let's hit the road guys," Caleb said walking forward, rubbing his hands together.

Pastor Jim overheard everyone in the living room getting ready to leave so thought he better join them in order to say goodbye, "Goodbye boys, have fun."

"Oh I will," Sam said excitedly.

"Yeah," Dean answered unenthusiastically.

Jim smiled in return, "I'll keep your car safe and sound for you Dean."

"Thanks Pastor Jim."

"Okay let's get moving or we might be late," Caleb said grabbing Sam's duffle bag off the couch.

Sam walked across the room and gave his father a hug, "Thanks Dad."

John was shocked for a moment. The Winchester's didn't do hugs a whole lot anymore but quickly recovered and hugged his son back. It was times like these when he remembered that Sam was still a kid.

"Have a good time Sammy."

Sam stepped back and picked up his backpack, "Bye Pastor Jim."

"Bye Sammy," Jim replied as Sam made his way out the door.

Caleb had a comical look on his face as he turned to Dean, "You gonna give your Daddy a hug?" he joked.

Dean looked uncomfortable, "I'm good thanks."

John laughed a little, "Try to have a good time Dean and remember to keep an eye on your brother."

"Yes Sir."

"I better get out there before Sammy hotwires my car. I'll see you guys when I get back." Caleb said and then walked out the door

"Bye Dad, Pastor Jim," Dean said turning to walk out the door.

Dean walked outside and felt the morning air on his face. It was still quite early so the air was still crisp, but it looked like it was going to be a nice day. He liked summer. He preferred it to the colder weather. He walked down the front steps and past his beloved Impala.

"Bye baby," he said patting her hood sadly as he walked past.

"Dean! Will you hurry up!" he heard Sam yell from Caleb's red Charger that was sitting at the very end of Jim's driveway behind John's truck.

"Okay, Okay, quit ya bitching. I'm coming," Dean yelled back, walking the remaining distance faster. He wasn't going to get out of this so he might as well get it over and done with.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb drove into the school's car park and pulled into a parking spot. He shut of the engine killing the music. Sam was already opening his door as soon as the car was shut off.

"Sammy!"

Sam ducked his head back in when he heard Caleb call his name, "What?"

"Aren't you even gonna say goodbye?" Caleb teased, almost laughing at Sam's rush.

"Sorry. Thanks for the lift Caleb … good luck on the hunt. See ya. Come on Dean we're almost late," Sam said all in one rush.

"I'll be there in a sec Sammy go ahead."

"Okay. Bye Caleb."

"Have fun Sammy," Caleb said watching as the boy carried both his bags over to the waiting buses.

He turned to look at Dean sitting in the passenger seat next to him and saw that he was just sitting there starring, "I know it's gonna be hard to leave a gorgeous car like this behind, not to mention my charming company but I know you have it in you," he joked.

"Get over your self Jerk … God this is really happening isn't it?" Dean moaned.

Caleb softened, "afraid so kiddo, but it'll be over before you know it."

Dean looked at him skeptically.

"Look I promise that if you're Dad agrees we'll have a new gig lined up for when you get back."

"Thanks Caleb," Dean said sincerely as he opened the car door.

"Any time dude … now to get back to that Impala …"

"Touch her and your dead buddy." Dean warned jokingly.

Caleb pretended to shiver, "I'm scared."

"You should be," Dean laughed, grabbing his bags and shutting the door, "Bye Dude and be careful on the hunt."

"Always," Caleb assured, gunning the engine and turning up the music, getting a few heads turning their way at the sudden loud sound, "Catch you later."

Dean waved as Caleb took off out of the car park. Dean turned around and headed over to the buses. He saw that Sam already had his duffle bag loaded up and was chatting away to his small group of friends. He saw Jay standing by the bus next to a geeky looking blonde girl whose name was Lynda Michael's, if Dean remembered correctly; she was in his English class.

Dean looked over at the trailer and realized that Mr. Graham was just about to shut the door. Dean jogged the rest of the way over there, "Wait!" he called causing Mr. Graham to look up at him.

As soon as Mr. Graham saw who it was that had called him an annoyed look came across his face. Dean smirked as he got the impression that the old man didn't like him. That was just fine with him because Dean didn't like him much either. The feeling was mutual.

"Why, am I not surprised that you're late Mr. Winchester," Graham grumbled as he opened the trailer door.

"At least I'm consistent Sir," Dean replied, giving his best smart ass grin.

Graham gave him a hard look, "You're going to be with us for a whole month Mr. Winchester, so you had better not give us any trouble."

"I don't plan to Sir," Dean told him as he passed his duffle bag to the old man.

Mr. Graham shoved Dean's bag into the trailer and shut the door again. He looked down at the clip board in his hand and then looked back up at Dean again, "You're on bus two. Off you go!" he said shooing Dean away with a flick of his wrists like Dean was a pest.

"Gee thanks," Dean mumbled, turning to walk away.

"What was that?" Graham snapped.

"I said thanks Sir," Dean Lied then continued walking over to bus number two.

There was only two buses, both holding 20 students. He was relieved to see that both Sam and Jay were lined up on Bus two. He really didn't wanna be stuck on a bus for two hours and a bit with people he didn't really know. He walked up to where Jay and Lynda were talking.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Dean. Hey. I didn't think you were gonna make it," Jay greeted him back.

"Hi Dean," Lynda greeted shyly, bringing her hand up to push her hair behind her ears.

"Hey. It's Lynda right?" he asked, receiving a nod and a smile, like she was really happy that he remembered her name.

All three were quiet for a moment until they heard an annoying laugh coming from bus number one. Dean, Jay and Lynda turned to look and saw an unwelcome sight.

"Oh terrific," Jay moaned.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Dean asked more to himself than anyone else.

"Dane's parent's go away this time of year so they send him and his brother to camp," Lynda explained.

Both Jay and Dean looked at her, silently asking how she knew that.

"Dane's my cousin," she told them quietly.

"Lucky you," Jay said sarcastically.

"Yeah well I like him just about as much as you."

"Well looks like the whole family isn't screwed then," Dean joked, smiling at her.

"No," she answered smiling back. She couldn't stop herself from getting lost in his smile. He was so damn good looking.

"Alright people it's time to go. Everyone board your assigned bus!" Mr. Graham ordered.

"Well here goes," Dean stated as he boarded the bus after Jay and Lynda.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay I hope everyone liked that one and now finally they are on there way :-) please **Review** and let me know what you think :-) till next time :-)


	7. On Their Way

**Authors Note: **Thanks everyone who reviewed ... we're getting there :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7. On Their Way**

Sam watched the scenery as the bus made its way down the highway. He couldn't believe that he had actually made it. This was the first _normal _thing that his father had allowed him to participate in besides going to school and he couldn't get rid of the smile that was on his face.

He was sitting next to Daniel on seats in the middle of the bus. In front of them sat Matt and Mike. The four boys had made sure that they were seated together so they could talk the whole way there.

Sam was glad that Dean had made a friend in Jay because that meant that Dean hopefully wouldn't pester him or embarrass him. Not that he thought of Dean as an embarrassment but he did realize that Dean was not like most people and he wanted to appear as normal as possible to his friends.

He turned around in his seat and saw that Dean was seated in the back row right next to the window. Jay was sitting next to Dean and next to Jay was a blonde girl that Sam didn't know. Jay and the blonde girl were talking and Dean was staring out the window watching as the scenery whizzed past him, with his ear phones from his walkman stuck in his ears.

"How long have we been on the road?" Daniel asked.

Sam turned back to his friend and looked at his watch, "I think about an hour."

"Which means we have about an hour to go," Mike said, turning around and poking his head up above the back of his seat so he could look at the two boys.

"Actually it's an hour and nine minutes," Sam corrected.

"Same difference," Mike muttered.

"Mr. Baker, sit down properly in your seat this instant," Mr. Graham said crossly, walking down the isle of the bus.

"Yes Sir," Mike said quickly turning and sitting down in his seat.

Mr. Graham came to a stop in front of the four boys and stared at Sam for a moment making him uneasy.

"Sir have I done anything wrong?" Sam asked uncertainly

"You're Samuel Winchester yes?"

Sam eyed the teacher warily then answered, "Yes."

"I have heard some good things about you Mr. Winchester; make sure you don't follow your brother's lead."

Sam raised his eyebrows _/what the hell is that supposed to mean?/_ he thought. He knew that his brother didn't exactly like school and had gotten into more than his fair share of trouble with some teachers but as far as he knew Dean's grades weren't always that bad. He remembered now that Mr. Graham was one of Dean's teachers. _/well he certainly got on the wrong side of this teacher/ _he thought.

Mr. Graham looked at Sam for a moment more, like he was expecting an answer, then moved back to his seat with the other teachers at the front of the bus.

"What was that all about?" Daniel asked once Mr. Graham was out of earshot.

"I dunno," Sam answered, turning around in his seat to see if his brother had seen what happened.

He found Dean looking in his direction, ear phones now out of his ears, and caught his eye, silently asking what the hell he had done to piss the teacher off. All he got was a shrug of the shoulders for his answer, so turned back around to Daniel.

Dean, Jay and Lynda looked on as Mr. Graham walked away from Sam and back to his seat. Dean shook his head at the audacity of the man. What right did he have to say that to his brother? Just because the old man obviously didn't like him didn't mean he had the right to say anything to Sam.

The man was acting as if Dean was a real troublemaker and other than his sarcastic wit and lack of interest in economics Dean couldn't think of anything he had possibly done to get on the bad side of him. But like Miss Northam had said, Mr. Graham happened to be a grump _/Understatement of the year/ _Dean thought.

"Well you haven't made a very good impression with Mr. Graham," Lynda observed.

"Yeah that's my mission in life to make a good impression to my teachers," Dean replied sarcastically.

Jay laughed, "Well you're doing a good job there."

"I never like to do anything halfhearted."

"How old is your brother Dean?" Lynda asked, curious to know more about him.

"He's thirteen. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No but I live with Dane and Mike."

"How come you live with your cousins?" Jay asked.

"My parents died and my Uncle and Aunt took me in," she told them sadly.

"Sorry … about your parents," Dean told her sincerely. He had already lost his mother and he didn't know if he could take it if he had lost his father too. He didn't want to think about that.

"Thanks."

"You said you have a sister didn't you Jay?" Dean asked trying to steer the conversation away from the morbid topic.

"Yeah I have a little sister called Stacey, she's a brat."

Dean laughed a little at that. He looked back over at Sam and saw that he was chatting away and laughing with the boy sitting next to him. He looked really happy and relaxed and Dean thought that despite the fact that he really, _really _didn't want to be here, it was worth it to see Sammy enjoying something. He would try to convince himself of that for now anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb pulled into Jim's driveway after he got back from dropping the boys off and made his way into the house. The whole way home he had been thinking that he had been glad that he was never made to do anything like that when he was at school. It had been eight years since he had graduated high school and he hadn't looked back. He couldn't say that he missed it one bit and he got the feeling that Dean was going to be the same.

Sam on the other hand seemed to thrive at school. He loved to learn and he was quiet handy to have around when research was needed to be done for a hunt because he got right into it and nine times out of ten he was spot on. Dean on the other hand, although extremely intelligent, enjoyed practical learning rather than book learning. He was always looking for action.

As he walked into the lounge room he found Jim sitting on the couch reading a book and John no where to be seen. Jim looked up when he heard Caleb come in.

"How'd it go? I assume you made it on time," Jim asked, putting down his book.

"Sammy was in so much of a rush I was afraid he was going to jump out of the car before we stopped," he laughed.

Jim laughed, "So they got on the bus okay."

"Yes although Dean still wasn't too happy about it, where'd Papa Winchester get to?"

"He's just out the back checking something. He should be in any minute."

Just as Jim finished his sentence John walked into the room, "Speak of the devil …" Caleb stated, causing John to raise his eyebrows.

"The boys get on the bus okay?" he asked the younger hunter.

Caleb rolled his eyes, "Doesn't anyone trust me around here? Of course they got on the bus okay."

"Right, good," John said putting his hands on his jean clad hips, "I guess we can get going then."

"Sure if you're ready. Let's hit the road."

Jim stood up to walk them to the door, "You two be careful out there," he warned.

Caleb picked up his duffle bag and then looked at Jim with a smirk, "We're always careful."

"Hopefully it won't take us too long," John stated as he also picked up his duffle bag that he had left by the front door.

"I'll see you when you get back and John don't worry about the boys, I'm sure they are already having fun." Jim told him smiling.

"Well Sammy probably is anyway."

"See ya!" Caleb waved from down the driveway.

Jim watched the two hunters walk down the driveway for a moment before closing the door and heading inside. He found it amazing. One minute his house is full of people, the next it was empty again. He went back to the couch and returned to reading the book he had been reading before getting up and doing some work in his church.

Once they were further down the driveway Caleb turned to look at John, "So which car are we taking?"

"It doesn't bother me. We can go in yours if you want."

"Great! I just put a new stereo system in," Caleb announced waggling his eyebrows.

"Terrific," John said sarcastically, "Just let me get some ID's out of my truck and we're good to go."

"Okay."

John opened his truck and opened up the secret compartment in between the two front seats and took out a few of his fake badges, just incase he needed them. Once he had them he locked up the truck and headed to the Charger. Once he was satisfied that he had everything he needed he sat down in the Charger and winced as music started blaring from the speakers as soon as Caleb started the engine. He reached forward and turned down the volume a few notches.

Caleb looked at his mentor insulted, "Dean appreciates my music."

"Yeah well you're a bad influence," John joked as Caleb pulled out of the driveway.

"I learnt all I know from you," Caleb replied, smirking.

John just laughed as they took off towards Rock Creek. They had nearly an hour and a half drive ahead of them and John decided to use this time to re-read over Caleb's notes, while Caleb sang along to his music.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there's chapter 7 ... hope everyone liked it :-) seeya soon !


	8. Creepy Orphanages and Uncle John

**Author's Note: **Once again thanks for all the reviews ... i love reading them.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8. Creepy Orphanages and Uncle John**

_/Okay now we are officially in the middle of nowhere/ _Dean thought as their bus turned onto another dirt road that looked like it lead to nowhere. He couldn't understand what could be so magnificent out here that Sam would want to come on this stupid camp.

He couldn't stop his thoughts from wondering what his Dad and Caleb were doing right now. He was pretty sure that they were planning on leaving Jim's as soon as Caleb got back from dropping him and Sam off at the school. He caught himself wondering if they had gotten to their destination yet. If he remembered correctly they were going to a place called Rose Creek. Caleb had said that it was nearly an hour and a half away from Jim's place which means more than likely they were already there.

He had been keeping, what he hoped was, an inconspicuous eye on his little brother periodically just to make sure that all was well in Sammy-land. Sam for the most part was chatting away happily with his friends and seemed to be having fun just sitting and talking.

Dean had noticed that especially since Sam had become a teenager he seemed to strive to fit in with all the other _normal _kids. Dean didn't understand what was so special about being normal. What was normal anyway? In Dean's opinion everybody had their own definition of what normal was, so he didn't quite get why Sam thought he should act a certain way.

He looked outside his window at the wide open spaces and then looked down at his watch. It was nearly 11 am. They should be getting there anytime now. Or at least Dean was hoping so anyway. He had been sitting in that damn bus for long enough and he really needed to get out. He looked back out the window and he was surprised to see that he could see a building in the distance that he hadn't seen before. He thought it was strange that he hadn't noticed it before now but then being on the bus for so damn long had probably put him in a semi coma.

He turned to look at Jay and saw that the guy was almost nodding off.

"Looks like we'll be there soon," Dean said giving his friend a little nudge with his shoulder.

Jay came awake with a start and looked at Dean confused for a moment, "what?"

"I said it looks like we'll be there soon."

Jay leaned across Dean to take a look out the window and then sat back, "looks like."

"Hey I've been wondering," Dean began, "Do you have any idea what they have in store for us?"

"No idea but I'm sure they're gonna have lots of fun activities to do, "Jay said sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sure they do but I can tell you one thing. They can stick there stupid camp songs where the song don't shine and that's being polite about it."

Jay laughed, "I'm with you there but don't you think having a camp sing a long is a bit cliché?"

"Honestly … I have no idea what to expect. I've never been on one of these things before."

"I've been on a few but that was when I was younger. This is the first one I have been made to come on in years."

"How come?"

"Well long story short, my dad left when I was little and my mum doesn't really like having us around during school holidays. She used to send us to our grandmother's but she died last year so it looks like its back to being sent off every summer."

"Don't you have any other family you could stay with?"

Jay shook his head, "Nah it's just my mum and my sister and me now that my grandma died and I think the only reason mum sticks around because she feels obligated."

"Dude, that sucks."

"Yeah aint it great to be loved," Jay joked.

The conversation was stopped short when they felt the bus slow down before eventually stopping. Dean looked out his window again and saw that they had stopped outside humongous gates. Mr. Graham got out of the bus and proceeded to ring the buzzer on the gate. Dean watched as he appeared to be talking to someone on the intercom. Moments later the old man came back on the bus and stood standing to address the students.

"Okay people we're here. Once we get inside the gates I want you all to come inside the building and wait in the foyer area where you will receive further instructions," Mr. Graham told them, still scowling, "Is that clear?"

A bunch of 'Yes Sir's' could be heard coming from numerous students on the bus.

"Is that clear Mr. Winchester and Mr. Dalesfed?" He asked rather loudly to Dean and Jay who hadn't bothered to answer.

"Yes Sir," Jay answered and nudged Dean when he didn't say anything.

"Yes," Dean said quietly.

"Good," Mr. Graham said and then sat back down as the big front gates were starting to open.

Dean's eyes narrowed at what had just happened. Why did he suddenly feel like he had enlisted for boot camp? He didn't need boot camp; he got enough of that at home from his father. And he knew he wasn't the perfect student but what the hell had he done to get the man so pissed off with him. He was starting to get the feeling that the next month was going to be hell. Damn it! He should be in Rose Creek right now on a hunt with his Dad and Caleb not sitting in a cramped bus getting chewed out by a teacher when he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Wow Dean he really doesn't like you," Lynda piped up, her attention back on Dean.

/_State the obvious sweetheart/ _he thought but just replied with a "Ya think?"

"You think we're gonna have to put up with that for the whole month?" Jay asked.

"With my luck," Dean sighed.

Once the gates were fully open the bus driver followed the first bus onto the property. From what Dean could see it was a fair enough distance between the front gates and the actual Orphanage.

When they finally reached the building their bus driver pulled up next to the first bus and came to a stop, killing the engine.

Mr. Graham, the only teacher that seemed to have a voice so far, stood up and ordered everyone to exit the bus slowly. Dean and Jay stayed seated and waited for the rush of students to get off the bus before making a move themselves.

Once stepping off the bus Dean breathed in a breath of fresh air. It had become stuffy on the bus and his window hadn't budged when he'd tried to open it. He looked over at where they had come and saw that the groundskeepers or whatever they were, were closing the gates. Dean didn't know why but he wasn't entirely happy about that. Maybe it was just because he didn't like to feel caged in.

He tore his attention away from the gates to look around at his surroundings. The hunter in him was always at work even at times when it didn't need to be. He liked to know exactly what was around him and it was always smart to have an escape route already planned out incase things went south.

Dean shook his head at himself. He sounded like he was heading into battle. Focusing once again on his surroundings, his attention was brought to the massive building in front of them. Calling it massive was an understatement. It was a like mini mansion, but a very old mansion. In fact to Dean it looked like an old creepy mansion that you would see in those lame horror movies that they showed on TV.

When Dean had been told they were going to be at an old restored orphanage he had pictured a smaller run down house but now he thought he obviously watched a little bit too much TV.

The building was a dark and gloomy colour and was covered by lots of overgrown vines. The garden looked like it had been tended to but didn't hold a lot of colour either. Looking around at the actual grounds he realized that it was definitely on a big piece of land and he could only see the front half at the moment.

He looked over at Sam and saw that he and the boys were looking up at the old orphanage in awe. Sam had seen plenty of old houses and mansions that had been haunted but he was obviously impressed and knowing Sam, happy because he knew for once that this time he was walking into an old house where wouldn't have to deal with ghosts or anything else supernatural for that matter.

He was brought back to the hear and now when he felt his duffle bag being dropped at his feet

"There ya go," Jay said slinging his own bag on his back.

"Thanks," Dean replied.

"I thought that this place was supposed to be restored or something," Jay asked as he himself looked up at the building.

Dean shrugged, "That's what Sammy told me. Though he neglected to tell me how long ago it was restored."

"Well let's go shall we?" Jay said.

"Yeah let's," Dean replied reaching down to pick up his bag and followed after Jay into the building.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rose Creek," Caleb said out loud as the past the towns sign.

"Not very big," John observed as Caleb continued to drive. He rolled his eyes as Caleb picked up his singing again.

Caleb saw the look on John's face out of the corner of his eye and looked sidelong at his friend.

"What?"

"You know I thought that Dean sang off key but I don't think I'll ever complain again."

"Just think … you could have had both of us in the one car," Caleb joked.

"Thank god."

"No thank Sammy."

John laughed and then looked down at Caleb's notes before looking up again, "So where do you want to head first?"

"Well I have a list somewhere of some of the victim's. That's a good a place as any to start I guess," Caleb said as he turned down the volume on his new car stereo.

John started flipping through Caleb's notes to find the paper he saw with a list of victim's. He noticed that Caleb's method of note collecting was just as unorganized and messy as his own.

"How many did you find?" he asked as he continued to leaf through the papers on his lap.

Caleb glanced at John and then back at the road, "Um ten I think, it's in there somewhere."

"That's helpful," John sniped.

"I try."

"You're very trying … ah huh!" he exclaimed when he found the page with the list of supposed victims on it.

"Told you it was there," Caleb said smirking, "Which one did you wanna go see first?"

John read the list. All up there were ten people two adults and eight children, "Well … I guess we'll go the closest one."

Caleb pulled up at the first pay phone he saw and stopped the car, "We can look them up in the phone book."

John opened the car door and got our taking his piece of paper with him. Caleb followed suit, opening his car door and following John to the phone booth.

John opened the phone book and then began to search for the names that were down on the sheet of paper. He began going through the pages but then all of a sudden stopped when he felt Caleb trying to read over his shoulder. He turned his head to look at Caleb, the younger hunter giving him a 'what?' expression in return.

"You know that's very annoying."

"Okay … okay, I'll just wait by the car," Caleb surrendered.

John smiled and then looked back down at the telephone book. It didn't take him long to go through the whole list and once he was finished he walked over to where Caleb was leaning against the Charger.

"Okay, five out of the ten people are still in Rose Creek. As far as the phone book is concerned anyway." John told him as he leaned on the car next to Caleb.

"Who's first on the list?"

"Bradley Kearns, 17, moved to Rose Creek from Texas about five years ago according to your notes."

"What's the number?" Caleb asked pulling out his cell phone.

John handed Caleb the piece of paper with the number on it and watched as the younger man dialed.

Caleb put the phone to his ear and listened as the phone rang a few times before a female voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Uh hi ma'am, are you Mrs. Kearns?"

"_That's me, who's calling?"_

"My name is Caleb Brown. I'm actually looking for Brad is he in?"

"_No he's not in, what is this about?"_

"I went to school with Brad back in Texas and thought that since I was in Rose Creek I would look him up," Caleb lied.

"_Oh I'm sorry son but Bradley won't be able to catch up with you."_

"Why's that?"

"_I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Bradley is in the hospital … he's in a coma."_

"Oh I'm really sorry to hear that ma'am … umm … do you think he'd mind if I came in? You know to give him some well wishes … we were pretty tight back then."

"_I suppose that would be okay. I'm heading back there myself now."_

John watched as Caleb took down details of where the kid was and said his goodbyes to the kids mother.

Caleb pressed the end call button on his phone and leaned back on the car next to John.

"So?" John asked.

"Well, it turns out Bradley Kearns is in a coma in the hospital. I told her that we'd come in to visit him."

John looked at Caleb skeptically, "I think she's gonna realize you're not 17."

"So I'm an older friend. I'm only 26; I could pass for 18 or 20."

"Maybe,"

"Well I'm gonna have to because I said we would meet her there," he replied walking around to the drivers side and hopping into the drivers seat.

John swung the passenger side door open and sat down in the seat then closing the door.

Caleb started the car and took off down the road in the direction of the local hospital, eyes on the road.

Suddenly he turned to John with a slight smirk spreading across his face, "Oh and by the way I told her I was road tripping with my Uncle. Okay Uncle John."

"Pfft Nephew my ass, more like pain in my ass," John joked.

"That hurts," Caleb said in mock sadness, dramatically putting a hand to his chest.

"Just drive," John said shaking his head at his young friend's antics.

TBC ...

* * *

I hope everyone liked this chapter. At least we have finally gotten to camp now :-) seeya soon :-)


	9. Enjoy The Tour

Hey guys I'm back ... hope you enjoy this chapter :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9. Enjoy The Tour.**

Sam had to admit to himself that when he had first seen the old orphanage he had been a little disappointed at how old and run down the place looked but he had been pleasantly surprised when he had walked through the big wooden double front doors and into the foyer. The place still looked old on the inside but not really run down. In fact it actually looked quite nice inside. Like some of the nice old historical buildings he had seen.

The foyer wasn't all that large and the first thing you saw as you walked in were wooden stairs situated to the right, against the wall. The polished floorboards looked nice against the old white wallpaper.

Once everyone was inside Mr. Graham explained that the boys and girls were going to be split up between the 12 to 15 year olds and the 16 to 18 year olds. He had given everyone 10 minutes to put their things away and meet back in the foyer.

Mr. Joe Taylor and Miss Northam had taken everyone up the stairs where they were greeted with what looked like another foyer, which had three doors in it. He had explained that the door to the right lead to the two rooms that the four teachers were going to stay in. That area also housed their own bathroom and hallway closet.

The door straight ahead lead to the girl's rooms and bathroom and the door to the left led to the boy's rooms and bathrooms. From that point onward Mr. Taylor had taken the boys through to their rooms while Miss Northam had done the same with the girls.

Once entering the door they were faced with a long hallway. Mr. Taylor had directed the younger boys to the first room and the older boys to the room at the end of the hallway since it was smaller and there was less boys in that group. Their shared bathroom was in the middle of the two rooms

The room they had been assigned to was bigger than what Sam had expected and housed eight bunk beds. Sam and Daniel had both ran to one bunk bed that was next to the front window, Daniel allowing Sam the top bunk. Mike and Matt picked the bunk next to theirs and began arguing about who was going to get the top. There had been a lot of chatter as all the other kids chose where they were going to be sleeping.

He found himself wondering how Dean was doing, whether he was already hating him for making him come along. He hoped that Dean might actually enjoy himself. That's exactly what he planned to do.

"I'm on the top bunk," Mike argued, trying to climb up on it to prove his point only to be pulled back down by Matt.

"Why should you get it?"

"Because I'm older!"

"By what? Like a month. Dude, that doesn't mean anything."

Sam and Daniel looked at each other and rolled their eyes and their friend's childish behavior.

"Why don't you flip for it?" Daniel asked trying to break up the argument.

Mike looked at him as if he was stupid, "Where am I supposed to get a coin from doofus?"

"I dunno … it was just a suggestion."

"How about you play rock, paper, scissors?" Sam asked jumping down from his bunk.

Mike and Matt looked at each other for a moment and then shrugged there shoulders muttering, "Okay."

Sam watched as both boys began the game. He was almost regretting suggesting it when it was a draw every time.

"Yes!" Matt exclaimed when Mike's rock finally lost to his paper.

"There it's final. Matt gets the top bunk," Daniel announced, making it official.

"This sucks," Mike complained, dumping his bag on the bottom bed.

Sam looked down at his watch and realized that it was about time that they headed downstairs to meet Mr. Graham in the foyer.

"Come on guys we better get downstairs before Mr. Graham has a coronary," he told them already heading for the door.

Dean wasn't too impressed that he had been separated from Sam. How was he supposed to keep an eye on him at all times when he wasn't even sleeping in the same room? He had been pretty quiet ever since walking into the building and then being sent off to their room, taking it all in. He was glad to see that the inside, although clearly old, didn't look as creepy as the outside did.

Jay had picked a bunk that was next to a window which Dean had been grateful for. Ever since coming to this place he had felt a little closed in and being near a window would feel a lot better, he hoped anyway.

Now that the students had all been split into groups he could tell that not only was Dane accompanying them on this trip but one his merry men had come along as well. Dane and Kyle had picked a bunk on the other side of the room thankfully. It wasn't bad enough that he had to put up with those morons for a whole month but he also had to share a small room with them and six other guys, not including him and Jay.

Jay had claimed the top bunk which left Dean with the bottom. He dropped his bag to the floor and pushed it under the bed and then placed his back pack on the mattress. He looked over to the other side of the room when he heard a ruckus and saw that it was only Dane and Kyle being their usual loud obnoxious selves.

"This is gonna be fun huh?" Jay quipped when he noticed what had caught Dean's attention.

"Tons,"

"Let's get downstairs before Graham has another reason to tell you off."

Dean followed Jay as he made his way out of the room. Both boys were stopped short when they saw two figures blocking the doorway.

"Where do you think your going?" Dane asked with a smartass look that Dean just wanted to wipe off, on his face.

"Just get out the way Dane," Jay answered and tried to shove past the other boy.

Dane shoved him back making him bump into Dean, "Why should we let ya?"

"Yeah," Kyle added.

"Dane," Dean drawled out, "We're not looking for trouble now move before I have to move you myself."

Dane smirked, "I'd like to see you try tough guy."

Dean snorted. They hadn't even been here a day and already he was getting annoyed, "Don't tempt me, now move." Dean said pushing past Jay, intent on shoving past the two jocks.

Dane pushed him back slightly enough for Dean's temper, which wasn't good at the best of times, to flare up.

"I'm warning you Baker," Dean told him menacingly.

"Is there a problem here boys?" Mr. Taylor asked, coming to stand behind Dane and Kyle.

"No Sir, just getting to know these two a little better," Dane answered turning to smile at the young gym teacher.

Joe looked at him skeptically and then looked at Dean and Jay, "boys?"

Dean remained silent, letting his temper simmer down. After a beat Jay realized that Dean wasn't about to say anything, "No Sir No problem," He answered for both of them.

"Okay well you better get downstairs, Mr. Graham will be waiting."

Kyle smirked once more at Dean and Jay, then turned around and headed down the long hallway, Kyle following in his wake.

Once the two boys were gone Joe looked back at Dean and Jay and saw that Dean's face seemed calm once again, "Dean?"

Dean looked at the teacher when he heard him speak his name. He didn't mind Mr. Taylor. Unlike most of the teachers at their school he was younger, probably around Caleb's age but unlike the hunter he had short blonde hair. He taught Dean's gym class. It was one of the class's Dean did enjoy because it gave him a chance to be active, instead of sitting in a classroom all day. Besides Dean found that he was really good at sport, probably because of all the training his Dad put in through.

"It's all good Sir," Dean answered and gave the teacher a confident smile.

"If you have any trouble with them boys please come to me or one of the other teachers first," Joe warned.

"Sure," Jay answered.

"Okay you better get downstairs too," Joe told them after a moment.

Dean and Jay made a hasty retreat as soon as Mr. Taylor told them to go. Dean appreciated that Mr. Taylor wanted to help but he had never known anything to come of going to a teacher about a problem with other kids. Nothing ever got done about it so he found it a lot more effective to deal with bullies his own way.

As Dean and Jay made their way down the corridor they saw Sam and his friends coming out of their room. They caught up to them as they reached the top of the stairs and Dean reached out and clipped his brother on the back of the head.

"Owe," Sam explained rubbing the back of his head, "What was that for?"

"It's my brotherly right," Dean teased as he and Jay pushed past the four younger boys.

"Jerk,"

"Bitch,"

He could hear a couple of snickers coming from Sam's friends as he reached the bottom of the stairs and could hear Jay chuckle next to him.

Sam scowled at the back of his brother's head as he followed his brother down the stairs. _/great/ _he thought _/he's already trying to embarrass me/_. Once he and his friends got to the bottom of the stairs he could see that most of the students had gathered in the foyer already. His brother was slouched against the wall quietly talking to Jay.

He watched as that same blonde girl that he had seen Dean and Jay talking to earlier walked up to the boys. Sam could tell straight away that the girl obviously had a thing for his brother and from the looks of things Dean appeared to be oblivious, most probably because the girl wasn't really his brother's type. Well she didn't look much like the girls he had previously seen his brother go for. Sam actually thought that she was kind of pretty but he could imagine that she probably looked like a bit of a geek to his brother.

Sam followed his friends over to an area not far away from where Dean was standing and waited for everyone to show up. It didn't take long and soon Mr. Graham was standing in front of everyone.

"Okay people first off we are going to take a look around so everyone knows where everything is. So if you'll just follow me I'll show you around."

As soon as he finished talking he made his way through the crowed of students, opening the door on the right side of the foyer. Upon entering the room Sam saw that it was about the size of an average lounge room, probably a bit bigger than Pastor Jim's. In one corner there was an old tattered pool table. He looked in his brother's direction and saw that Dean actually looked interested at seeing the pool table. In the other corner there were two couches and a coffee table in between them.

"This is the recreation room. You'll have access to this during the evenings and your free time. There is plenty of books and other things to keep you entertained," Mr. Graham said as he gestured to the walls that were lined with shelved books.

Sam felt Dean move closer to him, "Dude there's not even a TV here," he whispered to Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "well we're not here to watch TV man."

"Remind me why we are here again?"

"Shut up," Sam whispered back.

"And through this door we have the dining hall," Mr. Graham announced as he opened the door in the far right hand corner of the recreation room.

The next room was much bigger than the first one. Almost as big as the drama room back at the school. In it there were four big dining tables. Just like the rest of the house it had polished floor boards and white wallpaper. Other than the tables there wasn't much else in the room that was of any interest. Some pictures here or there but that was about it.

As Sam was gazing around the room when the door on the other side of the room opened and an older looking woman stepped out of it.

"You must be Mrs. Chipshaw," Mr. Graham greeted shaking the woman's hand.

"Indeed, welcome."

"People, Mrs. Chipshaw works in the kitchen here. She'll be making our meals."

"The kitchen is off limits to the students," she announced.

Dean had had no idea that there were actual people working at the old orphanage. He thought she looked like a typical old school teacher with the long dress, grey hair tied into a bun and glasses sitting at the tip of her nose. She gave him the creeps.

"Thank you Mrs. Chipshaw."

"Enjoy the rest of your tour."

Mr. Graham nodded to the old woman and then looked back at the group of kids that were whispering quietly to themselves.

"Okay people follow me."

Sam watched as Mr. Graham walked to the remaining door in the left hand corner of the room and walk through it. Following everyone through Sam was greeted with what was unmistakably a classroom, a very large classroom. There were tables and chairs situated in an almost semi circle with additional rows in the middle and at the head of the classroom sat a big black board. He turned to look at Dean and saw the pained expression on his big brothers face. The older boy leaned forward so that Sam could hear him.

"You never said anything about classrooms Sammy."

"Do you ever pay attention?" Sam hissed back

"School holidays are for exactly that, holidaying. Not school work."

Sam just shrugged. He remembered telling his brother what was going to happen at camp but as usual Dean hadn't paid attention.

"Are you gonna bitch the whole month?" Sam asked quietly.

"Hell yeah," Dean replied.

"Yes this is a classroom and we _will_ be doing some work in here." Mr. Graham explained looking in Dean and Sam's direction, obviously not happy with the boys having their own little conversation.

Sam stomped on his big brothers foot, silently telling him to shut up and causing him to muffle a curse.

"Okay children follow me outside," Mr. Graham ordered, heading for the back door that was situated in the left hand corner of the classroom.

Sam sighed and silently thanks Jay for pulling his brother along with him, striking up a conversation, finally getting him off Sam's case.

"Is he always like that?" Daniel asked, giving a small laugh.

"Pretty much,"

"Seems like a pain in the ass," Matt commented coming up to walk alongside both boys.

Sam laughed at that, "Yeah he can be but I'm sure he'd say the same thing about me."

"That's what brother's are for," Daniel joked, "he doesn't seem that bad though."

"I guess he's okay."

Dean was not happy. First he was missing out on his hunt, then he finds out there is no TV and then he sees the classroom. He should have expected it and if he thought about it Sam did probably warn him about the school work side of things but it still irked him anyway.

Walking out side the first thing that Dean saw was four small clothes lines lined up next to a smaller building. Looking to his right he was surprised to see what looked like a mini forest. There was small path leading into the plant life and the place didn't look very much alive.

"That small building over there…" Mr. Graham said pointing to the small building Dean had looked at before, "… is the laundry house. Everyone here is expected to do their own laundry."

"The small forest you see to you left is out of bounds," he said gesturing to the tree line, "Under no circumstances are you to go in there."

"What's in there?" a young student up the front of the group asked.

"Mrs. Chipshaw lives in a cabin down that path. She is also the caretaker of this place. No-one is to go in there, do you understand?"

He got a bunch of "Yes Sir's" for his answer.

"Now there is a lake over the other side of the property and a basketball court on the other side of the building," Mr. Graham told them pointing in the opposite direction of the forest.

Dean looked over in the direction the teacher was pointing and sure enough he could make out a small lake. Next to the lake there was a small shed and a bigger building that looked more like a barn. Both looked like they had seen better days.

"Lunch will be in 1 hour so you're free to look around if you want. But just remember the kitchen and forest are out of bounds."

Dean sighed and put his hands in his jean pockets. Jay looked at him, "You want to go check out the basketball court?" he asked.

"Sure why not," he answered.

The two boys started to make there way across the grass to the side of the building. As they passed Sam and his friends Dean reached out and ruffled Sam's hair knowing that he wouldn't want to be treated like a kid in front of his friends.

"Behave ya self Sammy," he quipped then kept walking, causing Jay to give a little laugh.

"Bite me Dean," Sam fired back at Dean's retreating form.

"Jerk," Sam muttered to himself.

Daniel looked on amused, "Come on guys lets go check out the lake."

"Yeah, hey last one there is a girl, "Mike said and took off running, Matt hot on his heels.

Sam and Daniel took one quick look at each other and took off in a sprint after the two other boys, Sam's embarrassment already forgotten.

TBC ...

* * *

Hope that wasnt too bad ... I spent a little bit of time before actually writing this chapter sketching out on some paper the 1st, 2nd floors and grounds of the orphanage on paper so i had an idea in my head of what the place was like lol Dont worry I havent forgotten about John and Caleb ... they'll be up next chapter :-) please **review** and let me know what you think :-)


	10. Lying and Subterfuge

Here's chapter 10 ... hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10. Lying and Subterfuge**

The Rose Creek Community Hospital wasn't unlike any other small hospital John had visited in the past. It hadn't taken him and Caleb long to find the place and they were now making their way into the building.

John saw the admissions desk as soon as they walked in and walked directly up to the desk, Caleb following behind. A young nurse was sitting behind the desk and looked to be reading a magazine. She looked up when the two men approached her and John caught himself thinking that if Dean were here he would have already began flirting.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"Sure can sweetheart," Caleb answered putting on his best smile, making her blush slightly.

John rolled his eyes and then turned back to the young woman in front of him, "We're here to visit Bradley Kearns. We're friends. Could you please tell us what room he's in?"

"Um sure hold on a sec," she told them opening up the folder in front of her and proceeding to look through a list, "here he is. He's in room 35 on the 2nd floor."

"Thank you."

"Yeah thanks," Caleb echoed, winking at her before following John towards the elevator.

Once they were alone in the elevator John turned to look at Caleb.

"What?"

"Mind keeping your mind up here," John asked tapping his fingers against his head, "instead of down there?" he continued gesturing at his lower extremities.

"I am perfectly capable on keeping my mind on both," the younger hunter smirked.

"Yeah well right now we have a job to do."

"You are a killjoy you know that?"

John laughed quietly as the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He stepped out not having to look back to know that Caleb had followed.

"What room did she say again?"

"35," John answered.

Caleb and John walked down the corridor looking at the room numbers until they finally came to a stop in front of room 35. Through the doorway they could see a middle aged woman sitting by the bedside.

"That must be Mrs. Kearns," Caleb whispered to John.

"Great deduction Sherlock," John quipped.

"Funny … show time Uncle Johnny," Caleb said patting John on the shoulder before slipping past him and knocking on the door frame.

Mrs. Kearns looked up from her position at her son's side. She frowned when she saw who had interrupted the silence, obviously not recognizing the two men who were standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Kearns, we spoke on the phone earlier," Caleb explained walking further into the room, "I'm Caleb and this is my uncle John," he continued pointing at John.

"Oh that's right you said you were a friend of Bradley's," she answered, putting down her son's hand to stand up and greet them.

"That's right. It's nice to meet you Ma'am," Caleb said reaching out and shaking the woman's hand.

"Ma'am," John greeted, also shaking her hand.

"Ma'am may I ask what happened?" Caleb asked, trying his best to sound like a concerned friend.

Mrs. Kearns looked back her prone son and then back up at Caleb, "I'm not really sure, he just collapsed and the doctors haven't been able to wake him up."

"How long has he been like this?"

"For about a week … it's all so sudden," she said with a slight wobble in her voice.

"I'm so sorry …" Caleb paused for a moment then continued, "So … the doctors haven't found anything wrong with him?"

"No … it's the strangest thing. Looking at him like this, it's almost like he's just asleep ya know?"

"Yeah …"

"You said you were a school friend of Bradley's in Texas. You don't really look young enough to be his age."

"Caleb is a couple of years older than your son Ma'am … he was … kept down a couple of years in school," John supplied, smirking at Caleb when he knew that the mother wasn't looking.

"Yes I was kept down … but it's only a couple of year's difference and we got on so well from the moment we met. It's really shocking to see him like this," Caleb explained, giving John a filthy look when she looked back down at her son.

"Well I'm sure he'd be happy to know that you're here. He doesn't seem to have many friends now," she told them sadly.

Caleb smiled, "Oh I can't imagine that … he was always such a nice guy."

"Sadly it's true," she said stroking her son's hair off his forehead, "I'm afraid he's changed a lot in the last few years. It's been strange … and now this …"

Caleb caught John's eye then looked back at Mrs. Kearns, "How do you mean he's changed?"

"Oh … well … you know he used to be the sweetest kid but then he just started to change … he wasn't the same anymore … it's hard to explain."

"Maybe it's just a teenage thing," John suggested.

"That's what I thought at first too … it was only little things at the start and I didn't think much of it … but …he gradually starting getting worse, he started getting nasty. He's friends had had enough, even our own family was starting to dread visiting us."

"How was he nasty?"

"Oh he was temperamental, never listened and what killed me the most was the look in his eyes … it was like my son wasn't even in there anymore."

Caleb raised his eyebrows and glanced at John again.

"I'm sorry I don't mean to dump all my problems on you boys," she said wiping at her eyes.

"That's okay Ma'am. Sometimes you just need to talk to someone about it," Caleb tried to soothe.

"Do you remember when he started to change?" John asked, handing her the tissue box he had seen on the table near the door.

Mrs. Kearns sighed and looked upwards as if thinking, "Umm … I think it was about 2 years ago … yes that's it coz he had just turned 15."

"Did anything happen around that time that you can think of that may have affected your son?" John asked.

"He's a psychiatrist," Caleb explained, pointing over his shoulder at John.

"Oh well … um I can't really remember anything specific."

John moved more forward so he was closer to the upset woman and took out a piece of paper and wrote his phone number on it, "Here this is my number … if you can think of anything that might have went on during or just before you started to see the changes then call me."

Mrs. Kearns took the card from John's hand, then looked up at him, eyebrows narrowed, "Why?"

"Well Ma'am it could be helpful if we find out … his mood changes may or may not have something to do with his coma. Maybe if we find out what triggered his mood changes it might help us find a way to bring him out of this coma," he told her with an edge of sympathy in his voice.

The woman looked at him skeptically.

"The mind is strange thing Mrs. Kearns and we're still learning about it. It couldn't hurt to try."

"Okay … umm … sure if I think of anything I'll let you know. If you really think it can help my boy then I would be so grateful."

"I really hope we can. Caleb I'll meet you outside so you have a chance to have a moment with your friend," John told him.

"Umm … Okay Uncle John, Catch you outside."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Kearns," John said turning to give her a brief smile before turning and heading out the door.

On his way back to the car park he couldn't help but think that Caleb had done a very good job in there. But he had to admit that Caleb was always good at spinning a story and telling a good lie. That certain skill had come in handy more than once on a hunt, although he wasn't so sure it was so good when dealing with his boys. He was sure that when Caleb had minded them when they were younger that they got up to some mischief, but Caleb and Dean were very good at keeping to their story. It was usually Sammy's excited face that gave away that they had been doing something they weren't supposed to. One of the only reasons he hadn't really followed up with finding out for sure was that he trusted Caleb with his life and the life of his children. He knew that the boy would never put them in danger so knowing that, he was confident that what he didn't know couldn't hurt him.

He looked up when Caleb came out of the hospital. He stayed waiting, leaning against Caleb's charger for him to get closer.

"So I'm a retard now huh?" Caleb asked pretending to be insulted.

"Well to sell a good lie your supposed to stick as close to the truth as possible," John teased as Caleb opened up the car.

"Funny," Caleb retorted once they were both sitting in the car.

"So you think his change in his personality might be possession?" John asked.

"Could be, but is it demonic or spirit?"

"I'm not sure yet, but if it was a demon you would think that his change wouldn't have been gradual, he would have become a different person straight away."

"Usually … we should see if we can speak to any more victims, try and get a comparison and hopefully Mrs. Kearns might remember something."

"Okay."

"How about we get a motel room so we have a place to work from," Caleb suggested.

"What don't you want to work from the confines of your beloved car?" John asked in mock surprise.

"As gorgeous as she is … no and depending on what we find out, we might be here for a couple of days and I don't wanna hear you bitching about getting a sore back because of my car old man,"

"Old man? And I don't bitch I leave that for you."

Caleb just laughed and turned the key in the ignition, relishing in the sound of his car purring to life. John shook his head at his friend. He had loved the Impala but between Caleb and Dean he had never seen two guys so totally in love with their cars. It was amusing.

"Okay let's get this show on the road shall we," Caleb said as he pulled out of the hospital car park.

* * *

Hey i hope everyone liked that one ... I promise the next chapter will have both set of guys :-) seeya soon :-)


	11. Reputation

Hey guys ... I hope you like this chapter. I would have had this up yesturday but a had a serious case of writers block lol so i hope its okay :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11. Reputation**

Everyone was currently finishing their dinner in the dining room so this was his chance to put his plan into action. He had been thinking all day about how he was going to make sure his brother was protected while he slept. It wasn't as if he could put a circle of salt around the kid's bed. For a start he thought Sam might kill him and secondly he didn't think that it would stay there very long.

Most of the morning had been spent checking out the place and although Dean had spent most of the day with Jay he was also keeping on eye on Sam but trying to not be obvious about it. After everyone had been called in for lunch, which Dean hadn't really cared for, the teachers had told all the kids to take a seat in the classroom. From that point on they had explained exactly what was going to happen in the coming month.

They were going to split into 4 groups, 10 kids per group. The groups were then assigned colours of Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. Mr. Graham had mentioned something about competitions. He had to admit that he felt rather pleased with the group he had been put in. He was put in the red group alongside Jay and Sam and some other kids that he would meet formally the next morning.

In fact he was extremely happy because if he had of been stuck in a group with Dane for a whole month he would have gone crazy. Now all he had to do was compete against the guy and Dean was quite confident that he could kick the guy's ass in anything he put his mind to.

Back to the mission at hand he slipped quietly out of the dinning room and headed straight for the stairs but was stopped when a voice called him. Turning around at the base of the steps he saw that it was Mr. Graham.

"Where do you think you are going Mr. Winchester?" the old man asked sternly.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom Sir."

"There is a toilet downstairs right next to the classroom that I'm sure I showed everyone."

Dean's eyebrows narrowed, "No Sir, I don't think you did. I am already halfway up the stairs and I wont be long," he tried to convince as he really needed to get up stairs.

Mr. Graham gave him an irritated look, "Very well then but no funny business!"

"Wouldn't dream of it Sir," Dean muttered to himself as he began making his way up the stairs again.

"What was that?" the teacher asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"I said thank you Sir," Dean answered back already reaching the top of the stairs and out of view of the cranky old teacher.

Once he was on the 2nd floor Dean walked quickly to his room and over to his bag and pulled out a medium sized bag of salt. Once he had what he needed to headed to Sam's room.

As he entered the younger boy's room he saw his brothers back pack on the top bunk of a bed near the window. He walked over to the bunk and grabbed Sam's bag, throwing it to the floor. He then proceeded to lift the mattress of the bunk and place it on the floor. Lifting himself up he proceeded to pour salt on the wooden edges that held the mattress.

Earlier that day when he had been trying to figure out a way to put a protection circle around his brothers bed he had realized that if he put the salt on the wood that held the mattress up then he wouldn't have to worry about the salt being wiped away because the mattress would hold it down and Sam would remain in a protective circle the whole time he was asleep. And on the plus side he wouldn't have to worry about embarrassing his poor brother because no-one would even know it was there. He was quite proud of himself, it was the perfect plan.

"What are you doing in here?" a young voice asked making him jump, just as he was placing the mattress down carefully so as not to disturb the salt.

He turned around quickly and saw a young boy about Sam's age standing before him. In fact if he remembered correctly he was one of Sam's friends.

"Matt …" he began but was cut off.

"It's Mike. So what are you doing in here?"

Dean took his walkman out of his pocket and held it up for the teen to see, "Batteries ran out Sam brought some extra ones along," he lied.

"What's the salt for?" Mike asked eyeing the salt bag that was still sitting on the floor.

Dean looked down at the offending bag of salt, "Oh that's an inside joke between me and Sammy. If you wanna know, ask him," Dean said picking up the bag of salt and moving past the younger boy intending on leaving the room.

"My brother said you were a freak," Mike commented making Dean turn around to face him.

"Your brother huh? Let me guess you're a Baker," Dean said shaking his head. _/Trust Sammy to make friends with the brother of the school's biggest jerk off/ _he thought. Mike just nodded.

"Yeah well kid I'd rather be a freak than be related your brother," Dean retaliated with a smirk and then walked out of the room.

Sam noticed that towards the end of dinner that his brother had disappeared and he really hoped that he wasn't up to something that was going to get him into trouble. Mr. Graham already had enough against him, he didn't need more. Dean returned not long after his little disappearing act and joined Jay and a couple other boys at their table.

He was both happy and apprehensive about being put in Dean's group. At least he had Daniel in their group. He seemed to be the least judgmental in his group of friends so even if Dean decided to be a pain in the butt it wouldn't be too bad.

After dinner the teachers allowed everyone to do their own thing since official camp activities were to begin the next day. Miss Northam had said that they may as well get accustomed to the house for the first night.

Which brought him to where he was now, sitting down with Daniel and Matt waiting for Mike to come back down from upstairs so they could start a game of Monopoly.

"Here he comes," Daniel said pushing his glasses back up on his nose for the hundredth time.

Both Matt and Sam looked in the same direction as Daniel to see Mike walking into the room. He had an amused look on his face.

"Hey Sammy," he greeted as he sat down Indian style next to the board game.

Sam frowned, "Since when do you call me Sammy?"

"That's what your freako big brother calls you don't he?"

"Dude will stop calling him a freak," Sam said getting irritated.

"Dude he was in our room doing something to your bunk and he had salt with him," Mike explained, "That's weird if you ask me."

"Yeah well nobody asked you did they," Daniel replied, "Now are we gonna play Monopoly or what?"

Sam glared at Mike for a moment longer then looked at Daniel with a tight smile, "sure."

"Great I'm the cannon," Matt said straight away, grabbing the game piece out of the box.

"But I wanted to be the cannon," Mike argued back already forgetting the little altercation with Sam.

Daniel rolled his eyes as the two squabbled over who was going to be the cannon. He looked over at Sam and was about to joke with him about it when he noticed that he still had a frown on his face.

"Dude I've told you before just ignore him. He only says that shit to get a rise out of you," Daniel whispered to him while the two other boys continued to argue of the small plastic piece.

"I'm fine. Let's just play and …" Sam raid reaching over the board and snatching the cannon out of Matt's hand, "If you two cant come to a compromise then I'm gonna be the cannon."

"Hey!" they both said at the same time.

"That's it, Sam's the cannon. You two pick another piece each," Daniel told them, as always the voice of reason within the group.

Sam smirked in Mike's direction and once the game was underway he looked over to where Dean and Jay were sitting. Jay was laughing at something his brother had obviously said. He was going to make sure to talk to his brother first thing in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

John hung up his cell phone as Caleb walked through the motel room's door. The younger man looked like he had something to share.

"Well I'd say there is definitely a connection between the victims," Caleb said as he sat down at the small table by the window, "I just finished talking to relatives of …" He looked down at his notepad, "…Jamie-lee Walker 15 and Mitchell Summers 18 and guess what? They both collapsed in the last week and are now in comas, just like that Bradley kid."

John nodded, "I just finished calling another 3 victims on the list that are still in Rose Creek and apparently it's the same thing."

"Did you ask them about any mood changes?"

"No Caleb I forgot to mention it … of course I asked them," John replied sarcastically.

"And?"

"They told me the same thing that Mrs. Kearns did."

"So did Jamie-lee and Mitchell's parents."

"Okay so I'm thinking that this isn't just a coincidence."

"Ah no I doubt that and I think my original guess what right. I think we are dealing with some type of possession," Caleb told him, "but why suddenly do the victim's collapse after what … 2 years?"

John thought for a moment and then looked back at Caleb, "Well I can't be sure because I'm not even sure what type of possession we're dealing with but if we're dealing with spirit possession then maybe that's as long as the spirit can hold on before the body collapses."

"Possible. I mean I've dealt with spirit possession before but not for this amount of time," Caleb said running his hands over his newly shaven head.

"Well I know that all the kids went to the local school here. I rang the school and we have an appointment for tomorrow with the Principal," John told him standing up from his seated position on the bed.

"Good," Caleb replied, "What are we this time oh wise hunter?"

John smiled, "We're reporters doing a story on the currently hospitalized students."

"Oh, no more Uncle Johnny?" the younger hunter asked cheekily.

"You want to play nephew, fine then you can go out and get us dinner."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I asked you to and good little nephews obey their Uncles," John replied with a smile on his face.

"Who ever said I was good?"

"I did … so get going."

Caleb stood up and pulled his car keys from his jacket pocket, "It sucks being your pretend nephew," he grumbled as he made his way out of the motel room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Dean's opinion it was way too early to be awake, let alone standing outside but here he was with 39 other students waiting for the teachers to get organized. He hadn't been impressed the night before when they had all been sent to bed by 8.30 pm. For a Winchester that was way too early. Not that he had actually gone to sleep at that time. No, once he was sure everyone was asleep he had gotten out of his bed and rifled through the secret compartment in his bag to find his home made EMF meter. He knew he was probably being over cautious but it wouldn't hurt to at least check once. He had turned off the volume so that no-one heard what he was doing. Mike had already caught him putting salt around Sam's bed so he really didn't want to get caught walking around with an EMF meter, not that anyone would really know what it was anyway.

"Okay People listen up I want the red group to go stand by Miss Northam, yellow group stand by Mr. Taylor, green group stand by Mrs. Connors and blue group you're with me," Mr. Graham explained.

Dean, Sam, Jay and Daniel joined the rest of their group over where Miss Northam was standing. Dean counted himself lucky again that he didn't get stuck with Mr. Graham as his team leader.

"As I told everyone yesterday, for the remainder of your time here you will be in your groups. To keep things interesting and fun as well as educational, there will be competitions between groups every couple of days. You'll be given the chance to work together as team and there will be prizes for the best teams."

"Tomorrow afternoon a basketball tournament will be held," Mr. Graham told them looking down at his itinerary, "Red verses Yellow and then Blue verses Green. The winners of those two matches will win the first camp prize. Miss Northam Your team may use the basketball court for practice first. The remaining teams, your teachers already have activities planned. That's all, enjoy yourselves."

As soon as Mr. Graham had finished his long and boring speech the other teams dispersed to different parts of the camp.

"Okay kids, lets head to the basketball court then shall we," Miss Northam said smiling, leading the way to the basketball court at the side of the building.

"So far not so bad," Jay commented from beside Dean as they followed their group.

Dean looked at him, "yeah basketball I can do."

Dean looked ahead and noticed that the girl in front of them had turned around and was walking backwards. Dean looked her up and down as she continued to stare at Jay. She was really nice. Her long wavy hair was almost black and tied back in a pony tail; she had sparkling blue eyes and a damn good body which looked really nice in the jeans and fitted t-shirt she was wearing. Dean thought she looked about 16 or 17.

"What do you want Brat?" Jay asked the girl bringing Dean out of his daydreaming.

"Oh I was just wondering why I had to be put in the same group as you," She replied a small smile on her lips.

"To punish me, little sis, to punish me,"

Dean looked at Jay, "Sister?"

"Yeah I told you I had a little sister."

"Yeah but dude I thought you meant _little _sister … I was thinking more Sammy's age."

"She's a year younger than me," Jay explained.

"_She_ is right here," the girl sniped at her brother.

"Sorry Stacey, this is Dean Winchester, Dean this is my little pain in the ass sister Stacey," Jay introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Dean said giving her one of his most charming smiles, causing Jay to roll his eyes.

"She's a brat."

"Shut up Jay," she replied sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"She doesn't look … seem too bad to me," Dean said as he continued to watch Stacey walk backwards.

"You don't look bad yourself Winchester," she added with a wink, "Too bad I already have a boyfriend."

"God kill me now," Jay muttered as his sister flirted with his new friend, "Wait since when do you have a boyfriend?"

"Since Dane Baker asked me out last week."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Dean looked at Jay then back at Stacey and he'd been a big brother long enough to know when an argument was about to occur. Not wanting to get in the middle of a sibling quarrel that didn't involve his own brother Dean patted Jay on the back.

"I'll meet you at the court Dude, nice to meet you Stacey."

"Yeah," both siblings replied as he continued walking with the group.

Sam stood at the edge of the basketball court and listened as Miss Northam explained that she wanted everyone to do some warm ups before they began. Sam hated warming up. He always had. Their Dad had drummed it into them since he could remember to do warm up stretches before any physical training and he did understand the importance of it but it didn't mean that he liked it.

He felt someone come and stand beside him and he didn't need to turn and look to know that it was Dean. His brother had a presence that he could sense straight away.

"You can't ever get away from doing warm ups, even here hey Sammy?" Dean whispered in his ear and Sam once again didn't need to look to know that Dean had a smartass look on his face.

"For the last time it's Sam!" Sam whispered back harshly.

"Sorry Sammy you can tell you self all you want that you're a Sam but you'll always be a Sammy."

"Alright everyone start with the warm up exercises that I just showed you," Miss Northam addressed the class, causing both boys to stop their chatter for a moment.

Sam sighed and finally looked up at Dean with an annoyed expression.

"What?" Dean asked, not quite sure what he had done this time to receive the look he was getting.

"I need to talk to you," Sam told him grabbing his arm and dragging his brother over to the side of the building.

"What?"

"What the hell were you doing in our room last night with salt?" Sam demanded in a hushed tone so he didn't alert attention to them.

"I put salt around your bed … well actually I put it around underneath the mattress. It should stay there with the mattress holding it down."

"Dean, for God's sake, can you please get a grip!" Sam exclaimed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked raising his voice to a loud whisper.

"It means that we are on a school camp, nothing is gonna get us and I would prefer that my friends didn't think we were a bunch of freaks."

Dean frowned down at his little brother, "This is what this little tantrum is about? You're worried about your reputation?" he asked angrily.

"Come on Dean!"

"No _Sam_, don't 'come on Dean' me. It's my responsibility to make sure you're safe and until I know for sure that this place is safe that's what I'm going to do. That's what I'm here for."

"Can't you ever just be normal?" Sam asked raising his voice a little.

"Can't you ever stop bitching like a girl?" Dean retaliated.

"Boys, is everything okay over there?" Miss Northam asked as both Dean and Sam glared at each other.

"Everything is fine Ma'am," Sam answered first.

"Good, could you two please join the rest of the class." She asked, realizing that everything was not fine with the brothers but decided not to push it for now.

Sam stomped back over to where Daniel was doing his warm ups and began his own. Dean stood still in the same spot for a moment trying to get his temper under control. When he felt he was calm enough he walked over but not entirely joining the group and began doing some warm up stretches. He really wasn't in the mood to be around people after his little run in with Sam but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Sleep seemed to be evading him that night and dinner had been crap just like the previous night at camp dread as Dean and Jay had begun calling it. It had been a long day especially after his argument with Sam. He couldn't believe that he had walked away from Jay and Stacey to avoid a sibling argument and walked into one with his own brother. He still couldn't believe the ungrateful little shit. The only reason he was even here was because Dean was here and under strict orders to keep him safe. And when his Dad ordered him to keep Sammy safe he meant from everything, which meant Dean had to cover all the bases, normal and supernatural.

Neither brother had really spoken to each other for most of the day which had pissed him off even more because he hated fighting with Sammy. But fighting with Sammy seemed to be the theme since the kid had hit adolescence. The only difference was that usually the fighting was going on between their Dad and Sam not Dean and Sam. He was starting to understand how his Dad felt sometimes.

Jay and Stacey seemed to be fairing a little better than the Winchesters; at least they were still talking to one another. Thinking of Stacey, he couldn't believe that he had never noticed her at school and that Jay had never pointed her out or introduced him. She was definitely a looker and she was fiery, which are two qualities that he liked in a girl. Just so happens though that this particular girl was his friend's sister and his newfound enemy's girlfriend. Nothing seemed to be going right for him at the moment. What a cool chick like Stacey saw in Dane he didn't know but Dean had never had any trouble getting other guys girlfriends to like him before, maybe he should use his skills to save her from her poor choice in boyfriends. It was just a thought.

He turned over in his bunk when sleep still wouldn't come. He heard a whole lot of different snores coming from different parts of the room. He couldn't remember ever sleeping with this many people in the same room before. It was disturbing and he was just glad that he didn't suffer from nightmares very often or that could very embarrassing.

He pushed himself up on his elbow and looked through the window. From where he was he had a good view of the back yard area, the clothesline and just the beginning of the forest. He was about to lay back down when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He squinted to see in the dark but it looked like two figures walking across the yard and towards the forest. _/Didn't Mr. Graham say that the forest was off limits?/ _he thought as he watched the two walk across the yard. After a moment of watching he was sure that one of the figures was Mr. Graham him self and he looked like he was leading the other person, who now looked a lot like Mr. Taylor.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

He watched as the young gym teacher was lead to the edge of the forest. Dean lost sight of them as they made their way down the path.

Curiosity almost got the better of him because he was so tempted to get out of bed and follow the two teachers but he realized that if he got caught he'd be in some deep trouble. Besides Sam was probably right, they were just at a school camp, what could happen? Mr. Graham and Mr. Taylor probably just had to discuss something with Mrs. Chipshaw. He laid back down on his stomach, with his hand underneath his pillow. Underneath the pillow his hand was wrapped around the hilt of a small blessed dagger. He knew that he would be in even bigger trouble if he was caught with a knife but he had been sleeping with one for so long that he thought he would probably have had even more trouble falling asleep if he didn't have it with him. Besides it wasn't as big as the one he usually slept with.

He yawned into his pillow and suddenly realized that he was starting to get tired. As he eyelids began to close, his last thought was that he was going to talk to Mr. Taylor tomorrow to make sure nothing weird was going on.

TBC...

* * *

Well there it is ... it's starting now :-) let me know what you think :-)


	12. The Hunt Continues

**Authors Note: **hey sorry guys for taking longer than usual to post an update ... since i took longer i decided to give you two new chapters :-D hope you enjoy :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 12. The Hunt Continues**

John yawned tiredly, sitting in Caleb's Charger as the younger hunter maneuvered his way through town towards the local school. He hadn't been able to get much sleep the night before mainly because he couldn't stop thinking about his boys. 

It wasn't as if he wasn't use to spending time away from them, quite the opposite. He had often left them with friends such as Pastor Jim, Bobby, Joshua and even sometimes Caleb, even though his young friend wasn't that old himself. He had also left the boys by themselves from time to time when he couldn't get them to one of the said friends and he knew that Sam was quite safe in his big brothers care. But this time his boys were in the care of basic strangers. He knew Dean wouldn't let anything happen to his brother but it didn't stop him from worrying and thinking about them.

He supposed that their current hunt was making him think more about the boys also because so far all the victims that they had come across were around his boy's ages, especially Bradley Kearns. The boy was the exact same age as Dean.

He had also been wondering how Dean had been coping in his new environment. He hoped that he wasn't having a totally miserable time.

"Not that you are usually a ray of sunshine … but that isn't exactly a happy face," Caleb commented keeping his eyes on the road in front of him.

"What?" John asked giving Caleb an annoyed look.

"Why are you frowning?"

"Oh … nothing," John replied shaking his head. He hadn't realized that he had been frowning.

"Okay," Caleb said, "You're worried about the boys."

John rolled his eyes, "Why would I be worried about the boys I'm sure they are perfectly fine."

"You know, John, you are allowed to be concerned about your own sons."

"I know that Caleb and like I said there is nothing for me to be worried about."

Caleb shrugged his shoulders. He knew the Winchesters didn't do to well with chick-flick moments as Dean called them and he didn't exactly like participating in them either. He knew John wouldn't admit if he was worried anyway. It just wasn't his way.

He saw the school coming up and turned into the car park and shut off the engine, "You know all schools look alike no matter where they are," he commented.

John nodded, "Let's get this over and done with huh?"

"Yeah," Caleb agreed getting out of his car.

He followed John into the main hall of the school and they both looked down the hallway to see a woman walking their way.

"Hello Ma'am, could you please direct us to the Principal's office?" John asked politely with a smile.

The woman smiled back at John and Caleb couldn't help but notice that the woman had totally fallen for the older man's smile, "Sure, walk half way down this corridor then turn left, walk all the way down that corridor, the Principal's office is at the very end," she told John.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

Caleb began walking down the corridor alongside his friend. When he was sure the young woman was out of ear shot he looked at John and smiled, "Damn John, you're not so bad with the lady's yourself!"

"You know you and Dean aren't the only ones that pull female attention … I just don't abuse it."

"I can't help it if beautiful woman throw themselves at me. Dean wishes he had as much talent with the ladies as me."

"That's interesting," John commented as they turned left into the other corridor.

"What?"

"Dean says the same things about you."

"Yeah well you know he is delusional."

John gave a slight laugh, "Yeah a lot like someone else I know."

"I don't know who you could be talking about it," Caleb answered innocently.

"We're here," John told him as they came to a stop outside the Principal's office.

Caleb visibly shivered, "Bringing back some memories?" John asked.

"Something like that, although I'll have you know that my whole schooling wasn't spent in the Principal's office."

John snorted at Caleb as he walked up to the secretary, "Excuse me Miss, my name is John Turner, I have an appointment with Principal Caldwell."

"Hold on a second," she said holding up a hand and then she picked up the phone and pressed the extension for the Principal, "Mr. Caldwell there is a John Turner here to see you."

John and Caleb stood waiting as she seemed to be listening to the man on the other end. It wasn't long before she hung up the phone and looked back up at the two men, "He's ready to see you, just walk on in."

"Thanks."

John quickly rapped on the door before he opened it enough for him and Caleb to walk in. The Principal, sitting at his desk, got up as soon as the two hunters entered the room.

"John Turner I presume," Caldwell greeted as he shook John's hand.

"That would be me," John replied and then glanced at Caleb, "This is Caleb … Brown," John introduced, trying to remember the alias Caleb had decided to use, "he's working on this article with me."

"Nice to meet you,"

Caleb nodded at the man, "Thanks for seeing us, we appreciate it."

"I'm glad to help although I have to say you're lucky you caught anyone here at all being summer holidays. What is it exactly that you two are writing about?" Caldwell asked, making his way to his seat behind his desk and sitting back down, "Please take a seat," he added gesturing to the two seats sitting in front of his desk.

"Well we have heard that a few of your students have fallen ill in the last week and the paper wanted to do an article about it and we thought it would be good if we knew a little about what the students were like," John told Caldwell as he sat down next to Caleb.

"Well like I said I'll be glad to help, they had been good kids."

John reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a notebook and looked back at the Principal, "So they were all good kids?"

"Well they had been."

"What do you mean _had been_?"

"Well it's hard to explain."

"We have spoken to some of the parents and they have mentioned that they had experienced some mood changes in their kids," John told him trying to prompt the man.

Caldwell looked thoughtful for a moment, "I guess you could say that."

"When did you first notice the difference in the kids?" Caleb asked.

"Well I can tell you that easy. I started having complaints about these students since about two years ago."

"You're sure?"

"The thing is, I have a lot of students and when I start having trouble with some of them, I notice," Caldwell explained.

"That makes sense," Caleb agreed.

"Why do you think they changed?" John asked shifting in his seat.

"Honestly I really can't be sure."

"So there is nothing that you could think of that would make such a drastic change?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment, I'm sorry. What's this got to do with what's happening with the kids now?"

"I just thought that maybe something might have set their change of personality off."

"I guess it's possible."

John leaned forward, "Do you remember any certain events that happened at this school two years ago?"

"Not off the top of my head but I could get you that information. But what does this have to do with a newspaper article?"

"Sir, you can't believe that all these children happen to all off a sudden get bad attitudes and then start collapsing at the same time is a coincidence. It's our job to let people know what's really going on," John told him seriously.

Caldwell seemed to accept that as an answer, "Okay fair enough … well let me think…" he told them looking up in the universal thinking look.

John and Caleb glanced at each other as they waited for the Principal to remember something that would help them in their investigation.

"Well that year, like most years, we had a swimming carnival, a number of excursions, a camp that was held during the summer … umm … we had a few quest speakers come out but nothing out of the ordinary for a school," Caldwell explained.

"Do you have any idea whether all the people on this list all attended at least one of these events?" Caleb asked, leaning forward and handing over the list of names of students and teachers on it.

Caldwell took the list from Caleb and studied the names, "I … uh … I can't really tell you off the top of my head."

"You wouldn't happen to have a list anywhere would you?"

"We might have one somewhere. Leave me this list and I'll have my secretary check it out for you."

"Thanks. That would be a great help."

"Okay. Now what else would you like to know?"

A few hours later found John and Caleb walking to the car. The actual interview with the Principal hadn't last that long but they had thought that while they were there they should check out the school which hadn't been to hard considering the school was pretty much like a ghost town with all the students and most teachers on holiday.

So far the actual school was the only common denominator between the sick kids. Only problem was that they hadn't found anything out of the ordinary. John could tell Caleb was frustrated and he had to admit that he was too. This case wasn't going as fast or as easy as what he thought it was going to be.

"Well that gave us a fat lot of nothing," Caleb complained as he opened the front door of his car and climbed in.

John opened the passenger side door and slumped down next to Caleb, "Not exactly nothing. If we get a match from that list we gave Caldwell we'll have something to go on."

"Until then?" Caleb asked starting the car and pulling out of the car park.

"Well we should get in touch with the remaining people on your list of victims … you know the ones that are no longer living in Rose Creek … see if they are in the same condition."

"Okay, but first maybe we could go see Mrs. Kearns again and she if she remembers anything."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"Well I do have them occasionally ya know."

John raised his eyebrows, "Drop me off at the motel, I'll try and locate the other victims while you speak to Mrs. Kearns."

"Okay." Caleb agreed as he steered the car towards the motel.

John sighed as he hung up the phone. He had only been able to get a hold of a couple of the other victims family's to find out that the same thing was happening. It had taken him good while to track down the people he had and he was really tired of being in his motel room.

Caleb still hadn't returned from his visit with Mrs. Kearns at the hospital and John was not known for being a patient man. He slowly stood up, stretched and walked over to the motel room door and opened it. It was good to feel the breeze on his face. It wasn't much of one but it was there. He walked out further and leaned against the wall just thinking about the case.

He could hear the familiar sound of Caleb's Charger moments before he saw the red car turn into the motel's parking lot. Caleb parked the car in front of John and killed the engine.

"Took you long enough," John commented as Caleb got out of the car and sat on the hood.

"Miss my company did ya?"

"Did you find out anything new?" John asked ignoring him.

"I did actually."

"Well?"

"Mrs. Kearns told me that she remembers what Bradley had been doing before she started noticing the change."

John made an impatient hand gesture, silently telling Caleb to continue.

"She said she remembers him going to a camp with the school. She says that he wasn't the same when he came back."

"Camp?" John asked looking concerned.

He knew he was being stupid but as soon as he heard that a school camp might be the connection they were looking for he felt uneasy. He knew the chances of the same thing happening to Dean and Sam was highly unlikely but it still shocked him a little bit. Sam was always telling him lately that there were no coincidences in heir line of work but he was sure that the thought had just crossed his mind because he had already been worried about the boys.

"Yeah," Caleb said, John's concerned look not going unnoticed, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing … so what took you so long anyway?"

"Well while I was there I ran into the kid's doctor and asked him a few questions."

"What did he have to say?"

"Well he seemed baffled, said that he hadn't seen anything like it and that he couldn't find a connection between any of the patients to explain why they are all suffering from the same thing."

"What else?"

"He said that it was like their body's were worn out and shutting down."

"Does he know whether they will recover?"

"He didn't seem too positive. To be honest I don't feel too positive about that myself. If it is a long term possession of some kind then maybe their bodies are just too worn down."

John looked down at his watch and saw that it was 2.30 in the afternoon, "Okay well Caldwell told me that both him and the secretary would be there all day so I'll give the secretary a call and see what she can tell me about the camp, try and get some names of some teachers that were involved that might still be able to talk to us."

Caleb came out of the bathroom as John was hanging up the phone. They had both been surprised to receive a call from the school secretary almost as soon as they had entered the motel room.

"Do we have something?" he asked.

"I think we might. Every single student and teacher on that list we gave them was on that camp."

"So maybe whatever is possessing these kids is at the campsite. Did she tell you where it is?"

"I asked but she said she couldn't find the name of the place anywhere on file."

"That's strange."

"Yeah but she did give me the name of a teacher, a Miss Geyer, that attended the camp. She's on another school camp at …" John told him looking down at the notepad he was holding, "…Fergus Falls it's almost 5 hours away from here."

"So did you get a number?"

"Yeah but I can't seem to get a hold of her so …"

"We're going on another little road trip?" Caleb guessed.

"Well I would rather we didn't waste any time, considering there is another group of kids up there."

"Well you know I'm in … I'm just glad we are starting to get a decent lead."

John nodded his agreement.

"Are we leaving or can we catch some dinner first because let me tell you I am starved."

"Even if we leave now it will probably be a little late to talk to anyone anyway so I don't see why we couldn't feed you first."

"You make me sound like a pet."

John laughed, "Just pack up our gear while I go book us out."

"Are you planning on driving all night?"

"I was thinking have some dinner, then drive to Fergus Falls, then grab a motel get a couple of hours rest and then meet Miss Geyer in the morning."

"Sounds good."

"Glad you approve," John said sarcastically, "I'll meet you by the car." He told the younger hunter as he left the room and headed to the motel reception.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay hope that was okay ... drop me a line and let me know what you think :-) 

on to chapter 13 :-) ...


	13. What the Hell?

**Authors Note: **Well here we are back Dean :-) hope you like :-)

* * *

**Chapter 13. What The Hell?**

It was 7.30 am and Dean was already heading down the hallway, dressed and ready for a new day. Although he had fallen to sleep later than everyone else he had still waken up early. He still didn't feel one hundred per cent comfortable in these surroundings and hadn't allowed himself to fall into a deep sleep. He had woken up at 6 am and had tried to go back to sleep but in the end gave up and went and had his shower. There were advantages of getting up earlier than everyone else. It meant that he had free reign of the bathroom.

So here he was dressed in his favourite pair of torn jeans and AC/DC t-shirt although he knew he would have to change later when they had the basketball tournament. He passed Sam's room and stopped. He couldn't help himself. He had to poke his head in just to make sure everything was alright with his brother, regardless whether he was still pissed at the kid or not. It was just his big brother instincts and he didn't think he would ever lose them whether Sam liked it or not.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary in the younger boy's room so Dean continued on his way, fiddling with his walkman/EMF meter. He walked out the door into the upstairs foyer area to find Stacey sitting on the couch against the wall listening to her own walkman.

She looked his way, when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hey. It's Dean, right?" She asked taking her earphones out of her ear.

"I see you remembered me," he said giving her a cocky smile.

"Don't flatter yourself … my brother hasn't seemed to make a lot of friends at this school so you're kind of hard to forget,"

"Oh right," he said frowning.

Stacey smiled at the small pout that appeared on his face. She could tell that he was used to girls falling head over heals for him. Not that she couldn't understand why, he definitely was gorgeous but it was in her nature to tease, "So Jay told me that you haven't been here long, what brought you here?"

"We moved here for my Dad's work," he explained sitting down next to her on the couch.

"What's your Dad do?"

"Mechanic, what about your Mom?" Dean asked.

"She's a Lawyer."

"Cool."

"Not really," she sighed, "So who was that kid you were arguing with yesterday during the basketball warm-ups?"

"Oh that's just my little geek pain in the ass brother Sammy." He explained.

"Let me tell you that older brothers are pain in the butt's too."

"Well that's the older brother privilege," he told her smirking.

"Oh really is it now?" she replied with a laugh.

"Yeah," Dean said in mock seriousness.

"Is it also an older brother privilege to be an ass?" she asked raising one eyebrow, Dean couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she did that.

"Well depends on how annoying the younger sibling is … it's all in the big brother rule book."

"Sure it is," she said sarcastically, patting him on the knee.

"So Dane Baker huh?" he asked.

Stacey rolled her eyes; she had been waiting for this to come up.

"Yeah Dane … he saw me talking to you yesterday as we headed off in our separate groups. He told me that he didn't want me speaking to you."

Dean snorted, "And do you always let jerks tell you what to do?"

"For one he is not a jerk and secondly I told him I could talk to whoever I wanted to, but that doesn't mean he will be happy about it."

Dean nodded, "Yeah your right, he's not a jerk, he's an ass and that's being polite," he added with a smile on his face for effect.

"He's not that bad ya know."

"If you say so … anyways … how about you come and sit with me at lunch … you know to show some team spirit and all?" he asked with a cheeky smile.

Stacey rolled her eyes at him, "Team spirit huh? I'm pretty sure to have team spirit you actually have to be with the team … you and me don't make up a whole team."

"It's a start," he replied raising his eyebrows hopefully.

"Your hopeless you know that," she told him laughing a little.

"Hey I'm just offering some stimulating company."

"Yeah well thanks for the offer Romeo but I think I'll stick with my boyfriend, besides I think Dane might kick your ass if I ate with you over him."

Dean shook his head and scoffed at the thought, "Sweetheart he might try."

"Cocky aren't we?"

"No just confident," replied with a cocky smile.

Stacey could understand why girls would fall for this guy. He had a confident and flirtatious nature that she had to admit was appealing and the more she talked to him she couldn't drag her eyes away from his big green ones.

She mentally shook her head and reminded herself that she had a boyfriend and that she wasn't going to let this guy get underneath her skin. The two teenagers didn't get a chance to talk any further because the door on the right hand side wall next to the stairs opened to reveal Mr. Taylor.

Dean looked up as soon as he saw the teacher and started to get up, "Mr. Taylor could I speak to you for a moment?" he asked remembering what he had seen the night before.

Both Stacey and Dean looked at each other when the teacher totally ignored Dean's question and continued on downstairs.

"Why are all the attractive ones, either taken or assholes?" Stacey asked no-one in particular.

Dean looked at her incredulously, "So what, you attracted to everyone here but me?" he asked jokingly.

"I never said you weren't attractive."

"Oh really …"

"That doesn't mean that I'll have lunch with you."

"Worth a shot … anyways I would love to sit and experience some more of this wonderful rapport we seem to have going here … but I really do have to speak to Mr. Taylor," he told her walking backwards over to the steps so that he was still facing her.

"0o0o he knows big words too," she teased, standing up and flicking a long black strand of hair back.

"Oh yeah, I'm the full package baby," he said with a smartass grin.

"Whatever dude," she replied laughing, "I'll see you downstairs soon."

"I'll look forward to it," Dean told her as he made his way downstairs as she made her way back into her room to wake Lynda up as she had promised she would.

Once Dean was downstairs he looked around the foyer but couldn't see the young gym teacher anywhere. He had felt an odd vibe coming from the guy when he had came out of the door upstairs. For as long as Dean had been one of his students he could never remember the guy being rude. He always had time for his students.

Maybe the guy had just been preoccupied with something and hadn't heard Dean speak to him. He knew that it was unlikely because he had definitely spoken loud enough for the teacher to hear him but he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

Standing at the base of the stairs he looked across the downstairs foyer and saw a door that he hadn't noticed before. He walked across the room and stood in front of the door. It had a small plaque attached to it that read 'office'. Dean turned around to leave in search of the teacher again but his curiosity got the better of him. Mr. Graham hadn't mentioned this room in his tour of the place and Dean hadn't even noticed until now. He reached out and turned the door knob and found it to be unlocked.

Turning it the whole way he opened the door slowly. He stood in the doorway just taking a quick look when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Jumping at the sudden contact he swung around and relaxed when he saw it was Mr. Taylor.

"What do you think you are doing?" Joe asked in a harsh tone that made Dean's eyes narrow.

"I was looking for you. I …" Dean began but was cut off when the hand that gripped his shoulder tightened its grip.

Dean winced and shrugged the hand off, "Dude, get your hands off me."

"That room is off limits Winchester. Don't let me catch you snooping around again or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand?" Joe asked him in an angry tone.

Dean just stood there frowning at the teacher in front of him thinking what the hell? Where the hell had this change come from? He had always seemed so easy going.

"I asked you a question Winchester. Do you understand?"

"Yeah Dude, chill," Dean replied holding his hands up.

"I expect you to answer me properly Winchester. Now do you understand?"

Dean stood there for a few moments with a confused expression on his face. The teacher had never minded being called Dude before. Dean backed against the wall when Joe took a step towards him entering his personal space. It wasn't that he was scared of the teacher in front of him just shocked over the drastic change in personality.

"Yes Sir. I understand perfectly," he answered, keeping his eyes locked on Joe's.

"Make sure that you do." Joe sneered at him as he reached beside the teen and closed the office door shut.

Dean stood standing, his back against the wall as he watched Joe Taylor walk into the dining room. He was still trying to process what the hell had happened. Besides Miss Northam, Mr. Taylor had always been one of his better teachers but the man that had just confronted him was nothing like the man that he had gotten to know over the last couple of months.

Something definitely wasn't right and he was going to find out what it was.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay well there it is ... I love reviews so let me know what you think :-) 


	14. Truce

**Authors Note: **I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far ... it helps out a lot :-)**

* * *

**

Chapter 14. Truce

You could tell in the early morning that it was going to be a warm day and Sam was not disappointed. The heat was beating down on them and Sam couldn't keep the smile off his face as he and the rest of the red team cheered at their victory over the yellow team in the first round of the Basketball tournament. It had been fun but it had also been an easy win and now they would have to play the winner out of the blue and green team.

Dean hadn't spoken to him a lot since their argument the day before but Sam had noticed that he seemed to be thinking. A couple of times during the morning activities down by the lake his brother had looked like he had wanted to say something to him but thought better of it and decided not to.

Regardless of their silence Sam was secretly really proud of what had been accomplished on the basketball court. Years of training with their Dad had surely paid off where their reflexes were concerned and they worked well as a team. Sam was sure that he and Dean were definitely a big help in their success.

He was glad to see that once Dean got on the court he seemed to be less tense and really got into the game. He was glad that Dean looked like he was enjoying himself because maybe that meant that he had gotten over thinking that everything was a threat.

"Not bad Sammy." Sam turned around when he heard his brother behind him and saw that Dean and Jay and Lynda had joined the rest of the group who had huddled together congratulating each other. Sam looked at his brother for a moment and saw that he was silently asking for a truce. He smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks … you were pretty good too," Sam replied giving his brother a look that silently said that he had accepted the truce … for now anyway.

"Pretty good? We kicked ass!" Dean told him in his usual manner as soon as he received Sam's silent message.

"You two make a really good team," Daniel told both Dean and Sam. The teenager hadn't had many dealings with his friend's older brother up until this camp but he seemed like an okay guy and he was really skilled with a basketball.

"Yeah well I taught him everything he knows." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's bragging.

"I think you were great Dean," Lynda told him with a shy smile.

"Thanks Lynda."

"Woo hoo!" The five teenagers turned to look in the direction of the cheer.

Stacey jogged over and stopped in front of them, "Not bad people, not bad at all," she congratulated. She had been sitting out of the game for the second half, giving another member of the red team a chance to play.

"Not too bad your self," Dean told her winking.

Miss Northam came over and congratulated her students and told them to all take a seat around the court so they could view the next game between the blue and green team. Once seated Dean looked over to where the yellow team was sitting. Although he had let himself enjoy the game he hadn't forgotten about his weird confrontation with Mr. Taylor.

He hadn't seen the man go off at anyone like he had earlier but there was definitely a difference in the man's stance now. He had a hardened look on his face which was very uncharacteristic of the young teacher.

Dean leaned over towards Jay and Stacey, "Hey have either of you noticed anything odd with Taylor today?" he asked them quietly.

Both siblings turned to look at Mr. Taylor who was standing on the other side of the court with his team, "you mean besides him totally ignoring you this morning?" Stacey asked, "I dunno, I mean I never really had him as my teacher before, so I don't know what he's like."

"He had a go at me right after I left you this morning and I dunno he just seems different to me."

"Maybe something is bugging him, everybody has their off days," Jay suggested.

"It's probably nothing." Waving his hand in a dismissive gesture Dean thought that perhaps Jay was right. Everybody was allowed to have a bad every once in a while weren't they? If that were the case then maybe Sam was right too. Maybe he was seeing a supernatural threat in everything. Maybe he did need to get a grip.

Sam, who was sitting in front of his brother in between Daniel and Lynda had heard his brother's question and cringed. He had thought that he and Dean had silently agreed to a truce of sorts. What did his brother think was wrong with his gym teacher?

He was thankful when he heard that his brother had agreed with Jay, that it was probably nothing to worry about.

Sam brought his attention back to the came in play. Both his friends Matt and Mike were on the blue team and he started watching them just in time to see Mike sink a basket. Mike ran over and gave a high five to an older boy about Dean's age. He remembered now that Mike had told him that the boy was his older brother Dane.

After the tiny celebration with his brother Dane went back to his spot on the court. Laughing could be heard behind Sam and he noticed that it had also caught Dane's attention. The older boy was sending a foul look in their direction causing Sam to turn around and see what had made the boy so angry.

Jay, Stacey and Dean were all talking amongst themselves not really bothering with watching the game and Sam could see that Dane looked to be getting angrier. It didn't take a lot to realise what was going on. He had noticed that Dean had taking a liking to Stacey and from what he had seen; Stacey and Dane seemed to be a couple which brought him back to the fact that Dean was on the receiving end of a loathing glare, which both Stacey and Dean seemed oblivious about.

Sam brought his attention back to the game and it wasn't a surprise when the blue team won. His only thoughts about the up coming game was that it was going to be interesting having Dean and Dane square off against each other.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He could hear an annoying ringing sound close to his head but tried to ignore it. After another couple of moments he gave up and blinked open his eyes, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing his cell phone which had been the cause of the annoying ringing.

Shutting the phone alarm off John sighed and remained lying on his back for a moment. He was actually still tired. Before he and Caleb had left for Fergus Falls they had stopped at a bar to get some dinner and ended up spending a couple of more hours there so that Caleb could hustle some pool. The younger man had complained about running low on funds and John thought that the extra couple of hours wouldn't have made that much of a difference since they couldn't talk to the teacher until the morning.

After Caleb won some cash they made a hasty retreat because the men they had been playing pool with looked like they didn't appreciate losing there money and John was not in the mood for an altercation.

Caleb had driven the first two and a half hours, John taking over at the half way mark when they stopped for gas. Caleb had dozed off about half an hour before they arrived in Fergus Falls so John picked the first motel he saw and booked them a room for the night so they could at least get a couple hours of sleep.

He raised his arm up and took look at his watch that was still strapped to his left wrist. It read 7 o'clock in the am. That meant that he had managed to get about four hours sleep which was better than nothing.

John glanced at the other bed and saw that Caleb hadn't really moved since pouncing on the bed earlier that morning. Putting his phone back on the night stand, John lifted himself up so that he was leaning against the head board and wiped a hand over his growing beard and realised that he needed a shave. He didn't always have a clean shaven face but he didn't like it getting any further than a light beard.

He dragged his feet over the side of the bed and stood up and stretched a little. That bed was terrible and had given him stiff muscles. His next thoughts were of getting a shower. He picked up his over night bag and took it with him into the bathroom, kicking Caleb's bed on the way telling him to get up. He wasn't entirely shocked when all he got was a grunt in return.

After his shower John was feeling much more awake. The sleep had done him good and he was showered, shaved and ready to start the day. Caleb on the other hand hadn't moved all that much as far as John could see when he walked back into the room.

"Caleb!"

"What?" a gruff sleepy voice asked.

"It's time to get up!"

"Ten more minutes," the younger hunter mumbled burying himself more into the pillow.

John rolled his eyes. Dean and Caleb were more alike than either one of them was willing to admit.

"You know I want hesitate to throw some cold water your way," John threatened.

"You do realise that you're not a very nice person?" Caleb grumbled, finally opening his eyes to glare at his friend.

"It's no trouble … I can go and get the water right now. It'll wake you right up." Caleb knew that John would make good on his threat if he didn't move his ass so he lifted himself up into a seated position, albeit slowly.

John nodded patronisingly, "Now if you're a good boy I'll have coffee waiting for you by the time you're out of the shower."

"Bite me."

"No thanks."

"Yeah on second thought, don't," Caleb said getting up yawning.

He picked up his jeans, boxers and a t-shirt and shuffled towards the bathroom, "I expect that coffee here when I get out."

"Sir, yes Sir," John gave a mock salute then looking back down to the street map in his hands that he had picked up from the lobby of the motel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Before the second half of the basketball tournament started, lunch was held. Dean still wasn't all impressed with the food and he thought the first thing he was going to do when they got out of there was get Sammy to order Caleb to buy them pizza for dinner. He was going to get Sam to order Caleb because as much of a tough guy Caleb pretended to be, even he got suckered into Sam's puppy dog look. Sometimes Dean liked to think of Sam as his secret weapon.

His happy thoughts of Pizza and ordering Caleb around fell as he realised that that was a long time away. He had never noticed how long a month could be until now.

He hadn't totally forgotten about his weird encounter with Mr. Taylor and although he had tried to convince himself that it was just his imagination, he still kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Well more out of the ordinary than a perfectly nice teacher suddenly blowing a gasket.

He hadn't discussed his thoughts on the matter with Sam because he knew that Sam would probably just tell him to get a grip again. So until he found some damning evidence he was going to keep this to himself.

"I wonder what's going over there," Daniel commented, sitting next to Sam and across the table from Dean and Jay.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Look," he replied pointing in a direction over Dean's head, causing Dean to turn around and look as well.

Mr. Taylor was talking to a two students. A couple of seconds later the boy and girl both got out of their seats and followed the teacher out of the dining room. What Dean found unnerving was when he looked back towards Sam and Daniel he saw Mr. Graham and Mrs. Chipshaw sitting near the kitchen door, looking on with almost blank looks on their faces.

"Maybe they're getting in trouble," Matt suggested from his seat beside Daniel.

"Maybe," Dean muttered more to himself than actually adding to the conversation.

Sam's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother, whose brow was furrowed in concentration. He knew that look. It was the same look Dean got when he was on a hunt and trying to piece the puzzle together.

Dean looked at his little brother and wasn't surprised when Sam gave him a look that said 'don't start'. _/sorry little brother I am going to check this out/ _he thought to himself.

It was quite possible that what had just happened was just as simple as two kids getting into trouble, especially when Mr. Taylor was in the mood he was apparently in, but it was better to be safe than sorry. _/which reminds me I really need to check out Sam's salt circle … without getting caught this time/ _he thought.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there ya go ... another chapter down ... let me know what ya think :-) see ya soon :-) 


	15. The straw that broke the camel's back

**Authors Note: **Hey I hope everyone had a good weekend ... thanks for all the reviews ... I love knowing what you all think. Here we go ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15. The straw that broke the camels back.**

Sam should have realized something was wrong before the basketball tournament had begun again. When their team had met back at the basketball court Stacey had seemed pissed off. He was sure he had heard both Dean and her brother ask her what was wrong and she had snapped at them that nothing was wrong.

Then once the game had begun the worse thing could have happened Dean and Dane had been placed on each other. Sam knew for a fact that Dean didn't like the guy and that Dane didn't like Dean. He had heard that often enough from Mike.

He had to admit though that he admired his brother's restraint. Dane had been doing everything in his power to screw Dean up on the court without getting caught and Dean hadn't tried to kill him yet. Sam had a feeling that Stacey looking pissed off and Dane giving Dean an extra hard time on the court was because Dane didn't appreciate his girlfriend talking to Dean. In Sam's opinion the guy was a serious Jerk.

The game was getting more and more intense and once again, despite Dane's concealed attacks on Dean, it was turning out to be a pretty close game.

Sam brought his thoughts back to the present as he saw Lynda dribbling the ball towards him.

"Lynda," he called out, holding his hands up asking to be thrown the ball.

He had known before he had called out to Lynda that Dean was behind him not far from the hoop. As soon as the ball was in his hands he turned around quickly and before anyone could register he had thrown the ball to his brother's waiting arms.

Dean caught the ball and immediately began moving to get close enough for a shot. He had moved three steps before he felt something connect with his ankle and he went flying. He threw the ball out of reflex before landing heavily on the ground.

He managed to save his head from meeting the asphalt by splaying his hands out in front of him. He heard a snicker from behind him and started getting angrier. Dean wasn't known for having a tight reign on his temper so he had been quite proud of himself today for not grabbing Dane by the throat and knocking the guys head off.

He knew that his little trip hadn't been an accident, just like all the other taunts and jabs that were sent his way since the start of the game. The guy really didn't know who he was messing with. Pastor Jim had told him that if you ignore bullies they eventually get bored and go away. Dean knew, from experience, that most of the time that was a load of crap but still probably more for Sam's sake than anyone else's, he had kept himself under control.

Dean pushed himself up as he heard the blue team cheer as the got the ball in the hoop putting them one point ahead. Dane was standing right next to where Dean had fallen wearing a shit eating grin on his face that Dean really wanted to wipe off. He stalked the couple of steps towards Dane with a menacing look on his face.

"What the hell is your problem Baker?" he hissed getting right in the kids face.

Dane was at least three inches taller than Dean but that didn't intimidate him in the least.

"Just a little reminder Winchester, stay away from my girl."

Dean's eyes widened, he should have known what this was all about especially when Stacey had come back from lunch all pissed off, "I haven't touched her moron and you can't stop us from talking. She's her own person and if she happens to like talking to me more than you then that's not my problem."

"I mean it … I don't want her around trailer trash like you," Dane replied bringing himself up to his full height in order to tower over the hunter.

A smirk played across Dean's face. Like he had never been called that before and did this guy really think that the little bit of height difference was going to scare him away?

"Dean! Dane! That's enough!" Miss Northam shouted across the court walking towards the two boys who were currently in a face off.

Despite the fact that their teacher had addressed them and the game had stopped Dean and Dane didn't loose eye contact with each other.

Sam watched as the boys were both giving each other challenging looks. He knew that if Dane ever actually tried to take his brother on he would end up flat on his ass. Dean might have been smaller but he was trained in hand to hand combat by one of the best.

"Boys, what is going here?" Jacqueline asked coming to stand in front of the two teenagers, Mr. Graham not far behind her.

"Dane tripped him Ma'am," Daniel spoke up before anyone had the chance. The young boy had been sitting on the sidelines awaiting his turn and had witnessed every shot Dane had taken at the oldest Winchester, "On purpose," he added.

"Is that true Dane?"

"No Ma'am it's not my fault that Winchester is clumsy," Dane replied, his eyes still on Dean's.

"He's not clumsy, you're cheating!" Sam said coming to stand next to his brother, who put a hand on his shoulder, not letting him get to close to the other boy.

Dane finally broke the trance him and Dean seemed to be in and looked down at the youngest Winchester, "Stay out of this you little shrimp."

Dean's eyes darkened at the sound of Dane addressing his little brother, "Don't talk to him."

He felt someone grab his arm and slightly pull him back from Dane, "Dean come on man," he heard Jay say quietly and he realized that it was Jay's hand on his arm.

Sam looked up at his brother and saw that Dean was at the edge of a cliff with this guy and it wasn't going to take much to send him over. He needed to calm down.

"Honestly I wouldn't cheat. It was an accident," Dane emphasized putting his hands up in a surrendering motion.

"I didn't see anything, stop trying to cause trouble Mr. Winchester," Mr. Graham said coming to stand in between the two.

Dean's eyes widened exasperation, "I get tripped over and yet I'm trying to cause trouble?"

"Yeah it's not my fault you can't play basketball for crap … no need to get all hostile," Dane told him with a smart arse grin behind Mr. Graham's back.

"Hostile? You want me to go hostile on your ass?"

"Dean, that's enough. Go take a break on the sidelines and calm yourself down," Jacqueline told him putting a hand on his shoulder, "and watch your language."

Dean stood there starring at the smartass look on Dane's face, not moving until he felt someone pull on his arm again, "Come on Dean, it's not worth it." Jay said finally succeeding in dragging his friend away, causing Sam to sigh in relief.

Dean gave one last hard look in Dane's direction and then let Jay drag him the rest of the way to the bench.

"You okay man?" he asked once Dean was seated obviously still fuming.

"I'm good, get out there and kick his ass," Dean told him.

"Not a problem." Dean watched as Jay made his way back to the court and Miss Northam made her way over to where he was sitting.

"You mind telling me what that was all about?" she asked sitting next to him.

"It's nothing Ma'am," Dean lied. He wasn't in the mood to discuss this with a teacher.

"Yes because nothing always gets you so riled up," she answered sarcastically, "I'm serious Dean."

Dean sighed, "Let's just say that Dane and I aren't the best of friends and leave it at that."

"I have to be honest, I didn't see it myself but did he trip you?"

Dean looked up and her and saw that she looked like she wanted to believe him, "Yeah he did … he's been going at me all game."

"Why haven't you said anything?"

"Its nothing I can't handle."

Jacqueline sighed. It was pretty much what she thought he was going to say, "Well at the moment there is nothing I can do about it but you need to calm yourself down and if you have any more problems with him Dean, please tell me, rather than the alternative."

"Okay," he replied although he knew that there was no guarantee that he would. He still appreciated the sentiment.

"Okay," she said standing up, "Jennifer you're on. Let's play some basketball."

Dean watched as Miss Northam and the young student named Jennifer made their way back onto the court. He saw Sam take his position and noticed that Jay was now on Dane. _/Lucky Him/ _he thought as he felt someone sit down next to him.

"Hey." Dean recognized the voice as Stacey's.

"Hey."

"I'm sorry about all that."

Dean looked up at her, "Why are you sorry?"

She grimaced and looked back out at the basketball court, "I think maybe it's my fault that Dane was targeting you."

Dean nodded, looking ahead also watching the game being played on the court, "It's not your fault Stacey. All we have done is talk to each other and you're allowed to be friends with who ever you want to. He doesn't own you. Besides like I said I can handle him."

"Friends huh?" she asked looking back at him and smiling.

"Well after you just got me into a fight the least you can do is consider me a friend," he said cheekily.

Stacey laughed, "Oh so now it _is_ my fault when it's convenient for you."

"I'm just joking." he laughed.

Stacey smiled and looked him in the eyes, "I guess I could tolerate considering you a friend, you're not so bad."

"Well I'm glad I'm _not so bad_," he replied mocking her voice, making her laugh slightly again.

Dean smiled; he liked to listen to her laugh because he thought that she had a great laugh. He saw that she was a lot like her brother, just a generally nice person and one other person that he was beginning to accept as more than just a conquest but a friend also.

Dane was quite pleased with himself. He had enjoyed taunting and getting a rise out of Winchester. The guy needed to learn to stay away from his girl. Stacey had argued with him over lunch that Dean was just a nice guy but he was going to hear none of that. The guy was trash and he didn't want trash near his girlfriend.

Because of his actions he had also put his team in the lead which was an added bonus.

He heard a familiar laugh and looked over to the red team's side and saw that Dean was sitting and laughing with Stacey. He felt anger building up again. Obviously his little lesson on the court had done nothing to slow Winchester's advances towards his girlfriend.

Dane looked away from the sight. He didn't want to watch it anymore. Winchester needed to pay and a thought just occurred to him. It was no secret that the oldest Winchester was fiercely protective of the little shrimp he called a younger brother.

Dean and Stacey's concentration was back on the game, both sitting alongside their other teammates supporting the rest of the red team that was still playing the game. He watched with pride as Sam caught a pass and went for a shot. He wasn't surprised when his brother sunk the basket and cheered out to his brother on a job well done.

He saw Sam looking back at him with a huge smile. Dean laughed internally. No matter how annoyed Sam seemed to get with him lately he still couldn't hide the pleasure he got when Dean praised him. Dean would never admit it to Sam of course but it made him feel good for his brother to look up to him so much.

His happiness was short lived when he saw Dane run passed his brother. The next moment seemed to go in slow motion in Dean's vision as he watched his little brother go down fast when he copped an elbow to the face.

Dane had planned his attack on the young teen the moment he saw Miss Northams attention was on other students. He was quick and the young Winchester boy went down fast. He didn't have time to celebrate his small victory as he felt something collide into him at an alarming speed.

Dean saw red when he saw Dane's elbow connect with his brother's face. This time he didn't think and he didn't hold back. He jumped up and raced across the court, vaguely hearing Stacey call his name behind him.

He tackled Dane to the ground and heard a satisfied grunt as the taller boy hit the ground hard. He managed to get in two punches before he felt Mr. Graham and someone else dragging him off the other teen. He knew it was Mr. Graham because he could hear the teacher barking orders at him. He struggled in their grip.

It was bad enough that the guy had pushed and pushed him all day but hitting Sam had been the straw that broke the camel's back. Nobody touched his brother.

"Dean!" he realized that Jay was the other person holding him back.

"Dude, get off me!" he said angrily trying to shrug off the hold.

"As much as I would love to see you pummel him, you can't okay!" Jay told him forcefully, giving him a little shake for emphasis.

"Dean … I'm okay," Sam told him, grabbing hold of one of his arms, his other hand holding his nose.

Seeing Sam hold a bloody nose nearly sent him into a rage again but he realized that it wasn't getting him anywhere and he could see that Sam wanted him to settle down so he tried to calm himself once again.

Jay could feel Dean's taught muscles start to relax and felt that it was probably safe to let his friend go, "Is it safe to let you go?"

"I'm fine Dude, let me go."

Jay looked at Sam and the younger boy nodded so he released him only for Mr. Graham to swing Dean around to face him, "Just what do you think you were doing?" the old man yelled in his face.

"What does it look like?" Dean sniped in reply.

"Don't be smart with me boy."

"Fine I'll be stupid then," Dean replied sarcastically.

Sam groaned, "Dean this is not helping."

"Fine you wanna know what I was doing? That asshole," Dean said pointing to Dane, still on the ground, "Just tried to knock my brother's head off, I was returning the gesture."

"That's no excuse Mr. Winchester. You are to let the teachers handle things like that."

"Oh yeah, because you have all done such a wonderful job of handling things so far."

Sam watched as Mr. Graham seemed to get angrier and angrier with every smartass remark out of his brothers mouth.

"One more smart alec remark from you boy and you'll be in even more trouble," Mr. Graham warned.

Sam watched as his brother went to reply and thought that it would be better if he jumped in and saved Dean from getting into any more trouble on account of him.

"Dean!" he called, once again grabbing his brother's arm to get his attention.

Dean looked down at his brother again and really took in the sight of him this time. Sam clearly had a blood nose and now that his focus was back on his little brother he turned his back on the old teacher, "Sammy you okay?" he asked grabbing his brother's head in his hands.

Sam rolled his eyes, shrugging out of his brothers grip, "I'm fine Dean, just relax okay," he told him, "please," he added, using his puppy dog look.

Dean tried to ignore the look on his brothers face but he could see that Sam really wanted him to let it go for now and as much as he didn't want to he found himself giving in.

"Mr. Graham I'm going to take Dane inside, Mrs. Connors is trained in first aid, Sam I think you should come along too."

Dean put his hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm coming. I don't want my brother anywhere near him without me around." He stipulated.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean!" he complained.

"I don't think you have the right to have a say in the matter Mr. Winchester," Mr. Graham argued.

"It's alright Mr. Graham I think Dean should get his hand checked out anyway," Jacqueline told him, giving Dean a small smile.

Dean nodded gratefully at her.

"Very well but I want you to go straight your room when your finished, meet me in the classroom in one hour," Mr. Graham told him sternly letting him know that there was going to be some repercussions for his actions.

Dean just glared at the old man until he felt Jay nudge him, "Yes Sir," he grated out.

"Okay people lets finish this game shall we," Mr. Graham shouted to all the students that had been standing around gigging at the scene.

Dean watched Miss Northam and Kyle help a staggering Dane towards the back of the building.

"Are you okay?" Stacey asked coming to stand next to her brother.

"Yeah just great," he murmured in reply.

"Man you can sure throw a punch," Jay said with a little awe.

"I'm sorry about all of this, Dean … really," Stacey apologized. Dean was already shaking his head.

"I told you before none of this is your fault … if you wanna blame someone blame that oaf of a boyfriend of yours."

"Come on Dean before Mr. Graham throws you off the court," Sam said pulling Dean by the arm, when he noticed that Mr. Graham was looking at them in annoyance.

"Okay guys … Kick ass," Dean said smiling at his friends.

"Of course," Jay replied, "good luck!"

"Thanks," Dean replied with a humorless chuckle as he began to follow Sam towards the building.

Dean inwardly groaned as he opened and closed his fist. Today had not turned out like he had planned.

TBC ...

* * *

Finally Dean got to punch the bastard up ... hope you liked it :-)** Reviews** are more than welcome :-) see ya soon 


	16. Camp Fergus Falls

**Authors Note: **I just wanted to say that i'm glad you were all happy with the last chapter :-) It's always good to see Dean knock someone on their arse :-) Back to John and Caleb :-) ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16. Camp Fergus Falls**

John looked down at his watch in frustration when he saw that it was already 10 am. He had wanted to be at the camp but 9 o'clock, maybe 9.30 latest but Caleb had taken a wrong turn and they had ended up coming to a dead end in the middle of the woods.

To be fair it wasn't really Caleb's fault. The sign to tell them to turn off had been hidden by plant life and both hunters had missed it. Caleb had taken a guess at one of the many turn offs and it had gotten them lost.

Caleb finally pulled the Charger to a stop next to a school bus at the camp site and both men got out of the car and looked around at their surroundings. This place looked a lot more like John had expected a school camp to look like, instead of the description Sam had given him about the camp him and Dean were currently attending.

They were in the woods but not too far from the main road and there was about ten small cabins situated in a circle like the wagon trains you'd see in all those western movies. There was a big space in the middle of the circle of cabins with a few picnic tables in the middle. The building they were currently standing in front of at the moment was bigger than the others and probably served as a kitchen and common area.

"Doesn't look bad here," Caleb observed coming to stand next to John.

"Yeah seems peaceful enough, but I guess we wont know until we check the place out."

Caleb looked at his friend, "What do you want to be this time?"

"We'll stick with the reporter's story."

"Well let's get to it then."

The two hunters walked up the wooden steps of the main building and John knocked on the wooden doors. No-one answered so Caleb took a turn banging harder on the wooden doors. Still no-one came to answer the door.

Caleb raised his eyebrows at John, "So I guess we take a look around and try to find someone."

John followed Caleb down the steps and they both made their way around the building and into the middle of the camp, "There's gotta be someone around."

They continued to walk through the camp and were surprised that it looked empty, "I wonder where everyone is," John wondered allowed.

"Probably off somewhere in the woods getting their asses possessed or something," Caleb quipped.

"Hey! Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" Both hunters turned upon hearing someone address them.

"Uh hi, my name is John Turner, I work for the local Rose Creek paper," John introduced himself, shaking the man's hand; "This is my colleague Caleb Brown."

"Hi," Caleb greeted, taking his turn to shake the man's hand.

"Elijah Godfrey," Elijah introduced himself, "What are you boys doing all the way out here?"

"Well we were actually hoping to catch a …" John took his notepad out of his jacket to find the name he was looking for, "Miss Geyer."

"Oh sorry guys, she's not here at the moment."

John and Caleb glanced at each other before looking back at Elijah, "Where is she?" John asked.

"She's taken a group out for basic survival training out in the woods; they are staying out there over night and won't be back until tomorrow," Elijah explained.

"Do you know what time tomorrow she's due back?"

"Um yeah … about 10 in the morning, is there anything I could help you with?"

Caleb looked at John and shrugged, then looked back at Elijah, "Maybe … you didn't happen to be at the school's camp two years ago?"

"No sorry. I'm a new teacher at Rose Creek. This is my first camp."

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary since you have been here?" John asked.

A confused look came across Elijah's face, "How do you mean weird?"

"You know strange," Caleb supplied for him.

"Yeah I know what weird mean's buddy."

"Well then?"

"No not really."

"Have you noticed any changes in the kids?" John asked.

"Nope, what's this all about?"

"Just doing a little research on the place, that's all."

"Do you mind if we talk to some of the kids while we're here?" John asked.

Elijah looked a little uncertain so John tried putting his most non threatening face on.

"Okay I guess that shouldn't be a problem, there's a group of them coming back from a walk right now. Keep it short though."

"Thanks."

They could here a group of people coming from behind them and a few seconds later some kids came around from behind one of the cabins.

"Guys, can you come over here for a minute?" Elijah called out to the kids.

A female teacher was accompanying the students as they made their way over to the three men. She gave Elijah a questioning look.

"Okay kids, this is John Turner he and his friend here work for the local paper in Rose Creek. They wanted to speak to some of you for a minute."

"Are we gonna be in the paper?" a young boy about Sam's age asked.

"We'll see … we just wanted to ask you a few questions. Did any of you know any of these kids?"

John passed a piece of paper out to one of the kids and watched as it got passed around.

"We were good friends with Jamie-lee," a girl a bout 15 spoke up pointing to her and the girl standing next to her.

Neither John nor Caleb missed that she past spoken in past tense.

"Did you go to camp with her two years ago?" Caleb asked.

"Nup."

"Did you notice anything strange about her when she came back?"

"Yeah she got real nasty and told us she wasn't our friend anymore which was kind of strange since I had been best friends with her since the first grade."

"That's a shame," John said.

"Yeah. I heard she was in the hospital."

"Yeah she is," John replied.

"How's the camp been so far?"

"It's been good."

"Haven't noticed anything out of the ordinary?"

The young girl looked to be thinking for a minute before answering, "No not really."

"What about any of you?"

In answer to their question they had gotten a whole bunch of no's and kids shaking their heads in the negative.

"Okay well thanks for your time." John said turning back to Elijah and the other female teacher who were standing waiting for the hunters to finish, "Do you mind if we take a look around?"

"What for?"

"Well when we write our article I'd like to have a clear vision of this place in my head," John explained.

Elijah looked at his female colleague and she shrugged at him. He turned back to face John and Caleb, "I suppose that would be okay."

"We appreciate your help," John told both teachers sincerely.

"Come on guys, come inside and show us what you found on your walk." John and Caleb started walking around the camp as they heard the teachers lead the kids inside.

"You know it's just our luck," Caleb commented once the teachers and kids had gone inside.

"What do you mean?" John asked switching on his EMF meter, but keeping it hidden in his jacket.

"I mean it's just our luck that that damn teacher isn't here when we turn up. Do you think that means anything?"

"I don't know yet. Go take a look in the immediate area and see if you can find anything that may indicate something is going on," John ordered.

"Okay." Caleb started towards the path that the kids had just come back from.

xxx

Half an hour later John and Caleb said their goodbyes and told Elijah that they would be back the next morning to speak to Miss Geyer. John directed Caleb to the Fergus Fall's library. They needed to look up on the history of the campsite and see if anything suspicious turned up. Maybe there was an old burial ground there that no-one knew about or perhaps something had happened at the campsite which was causing these campers to become possessed.

xxx

They had been at the library for three hours before they decided that they had gotten all the information they were going to get and that they needed to get some lunch. So they packed up their research and headed for the closest diner.

Once they were seated and their lunch orders taken John took a page of notes out of his jacket.

"Did you find anything?" he asked Caleb.

Caleb shook his head, "Not much really. The place is very popular as a camping place for schools so they are pretty busy every year during the summer holidays. What about you?"

"Well I found one police report and newspaper article dated back to the 80's. Apparently a kid called Nathan Fowler killed himself there in '81'. Strung him self up in one of the trees. Maybe he's still around."

"And possessing ten people every two years?" Caleb asked skeptically.

John sighed, "Well that's the only thing I could find."

"Ya know I've been thinking," Caleb said looking thoughtful as he proceeded to rip his napkin into fine shreds.

"That's never good," John teased.

"Funny … seriously, I mean most of the latest victims have been teenagers, minus the two teachers. A school camp would be a feeding frenzy for ghosts or demons wanting to possess people."

"Why's that?"

"Well it's easier for someone to become possessed if the person has some sort of vulnerability or you know some sort of emotional distress."

"Yeah I know that."

"Well a camp full of teenagers is a feeding ground. Most teenagers are going through something or other. It's part of being a teenager."

"I didn't think of that."

"It's been a long time since you were a teenager John-boy," Caleb smirked.

"I'm not ancient ya know."

"No that's Jim," Caleb laughed.

"I wouldn't let him hear you call him ancient."

There conversation was stopped short when their waitress came back to their table and placed their food in front of them, "There ya go boys, if ya need anything let me know," she told them winking at Caleb.

John rolled his eyes as the young waitress walked away.

"Anyway …" John spoke up, getting Caleb's attention back on the matter at hand, "I'm thinking that just because we didn't get any readings from the EMF meter while we were there today doesn't mean that there's nothing there."

"Right, sometimes energy's are more pronounced at different times of the day … or night."

"Exactly, so I think we should go back there tonight and check the place out again. See if anything happens."

"Sounds like plan," Caleb agreed as he picked up his burger.

xxx

"Well that was a big waste of time." Caleb complained as he slumped down on his bed in their motel room.

As soon as nightfall had hit the two hunters had gone back to the campsite to check it over once more. Moving silently so as not to disturb the sleeping campers they had not gotten one hit with the EMF meter. Whatever had possessed these people was not around.

They had both agreed to hang around for a while in the woods just outside the camp to see if anything was going to happen. They had both been disappointed, very tired and stiff come the early hours of the morning. Nothing had happened. The only thing they had heard all night, were crickets and frogs and Caleb had found a new hatred for both.

John had finally decided it was time to go back to their motel to catch some sleep before coming back to the camp to talk to Miss Geyer later that morning and Caleb had never been so grateful when they finally got back to the motel and he could lie down on his bed.

"This is strange … maybe it's over," John suggested has he sat down and pulled off his boots.

"Why now? This has happened every two years for the past ten, why stop now?"

"I don't know Caleb."

"Hopefully this teacher can clear this up or at least give us something to go on," Caleb said into his pillow.

"Yeah," John sighed wearily, "We still have a few hours before we have to be back there. Get some sleep huh."

"No problem," Caleb mumbled already half way there.

John couldn't blame his friend. After spending a whole night in the woods, he was beat him self. He got comfortable on the bed and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he drifted off himself.

TBC...

* * *

Well there it is ... we'll be back with Dean and Sammy next chapter ... Hope you liked it :-) see ya soon 


	17. Sneaking Out

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone ... i am really really really sorry for the length of time in between updates ... been really busy, then had writers block and then had trouble uploading the chapter. Good news though is that i have started recieving alerts again so hopefully the site is getting back to normal. Again sorry for the delay and promise it wont take this long for the next update :-) Hope you enjoy ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17. Sneaking Out**

Dean lay on his bunk with his arms folded behind his head staring at the bunk above him. The rest of the day had been one major pain in the ass. The only consolation had been that he hadn't been the only person to cop punishment, thanks to Miss Northam Dane had been in just as much trouble.

Mr. Graham had been more than happy to blame him for the whole incident with Dane but Miss Northam had insisted that Dane get the same punishment since he had attacked Sam first. She hadn't actually seen the boy hit Sam but enough students had been willing to stand up and admit that they had seen what had happened.

The downside of the whole thing was that he had to spend the rest of the whole afternoon with the jerk cleaning out the old canoes and fishing equipment in the boat shed for the next day's activities.

Neither teen spoke to each other but Dane had made it a point to glare at Dean as often as he could and Dean couldn't help but smile every time he looked up and saw the bruise that was slowly forming on his adversary's eye.

He thought it was a shame that he had only gotten in two good punches but he was glad that he had at least given the guy a black eye. Dean thought of it as a reminder to never touch his little brother again. He just hoped for Dane's sake that he took the reminder seriously because he wouldn't get off as easy if it happened again.

When he had gotten back for dinner an excited Sam and Daniel had ran up to him and informed him that despite Dane cheating the red team had indeed kicked ass. Dean had laughed at their enthusiasm, glad that the incident with Dane on the basketball court hadn't ruined the day.

The remainder of his night had consisted of eating dinner with his friends. Even Stacey had sat with them for a change. She had tried to apologize again for causing trouble for him but he had brushed the apology off saying that it wasn't her fault that the guy was a major asshole and that he'd had it coming for a while now.

Stacey wasn't the only one apologizing to him. Lynda had apologized profusely for her cousin being such a jerk. Once again he told her as well that she had nothing to apologize for.

He happened to notice that Jay spent a lot of time talking to and looking at Lynda. Catching Stacey's eyes across the table he saw that she had also noticed that her brother had taking a liking to her friend. Only problem was that Lynda didn't seem to notice that Jay was paying her extra attention. Dean thought that he would have to give his a friend a few pointers in the world of women.

After dinner had ended everyone was told to spend the remainder of the evening in the recreation room and amuse themselves with the board games, books or the pool table. Dean and Dane on the other hand still had to ride out their punishment and had been sent to bed early.

He felt like a little kid being sent to bed early but he didn't argue the matter, just hoping that the day would end. He really hoped tomorrow would be a better day. Dean sighed and turned over to lie on his stomach.

"You're gonna pay for what happened today Winchester." Dean rolled his eyes when he heard the softly spoken words from the other side of the room.

"I really can't tell you how scared I am," Dean answered in an exaggerated, sarcastic sigh.

"You will be."

"Oh please … you sound like a bad line out of a movie," Dean snorted, turning back around to lie on his back.

"Laugh now Winchester."

"Oh believe me when I say today was no laughing matter," Dean told the boy, all joking put aside, "You touch my brother again and a black eye is the least of your worries."

He raised his eyebrows when he heard the other boy scoff at his warning. He laughed internally. The moron really had no idea who he was dealing with but to be honest Dean couldn't care less if the guy targeted him again as long as he stayed clear of Sam.

He heard Dane turn over in order to try and get more comfortable. Dean was having the same problem. The mattresses were hard, which was a good thing and a bad thing. Good because when he had gone to check the salt under Sam's mattress he hadn't had to top it up much because the mattress fit tightly into its spot, causing no movement and bad because he had to sleep on it for a whole month. He would rather sleep in his beloved Impala.

He rolled over onto his back again and put his hand underneath his pillow and felt the familiar feeling of his small hunting knife. Closing his eyes, he thought he may as well try to get some sleep unless he wanted to die of boredom.

xxx

Dean opened his eyes when he felt the bunk shift. It was dark and he could tell that everyone had gone to bed for the night. He brought his wrist up to his face and squinted at the watch that he still wore on his wrist but couldn't make out what time it was. He sat up and looked out the window and saw that it was pitch black outside save for the half moon and the stars.

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face tiredly as he realized that he was still quite tired despite the fact that he had slept through the evening. He was about to lay back down again when he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He sat up straighter and looked out the window again and down to the yard and saw three figures walking towards the beginning of the forest.

_/Okay this place is getting stranger and stranger/ _Dean thought to himself as he took another quick glance at the retreating forms before turning around and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. This was the second time that he had actually seen people heading into the _off limits _forest. And then there was also the time that Mr. Taylor had taken those two students away from lunch, after he went all weird.

There was no way he was going to be able to go to sleep now that he had seen that and he was already in enough trouble as it was for fighting so a little more trouble if he got caught wasn't going to hurt. He hadn't really felt right about this place since he had arrived and his reservations had gotten worse over the past couple of days

Dean groaned _/God has it really only been a couple of days?/ _

He stood up from the bed and quickly but quietly chucked on his jeans and sneakers, sliding his small knife into his shoe so that it was hidden beneath the bottom of his jeans. He picked up his jacket that was lying on top of his back pack and shrugged into it, freezing when he thought Jay was stirring. He didn't want anyone to know that he was leaving the room and although he would like to share his reservations with someone he wasn't willing to let Jay know he was a freak just yet.

Once he realized that Jay wasn't waking up he leaned down to his back pack and as quietly as possible unzipped it. He found his EMF straight away and then made his way to the bedroom door and slipped out into the hallway.

As he passed Sam's room he thought for a second about waking Sam up and telling him what he saw but he knew that Sam would probably just ignore him and call him paranoid so he walked passed the room and went straight for the stairs feeling in his pockets for the small flashlight he knew was in there.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Dean found his flash light and made his way through the classroom to the back door and was relieved to see that it wasn't locked. Not that a locked door usually stopped him but he hadn't exactly brought anything to pick it with.

Dean looked across the big yard and out towards where the forest began and couldn't see or hear anything so he flicked on his flashlight and shone it at his watch and saw that it was 2.30 am. He was a little shocked that he had managed to get that much uninterrupted sleep.

Dean became automatically alert when he heard footsteps coming straight for the door. He made a quick dash for the porch railing and jumped over, landing skillfully quiet so the person couldn't hear or see him.

Dean didn't have to wait long for the door to slowly creak open and was a little surprised at what he saw. He watched as Stacey walked further out on the porch seeming to be looking around. She flicked on her own flash light and then started off the porch. Dean crept up behind her when she was a few feet from the porch and grabbed her arm while also putting a hand over her mouth to prevent the inevitable scream. All he needed now was the teachers to hear and come down and kill both of them for being outside at 2.30 in the morning.

She struggled in his arms and he heard a muffled scream, "Hey it's me," he whispered in her ear.

It took a couple of seconds for the shock to wear off before his whispered words penetrated and she stopped struggling giving a relieved sigh behind his hand that was still covering her mouth.

He took his hand away and released her once he realized that she had calmed down.

"God damn it Dean!" Stacey spun around to face Dean, punching him in the shoulder.

Dean grabbed his shoulder and winced, "What the hell was that for?"

"You scared me half to death."

"Sorry," He apologized, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"What are you doing out here?" she countered, hands on her hips.

Dean rolled his eyes, "I asked you first."

"If you must know, I woke up because Mrs. Collins came in and woke up Lynda and that Jennifer girl and asked them to come with her. When they were gone I got up and looked out the window and saw them heading towards the forest," she explained, "I thought that was strange since Mr. Graham was so adamant about that being off limits and the fact that its like 2.30 in the morning. Now what are you doing out here?"

"Pretty much the same … well except for the being in your room part."

Stacey smiled at his pathetic attempt at a joke.

Dean looked towards the forest again and realized that they ran the risk of either missing what the hell was going on or getting caught so he grabbed hold of her arm again and headed to where he had seen the group of people, he now knew to be Mrs. Collins, Lynda and Jennifer, go.

"What's going on Dean?" Stacey whispered loud enough for him to hear her.

Dean kept walking a head, his hand still grasping her wrist, "I don't know yet but this isn't the first time I have seen a teacher take students in the forest in the middle of the night."

Stacey raised her eyes at that, "You've seen this happen before?" she asked as they came to a stop in front of the forest.

Dean let go of her wrist and reached into his jacket for the EMF meter, "Yeah the night Taylor went all weird on me."

"You're playing music … right now?" Stacey asked in disbelief as she watched him put his ear phones in his ear.

"Not exactly," he murmured.

He turned on the EMF meter and wasn't at all surprised to get a slight reading. He looked up at Stacey and even in the dark he could see a confused expression on her face.

"Look maybe you should go back upstairs," he suggested, not wanting her to get hurt if something supernatural was at play.

Stacey shook her head, "Why should you get all the fun? No way Dude, I'm coming with you."

"If you're sure,"

"What's gonna happen? … Come on chicken," she replied already starting to walk on the old worn path.

"Wait up," Dean called quietly as he jogged to her side.

Five minutes later Stacey walked beside Dean throwing him curious glances as he concentrated on his walkman. She had no idea what that was about but he hadn't exactly given her a straight answer about what he was doing.

She had felt terribly bad about what had happened between Dean and Dane because she knew that it mostly had to do with Dane's jealousy. If she was honest with herself she didn't really know what she was doing with the big jock in the first place. He normally wasn't her type. But she was so sick and tired of being the new kid in school that when one of the most popular boys in school had asked her out she said yes. Going out with him had given her a better social standing even though she hadn't been with him that long. She had expected her brother to think she was nuts going out with a guy she would normally steer clear of but she had not expected the blow up reaction she had gotten when she had first told him. She understood where Jay was coming from now. Dane was an asshole.

Now Dean Winchester was a whole other story. He was totally gorgeous with a great personality to match. Any girl would be crazy not to like him. She knew for a fact that Lynda defiantly had a crush on him, although he didn't seem to notice. She had told herself when she had first met him at the camp that she wasn't going to like him but the more time she spent with him the more and more she liked him. He was a decent guy and Dane was not.

"I'm breaking up with Dane," she blurted out all of a sudden causing Dean to stop and look at her.

"What?"

"I said I'm breaking up with Dane … you and Jay were right about him."

"Good … he doesn't deserve someone like you," Dean answered, matter of factly.

Any further conversation was cut short when the EMF meter started going crazy. Dean cursed. He was hoping that he wasn't going to find anything. At the moment he really wanted Sam to be right. His EMF was telling him another story.

"Why the hell is your walkman giving us a light show?" Stacey asked looking at the little red lights on the EMF meter going crazy.

Before Dean could answer they heard voices in the distance. Both teenagers looked up and towards where the sound had come from, "Come with me," Dean said grabbing her hand and taking her off the path.

"Dean?" she asked nervously.

"Shh."

Stacey let Dean drag her through the forest. The further they moved the louder the voices became before they sounded really close. Coming to a stop and following Dean's lead by crouching down she could see a small clearing through the trees and bushes.

"That must be Mrs. Chipshaw's cabin," Dean commented as he turned off the EMF and shoved it inside his jacket.

"Look there's Lynda and Jennifer … why the hell are they tied up?" Stacey asked and began to stand up and go and help her friend and the other young girl when Dean pulled her back down using the hand still clasped in his own, "Dean what the hell?" she hissed.

Dean ignored her protest as they heard Mrs. Chipshaw reading from a book in her hands. Lynda and Jennifer looked scared. He was about to march in there himself but stopped himself when he saw Mr. Taylor, Mr. Graham and Mrs. Collins walk in to stand next to Mrs. Chipshaw. _/what the hell?/ _he thought.

"What the hell?" Stacey whispered mirroring his thoughts.

Dean glanced beside him and saw that Stacey had a horrified expression on her face, "What the hell is that?"

Dean tore his gaze away from the girl beside him and back to the crazy teachers in the clearing. His eyes widened at what he saw, "Damn it!"

TBC ...

* * *

There it is ... let me know what you think :-) I'll try and get another chapter written tonight, ready to post tomorrow morning. See you soon :-)


	18. Not a Mechanic

**Author's note: **Here you are people, another chapter as promised :-) Thanks for all the reviews so far. its really really appreciated :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18. Not a Mechanic**

Dean felt Stacey's hand tighten around his but couldn't drag his gaze away from the site in front of them. Mr. Graham had brought out two small wooden boxes with symbols engraved on the sides, as far as Dean could see. Mrs. Chipshaw had continued reading and once Mr. Graham set the boxes down on the ground, he proceeded to open them. As soon as they were opened two spirits flew out of them and came to land in front of the two bound girls.

Now that the spirits had totally materialized he could tell that the spirits were only children themselves, two young girls to be exact. By now Lynda and Jennifer were panicking, trying to get out of the ropes holding them to their chairs and having no luck.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," Stacey whispered to herself, not quite believing what she was seeing, "This can't be real."

"Stacey," Dean warned in a low voice, bringing his attention back to the girl at his side, "You have to stay calm."

Stacey looked at him with wide eyes, "Please tell me I didn't just see what I think I saw," she pleaded quietly.

Dean closed his eyes. He knew he shouldn't have taken her with him, in case he found something. But then when he thought about it he didn't think she would have listened to him anyway, if he had forced the issue of going back up stairs.

"Oh my God, it is real," she almost whimpered when she saw Dean's reaction to her question.

Both teenagers looked back to the scene before them when the two captive girls screamed, just in time two see the spirits enter their bodies. Mrs. Chipshaw finished reading the ritual and the two bound girls slumped down on their chairs, unconscious.

Dean really hated just sitting hear and doing nothing as two girls, one of which he had gotten to know a little bit, were possessed. But taking in the situation he knew that there was nothing he could do. The only weapon he had on him was a small blessed hunting knife and although he knew he was a damn good fighter he wouldn't be able to take on four possessed Adults. Plus he had a very frightened Stacey with him and he needed to get her to safety and then figure out what he was going to do before someone else was forced to be possessed.

"Oh my God …wh .. what the hell just happened?" Stacey asked stammering a little.

Dean looked back at Stacey and was about to answer her when he heard voices coming from the group of possessed people. He put a finger to his lips indicating that she should be quiet and then turned back to the clearing and saw that Lynda and Jennifer were awake again and were being untied.

"_It's good to have you back with us Maggie," Mr. Graham said looking at Lynda and then turned to Jennifer, "Elizabeth."_

"_These bodies are even better than the ones we had last time," Maggie, the spirit inside of Lynda, told him as she rubbed her raw wrists._

"_Did you have to tie us up so tight?" Elizabeth asked as she also rubbed her own wrists._

"_Forgive us but these two put up quite a fight," the spirit inside of Mrs. Collin's apologized, picking up both wooden boxes up off the ground._

"_That's okay Miss Franklin, I think we are both just glad to be among the living again."_

"_Yes and I am definitely looking forward to seeing what this body has to offer. It was getting boring in poor Jamie-lee's body," Maggie smirked._

"_Well as soon as we are free of this camp you can have all the fun you want with you new families and friends. These girls' lives could probably use a little spicing up," the spirit inside of Mr. Taylor told them smirking, "four more and everyone will have a new home."_

_The two girls looked at each other and smiled obviously excited at the prospect._

"_Have you found a way for the possession to last longer?" Elizabeth asked, directing her question at Mrs. Chipshaw, "Not that two years isn't enough, but it would be nice to stick with one body."_

"_I am sorry girls so far long term possession has only seemed to work for myself and Mr. Pierce," the old lady answered putting her hand on the grey haired man's shoulder._

Dean's eyes widened in alarm at the conversation he was listening to. Mr. Graham had been possessed long term which only meant one thing. The man had been possessed before even getting to the camp. This had been planned. Graham or Pierce or whatever his name was had organized a school camp here in order to get able bodies for these kids to possess.

This new piece of information made the situation a whole lot bigger and only reinforced the knowledge that he wasn't nearly prepared enough to fight something like this. The most he had were some amulets, protection symbols, holy water and salt.

He needed to get Stacey back to the orphanage and let Sam know what was going on. His brother was going to be pissed but right now Dean didn't really care.

His concentration came back to the present situation and saw that the spirit's conversation was coming to an end. They really needed to get out of there and back to camp before anyone figured that they were gone.

He turned back to Stacey and saw that her attention was solely on the conversation that was going on between the spirits. He squeezed her hand that still grasped his to get her attention. Her scared blue eyes locked with his green ones.

"We need to get out of here," he whispered to her.

She looked back to her friend and then back at Dean, "What about Lynda and Jennifer?"

"There's nothing we can do for them at the moment. We need to get back before anyone finds out we're missing, come on."

He pulled Stacey to her feet and didn't say anything when she kept a hold of his hand as they made their way back to camp as quickly and as quietly as possible.

He breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to the edge of the forest. He went to move forward but was halted by Stacey.

She let go of his hand and pushed her hair behind her ears nervously, "What's going on? Tell me I didn't just witness two people getting possessed by … ghosts."

"I can't tell you that."

"Dean that's not possible."

"Well regardless of whether you think it's possible or not, you know what you saw."

Stacey ran her hands through her black hair and started pacing, "This can not be happening, this can not be happening."

Dean rolled his eyes, this was exactly what he didn't need right now, for her to freak out on him.

He walked up to her and grabbed her by the shoulders halting her pacing, "Stacey, you need to calm down. I know its sounds crazy but ghosts are real and right now this whole camp is becoming a feeding ground for spirits wanting to possess people," he told her giving her a little shake to snap her out of her panic.

"What do you mean?"

"You heard what they said. They are planning on possessing four more people, which means this camp isn't safe."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Well there is a way we can exorcise the spirits but we need more information. We need to find out who these spirits are and hopefully they have bodies buried somewhere so we can get rid of them once and for all," he explained, letting go of her shoulders.

"What? How do you know all this?" she asked looking at him incredulously.

Dean thought for a minute. It had been drilled into him ever since his father had started hunting that the family business was a secret. They just did what they did and shut up about it. But considering he would need her help he decided that he really should tell her the truth.

Dean sighed, "Look we don't have a lot of time but long story short, my Dad isn't a mechanic, well not anymore anyway. We hunt evil supernatural beings, like ghosts and put them to rest so they can't hurt anyone anymore."

Stacey laughed, sounding a little hysterical, "You're crazy you know that," she said and began to walk away.

Dean grabbed hold of her wrist, "Stacey, you saw the same thing I did in that forest and you're telling me I'm crazy?"

She stood silent for a moment. Yes she had seen the same thing he had and she still wasn't sure what to make of it. She had grown up believing things like there's no such thing as ghosts. This was totally screwing up her belief system.

He was starring at her with big eyes that she could just make out the green in the dark. She realized as she looked at his face that he was deadly serious about this.

"God, your serious aren't you?" she moaned.

"Yes, I know it sounds crazy but I swear to you that I am telling the truth."

"You're a real life ghost buster,"

Dean frowned at the analogy, "Well I wouldn't exactly say …"

"You get rid of ghost's don't ya?"

"Among other things," Dean agreed.

"Sounds like ghost busters to me and do I even want to know what you mean by _among other things_?" she asked trying to relax a little.

Dean shrugged, letting go of her wrist, "Probably not."

Stacey looked up at the sky, "It will be light in a few hours."

"Yeah we need to get back inside before we run into the crazy ass spirits. The last thing we need is for them to know that we are onto them."

The two teenagers began walking again back towards the back porch. They didn't waste any time getting back inside the building and they both sighed in relief when they saw that everything was dark and quiet.

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Dean stopped her momentum when she started up them.

"Are you okay?" he asked now that everything was out in the open.

Stacey considered his question for a moment, "Um this is all kind of a lot to take in," she admitted.

"Are you gonna be okay with this?"

"Lynda has been a good friend to me since I moved to Blue Earth and besides I can't sit back and do nothing when I know what's going on and you can't fight this on your own Dean."

"Okay as long as you're sure," Dean replied.

Both teens froze as they heard noises coming from the back door they had just come through. Dean looked at Stacey, "Go," he said starting up the stairs behind her.

Once on the top floor, Stacey gave Dean a frantic look, "What now?"

"Go back to your room and meet me downstairs before breakfast we'll talk then," he told her heading for the door opposite her.

"Okay." Stacey's voice sounded shaky so Dean turned to address her once more, "Stacey, remember just act normal, like nothing happened."

"Easy for you to say," She muttered to herself, "I'll do my best, see ya soon."

Dean watched her open the door to the girl's area and then closed it behind her. He heard noises on the stairs and realized he was running out of time. He opened his own door and entered the hallway. He debated going into Sam's room and waking him up now and telling him but he didn't want to arouse any suspicion since one of the boys in Sam's room happened to be the boy that Mr. Taylor had taken away from lunch the day before. No doubt the boy had been possessed so Dean thought it would be best if he waited until morning.

He slipped through the door to his room and tip toed over to his bunk and quietly took of his jeans and jacket and slid under the covers. He waited and listened to see if anyone had awakened to his presence. He was glad that all he heard was soft snores coming from some of the rooms occupants.

Once again he found himself lying on his back staring up at Jay's bunk. Although this time he knew that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep.

TBC ...

* * *

I hope everyone liked that and dont worry Sammy will definately be making an appearance in the next chapter. Let me know what you thought and the next update will be posted in a couple of days :-) see ya soon :-)


	19. Well that was weird

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone thought i would get this posted before the weekend and i hope you enjoy it. Warning, there is a slight mention to Ridley's character, Mac (Caleb's Father). Whenever i think of Caleb i think of her stories so honerable mention to her and her characters :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19. Well that was weird**

Sam finished brushing his teeth and rinsed off his toothbrush. He was feeling good despite his still sore nose. He leaned in closer to the mirror to inspect the offending appendage. Although it still felt a little sore the only outward evidence that he had been hit was a little reddening around the area. He was really glad that Dane hadn't broken his nose. That wouldn't have been much fun and he was sure he would have plenty of chances to get a broken nose once he returned to his abnormal life, contributing to the family business.

Lately Dean's protective streak was extremely annoying but to be honest the guy had deserved it. It had been incredible irritating seeing Dane, constantly attack his brother verbally and physically during the basketball game and he had been surprised but grateful that Dean had held his temper that long. Sam knew deep down that they only reason Dean hadn't retaliated sooner was because of Sam. Which was ironic because Sam getting hit had been the motivator in Dean finally lashing out at the over grown jock.

Mike hadn't been happy about what had happened to his brother when he and Matt had joined them the night before in the recreation room but Sam really didn't care. There was only so much someone could take and Dean being Dean, Mike was lucky that Dane didn't get more of beating.

Sam had noticed that since all of them had been separated into groups, everyone had become a lot more competitive and were sticking with their groups even when they didn't need to. He hoped that the teachers realized what they had created.

Sam turned around when he heard the bathroom door open and saw Daniel poke his head through, his glasses slipping down his nose once again. Sam thought that his friend really needed to consider getting his glasses refitted or something.

"I'm going downstairs, are you coming?" the boy asked, pushing his glasses back up his nose.

"Yeah I'm ready to go, I just have to go put these back in my bag," he told him picking up his pile of clothes and towel.

"Okay," Daniel replied turning around, intending on walking back out of the bathroom when he ran into someone, "Dean! Morning," he greeted the older teen standing directly in front of him.

Dean looked briefly at Daniel and jutted out his chin in greeting, "Morning. Sammy we need to talk."

Sam had a bad feeling as soon as his brother walked past Daniel and completely into the room.

"About what, we were just about to head downstairs," Sam said and started to move forward.

Dean put his hand out, placing it on his brothers arm making him stop, "Sammy could I have a minute alone."

"Dude, you want a minute alone with me in the bathroom?" Sam raised his eyebrows in a joking gesture.

"_Dude_, I'm being serious … please?" he placated.

Sam sighed and dumped his belongings back on the bench, "I'll meet you down stairs Daniel."

"Sure Sam, see ya guys." Daniel left the room closing the door behind him, knowing that Dean wanted to speak alone with his brother.

"What is it Dean?"

Dean hesitated a second or two before he spoke, "We have a problem."

"What? Dane?"

Dean shook his head and gave his brother a look as if to say _as if, _"No not Dane."

"Well what's your problem and why do I need to know about it?"

"Okay I'm just gonna come out and tell you."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"We have a slight ghost problem."

Sam groaned. He should have known this was too good to be true, "Dean, you have been over this place with an EMF and found nothing will you just let it go … the only problem we have here is your paranoia."

"Well that's just the thing Sammy the ghost's were in the forest, see they are possessing some of the students. Mr. Graham planned it all," Dean explained, but only getting a skeptical look in return.

"Your economics teacher planned to bring us all here so he could get us all possessed by ghosts?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Look Sammy I don't know the full story but last night I saw Lynda and Jennifer get possessed. Mr. Taylor and Mrs. Collins are too."

"Dean …"

"Sam I am being deadly serious about this … I think maybe we should try to get in contact with Dad or at least Pastor Jim and let them know what's going on."

Sam picked up his clothes again, shaking his head, "No way. You have already embarrassed me once by getting caught putting salt under my bed; we are _so_ not calling Dad, especially when you're imagining things."

A hurt look came across Dean's face, "You don't believe me?"

"Dean I haven't seen anything strange and neither has anyone else."

"Stacey was with me. She saw the whole damn thing and I can't believe you are actually saying you don't believe me. Dude you know I wouldn't make something like this up."

Sam looked down at his shoes, a little ashamed, "Look I'm sorry okay. I know you wouldn't but could you at least consider for a moment that there is a logical explanation for what you saw?"

"You think there is a logical explanation for having to watch my teachers force spiritual possession on two students?"

"No maybe you didn't see what you thought you saw," Sam suggested.

"Sammy I think I know how to do my job."

"Can we at least go and talk to Lynda and ask her what she was doing in the forest last night?"

"I don't want to tip them off."

A thoughtful look came over Sam's face, "We don't have to ask her any questions. Just turn your EMF on but use the head phones, it will look like you are listening to music. If it lights up then she's possessed."

"Not bad Sammy," Dean commended, "Come on lets get downstairs, I told Stacey to meet me before breakfast."

Sam allowed Dean to lead him to the door then stopped short, "Hey, what exactly did you tell Stacey."

"The truth," Dean replied not looking at his younger brother.

"As in?"

"As in the truth, she needed to know Sammy."

Sam's eyes widened as he realized what Dean was telling him, "You told her the secret didn't you."

"After what she saw, I sort of had to."

"And she believed you?"

"Yeah … at least someone has faith in me." That said, Dean pushed past Sam and walked out of the bathroom. Sam didn't miss the hurt look on his older brother's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Once again John was awoken to his cell alarm. He didn't need to look at a clock to know that it had only been a few hours. It felt like he had only been asleep for a couple of minutes.

He lazily rolled his head towards the other bed and saw that like usual Caleb was still asleep. The way that boy could sleep through the alarm it was a wonder that he ever managed to get anywhere on time. John had a feeling though that if he hadn't been there Caleb would instinctively get up him self but because he could feel John's presence he left it up to the older hunter to start the day.

John was glad that it was his good friend Mac, Caleb's adoptive father, who had had the pleasure of waking the boy up during his school years and not John him self. He'd never had to really worry about that with his boys because Dean, although disliking school, was always up to make sure that Sammy got to school on time.

Once again his thoughts had strayed back to his boys. He still had that uneasy feeling that something was wrong. Maybe that was just because they had hit another dead end in their case. Besides Caleb had psychic abilities and surely if something was terribly wrong with the boys he would know. But then again they were probably to far away for Caleb to really connect with them anyway.

John shook his head as if to erase his thoughts. The boys had only been gone a few days and he was already feeling anxious. He knew that it was probably only because of the case turning out to be at a school camp so he tried to dismiss his thoughts.

What he really needed to do was get up. Lying there thinking about nonsense was not helping anything. He lifted himself up into a seated position and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"Caleb!"

"Yeah, yeah … I'm getting up," Caleb groaned as soon as he heard John call his name.

John raised an eyebrow at the younger hunter still buried under the covers, "Looks like it."

Caleb threw the covers off of him and sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face in an attempt to wake himself up more. This was the second night in a row that he'd only had a couple of hours sleep. By the time he felt he was semi-awake John was already walking out of the bathroom dressed in fresh clothes.

"Come on, get ready, I'd like to get moving," John ordered, picking up Caleb's duffle and throwing it to him.

Caleb stood up and stretched his stiff muscles, the proceeded to the small bathroom, "At least we wont get lost this time," he added, smirking back at John.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a short detour to drop off his belongings in his room Sam made his way downstairs and immediately started looking for his brother. He felt bad about Dean thinking that he didn't believe him. Not that he could blame Dean for that because he had sort of told him that he didn't. He trusted Dean with his life but he really wanted to believe that his brother was imagining things. His life would be so much simpler if that were the case.

Looking around he saw that most of the students were already downstairs talking amongst themselves while they waited for Breakfast. Sam couldn't see Dean anywhere in the recreation room so walked to the dining room. After a few seconds of looking he spotted Dean sitting down next to Stacey. The two of them looked deep in discussion.

Stacey looked up when she saw Sam approach, causing Dean to look behind him.

"Good morning Sam," Sam noticed that even as she greeted him that Stacey looked nervous. Considering the new world that had just been opened up to her he could definitely understand.

"Morning … so … where's Lynda?"

"Eager to prove me wrong Sammy?" Dean asked hurt still tinged his voice.

"Dean …"

"Sam! There you are we have been looking all over for you." He turned as he heard Daniel behind him. Sam was surprised to see Matt standing with him.

"Great now we have a freaking audience," Dean muttered quietly sticking his ear phones in his ears.

"Hey guys."

"Here she comes," Stacey whispered all of a sudden, directing all their attention to the girl that was walking their way.

Sam had to admit that Lynda did look a little different. She sort of had a more confident air about her than she did earlier. But that still didn't some up possession for Sam. He wanted proof.

Dean stood up as Lynda came their way, "Morning Lynda," he greeted with a big charming smile on his face.

"Hey. What's up?" she asked sideling up to Dean.

"Not a lot. Did you sleep well?" Dean asked glancing down at his EMF, a little disturbed that the spirit inside of her hadn't set of the alarms yet.

"Great! … Hey you know you're kinda cute."

Dean's eyebrow's raised at the sudden declaration and he forced on another smile, "… umm … thanks."

Sam forced himself not to roll his eyes. He made a quick glance at the EMF meter clipped to Dean's jeans and saw that it was still inactive.

Lynda eyed him up and down and smiled, "You and I should get together later," she told him, giving his butt a light slap as she moved past him, "Morning Stace … I'll see you all later." Sam nearly laughed at the startled expression on his brother's face when he had felt Lynda's hand slap his butt.

"Well that was just weird," Dean commented when he had recovered.

"Dude, she is so into you," Matt commented.

"Well that part wasn't weird."

"Dean, can we focus here," Stacey snapped, giving Dean an irritated look.

"Right … that brings me back to weird, did you see the way she was acting?" he asked her but directed his eyes at Sam.

"Yes she was acting different but the, _you know what _didn't agree with you so just relax okay."

"Sam, I know what we saw," Dean grated out quietly.

"Hey Sam we'll meet you at the table okay I think they are serving breakfast in a few minutes," Matt spoke up getting Sam's attention away from his brother.

"Yeah okay," Sam agreed and watched as his friends walked away before turning back to Dean and Stacey, "Dean if she was possessed the EMF would have picked it up."

"So what the both of us are hallucinating now?" Dean asked quietly, getting frustrated with his brother's short sightedness.

"Look I dunno what you saw out there but she can't be possessed okay now please just let it go and enjoy yourself … for both of our sakes," Sam hissed out and turned around and walked over to join his friends at another table.

"What the hell is wrong with this thing?" Dean asked himself as he proceeded to hit the EMF with his hand.

"Oh yeah because hitting technology when it doesn't work always fixes the problem," Stacey said dryly.

"That's just the thing. There's nothing wrong with it. For some reason it just didn't pick up anything and that has so never happened to me before," he almost whined, sitting down and putting his head in his hands.

Stacey reached out and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, maybe Sam is right."

"No … you saw what happened and Lynda, I mean she has never acted like that before."

"How do you explain your … EMP… thingy not working?

"EMF and I don't know yet."

"What do you wanna do now?" she asked sitting back down beside him.

"I dunno yet," he answered, all of sudden bringing his head up and looking at Stacey, "Hey have you seen Jay this morning?"

"Now that you mention it …" she answered, looking around the room from her seat.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there it is and we got to see a little bit of everyone in this chapter :-) I really hope you liked it and i'll see you soon. I'll be writing another chapter over the weekend and post it Monday. Have a good weekend everyone :-) 


	20. Barking Up The Wrong Tree

**Author's Note: **Well here it is ... a new chapter as promised. Hope you like it and thanks for all the support so far ... Oh and I hope everyone had a great weekend :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20. Barking up the wrong tree**

Jay wasn't above admitting that he was a little scared. Okay that was an understatement. He was a lot scared. One minute he had been making his way to the dining room and the next minute Mr. Taylor had came to speak to him asking him and a female student, whose name he wasn't exactly sure of, to follow him. He hadn't thought much of it at the start until the teacher had led them outside and towards the forest.

He had asked Mr. Taylor why they were going into the woods, when Mr. Graham had made it very clear that it was off limits, but the gym teacher had insured him that it was okay. So warily he had followed, assuming that he could trust a teacher.

He realised now, as he sat tied to a chair, that he had obviously been wrong. They had walked through the forest following a dirt path until they came to a small clearing. There was a small cabin which Mr. Taylor explained belonged to Mrs. Chipshaw. Mr. Graham had greeted them there and had given them both something to drink. It had been a weird green colour and had been almost sickly sweet but Mr. Graham had asked that they finish it all so that they didn't insult Mrs. Chipshaw's hospitality. Despite the fact that Mrs. Chipshaw was nowhere to be seen the two students finished the drinks.

All Jay's questions had been evaded and he was starting to feel a bit anxious. Mr. Graham had always been a bit of a weirdo but Jay was definitely seeing what Dean had earlier. Mr. Taylor was acting strangely. It almost didn't even seem like the same person. He had been really starting to regret coming out there when all hell broke loose; leaving them in the particular situation they were in now.

The girl next to him, who he had learnt was fifteen year old Nicki Walker, was visibly scared, trembling as she struggled with the robes holding her to the chair.

Jay had made his own attempts at breaking free to no avail. The ropes were tied securely and there was no way that they were breaking free.

Both Mr. Taylor and Mr. Graham had gone inside the cabin five minutes ago, leaving Jay and Nicki to wonder what was about to happen.

He turned to look at Nicki when he heard a sob come from beside him. She was starting to panic the more she tried unsuccessfully to get free from the ropes, "Hey it's gonna be alright," he tried to sooth, hoping he wasn't lying.

Nicki gave a humourless laugh, "Sure it is," she answered knowing that he didn't really believe it, "What's happening?" she asked in a quiet voice a moment later.

"I have no idea," Jay replied with a sigh.

"Oh no," Nicki whimpered as the door to the cabin opened and Taylor and Graham walked out holding a small wooden box each.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked the approaching teachers warily.

His question was ignored. Mr. Taylor walked up to the two bound students and placed the boxes about a foot in front of them.

"Please let us go." Both teachers ignored Nicki's pleas.

Mr. Taylor stood back and to the side and looked at Mr. Graham who opened the small leather bound book that he had in his hands. Mr. Graham nodded to Mr. Taylor and the Gym teacher walked forward again and lifted the lids of both boxes.

Jay and Nicki looked on as something that looked an awful lot like mist started coming out of the boxes and both had mirrored images of shock and fear on their faces as the mist materialised into transparent humans in front of them. A ghostly figure of a teenage boy now hovered in front of Jay and a young female now hovered in front Nicki.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," Nicki cried in fear over and over again.

"This can not be good." Jay could just hear Mr. Graham start reading from the book in his hands but he was too in awe and shock at what he was seeing to really hear what the old man was saying.

He renewed his struggle with the robes when he saw the spirit in front of him finally move. He didn't have the chance to do much of anything before the spirit rushed towards him and the last thing he felt was a rush of cold air run through him before he collapsed against his ropes unconscious.

xxx

Dean was so frustrated. He was frustrated with the whole damn camp. He was frustrated with his EMF meter. He was frustrated with his father for letting Sam come on this stupid trip. He was frustrated with Sam who wanting to come on this stupid trip and he was frustrated with Sam for not giving him the benefit of doubt and being so ignorant about the whole situation. Did the kid really think that he wanted to have to deal with spirit possessed teachers and students, definitely not, especially not when they were sort of trapped here.

He was also starting to worry. Jay had not shown himself all the way through breakfast. He had also noticed the absence of a certain pair of possessed male teachers. All of which didn't bode well for his friend. He could tell that Stacey was beyond worry as well.

He needed to get some more information about this place in order to find out what exactly was going on and fix the problem. Since he didn't have his geeky research boy helping him out he was going to have to rely on himself and Stacey. He needed a chance to have a snoop around that office see if there was any information there on the history of the place.

All he had learnt from Sam was that it was an old orphanage that had been restored. Other than that he had no idea why it had been restored or if there had been any deaths on the property. Well it was obvious to Dean by now that there had been deaths somewhere on the property so now he needed to find out where the freaky bastards bodies were buried and hopefully salt and burn the bones.

He was also hoping that there would be a working phone in the office he could use. He wanted to call either his Dad or Pastor Jim and let them know the situation. Considering the environment they were in and limited resources he had he really thought that he should get some back up.

Standing in front of the lake with the rest of his team Dean looked down at his watch and saw that it was 9.30 in the morning. The sun was already out, proving to be another warm summer day Dean was more and more worried that Jay had been taken like the others.

Stacey hadn't left his side all morning. She was putting on a brave front but he knew that the whole situation was freaking her out. Dean also realised that he wasn't the only one worried about Jay. Ever since they realised he was missing earlier that morning she had seemed beside herself with worry, making Dean want to fix this even more.

The morning had been set aside for activities on the lake. All the fishing gear had been taken out of the shed and now situated on the bank. Miss Northam was explaining what she wanted them to do but Dean hadn't heard much of it.

He was also a bit unsettled because he felt Lynda's eyes on him looking him up and down, obviously appreciating the view. He tried to not let it be known that he noticed but it was quite distracting especially because he knew that it was the ghost that seemed to have the hots for him.

He felt Stacey nudge his arm and turned to look at her, "Jay's here."

Dean followed her gaze and saw that Jay was making his way over the group with a confident swagger, not too different to Dean's own, looking odd on the teen. Something else was different about his friend and it took him a moment to realise that Jay's long locks were gone; instead he sported a short messy look.

"Jay, where have you been?" Miss Northam asked also seeing his late arrival.

"Mr. Graham wanted to speak to me, sorry I'm late."

"That's okay. Okay now everyone pick a rod and I want you to try and cast out like I just showed you. Call me over if you have any trouble."

As soon as all the students went about picking fishing rod's Dean and Stacey gave each other an anxious look then both took the couple of steps in Jay's direction.

"Jay, are you okay?" Stacey asked nervously, concern etched on her face.

Jay gave her an odd look, "Of course I'm okay … little sister … why wouldn't I be?" he countered with a smirk.

"Where were you and what the hell's with the hair?" Dean demanded.

"None of you business _Dean_"

"It's just a simple question Jay," Stacey said quietly.

"Yeah and I don't have to answer to loser's."

Dean raised his eyebrows, "I'm a loser? Yesterday I was a good friend."

"Yeah well let's just say I've seen the light," he replied cockily and then turned to Stacey, "You should stick with Dane Baker, more my type of guy."

"What?"

"Just a little helpful advice from ya big brother, you don't wanna be with this loser," Jay told her waving a hand in Dean's direction.

Jay patted Stacey on the shoulder before heading off to pick out his own fishing rod. Dean tried to hold his temper because he knew that it wasn't really his friend talking.

"Well that can't be good. What are we gonna do Dean?"

"Okay well we know one thing. Everyone who has been possessed so far has come back with pissy attitudes, whoever these ghosts are they are definitely disturbed."

"How does that help us?"

"I guess it doesn't really." Looking at her apologetically Dean put his hand on her shoulder, "It's gonna be okay. We'll get him back."

"How?"

"Well for a start I would like to check out Mr. Graham's office see if there is anything in there that can help us find out who these spirits are, and hopefully call for some help."

"Dean, Stacey would you join the group please?" Miss Northam called out to them when she noticed that they were still standing back from everyone else. She couldn't help but see that Dean always seemed like he was on a mission.

Both teen's looked up, "Yes Ma'am," they said at the same time.

Dean followed Stacey over to the two remaining fishing rods and bent down to pick one up. One he was standing straight up he glanced over in his brother's direction and saw that Sam was looking at him like he was afraid Dean was going to do something stupid and it irritated him even more.

Walking over to the water's edge he leaned into Stacey's space, "While everyone is eating lunch I'm going to go check out the office. I'll need you to back me up."

"How are you gonna manage to get away from lunch?" she whispered back.

"Don't worry I'll improvise, I'm kind of good at that." Dean smirked and turned back to his fishing pole. He didn't need a lesson in fishing. Pastor Jim had taken both him and his brother on a number of occasions.

xxxxxxxx

John and Caleb walked up the stairs to the main building at the Fergus Fall's camp. Looking at his watch Caleb found that it was 10.30 am. If Elijah was anything to go by, Miss Geyer should have been back for half an hour now.

John had decided that it would probably be best if they didn't arrive there right on 10am. It would be best if they gave the woman some time instead of bombarding her with questions as soon as she got back from camping in the middle of the woods.

Caleb rapped on the wooden door in front of them and both hunters waited patiently for someone to answer. Unlike the day before after a few moments of waiting the door was opened to reveal Elijah Godfrey.

"You two don't waste any time do you?" He quipped as he stepped aside to let them in.

"We liked to be prompt." John smiled at the young teacher as he passed him.

"Well I suppose you want to see Monica."

"Yes thanks."

"Come with me and then I'll go and get her." Elijah showed them the way to what looked like a dining room.

"I'll be back."

"Thanks," Caleb thanked him as the other man walked out of the room.

The hunters weren't waiting long before the door to the room opened again and Elijah came walking through with a middle aged woman in tow.

"You must be Miss Geyer," John greeted, holding out his hand and giving her a charming smile.

"That would be me and please call me Monica." She shook his hand and then took Caleb's outstretched hand in greeting as well.

"I'm John and this is Caleb."

"What can I do for you fellers?"

"Well Monica, we work for Rose Creek's local paper. We're writing an article on all the kids that fell have fallen sick and we know that two years ago you were attending a camp with the school in Rose Creek," Caleb began.

"I remember that camp like it was yesterday but what does this have to do with the kids?"

"Well we have spoken to the Principal there and a few of the parents and they noted changes in their children after coming back from that camp. Did anything unusual happen there that you remember?" John asked.

"Well yeah … I mean the whole thing was unusual right from the beginning."

"How so?"

"Well the place just had a weird vibe and to be honest it was kind of a strange place to have a school camp."

"So this isn't where that camp was held?" That explained a lot of things to both Caleb and John. They had been barking up the wrong tree.

"No … um … it was at this fenced off property in this old house … in Luverne … I think."

"What happened?" Caleb asked.

"Well nothing really big at once but … over the days I started to notice that some of the kids seemed to get a little … hostile might be too strong a word but you get the picture."

"Oh and the teacher in charge, what was his name?" Monica looked heavenward trying to remember the teacher's name, "Um … Graham, that's it. For the length of time that I worked with him at Rose Creek he had always seemed strange and quick tempered with the students but when we got to the camp he was even worse. It was like we had entered a boot camp. The kids couldn't do anything right."

"Graham?" John questioned. The name felt familiar but he couldn't work out where he had heard the name.

"I'm sure that was his name."

"Is he still teaching at Rose Creek?" Caleb asked, looking strangely at John. He recognised by the look on the other hunter's face that John was trying to remember something.

Monica shook her head, "No he left not long after that. He transferred somewhere else although I'm not sure where."

"You say that this place was in Luverne?" Caleb asked making sure he had heard right.

"Yes," she clarified

"Well thank you for your time Monica. You've been a great help." John said standing up.

"No problem, glad I could help."

The two hunters bid there goodbyes and made their way back to the car.

"No wonder we couldn't find anything here. It was confusing because all I could sense was peace, we have been wasting our time here," Caleb said, obviously frustrated.

"Well at least we know where the hell we are supposed to be for sure now," John told him as he reached into the car and got out a map of Minnesota.

"How far away is Luverne?" Caleb asked coming around the car to look at the map that John was holding. Luverne was situated to the far left hand bottom corner of Minnesota.

"That should take us about five or so hours," John said.

"That's ironic."

"What?"

"We are basically going back towards Jim's place. This whole thing has almost been a wild goose chase."

"Well lets get going, it's gonna be a long drive." John made to open the door when the door to the cabin opened and both hunters watched as Monica made her way over to them.

"Guy's I'm glad I caught you before you left. I just remembered the place wasn't in Luverne."

"Where was it then?" Caleb asked.

"It was an old restored orphanage in Leota. Leota is pretty close to Luverne which probably why I got mixed up.

As soon as the words Orphanage and Leota left her mouth John and Caleb looked at each other, both realising the same thing. Monica didn't miss the fact that both men's faces had suddenly paled considerably.

"Are you guys alright?" she asked when they both seemed frozen.

John broke eye contact with Caleb first and forced a smile at Monica, "We're fine. Thanks for your help."

"No problem."

John and Caleb both got into the car and Caleb started it up. He pulled the car out and drove in silence for a moment, his thoughts racing.

"Damn it!" John cursed all of a sudden, making Caleb swerve the car in surprise.

"John I'm sure they're fine. If there is trouble there they are in for a hell of a fight with Dean there."

"I knew I shouldn't have let that kid talk me into letting him go." John continued his tirade, running his hands through his hair.

"We'll get there before anything happens." Caleb tried to sound confident.

"They have already been at that camp for a few days Caleb and it's gonna take us another five hours to get to them. You know damn well that the boys don't have the means with them to fight something like this." John's voice was rising with every word.

"Well there's nothing we can do now until we get there so quit yelling at me," Caleb yelled back.

John was silent for a moment, knowing that he was being unfair to Caleb. But John felt the need to yell at something and Caleb just happened to be in is vicinity. He was feeling guilty for not trusting his instincts more.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Caleb answered returning his gaze back to the road.

"Put your foot on it Caleb. The faster we get there, the faster we to the boys."

Caleb didn't need to be told twice. He pushed the accelerator to the floor. Despite the fact that his psychic abilities hadn't warned him that anything was wrong yet, he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach that was growing so he intended on breaking ever speed law in the state.

TBC ...

* * *

I hope that everyone enjoyed that, let me know what you thought ... if you get the chance and i'll see you all soon :-)


	21. One Hour

**Author's note: **Once again i am sorry for not posting sooner ... man the closer it gets to christmas the more hectic it gets ... hard finding time to sit down and work on my story. I actually would have had this up the other day but would you believe that just as i sat down that night to write it we had a freak'n black out lol great timing. I spent most of my time at work today writing this so i could post it for ya's lol

Thanks again to all the people that have sent signed and anon reviews and i hope you enjoy this next chapter ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21. One Hour**

The morning had been enjoyable. The sun had been out and they had spent the entire time down by the lake with Miss Northam teaching them how to fish. Sam already knew how to fish after spending time with Pastor Jim so he had spent some time helping Daniel learn to cast out properly since the boy had never been fishing before in his life.

He hadn't missed Jay's late entrance and the fact that the boy had obviously had his hair cut. He thought that that was a little bit strange but then thought that maybe the guy just got sick of having long hair. Still Sam thought that he could have waited for someone, who knew what they were doing, to cut it for him because from what Sam could see it looked like he had just picked up some scissors and cut it all away himself.

He had also noticed that Dean and Stacey had spent the whole morning at each other sides. To be honest the girl looked a little nervous but considering what his brother has just lumped on her, he wasn't surprised. Their little family secret could be hard for people to take in.

As much fun and relaxing the morning had been it seemed like it had whizzed past in no time. Miss Northam had them pack up the equipment and leave it for the next group who were going to take their turn at the lake and then make their way back to the building for lunch.

Walking into the dining room he saw other students walking around trying to decide where they wanted to eat this time.

"There's your brother, come on." Sam's eyes followed where Daniel was pointing and saw that Dean and Stacey were walking over to one table.

Sam followed Daniel over to the table that Dean had just sat down at. He approached the table cautiously since he hadn't really spoken to Dean since Lynda's little display before breakfast. As he approached the table Dean stood up.

xxxx

"How are we gonna get out of here?" Stacey asked once she was seated with Dean at one of the tables in the dining room.

"Not _we_, me."

"What do you mean I thought you needed me as back up?"

"Well I think it would look a bit suss if both of us were absent from lunch." Both Dean and Stacey looked over to the table where Dane was sitting when they heard a bit of a ruckus.

Stacey's jaw dropped in surprise. There was Jay making fun of a poor shy kid. It didn't go unnoticed that Dane had noticed that change in the boy as well. Only difference was that he actually looked impressed. The Jock shared a few words with Jay and two laughed.

"Okay if I didn't believe it before, I definitely do now." Dean looked back to Stacey.

"That is definitely not my brother."

"Which brings us back to the plan … Miss Northam seems to be the only teacher not infected right?"

"I think so."

"Well then, she's my target."

"What are you gonna do?" she asked leaning in further so they could make sure that no-one would be able to hear them.

Dean couldn't help but think that Stacey smelt great but then mentally slapped him self in the head. He didn't have time to be thinking down there right now.

"Oh … yeah … well once we see that all the teachers are present I'll go see Miss Northam and tell her that I feel a bit sick and ask her if I could go lay down."

"Okay …"

"That will give me the chance to go and check out the office while no-one is around."

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked not liking the idea of him doing this alone.

"Nothing yet, you just stay here … like I said it would look a bit strange if both of us left."

"What if you get caught? Somehow I think the punishment won't be a simple detention or cleaning out of the boat shed," Stacey argued back, referring to the punishment Dean had received earlier after his altercation on the basketball court.

Dean thought for a minute. Until he could get in contact with one of the other hunters he wasn't sure how much backup, if any, he would have.

"Well I know one thing. We can't afford for both of us to get caught."

"Fine I'll stay here but it I see any of those freaks leave this room I'm coming after you." Dean could tell that she meant business.

"I appreciate that but just promise me that you won't get yourself caught."

Stacey gave a frustrated sigh but nodded all the same. Dean looked around the room saw that all teachers and possessed freaks were accounted for. He gave a disgusted look in Dane's direction as he saw him and Jay chatting away. Jay was going to be so disgusted with him self when they got him back.

"Come with me to back up my story to Miss Northam," Dean suggested standing up.

"Hey!" Dean and Stacey both turned in the direction of the voice that called out at them and saw Sam and Daniel had joined them at the table.

"Boys," Stacey greeted.

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean, "Where are you going?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

"Your brother isn't feeling well so he is going to go lay down," Stacey explained.

Sam's eyes narrowed even more. Since when did feeling a little sick result in Dean taking a nap? "What are you really doing?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "I'm working my imaginary case Sammy, you're welcome to join us anytime," he told his younger brother sarcastically.

"Dean …" Sam began to warn.

"Don't worry Sam I won't ruin your little normal existence. I'm going to go lay down now," he answered with a smirk cutting off Sam's warning, "Enjoy the food boys … if you can call it that. I'm having serious doubts."

Dean heard Sam groan as he and Stacey made their way over to where Miss Northam was sitting.

"Dean, can I ask a question?" Stacey asked as the walked.

"Shoot."

"You and your family do this type of thing all the time right?"

"Yeah," Dean agreed.

"Then why the hell is Sam being so ..."

"Why is he being such a pain in the butt?"

"Yeah,"

"Sammy's been chucking little girly tantrums about hunting for a while now. Apparently it doesn't agree with his view of the normal world."

"Oh."

"Showtime," Dean quipped as they came up to the teacher, Dean putting his hand to his stomach and trying to act sick.

"Miss Northam?" The teacher turned at the sound of her name and saw Stacey holding onto Dean's arm. The boy had an unpleasant look on his face and had his hand protectively on his stomach.

"Dean what's wrong?"

"Ma'am I don't feel so good," he whined trying his best to sound like Sammy did when he was sick. The kid always looked so pitiful and let everyone know about it.

"Ma'am we were wondering if he could just skip lunch and go lay down on his bunk for a while?" Stacey asked throwing a concerned look at Dean for effect.

"How do you feel? Maybe we should get Mrs. Collins to take a look at you?"

"No!" Dean answered quickly. _/That's all I need/ _he thought, "Seriously Ma'am I think its just one of those 24 hour bugs or something. I think I just need to lie down for a while."

"Of course honey … If you're sure."

"Thanks Ma'am," Dean thanked her looking very grateful, although it was for an entirely different reason than she thought.

Dean and Stacey turned back around and headed back the way they had come. Once they reached the table they had been sitting at Dean turned to look at Stacey, ignoring his brother's stare.

"Stacey, from this point on, if something does happen, tell Sammy," Dean instructed her.

"Dean he hasn't exactly been cooperative through this," she pointed out, whispering.

"If you have trouble my Dad's cell phone number is in my backpack. If you can get in contact with him he'll help."

"Well you better not get caught. I'm an amateur at all this so it would be wrong of you to make me have to save your ass," she told him a slight smirk forming on her lips.

Dean liked her spunk. He knew she was worried, especially about her brother but she still had a good sense of humour.

"Well I'll try not too," he replied with a smirk of his own but she could tell that he was also serious.

"I'll see ya soon."

"I hope you feel better," Stacey said a little more loudly so people could hear.

Dean gave her a little wave and left the room. Stacey sat back down at the table and found herself sitting with Sam and Daniel looking at her from the other side of the table and she found herself wondering how she had wound up having lunch with only a couple of kids as her company. Of course it didn't help that one of her better friends along with her brother had been possessed and her boyfriend had turned out to be one major jerk but still …

Speaking of Dane she looked over in his direction and saw him chatting with Jay. After all the crap the ass had given her brother she felt sick seeing Jay being so chummy with him even if it wasn't really Jay that was being chummy.

Dane noticed that Stacey was looking in his direction and smiled in her direction and waved her over … with all that had happened with Dean she had momentarily forgotten that she still had to actually break up with the guy. That was gonna be fun. She shook her head and turned around back towards Sam and Daniel who were giving her curious looks. Breaking up with Dane would have to take a back seat for now until she knew Dean was going to be alright and they had fixed their little problem.

"So where was Dean really going?" Sam asked her causing her to look up at him.

"To lie down," she replied. She didn't see any sense in telling him that Dean had gone to rifle through the teacher's office because from what she had observed so far it would only irritate the kid and that served no purpose what so ever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour. By the time they had finished with Monica Geyer it at been 11 am, it was now noon. One hour they had been on the road. John had already ordered Caleb to drive faster about a dozen times, for the younger hunter to not so politely inform him that he was going as fast as he could. John was not known for his patience but he knew that Caleb wanted to get to the boys probably about as much as he did. The psychic was close to the boys even if all they did half the time was give each other shit.

"John." John turned to look at Caleb when he spoke.

"What?"

"I was just thinking … maybe we should call up Jim and get him to research the Orphanage for us. We know nothing about the place and it would be good to know what we were up against and it's not like we can research while on the road."

John actually smiled for the first time in over an hour, "I hadn't thought of that. Good Idea." He reached into his jacket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Well you don't just drag me around everywhere for my stunning looks and personality ya know," Caleb joked, feeling like he was able to now without John exploding on him. Joking in dire situations helped to calm Caleb down.

John snorted, "You do have delusions of grandeur don't you."

"Just ring Jim," Caleb replied with a smirk, gripping the steering wheel tighter. He felt like he was going to put his foot through the floor of the car if he pushed down any harder and he was thankful that it was a wide, empty road.

John pressed number 1 on the speed dial and then put the phone to his ear and waited for the preacher to pick up.

TBC ...

* * *

Well i hope everyone enjoyed that ... if i can find the time tonight i will be writing another chapter so wish me luck :-)

Anyway's just so ya'll know, the plan is to have this story finished before christmas because i go away for about a week ... so i would definately like to get this all finished before then. Barring any unforseen circumstances i think i should be able to do that. Hopefully see ya soon :-)


	22. The Gig Is Up

**Authors Note: **Thanks everyone for reviewing ... its helps. **

* * *

**

**Chapter 22. The Gig is Up**

Dean sighed in relief as the first part of his plan succeeded. He had managed to skip lunch, and get out of the dining room without much of a fuss. No-one had really paid him any attention as he left which suited him fine because he didn't want anyone getting suspicious. So far he was pretty sure he hadn't given any reason for anyone to be suspicious of him anyway.

Now as he walked across the foyer towards the office he found himself praying that there was a phone in the office. As much as he had been hoping for a hunt this summer, he had never actually gone solo. He was used to having his father, brother or even Caleb backing him up.

Stopping to think for a minute he almost laughed at the irony. He had been bitterly disappointed to miss his fathers and Caleb's hunt but he ended up with one of his own right here at Camp Dread.

"They say you should be careful what you wish for," mumbled quietly to him self.

Coming to stand in front of the office door he reached out and tried to turn the handle to find out that this time it was locked this time. He took a second to look behind him to make sure that no-one was coming while he reached into the jeans pocket and brought out his small lock picking set. He had come prepared for an obstacle like this and was quite confident that he would have no problem breaking in. He was quiet skilled at picking any lock put in front of him. His father had made sure that both he and Sam had that particular skill because it definitely came in handy.

He worked on the lock for about ten seconds before he heard a click, indication that he had unlocked the door. He smiled a cocky smile as he replaced his lock pick back into his pocket and looked over his shoulder once more, being extra cautious.

He couldn't hear anyone coming so he turned back to the door and opened it slowly and quietly and then slipped through the door.

Once on the other side Dean closed the door quietly and then took a quick survey of the room. It looked like a normal office. There was a desk sitting in front of the front window, a worn out looking couch on the opposite wall and on the other wall stood a long, tall bookcase.

He walked over to the bookcase and saw that it was a little dusty and smelt kind of musty. He had no idea how long the books had been there. He couldn't remember whether Sam had told him how long ago this place had been restored. He pulled out a black leather book that had a bookmark in it and blew the dust off of it, accidentally breathing the dust particles in, causing him to have to smother a cough.

"Good one Dean!" he berated himself, once he had recovered.

Looking back down at the book he saw that it didn't have anything written on the front cover. Turning it so he could see the spine he saw that it was the same. He opened the book and flipped through a few pages and saw that the book wasn't written in English. He recognized some of the words as Latin. But if he was honest with himself he hadn't paid half as much attention to Pastor Jim's Latin lessons as his father would have liked. Latin and exorcisms and all that stuff, really were more Sam's deal. That was what made them a good team. Dean was great at the physical aspect and Sam at the research and language side. He now understood why his father was always on his back about learning it as well. It was quite possible that book had nothing really important in it but he wouldn't know because he could only pick out a few words here and there.

He thought that maybe he should take the book with him and show Sam because even though the kid didn't agree with what Dean thought was going on, reading a little Latin wasn't going to kill him. He was just going to have to humor his big brother. Maybe if it was something important it might open Sam's eyes a little.

His eyes moved over to the desk and saw that there was indeed a telephone. Granted, it looked like it had been there as long as the Orphanage but a phone was a phone. He stood and thought for a moment. He wasn't sure who he should ring. He didn't particularly want to interrupt his father and Caleb on their hunt and Pastor Jim was probably closer to them anyway

Having made his decision to call the Pastor he picked up the phone.

xxxxx

Jim Murphy parked his car behind John's massive black truck at the end of the driveway. The Pastor thought that it was slightly sad that, with the long driveway that he had, he couldn't even use it properly. His car had been relegated to the very end and that was only because Caleb's car wasn't here also.

He had just gotten back from town where he was visiting regular church goers and also doing his grocery shopping. He had found that having John Winchester, two growing teenage boys, plus the added stomach of Caleb Reaves for those last couple of days, he had been eaten out of house and home.

He got out of his car and walked past John's truck and then past Dean's shiny black Chevy Impala before he made it to the veranda steps.

Shopping bag in one hand and house keys in the other the Pastor started up the steps when he heard his phone ringing. He jumped up the remaining two steps and fumbled with the keys in order to get to the phone in time. He had an answering machine but since he was home he would rather answer it, especially in his line of work, someone could be in trouble. Which was normally the case, it didn't matter whether it was one of his parishioners or fellow hunters.

He finally managed to get the front door open and jogged to the kitchen and picked up the phone.

"Hello," Jim answered, placing his grocery's on the bench.

"Jim, it's John." Jim recognized the gruff reply immediately and could tell that his friend was anxious or distressed about something.

"John is everything okay?"

"Jim I need you to find out everything you can about the history of the Leota Orphanage and get back to me." Jim frowned. That name sounded familiar.

"Leota?"

"Yeah, we're heading there now but it should take us around four more hours. I need to know anything you can find."

"Okay John … wait! I knew I knew that name. Leota. Isn't that where the boys went?" Jim asked suddenly as John's distress clicked with him.

"Yes. We've been on a bloody wild goose chase."

"Where are you now?"

"About an hour out of Fergus Fall's," John explained.

"Fergus Fall's? I thought you were going to Rose Creek?"

"We did and then we followed the trail here and thought we had hit a dead end until … look anyway we don't have a lot of time. There's no reason to think that the possessions aren't going to happen again if we follow the pattern. We need that information Jim, sooner rather than later."

"I'll get right on it now and I'll call you back with what I find out."

"Thanks Jim." Jim hung the phone back on the wall when he heard John hang up.

Only the Winchester boys could go to a simple school camp and end up having to deal with the supernatural, Jim thought as he rushed to his study. He felt sorry for them. Couldn't they even have a normal school outing without their father's chosen profession rearing its ugly head? It wasn't fair but as he often heard John tell Sam, life wasn't fair.

He threw open the door to the study and went straight to his computer. He hadn't had the piece of technology long and it was still bit foreign to him. He had decided to buy it when he had been told by mostly Sam that the internet could cut their research time in half, plus it was great for school. So as usual Jim had softened and thought, why not? After all Sam was right. The internet was a whole new world to him, full of amazing possibilities. And besides it was something for Sam to do when the boys did come to stay with him.

The youngest Winchester had been giving the Pastor some helpful hints that he had been learning at school but Jim still hadn't had to really use it for much yet and never in the type of rush he found himself in. But he couldn't fail at this. The boys needed him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Dean cursed as he heard the silence from the phone in his hands. It was dead.

"So much for plan A," he muttered to himself, placing the ancient phone back down.

He sat down at the desk and began to rummage through the top drawer but didn't really find anything much of use. He gave a frustrated sigh and was about to stand up when he saw a piece of paper with writing on it sitting underneath the phone. He had been so focused on making the phone call that he had totally missed the piece of paper.

He pulled up the edge of the page and pulled it out from under the weight of the phone. On the page there were ten names in black ink.

"Joe Taylor, Isabel Collins, Jake …" he started off reading, recognizing all of the names on the list as the students and teachers that had been possessed. He scanned down the list. There were ten names all up and Dean became alarmed when he came to the last two names on the list.

Daniel McKinley and none other than his little brother Sam Winchester were scrawled in Mr. Graham's familiar handwriting.

_/Damn/ _he thought. They already had everyone picked out. Now Sammy and his friend were targets. _Now_, this was Dean's business because he's be damned if he'd let these psycho ghost's take his brother.

Dean started for the door when he heard footsteps coming his way. He froze and looked quickly around the room and saw that there was nowhere he could hide but under the desk and that was a stretch at the most. He quickly dived for underneath the desk and just made it under when he heard the door knob turning and the door opening.

"Did you leave the door unlocked last time you were in here?" Dean recognized the voice as Mr. Graham. He was in so much trouble.

"No I'm positive I locked it and you and me have been the only ones in here." He recognized the second voice as Mr. Joe Taylor.

Dean tried to stay as still as possible as he heard one the teachers walk over to the bookcase.

"Someone has been in here look … The ritual book is gone." Mr. Graham exclaimed.

"We don't need it, we have it written down at the cabin," Joe answered him nonchalantly.

"I know that you idiot but it still means that we have had an intruder."

Dean held his breath as he heard someone walk around to stand behind the desk. He turned his head slightly and saw a pair of legs clad in suit pants, indicating to him the Mr. Graham was standing right next to him.

Dean hated cramped spaces and really hoped that they would leave so he could climb out from under the desk and be able to breathe properly once more.

"We can not have anyone know what we are doing. It could be bad for all of us." Dean heard the slight anxious tone a second before the old teacher grabbed the back of the chair and slammed it all the way into the chair slot where Dean was currently hiding.

The chair slammed into him while the wheels ran over his fingers and Dean couldn't help the small grunt of pain at being beat up by the chair, clutching his left hand to his chest to try and handle the pain running through his fingers.

His breath was taken from him once again as the room fell into a deadly silence. The Gig was up. They had heard him.

Dean waited as the chair was swiveled back and Mr. Graham crouched down, his face coming into Dean's line of sight.

"Mr. Winchester," Graham stated, sighing.

Dean looked at the annoyed expression on his possessed teachers face and gave him a sheepish grin, "Hi" he greeted.

Graham did not look amused and Dean knew that he was in a little bit of trouble.

TBC ...

* * *

Let me know what you thought if you get the chance :-) Also i am gonna be really busy over the weekend so i doubt i'll get the chance to sit down at the computer and write another chapter so the earliest there will be another update is Monday ... that's what i'm aiming for. Have a good weekend :-) 


	23. Sleep Time

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter as promised ... i hope you al enjoy it. And also thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I especially wanted to shout out to all the people that sent unsigned reviews. I cant personally reply but i wanted to say thanks you here :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 23. Sleep Time**

Sam ate another mouth full of his lunch while he studied Stacey. Every once and awhile she would look around the room nervously and she had hardly eaten any of her food.

"Is anything wrong Stacey?" Daniel asked, voicing Sam's own thoughts.

Stacey looked back at the two young boys in front of her with a shocked expression, "What?" she asked, "Umm … no everything is fine."

"You do look kind of distracted," Sam pointed out.

"No really I'm okay … seriously," she replied, forcing herself to calm down a little bit. It was hard though, not knowing how Dean's little mission was going.

Sam raised an eyebrow skeptically, "If you're sure. Hey what's up with your brother? I thought Jay and Dane hated each other."

"They do."

"Doesn't look like it," Daniel responded, using his fork to point towards Dane's table.

Sam and Stacey turned to see where Daniel was pointing to.

"What's going on with you and Dane anyway? He's your boyfriend isn't he?" Sam asked

Stacey turned back to look at Sam, "You two sure are nosy aren't ya?"

"We're thirteen. We're supposed to be curious," Daniel told her as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Right I'm sorry, how silly of me." Stacey rolled her eyes.

"Well?" Daniel pushed.

Stacey sighed, "If you must know. It's over and I plan to tell him as soon as I get the chance."

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled at Stacey, "I bet you like Dean don't ya?"

"Oh my God," Sam groaned, putting his fork down.

"Yeah … I like Dean."

"No I mean _like _… you know, like that."

Stacey laughed, "You're worse than nosey."

"Well?"

"Dean and I are just friends."

"If you say so," Daniel shrugged his shoulders and went back to his food.

Stacey shook her head at the kid's persistence then turned around to scan the room once again and saw that while she had been busy answering the nosey boys questions Mr. Graham and Mr. Taylor had slipped out of the room.

Panic suddenly overrode her system and she silently hoped that this didn't mean trouble for Dean because if he got caught she wasn't sure what she was going to do.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked when he saw the change in her posture.

She looked back at the youngest Winchester and nodded quickly, "Yeah Sam, I'm fine. Excuse me for a minute." Stacey stood up and quickly made her way over to Miss Northam, all the while trying to think of what to say.

"Ma'am, could I run upstairs and get that book I had told you about?" she asked remembering the book the teacher had asked about a few weeks before.

"Can't you get it after lunch?"

"I don't wanna forget to bring it down for you and knowing me, I probably will … please?" she pleaded.

"Oh alright but be quick."

"Thank you," Stacey thanked her and ran off before the teacher could say anything else.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean felt himself being dragged out from under the desk by his t-shirt, to stand in front of Mr. Graham. Mr. Taylor came around the desk to stand on the other side of Dean.

"What the hell are you doing in here Winchester?" Mr. Taylor asked him angrily, "I think I was pretty clear that you weren't allowed in here!"

"Oh is that what you meant? …" Dean began but was suddenly shoved back against the wall. He winced as his head connected with a painting that was hanging there. Mr. Graham snatched the piece of paper; he still had, out of his hands.

"Unusual shopping list you have there," Dean grunted as his smart mouth remarks earned him another hard shove into the wall.

"Shut up!" Mr. Taylor growled.

"Where's the book?" Mr. Graham asked him.

"What book?" Dean asked innocently

Mr. Graham grumbled and bent down to take a look at Dean's hiding space. He saw that the black leather book was on the floor under the desk where Dean had left it when he had been dragged out. The old man bent down and picked up the book and turned back to Dean.

"How much do you know about us?" Mr. Graham asked as Dean was still held up against the wall by Joe Taylor's strong grip.

Dean hesitated. He wasn't sure whether lying or telling the truth would work more to his advantage.

"Answer me boy!"

He opted for the truth since he pretty much figured that they knew he knew too much anyway, "I know enough and I can tell you one thing … you aren't getting my brother."

"Oh yeah," Mr. Taylor's face wore a sneer as he pressed in closer to Dean, "What are you gonna do about it boy?"

"I'm just warning you now … you go near my brother and you'll be sorry." Dean's eyes were unwavering as they locked on Mr. Taylor's.

"Rodney!" Mr. Graham called Mr. Taylor as he saw the man and teenager stare each other down, "Lock him away until we decide what we want to do with him." Graham ordered, walking over to the bookcase, removing a few books and pulling out a bottle and rag.

Dean's eyes left Mr. Taylor's/Rodney's to look at Mr. Graham walking back. He saw the bottle in the old man's hand and knew that his time was just about to go from bad to worse.

"What are you doing?" Dean demanded.

"Sorry Mr. Winchester but we have to ensure that you are quiet. You're just going to sleep for a little while."

He noticed Mr. Taylor's head turn to look at the other possessed man and Dean saw his chance.

"Like Hell," Dean said, closing his eyes and quickly head butting the man holding him to the wall, he got the desired effect as the possessed teacher let go and grabbed his head. Dean didn't have time to grab his own sore forehead as he raced for the door only to feel someone barrel into him, sending both of them to the ground. Dean was spun around and held down by a very pissed off looking Mr. Taylor. It wasn't really a shock since possession gave people extra strength but it didn't stop the young hunter from trying to dislodge the man that was now on top of him and had his hands restrained above his head.

Dean brought his knee up and connected with the teacher's groin. He smiled as he realized possessed or not that area of the male anatomy would get you every time. Knowing he didn't have much time before he was attacked again he stood up and rushed back over to the door and just had his hand on the doorknob when he felt someone grab him from behind and place a cloth over his nose and mouth.

It smelt sickly sweet and it only took him a couple of seconds to realize what was smothered on the cloth. He clamped his mouth shut best he could with the hand holding the cloth to it and held his breath but renewed his struggles.

He had been so intent on getting out of the room that he misjudged just how close Mr. Graham had been and he hadn't been too thrilled with the idea of taking on two possessed adults. One, he had a chance against. Two would be stretching it. He mentally cursed himself for being so stupid, as he struggled in the old man's hold as best he could.

"Rodney, get over here and help me hold him. He's a tough one," Mr. Graham ordered as he struggled to hold the fighting teen.

Dean felt another pair of strong arms on him and tried to fight harder. He needed to get out and warn Stacey and Sam. He needed oxygen but knew if he took in a breath he wouldn't last long but the only problem was that he wasn't going to last much longer without oxygen.

Finally Dean's oxygen deprived lungs couldn't handle it any longer and he involuntarily opened his mouth and took a breath and immediately smelt the chloroform. His head started to spin and he could feel his limbs already starting to relax, but still he tried to break free, albeit sluggishly.

Rodney sighed in relief as the kid slowly started to lose his ability to fight them. From his position in front of Dean he could see the boy's panicked green eyes start to slide close and then flutter open again. He had to admit that the boy was a fighter.

Finally both teachers felt the Winchester boy's body relax and Rodney watched as his eyes finally slid closed and stayed that way. Mr. Graham held on tighter as Dean became a dead weight in his arms. He held the chloroform soaked cloth against Dean's nose and mouth for a minute longer before taking it away.

"What now Pierce?" Rodney asked the spirit possessing Mr. Graham's body.

"Take him upstairs and lock him in the teacher's closet until we can decide what to do with him."

Pierce released Dean's body entirely over to Rodney and walked over to the book case and replaced the bottle and cloth behind some old books.

Rodney threw Dean's unconscious form over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, "Make it fast Rodney, while everyone's still eating lunch. We can't afford for anyone else to find out."

"Yes Sir," Rodney shifted Dean on his shoulders a little and then headed out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey walked out into the foyer and went to head straight for the office when she head the door open so she quickly ducked into the recreation room and hid around the door jam.

She looked on as the door opened and Mr. Taylor walked out with something slung over his shoulder. On closer inspection she realized that the lump that was hanging off the man's shoulder was Dean.

She stopped herself from gasping out loud as she saw that Dean was clearly unconscious. This had been exactly what she had been worried about.

As soon as Stacey heard Mr. Taylor reach the top of the stairs Stacey cautiously stepped out of the recreation room and followed him upstairs. Upon reaching the 2nd floor she was just in time to see Mr. Taylor and his unconscious burden disappear through the door to the teacher's rooms.

She took a couple more quiet steps into the room when she heard a noise come from behind her. She spun around and her heart nearly jumped into her throat when she saw Mr. Graham standing there.

"What are you doing up here Miss Dalesfed?"

"I … umm … I had to get a book for Miss Northam," she explained to him trying to stumble over her words as less as possible.

"Now?"

"Miss Northam said I could quickly get it for her." Stacey shoved her hands in her jean pockets so he couldn't see them trembling.

Mr. Graham gave an irritated sigh, "Very well then. Hurry up."

Stacey didn't need to be told twice. She raced through the door to the girls area and then into her room. She quickly searched for said book, hoping that she had remembered to bring it along.

It didn't take long for her to find it and she took a few steady breaths before heading back out to the upstairs foyer area where Mr. Graham was still waiting for her.

"Found it." She waved the book in the air for the old man to see.

"Good, get going back downstairs." Stacey glanced quickly to where she had seen her friend disappear.

She knew that there was no-way she would be able to help him at that very moment. She just hoped that he would be alright until she could get back up there.

Stacey turned back to Mr. Graham, nodded and then walked past him and down the stairs breathing a huge sigh of relief that she hadn't gotten her self caught along with Dean. At least there was still a little bit of hope.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay well Dean's day just keeps getting better and better :-P I hope to see you soon :-)


	24. Cramped, Dark Spaces

**Author's Note: **Back again ... we are getting there slowly :-) . Once again i would like to shout out to all the readers that reviewed anonymously since i cant send you individual replys :-) thanks heaps ... to all the reviewers as well :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 24. Cramped, Dark Spaces.**

John was bouncing his leg up and down as he sat in the passenger seat of Caleb's car. Glancing down at his watch he saw that it was 1.30 in the afternoon. That meant that it had only been two and a half hours since they had left Fergus Falls.

He had tried ringing the camp's phone number, that Sam had given him, a few times but every time all he got was a machine operated voice telling him that the number he had dialed didn't exist.

Caleb glanced over at John and then looked back at the fuel gage and saw that they were nearly in empty. John was not going to be happy but they were going to have to stop at the next gas station to fill up. They had left Fergus Fall's in a hurry and Caleb had not even thought about filling up the car.

He saw a sign up ahead and about five minutes later pulled off the main road and into the gas station.

John's head came up fast when he felt Caleb pull over and he looked sharply at the younger man.

"What the hell are you doing?" he growled.

"Pulling over," Caleb answered, already opening the car door.

John opened his own car door and stood up, looking at Caleb over the top of the car, "What the hell for?"

"Well I hate to tell you this Johnny but we won't get far on an empty tank. We'll be back on the road in a few." Caleb opened the gas lid and proceeded to pump gas, knowing without looking that John had calmed down.

"Fine," John stepped away from the car for a moment and stretched his legs. Sitting down for a long drive when you weren't the one driving could make your muscles stiff.

Caleb closed the gas lid up and turned to John, "I'll just go pay for this. Do you want anything while I'm in there?"

"Nah I'm good."

"Okay, I won't be long," Caleb assured, jogging off towards the glass doors of the gas station.

John was about to sit back down in the car when he heard his cell phone ring. He quickly brought it out of his jacket pocket and pressed the call button, then pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"John, its Jim, how far away are you?" Pastor Jim asked.

"We're about two and a half hours out, give or take. Tell me you have something."

"Well I looked into the place's history and found it was an orphanage in the 1950's for disturbed children. This place housed the real severe cases. In 1959 a group of three boys were playing with some matches and nearly burnt the whole place down," Jim explained.

"Okay so …"

"So … all three boys got out as well as some others but three adults and eight children died. According to the newspaper article written back then, it says that they had gotten trapped upstairs and couldn't get out. The fire department extinguished the fire before it got to them but the group died of smoke inhalation."

John ran a hand through his hair, "That must be why there have been so many possessions fitting the same description."

"I agree."

"This only started happening ten years ago, any idea why?"

"Well the place was dormant for about 30 years until they rebuilt and restored it in … hold on let me see …" John could almost picture the pastor looking through the notes he had made, "Oh yes here it is, in 1985 it was restored by the request of a Mrs. Marilyn Chipshaw."

"Who's she?"

"Marilyn Chipshaw worked in the kitchen at the orphanage and lived with her husband on the property. Umm … it says here that a year after the fire she was committed to a mental institute by her husband. He is quoted saying that she had gone nuts and was talking about bringing the kids back from the dead."

"Great … what happened to her?"

"Umm … let me see …" the phone went silent for a minute and John could hear typing.

"Here we are …"

"Jim, are you actually using that damn computer Sammy suckered you into buying?" John asked with an amused grin that was wasted considering the preacher couldn't see it.

"You should be thankful. I probably wouldn't have gotten this much information this fast if it wasn't for this computer. Your son is a smart kid."

"Yeah too smart for his own good half the time," John muttered as he looked up and saw Caleb returning with a curious look on his face.

"Shall I continue John?" Jim asked patiently.

"Please, "John replied, holding up a finger to Caleb in the universal sign to wait.

"Okay it says here that she was released and deemed mentally fit after her husband died in 1984. She received a sizable amount in life insurance and apparently spent the money buying out and restoring the old Orphanage. She turned it into a venue for school camps and in 1987 had her first school group spend the first month of summer there."

"It all fits."

"Yes it does."

"Did you find out where the spirits are buried?"

"Yes actually. The authorities had allowed the bodies to be buried in the forest, next to the building, since there was no-one to claim the bodies. It's not far from where her cabin is but I don't know exactly where."

"Look thanks Jim. I really appreciate this."

"It's no problem John I just want those boys of yours home safe."

_/Home/ _John thought. That word seemed strange to him now after the last thirteen years of moving from town to town. But in a way he guessed Jim's place would be the closest thing they all had to a home since the boy's mother had been killed.

"Me too Jim, me too, I'll keep in touch," John told his friend.

"You and Caleb be careful and I'll see you and the boys soon." John lowered the phone when he heard Jim sever the line and turned to Caleb.

"Well?" Caleb questioned.

"Come on lets get out of here. I'll explain it to you on the way." Caleb nodded and jumped into the car as John slid into the passenger seat.

The younger hunter didn't waste any time, putting his foot down and flooring it out of the gas station and onto the open road.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey had tried a few times to get Miss Northam to let her go upstairs and _check on Dean _but the teacher had told her that Mr. Taylor had been up to check on him and that he was fine and resting. That hadn't made her feel any better and she could hardly concentrate on the new task they had been assigned.

After lunch despite her tries at getting upstairs to help Dean, Stacey had been made to follow her group outside. They were given a small basket each and Miss Northam had explained that all the teams were going to make their own nature tables so she wanted them all to take their basket's and have a look around the property for anything they could find that they thought would go on a nature table and bring it back when they heard her blow her whistle. The would then go inside the classroom and they would all go through their finds together so they could decide what to put on their table and what not to put on their table.

Stacey had thought that this was the perfect chance to get away and sneak upstairs and had actually made it to the back of the building intending to go through the back door but found as she rounded the corner that Mrs. Collins had her team in that area near the back of building.

Stacey remembered quickly that Mrs. Collins was one of the possessed teachers. The teacher had looked in her direction and called out, asking what she was doing. Stacey quickly assured the woman that she hadn't realized she had walked so far away from her group and headed back to the front of the building where the rest of her group were busy searching the ground and behind tree's for things they thought belonged on a nature table.

She looked down at her watch and groaned when she saw it was about fifteen minutes till two o'clock and she couldn't help wondering whether Dean had woken up by now. After all it had nearly been two hour's since she had seen him being carried upstairs. She was pretty sure that he wasn't going to be possessed or anything just yet since so far whenever someone was possessed it seemed to happen in the forest at Mrs. Chipshaw's cabin.

She glanced over at Sam and thought that maybe it was time to try and convince him again. She couldn't help but think that both their brother's were in a load of trouble right now, not to mention the other people that had been possessed so far, so he had better listen to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The first thing Dean felt was queasiness in the pit of his stomach that made him wonder what he had eaten, that Sammy had probably warned him about, that he probably shouldn't have. He lied there for minute with his eyes closed trying to hold the nausea at bay and found that he was lying on his back on something hard.

Dean rolled over onto his side and grabbed his stomach and squeezed his eyes closed before blinking them open. He almost panicked when all he could see was darkness and briefly thought he had gone blind. He brought his hand up and waved it in front of his face but still couldn't even see his hand despite the fact that he was almost touching his nose with it.

His muddled brain started working again as he suddenly remembered what he had been doing before waking up in darkness feeling like crap. He had been caught in Mr. Graham's office by the man himself and his sidekick Mr. Taylor. _/No wait! It's not Mr. Taylor anymore, it's some Dude called Rodney!/_ he thought to himself as his memory continued to return to him. He then remembered that Mr. Graham wasn't really Mr. Graham anymore either it was Pierce or something. He felt around him and found that he was still lying on a hard wooden floor and slowly raised himself into a sitting position.

Dean reached out and his hands which connected on both sides of the space he was in and now that he was sitting he could feel some sort of material was hanging from above him. He seemed to be in a closet. _/Great/ _he thought _/I'm locked in a cramped little closet in the dark, exactly the way I wanted to spend my camp time/_ he quipped to himself mentally.

He raised himself further up onto his knee's using the wall for support as he found that he was still a little light headed from the damn chloroform. Once Dean was on his knees he raised himself slowly onto his feet and his head bumped into something hard causing him to yelp and grab his head with his hand, bending his knee's slightly so as not to come in contact with the offending object again.

"God damn it!" he cursed rubbing his sore head, glancing up before he remembered that he couldn't actually see anything.

Reaching up cautiously with his right hand he felt around above his head and came into contact with something wooden. It felt like a shelf.

Dean shivered all of a sudden and realized now just how much he really did hate small cramped spaces and he hated them even more in the dark, especially when he had been locked up by some psycho ghosts.

He was still feeling a little nauseous and could feel beads of sweat starting to appear on his forehead, a combination of feeling sick and feeling just a tad claustrophobic, not to mention his worry about Sam and Stacey.

He reached inside his pockets and sighed in relief and then couldn't believe how stupid he was for forgetting that he had had a lighter in his pocket. He held it up and switched it on. The small yellow light from his Zippo didn't do much to lighten up the place, only enough to confirm that he was indeed in a closet. Turning to look to his left he saw and old musty cardigan hanging on a hook and realized that the musty smell from the jacket wasn't helping his stomach either. He turned to the door and held the lighter to where he thought the door handle should be only to find that there was no door handle.

"Of course there wouldn't be a door handle, Dean," he spoke out loud to himself, "Only idiots get themselves locked in closets."

The teenager brought his hand up and felt around the door to see if there were any weaknesses and surprisingly found that the door was pretty solid, "Of course it's solid, story of my day so far," He grumbled.

Dean took a step back and found himself with his back to the wall and with as much strength and power as he could manage in the confined space he kicked out at the door.

"Owe," he hissed when all he had managed to do was jar his leg, "Great!"

He bent down to rub his ankle when he felt something familiar hiding against it.

"Oh you're doing a real great job here Dean," he berated himself some more as he pulled the small hunting knife from its hiding place. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about it. He wasn't sure what exactly he was going to do with it yet or how it was going to help him, but he always felt better with a weapon in his hand.

Holding the light up to the door again and then looking back at the knife he realized that the blade was thin enough to fit in between the door jam and the door. Maybe he could jimmy the door open using his knife. Anything was worth a shot at the moment so he carefully slid the blade into position, sending a slight prayer to Pastor Jim, the only holy man that the boy trusted, and began the job of trying to escape.

TBC ...

* * *

Well theres another chapter down ... i hope you enjoyed it and i will be posting again as soon as i can ... i really am trying to get this finished before christmas :-) At least you all know a little bit about what's going on now, courtesy of our favourite Pastor. So i'll see you again soon :-) 


	25. Trade

**Authors Note: **Hey everyone ... thanks again for all the reviews ... this one is a little longer than most of my chapters :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 25. Trade**

He thought he nearly had it but the door just wouldn't budge and he had nearly dropped his Zippo a couple of times. _/That's all I need/ _he thought _/set fire to the closet while your still inside/_.

He gave a frustrated growl and wiped the perspiration off of his forehead. It was getting a little stuffy in there and he was afraid that if he didn't get out the closet soon he was going to suffocate.

His idea with the knife had turned out to be a fruitless endeavor, although he thought he had nearly gotten close a few times, so the only option he could see right now was just to continue to kick the door down. The only problem with that plan was that it was going to make a lot of noise and possibly draw attention to him self. But the other option wasn't so pretty either.

"Dean Winchester gets taken out by a closet." He laughed a little at his own joke and then shook his head and thought that maybe he was suffering from carbon dioxide poisoning or something because it wasn't all that funny.

"Well maybe Sam would think it was amusing," he muttered and then shook his head as if to clear it, "Focus Dean."

"Okay," he said to himself as he backed up into the back wall again and got into position to try and kick it open again.

"Prepared to get your ass kicked," he told the door, although when he thought about it that was probably the wrong analogy since doors didn't exactly have asses.

"God now I'm talking to doors, I really need to get out of here."

Dean braced himself and then with all the strength he had, he kicked out at the door. It didn't even budge. He braced himself and kicked the door again and it still didn't budge.

"Of course … I have to … get … the only … freaking … closet … with … an …extra … freaking strong … door!" He punctuated every breathless word with a hard kick to the door and finally on the last kick he heard wood splintering.

He leaned against the back of the closet catching his breath. There was definitely less air in here than before, now that he was breathing heavier. The more he panted the less oxygen he felt he had and Dean realized that if he kept going the way he way going he was probably going to hyperventilate before he got free. The closet seemed to be shrinking in size and Dean tried desperately to get it together.

After a couple of minutes he got himself under control and retook his position against the back of the wall and prepared to kick the door open. Counting to three he kicked out again and felt the door give some more. Dropping his Zippo when the gas finally ran out he managed two more well placed kicks and the door swung open. Dean burst out of the closet breathing heavily and the rush of fresh air that hit his lungs nearly did him in but he managed to stay on his feet. He bent over at the waist, his hands gripping his knees for support while he replenished his oxygen supply.

Once he felt a little better he stood all the way up and squinted at the light coming through the window. He had been in the dark for so long that his eyes weren't quite used to the light. Looking back into the closet he saw now with the light just how small a space it was and shivered slightly at the thought of how much time he had spent cooped up inside of it.

Dean ran a hand through his hair and found that it was drenched with sweat and with one last look at what had been his prison he walked as quietly as he could to the door at the end of the hallway. He knew that on the other side of that door was the upstairs foyer. He had no idea how he was going to get away without anyone knowing but he needed to get to Sam and make sure that nothing had happened to him. He needed to warn him that he was in danger and if the kid didn't believe him he thought that he might just cause him physical harm. He also hoped that Stacey hadn't drawn attention to herself because right now he could use all the help he could get.

Dean took a steadying breath before reaching for the door knob. The plan was to get across the foyer and into his room to get to his back pack and see what he had on him that could possibly be beneficial in this situation. He didn't think he had much that would help but it was better to be safe than sorry.

He slowly turned the knob and opened the door a crack so he could peer into the room. No-one was there as far as he could see so he opened the door completely and stepped out. He started for the door on the opposite side of the room that led to his room. He got half way across when he heard someone running up the stairs.

"Winchester how the hell …"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Dean complained when he heard Rodney shout at him using Mr. Taylor's voice. _/Am I copping a life's worth of bad luck or something?/_ he asked himself.

Dean was in two minds. Should he run or turn around and face the guy. If he ran where the hell would he run to? The stairs were the only exit. That realization caused him to turn around and face the possessed man.

"Mr. Taylor … oh no wait … Rodney." Dean smirked making sure to keep a decent distance between himself and Rodney.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Rodney snarled taking a step forward.

Dean took a step back, "Me? Oh I was thinking maybe I would go find myself a few graves and do us all a favour by getting rid of all you sons of bitch's," Dean told him cockily.

"You're a cocky little bastard aren't ya?" Rodney asked.

"You're not gonna get away with this ya know."

"Oh yeah and who's going to stop us boy?" Rodney challenged, taking another step towards the young hunter.

Dean took another step back, still trying to keep a distance between them.

"I know what you are. You don't belong in this world and I know how to send you back." Dean threatened.

Rodney raised his eyes a little, showing that Deans admission of knowledge hadn't gone unnoticed, "How you are you going to do anything boy, if you're one of us?"

"One of you?"

"That's right. We don't need you telling anybody what we're doing so we're making a swap. You, instead of your brother and let me just say that Tommy should get a kick out of having you for his new body."

"Well I'm happy for Tommy I really am but I'm sorry he can't have this body it's already being used," Dean told him faking a smile.

"You haven't got a choice in the matter kid, now come here." Rodney demanded taking a few more steps towards his target.

Dean glanced behind him and saw that if he backed up any further he would be backing himself into a wall so he turned back to the advancing man, "Like hell I don't," he said rushing the teacher.

Dean ducked his head and speared the man right in the stomach with his shoulder taking them both to the ground. Rodney clutched at his stomach as Dean regained his footing and the teen kicked the downed man in the stomach and then in the head for good measure. Seeing that Rodney was down he made a mental note to apologize to Mr. Taylor, once he got him back, for kicking him so hard. He kind of wished that it had of been Mr. Graham instead since there was no love lost between them.

He made it to the stairs and was about to proceed down them when something grabbed his ankle, causing him to lose his balance. He tried to grab onto the banister to no avail and squeezed his eyes shut as he inevitably tumbled down the stairs landing at the bottom with a grunt followed by a groan of pain.

It took him a couple of seconds to get his bearings but Dean risked opening his eyes and found that surprisingly he couldn't feel any major damage. He was surprised he hadn't broken his neck during the fall. Or an arm or a leg but evaluating himself he found that everything seemed intact just a little sore … well maybe a lot sore but he could move.

He struggled to get to his feet when he heard footsteps coming from not only the top of the stairs but from the classroom as well. He'd made it to his knees, feeling a bit dizzy when the door to the classroom opened and Mr. Graham's form walked in and took in the scene.

Dean could feel something wet slide down his face and brought his hand up to his head while making it the rest of the to his feet. His hand came away from his head with blood on it, "Son of a …" he cursed and then looked up at the approaching old man.

Dean all of a sudden felt angry. Nothing was going right. Every time he thought he might be winning something happened to prove him wrong. Acting out of his anger and the need to get free and warn Sam he charged the old man throwing a punch that connected solidly with the teacher's chin, once the man was down Dean brought out the small knife in case the old man tried anything again. He didn't want to kill him but with their extra strength these guys were hard to fight off.

Pierce had not been expecting a physical attack and Dean smiled a crazy smile when the grey haired man ended up flat on his back. His victory was short lived when he felt something smash on the back of his head. The knife slipped from his fingers and skidded across the room as Dean fell. He never felt himself hit the floor.

Pierce watched as the older Winchester brother slumped to the floor once again unconscious and then looked up to see Rodney standing there holding a broken vase with a satisfied look on his face.

"What the hell happened?" Pierce demanded, struggling to stand using the old legs of his host.

"I came upstairs to get him out of the closet and found him in the damn foyer; how he got out I don't know." Rodney explained, rubbing his still aching stomach.

Pierce waved a hand in the direction of Rodney's face, "What happened to you?"

"The damn bastard attacked me. The kid is stronger than he looks." Rodney brought his hand up to his tender nose and felt a trickle of blood.

"We have to get him to the cabin and get this mess cleaned up before anyone finds it." Pierce ordered.

"Did you get both of our teams squared away?"

"Miss Northam and Miss Franklin or should I say Mrs. Collins are minding both of our teams. That will give us time to get Tommy his new body."

"I know I'll feel better once we get this kid out of the way. He's too much trouble and doesn't seem at all scared, like he's witnessed something like this before. We have never come across something like that. It could be trouble."

"He won't be trouble for long."

"What about his brother? Do you think he knows?"

"We'll worry about that when we have to and if he does we'll let his big brother deal with him." Pierce produced a sly smile across Mr. Graham's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What about this leaf? Do we have one of those?"

Sam turned in Daniel's direction and looked at the leaf he was holding up for Sam's inspection, "We have tons of different leaves Daniel."

"Oh wait!" Daniel exclaimed as he spotted something else.

Sam walked over to where Daniel was standing beneath a tree, "Look. " Daniel pointed up.

Sam looked up into the tree but couldn't find anything, "what?"

"Look up there … it's a birds nest. That would be perfect because I bet no-one else has found one."

"We shouldn't take it though."

"Why not?"

"Because what if the bird is still using it?" Sam asked trying to get his friend to see reason.

"Oh I didn't think of that. Damn … that would have been good."

"I think it's great!"

Both boys turned around at the new voice and saw Jay, Lynda and Jennifer standing behind them.

"What?"

"Are you deaf kid? I said I think that the birds nest is great. What do you think guys?" Jay asked turning to look at Lynda and Jennifer. Sam still had to get used to the short hair on his brother's friend.

"I think its perfect Jay," Lynda purred sidling up to Jay now.

Sam's eyes narrowed in confusion. First Lynda was all over Dean and now Jay. Sam realized that he didn't exactly know her all that well but she hadn't seemed like that type of person when he had first met her.

"Move out the way," Jennifer demanded, bringing Sam back to the situation at hand.

"Why?" Daniel asked, looking confused.

Jay stalked forward and pushed the boy away from the tree, "She said move!"

"Jay what the hell has gotten into you?" Sam asked angrily, picking up the Daniel's glasses that had fallen and then extending a hand to his friend to help him up.

"Nothing, Sammy. I'm just sick and tired but being kind and nice to every single person I meet … I mean come on. It makes me sick."

"Yeah well I like the old Jay better," Sam told him standing slightly in front of Daniel who was repositioning his glasses.

"Well suck it up Sammy because the old Jay is gone. The new Jay acts the way he wants to and takes what he wants when he wants it and right now I want that birds nest."

"You can't!" Daniel shouted.

"0o0o0o, are you going to stop me twerp?" Jay asked in mock horror making Lynda and Jennifer laugh.

"No. But I will." Sam made sure his friend was behind him. He didn't trust Jay right now.

Jay laughed, "So the mini Winchester wants a go does he? But who will come to your rescue when big brother isn't around huh?"

"Leave him alone Jay!" Everyone turned around to see Stacey walk up towards them.

"What is this, a mothers club meeting?" Lynda asked tiredly, rolling her eyes.

"Stay out of this _little sister_," Jay barked towards Stacey emphasizing the words little sister, causing Stacey's blood to boil since she knew that he was anything but her brother.

"I said leave him alone!" she stated, stepping in between Sam and the possessed boy, "Why don't you and your little friends scamper off and threaten someone your own size."

"Now why would I want to do that?"

"Because I said," Stacey told him through clenched teeth.

"After I get my birds nest." Jay reached up to grab hold of a branch to pull himself up.

Sam pushed past Stacey and yanked Jay down from the tree, "I said you're not touching that birds nest!"

"Why you little …" Jay began, getting to his feet.

"Boy's forget about the birds nest, come on." Stacey dragged Sam away from the tree by his t-shirt. Daniel glanced quickly at Jay and then the birds nest before quickly following Stacey and Sam.

"I see you still need people to rescue you Sammy!" Jay shouted at their retreating backs.

Sam shrugged out of Stacey's grasp, obvious to everyone that he was fuming.

"Sam I need to speak to you," Stacey told him.

"What the hell turned him into such a creep?" Sam ranted as he paced.

"God Damn it Sam that's what your brother has been trying to tell you!" Stacey hissed loud enough to show her anger but not so much that they would be overheard.

Daniel was standing back a bit, watching the exchange.

"Oh not you too," Sam complained.

"Sam, just listen to me okay?" Stacey pleaded, trying to get through to the hard headed boy.

"What?"

"I think Dean is in trouble."

"Why?" Daniel piped up coming into the conversation making Sam's eyes roll. It was obvious that Daniel had some sort of a hero worship going on for the oldest Winchester brother, ever since being grouped together.

Stacey glanced at Daniel before turning back to Sam, "Look Sam I'll give you the short version okay. Dean wasn't feeling sick; he went to look through Mr. Graham's office. When I left during lunch today I was going to check on him when I saw Mr. Taylor carrying him upstairs. He was definitely unconscious."

Sam just stood there, trying to digest what he was hearing, "What happened?" Daniel asked, alarm in his voice.

"I don't know exactly what happened but I know he took him through the door to the teacher's rooms. I would have followed but Mr. Graham caught me upstairs and told me to return to lunch. I didn't want him to know that I know."

"Know what?" Daniel asked becoming exasperated that no-one was listening to him

"Look when we get the chance, just come with me and I'll show you. I know they have him locked away somewhere in there, I'm sure. I wouldn't make something like this up Sam … your brother needs us and right now we are the only people that suspect anything."

Sam closed his eyes and sighed and tried to reason within his own head the few possible scenarios as to why his brother would be carried upstairs, unconscious and taken into the teacher's hallway. He couldn't really think of any rational ideas.

"Okay, but how are we going to get up there without alerting any of the teachers?" Sam asked.

"Guys, will someone please tell me what's going on?" Daniel almost yelled in frustration.

Sam and Stacey looked at each other for a moment and then turned back to look at the boy next to them. Sam had really been hoping that it wouldn't come to this. Was it too much to ask for just one normal summer?

"Okay but you're not gonna believe this."

"Try me," Daniel replied confidently.

"It is slightly possible, "Sam began glancing at Stacey again and saw that she looked annoyed at his phrasing, "that the camp is being over run by spirits, possessed by them."

"How do you know?"

Sam winced, although he wasn't prepared to tell this particular secret he knew that he should, "I know because that is what my family does for a living. We hunt ghosts and other supernatural things."

Daniel looked between his friend and Stacey trying to work out whether they were bullshitting him or not. He knew Sam could sometimes seem a little mysterious and by the look on his face he could see that Sam really believed what he was telling him.

"That's so cool!" Sam looked at his friend, shocked at the reaction. He had expected to be called crazy. But then again he realized it wasn't as if he was talking to Mike here.

"I mean not that people are being possessed or whatever or that Dean has been captured but ya know it's kind of like we're in a movie." Daniel explained excitedly.

"It's not all that it's cracked up to believe me," Sam told him dejectedly.

"Guys, can we get back to the subject at hand please? Dean needs our help."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ten minutes later found the three teenagers sneaking through the back door of the building. Since Mrs. Collins and Miss Northam were looking after the other teams as well, it had left the back area completely vacant. With all the kids in one place it was easier for them to sneak away and not be missed.

"We have to be careful boys; it can't be a coincidence that Mr. Graham and Mr. Taylor are missing at the moment," Stacey told them as they all slipped through the back door.

"If your right about this, I just hope that we aren't too late," Sam whispered.

"We probably wouldn't be in this position if you had just believed us in the first place!" Stacey whispered back sharply.

"Oh so this is my fault now?" Sam turned around to look at her.

"Sam I didn't say that I just …"

"Shut up both of you!" Daniel demanded when he got tired of them bitching back and forth with one another.

Sam and Stacey both looked a little sheepish and both whispered and apology before making it to the stairs. Stacey crept up the stairs first, Daniel next and Sam bringing up the rear. Once they all reached the top Stacey stopped and turned to the two younger boys.

"Okay this is the last place I saw him."

Sam nodded and she turned around and opened the door slowly and the three teenagers stepped through. What they found on the other side of the door formed a pit in Stacey's stomach. She took quick steps over to the open closet door and looked inside. Sam and Daniel came up from behind her as she was studying the splintered door. The door had obviously been kicked outwards by something and Sam had a feeling that that something had been his brother's foot.

"You think this is where they put him?" Daniel asked.

"Looks like Dean's handy work," Sam quipped as he stepped into the closet when something shiny caught his eye.

He bent down and picked up the object to find that it was his brother's Zippo. He knew it was Dean's because he remembered when Caleb had given it to him. He had borrowed it during a hunt he had been on not long ago with the other hunter and Sam remembered that when Dean had tried to give it back the psychic had told him to keep it, telling him that he should have his own anyway.

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"It's Dean's lighter."

"That confirms that he was here."

"Yeah."

"Well he obviously broke out of here but did he manage to stay free?"

"I don't know, but if he is free he would have tried to contact us by now," Sam told them.

"Come on, lets get out of here before we get caught as well," Stacey suggested, getting nods from the two boys.

The three made their way out of the teacher's area and into the upstairs foyer, taking a quick look around but not finding anything. They all silently walked down the stairs and were about to head over to the office when Sam all of a sudden stopped.

There, lying near the front door, against the wall was Dean's small hunting knife. Sam rushed over to it and picked it up.

"What?" Stacey asked alarmed at Sam's frantic actions.

"It's Dean's knife." Sam held up the small knife for his friends to see, "I'm not so sure that Dean is safe yet."

"Why? Maybe he accidentally dropped it and doesn't know its missing."

"No. Dean is never willingly unarmed, I mean the guy sleeps with a damn hunting knife for Christ sake!" he exclaimed, "He would know if it was missing."

"Wow your brother is like awesome," Daniel said with awe at finding out some of Dean's other traits. He had never met anyone quite like the Winchester's.

"Yeah well being awesome doesn't help him if he's possessed or worse, dead. God, this is all my fault." Sam began to pace and Stacey could tell that he was starting to panic.

Stacey walked up to Sam and grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a little shake, "Sam we can't afford to freak out right now! Dean, not to mention the rest of us are in some serious trouble!"

Sam took a shaky breath and nodded his agreement, "It's just that he is always there for me ya know and the one time he needs me I totally ignore his misgivings and land him in some serious crap! God it's a wonder he doesn't hate me."

"Sam I can tell you this one thing. I don't think your brother could ever hate you. It's just not in him. Besides this is not your fault and we are going to get him back!" she told him determinedly.

Sam hung his head for a minute trying to gather his thoughts when a thought occurred to him, "Oh God does this mean that Jay and Lynda and the others are possessed?"

"Yeah … I mean my brother can be a pain in the ass to me sometimes but he's not a total jerk. Actually he's a pretty damn good brother and I'd like to get him back."

"We will!" Sam assured her, "You know you are taking this all extremely well," he added in admiration.

"Don't let me fool you, on the inside I'm a mess and once this is all over with I'll let myself freak out a little. Are you okay now Sam?"

"I will be when I get my brother back."

"Good that'll have to do. Now, Dean said that we should probably call your Dad if we could."

Sam groaned. He hadn't even thought about his dad, "Oh I'm so looking forward to that conversation," he muttered sarcastically.

TBC ...

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that ... John and Caleb WILL be arriving next chapter, that i can promise you. I wont have a chance to work on the story tonight so the next chapter will more than likely posted on Friday. So i guess i'll see you then :-)


	26. Familiar Presence

**Author's Note: **Well its Friday and as promised here is the next chapter and YES CALEB and JOHN have finally arrived :-) i hope you enjoy it ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 26. Familiar Presence**

A sudden cold wet sensation on his face brought him spluttering into consciousness. Dean didn't have time to wonder what was going on because some more water was splashed in his face. He coughed a few times and shook his head trying to get his bearings which he immediately realized was unwise since Phil Rudd had apparently taken up residence in his head, beating out an amazing drum solo that AC/DC would be proud of.

"Is he okay?" Dean heard someone ask.

"Yeah he'll be fine although unfortunately for Tommy, he'll be sporting one major headache when he takes over."

Dean squeezed his eyes shut against the thumping of his head and became aware that he was sitting in a chair but upon trying to move the young hunter found that both his arms and legs were immobile. Now that more of his senses were coming back he could feel the ropes that tied his wrists behind the back of the chair and he figured that if he could see his ankles they would be in the same predicament.

He was just preparing to open his eyes and discover what mess he had gotten into now when he felt a rough slap to the face and then someone was grabbing his chin with bruising force.

"Come on Winchester we don't have time you for to take a nap." Rodney, he thought as his eyes snapped open to glare at Mr. Taylor's face. The spirit had obviously never heard of something called personal space.

"Well then … maybe you shouldn't have cracked my head open, that tends to make a person a little sleepy." Dean's voice sounded a little scratchy but was getting stronger the more he spoke.

Rodney smirked but said nothing, still standing a little too close for comfort, "Dude you get any closer and you'll be sitting on my lap and I'm sorry to tell you I don't really bat for that team."

"You're a real comedian."

"I try." Dean sighed dramatically, "but you know … tough crowd and all."

"Rodney step back from him." Dean glanced behind Rodney to see Pierce heading towards them holding something in his hands.

As he got closer he could see that it was a cup. He wasn't sure what that was about and he was hoping that he wouldn't really have to find out.

"Are we nearly ready?" Rodney asked.

"Almost, Mrs. Chipshaw just made up a new batch of her concoction; once he drinks this we can start the process." Pierce explained, holding up the cup for Rodney to see.

"You know I'm not really all that thirsty," Dean quipped, giving the two possessed men a smile.

"Well like I said before boy … you haven't got a choice in the matter." Rodney took the cup out of Pierces hand and took a few steps and stood before Dean.

Dean started fighting extra hard with the ropes binding his hands together. He really didn't like where this was heading,"I'm not drinking that crap, keep it the hell away from me."

"You'll drink every last bit of it if I have to force it down your throat." Rodney walked the remaining steps to his prisoner and grabbed a hold of the boys short wet hair, yanking his head back, "Open up!" he ordered.

Dean kept his mouth tightly shut and his eyes squeezed shut, determined not to let them force the liquid down his throat although he knew that his attempt to do so was in vain because if they really wanted the stuff in him they could do it.

Proving his point a few seconds later he felt another set of hands on him. Pierce grabbed Dean's nose depriving him on precious oxygen. Dean tried to hold as long as possible but couldn't fight the need to breathe. Finally losing the battle, Dean opened his mouth and gasped for air and as soon as he did Pierce was there holding it open. Seconds later he felt a cool liquid being poured quickly down his throat almost making him choke. As soon as they thought he had had enough a hand was clamped over his mouth forcing him to swallow. He tried not to throw up at the sickly sweet taste. It was disgusting.

When Graham was sure Dean had swallowed it all, he nodded to Rodney to let the boy go and both men released their hold on the teen.

As soon as he was released from their hold Dean began coughing and gagging on the putrid taste, "Ackk … what the hell was that?" he asked still pulling faces at the disgusting taste in his mouth.

"That's just a little something to ensure that our secret is kept." Dean looked up at Pierce with a questioning glare and was about to ask him what the hell he meant by that when he remembered something.

"The EMF," he stated all of a sudden.

"What?"

"Why didn't I pick you up on the EMF?"

"What do you know about EMF?" Rodney asked suspiciously.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Electro Magnetic Frequencies, spirits and other supernatural things give off Electro Magnetic Waves as I'm sure you probably know but I scanned that whole damn house and nothing; you guys don't give the slightest bit of a reading. The only time my EMF meter did anything was when I was here in the woods," he rambled and then looked up at his captors.

"Why?"

"How do you know all that?" Pierce asked moving in closer to the teenager.

"Let's just say that the supernatural is kind of a hobby of mine. Now why the hell didn't the EMF work?"

Rodney and Pierce looked at each other with a nervous look on their faces.

"Guys unless you changed your mind about this whole possessing thing I'm not going anywhere."

"That stuff you just drank …"

"You mean the stuff you just poured down my throat," Dean reminded testily.

"Yes that. The herbs and a few of the other ingredients help to hide the signs of possession like EMF signals."

"You're kidding me right?" Dean asked incredulously. He had never once heard about anyone ever being able to do that.

"We don't know exactly what's in it, Mrs. Chipshaw makes it but it obviously works. Now I have a question for you."

Dean raised his eyebrows but stayed silent.

"Does your brother have the same interest in this as what you do?"

"You mean is Sam going to be a threat?"

"Exactly," Pierce confirmed.

"Nah … he thinks I'm a nut job. He has no idea what's going down." Dean thought that it was kind of true, Sam did think he was a nut job, just not for believing in the supernatural. The best way to keep Sam and even Stacey safe at the moment was for these ghosts to believe that he wasn't a threat.

"Well we'll soon see about that anyway. Once Tommy takes over he'll know everything you do."

"Not if I fight him."

"Sorry kid but there's nothing you can do about it."

Dean's struggles with his binding increased as Rodney walked away from them and into the cabin only to come out a few minutes later holding a book and a small box. He set the box down in front of the oldest Winchester brother with a smile.

"Time to say goodbye to freedom Winchester," Rodney snarled and opened the box and then stepping back.

Dean tensed as he watched a mist come from out of the box to materialize in front of him as a boy looking to be about Sam's age, "Son of a bitch," he cursed. He knew that it was extremely unlikely that he was going to get out of this.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Mrs. Chipshaw had emerged from the forest just in time for the show.

By the time Pierce opened the book in his hands Dean was sweating from his attempts to get as far away from the ghost as possible. Rodney laughed at Dean's useless attempts at escape.

"Why the hell are you doing this anyway?" he asked and was surprised to see that it was the old lady that stepped forward and answered him.

"These children deserve to have a life … so I am giving it to them." Dean was a bit unsettled by how calmly she had spoken. If you asked him she had crazy written all over her.

"You can't just swap a life for another," he argued, wincing as the ropes started to bite into his wrists.

"I can," she told Dean seriously and then turned to Pierce, "Go ahead Mr. Pierce."

Pierce stepped forward with the book and Dean looked up nervously at the ghost that was still hovering in front of him. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Maybe they were cursed because even when they didn't go looking for trouble it seemed to find them. He knew he wasn't getting out of this and he just hoped that he would be able to hold back as much information as possible but the thing was he had never been possessed before so he really had no idea whether that was even possible.

"You know you won't get away with this," Dean taunted. It didn't matter whether he was losing this current battle or not, Dean Winchester didn't go down without a fight, even if all he could give was a verbal one, "I will find a way to come and waste all your stupid asses."

"You keep telling yourself that kid," Rodney responded looking amused.

"Colpriziana, Offina alta nestra, fuaro menut …" Dean heard Pierce begin the ritual and he started to breathe a little faster in panic. He didn't want to show these psycho's that he was anything but okay but he couldn't help panicking just a little. He really didn't want this to happen, "… You may now approach the gate and answer truly to my calling …" part of what Pierce was saying was filtering through to Dean's mind but all he could think about was Sam and that he didn't want to betray him or cause him any harm.

Dean didn't hear the end of the ritual, he was focused too much on his thoughts, but he did see the ghost, that moments before had been silently hovering over him, move towards him. He shut his eyes, breathing a little hard in knowledge that this was it. The ghost rushed him and he could feel a rush of cold air, chilling him to the bones, making him gasp.

Dean's body collapsed against the chair, unconscious and no longer fighting against the ropes holding him down

Pierce, Rodney and Marilyn Chipshaw all smiled at one another.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Argghhh!" Caleb cried out as he grabbed his head.

John immediately grabbed for the steering wheel so that they didn't crash, "Caleb, put your foot on the brake!" he shouted.

He had seen Caleb have visions before and they were never really pleasant. Thankfully for them and any other drivers on the road Caleb had still enough presence of mind to slam his foot on the brake before the vision completely took hold of him.

_Panic, there was an air of panic around. An old man and old woman and a younger looking guy were standing around him and he appeared to be sitting in a chair. He couldn't seem to move and Caleb realized that he must be tied down somehow. The old guy was reading from a book and although didn't really understand the words he recognized the mixture of Latin and Hebrew. What chilled him even more was the transparent form of a boy around Sam's age hovering in front of him. _

_He could feel himself breathing heavy and then everything went blank as the person he was seeing this through suddenly closed their eyes. The next sensation shocked his senses as he felt an icy chill run through him …_

Caleb gasped and snapped his eyes open and he realized that he was still breathing heavy, "Caleb?" John exclaimed shaking the younger hunter a bit.

Caleb looked around and saw that he was still in his car in the middle of the road and John was shaking him to get his attention, "Ease up Johnny, I'm fine." He shrugged off John's hands.

"That was a vision right?"

"Yeah," Caleb agreed, frowning as he tried to think. He had never actually seen who it was that had been tied to the chair but he had gotten a familiar vibe.

"Well what happened?" John asked impatiently.

"Well I guess we can say for sure that the possessions are happening again because I just got to play the part of the next victim."

"Did you see who?"

"No the whole vision took place from the person's point of view but I have a bad feeling," Caleb told him hesitantly.

"What?"

"Well the presence I felt … it felt familiar but I couldn't quite work it out. It was like something was blocking me from sensing too much information but I would know that vibe I got, anywhere."

"Who?"

"I can be a hundred per cent sure but I am positive it was one of the boys."

"How do you know?"

"John I have known you guys for a long time. I can usually sense you Winchester's amongst others."

John slammed his hand on the dash board, "Damn it!" he cursed, "Which one of the boys is it?"

"That's just it I couldn't tell. Under normal circumstances I would know Dean from Sam but it was like I was being blocked." Caleb rubbed his head to try and chase away the lingering headache caused by the short vision.

John noticed the motion and looked concerned at his young friend, "You okay?"

Caleb looked up and glanced at John, "Yeah I'm fine I just really want to get to the boys," he told him taking his foot off the brake.

"Yeah, me too."

"We'll be there in like half an hour, less than that if I can help it, lets go." Caleb slammed his foot down on the pedal, sending the car into motion, turning onto an old dirt road, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it!" Sam slammed the phone back down.

"Phone not working?" Daniel asked the obvious.

Sam didn't bother answering the question since it was obvious to everyone in the room, by Sam's outburst, that the phone was dead.

"Well what now?" Daniel asked.

"I know this might sound nuts but maybe we should tell Miss Northam?" Stacey suggested.

"What good would that do? I thought you said all the teachers were possessed?" Sam asked.

"No. Not all of them. Miss Northam is the only one as far as we know that hasn't been … possessed."

"What could she do?" Sam challenged.

"Maybe she could get us all out of here?"

"What good would that do? We'd still have a bunch of possessed people to deal with."

"Yeah but then we would be able to get hold of your Dad, he would be able to exorcise them or something right?" Stacey asked a little unsure whether she had used the right word.

"Yeah I guess but what about Dean. We don't even know what's happened to him." Sam felt sick with the knowledge that Dean was somewhere on the property in the hands of possessed freaks, possibly being possessed himself.

"Right now there is nothing we can do about that Sam. I think we really need to let Miss Northam know. We need to get everyone else to safety."

Sam nodded reluctantly, "Come on then," he said moving past his friends and to the door.

Stacey and Daniel followed Sam out through the back door and back to where Miss Northam and Mrs. Collins were with the four teams.

Miss Northam turned when heard Sam call her and looked at the group in front of her, "Hey guys … where are your baskets?" she asked after a moment when she looked down and saw that not one of her students had the baskets she had given them earlier.

"Ma'am we need to speak to you," Sam told her and then glanced at Mrs. Collins and added, "alone."

Jacqueline looked confused but nodded and led the three teenagers over to stand under the shade of the building, "Now what is it?" she asked kindly.

"Okay … um … Sam?" Stacey said looking at Sam.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Okay Ma'am, this is going to sound nuts but we have to get out of here."

"Why do you want to leave the camp, I thought you were excited about coming here."

"Not just me, everyone here. We need to get out because, we're in danger."

Jacqueline looked skeptically at Sam before turning to Stacey, "Stacey what is this all about?"

"Sam's right we need to get out. Mr. Graham and the others aren't who you think they are … we tried to call someone but the phone line is dead."

"What do you mean they aren't who I think they are? Would one of you like to explain to me what you are talking about please?"

"Have you ever heard of spiritual possession?" Sam blurted out.

"What?"

"The other teachers and some of the students have been possessed by ghosts Ma'am," Daniel supplied.

Jacqueline started to laugh, "Okay guys that's funny but jokes over," she told them and began to walk away.

Stacey reached out and grabbed her arm, "Ma'am this is no joke. I have seen it happen. Dean and I followed Mr. Taylor into the woods at night and we saw Lynda and Jennifer tied up to a chair. Mr. Graham was there and he started to read some kind of ritual out of a book and then spirits took over their bodies."

"I don't now why you are making …"

"We are not making this up, please believe us!" Sam pleaded giving her his best impression of his puppy dog look.

"Please Ma'am just help us get everyone out of here and if we are wrong you can punish us however you like but this is important and we are deadly serious," Stacey implored.

Jacqueline sighed. She could tell that these kids did really believe what they were saying, "I'll look into it."

"Ma'am you can't …"

"Let me handle it." Jacqueline turned and walked back to where she had been standing before with Mrs. Collins. She had noticed a change in the woman and Mr. Taylor for that matter but Spirit possession? That was just ludicrous.

"Is everything all right?" Jacqueline turned towards Mrs. Collins at hearing her voice.

"Yes everything's fine," she confirmed looking down at her watch, "I guess that should be enough time for everyone, how about we get them inside?"

"I think that's a good idea," Mrs. Collins said and as soon as Jacqueline headed over to call all the students back she gave a distrusting look in the direction of Stacey, Sam and Daniel.

Daniel shivered and looked at his friend, "Do you think she knows that we know?"

"I hope not." Sam had a bad feeling that things were going to get worse from this point on. If they couldn't get everyone out then they were going to have to get out of here and find some help. The only problem was that he didn't want to leave Dean here alone when he was in trouble.

"Okay guys lets go back to the classroom and sort out our findings," Miss Northam shouted so that everyone could hear.

"Come on boys," Stacey said putting her hands on their shoulders.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dirt road seemed to go on forever and ever but finally both Caleb and John could see the building. Both men felt more uneasy the closer they got especially since Caleb had had that vision but couldn't tell which one of John's boys had been possessed.

When they finally pulled up to the front gate John almost jumped from the car while it was still moving.

He reached the gate and looked into the grounds and saw that they were empty. He thought that that was a blessing because at least their arrival would go unnoticed. Looking at the gate he saw that it was heavily chained and locked.

"We'd probably make better time if we climbed the damn thing." Caleb came to stand by John.

John nodded. He would have preferred to have an easier retreat but he would have to work with what he got, "Come on let's get the gear and get in there."

They walked around to the trunk of Caleb's Charger and just like in the Impala, hidden in a secret compartment were Caleb's stash of weapons and other supernatural fighting tools, plenty of them. That was one thing John had always been sure of. If he needed anything in the form of weapons and ammo, Caleb was the person to come to.

They quickly packed a bag complete with shovels and once they were finished Caleb parked his car off to the side next to the fence so it was out of view.

"Ready?" He asked his mentor.

"Let's go." John didn't wait for Caleb as he started to climb the fence which was easier than he thought was going to be.

He jumped down to the ground on the other side and a few seconds later he heard Caleb's feet hit the ground next to him and the two wordlessly made there way across the rather large property as stealthily as they could.

* * *

Okay we are slowly coming towards the end ... at least John and Caleb have finally got their arses there lol i am going to try and work on a chapter over the weekend but i cant give you any promises lol BUT good news is today was my last day at work for the year which means i will have full days to finally complete the story ... before christmas :-) see you soon :-) 


	27. Welcome Back Dean

**Authors Note:** Well here's another chapter ... i came into work ( on my first day of holidays) to use the net especially to post this for you ... i hope you enjoy ... **

* * *

**

**Chapter 27. Welcome back Dean**

Caleb looked at John once they had made it to the building, "How do you want to work this?"

John raised himself up a little bit and pressed his face to the glass window and looked inside. He saw what looked like an office which was empty. He crouched down by Caleb again, "Jim said that the bodies were buried in the forest near the old woman's cabin right?" John asked, receiving an affirming nod from Caleb

"Okay well let's have a look around inside and then I guess we should head over to the cabin."

"Okay sounds good to me … window or door?"

John stood up again and checked that no-one was in the room. It was empty just like a few moments ago so he reached over and tried to lift the window. It slid open easily.

"Guess they weren't expecting people to break in," Caleb joked as he stood up next to John.

"Guess not. Let's start in here." John didn't wait for Caleb to agree before he pushed the window fully open and hauled himself inside.

Once inside the room John moved out of the way so Caleb could join him. He began to look around and took in all the dusty old books on the shelf. There were some papers on the desk and an old looking telephone. John reached out and picked up the handle and found that the phone lines were dead and replaced it back in its place.

John walked over to the book case and quickly looked over all the books and found nothing out of the ordinary and was about to turn around to Caleb when something caught his eye. He had almost missed the black leather book that was lying across the top of some books just under middle shelf. He picked it up and saw that the front and back cover were totally void of any print. John began flipping through the pages when he came to a part in the book where a few pages had obviously been ripped out.

"Did you find something?" Caleb whispered.

"Yeah," John replied and walked over to where Caleb was looking at something on the desk, "This book has had some pages ripped out of it," John explained as Caleb looked up at him.

"And that is important because?"

"Maybe it is important and maybe it isn't but have a look inside," John told him handing him the book.

Caleb took the book and opened it and saw that a lot of it was written in Latin and even though he wasn't as familiar with it, some Hebrew also.

Caleb looked up at John, "You think that the pages ripped out of here have something to do with the possession."

"It's possible … I think I know what it might be."

"Well do you know the right incantation to break the holed they have?" Caleb asked.

"No I'm not that familiar with it … It's rare and I haven't encountered anyone using it. We'd have to get our hands on the pages out of this book."

"Super," Caleb replied sarcastically, "then I guess your not going to like what I found on the desk."

"What?"

Caleb said nothing and picked up a piece of paper from the desk and shoved it into John's hands and watch as John read the words.

"This is a list … a list of those they had planned to possess maybe?"

"Look at the last name on the list John."

John looked back down at the list and even though Caleb had told him that one of his sons might have been possessed it still felt like a punch to the gut at seeing his youngest sons name at the bottom of the list.

"Sammy," John whispered.

Caleb looked at his friend sympathetically, "We'll get him back John."

John seemed to snap out of it and looked directly at Caleb, "You're damn right we will and then Dean and I are going to have a good long talk … Damn it!"

Caleb looked surprised, "Whoa … wait how is this Dean's fault?"

"The only reason Sammy was allowed to come on this stupid camp was because Dean was here to protect him Caleb and the kid still ends up possessed."

Caleb could feel himself getting angry. John Winchester could be completely blind sometimes when it came to those boys and Dean's responsibilities to Sam. Caleb had often thought that John put too much on the boy's shoulders and that's just what Dean was, a boy, despite what the kid himself seemed to believe.

"You know you can be a real short sighted bastard sometimes you know that?" Caleb told him angrily, not backing down one bit at the angry look he was receiving.

"Excuse me?"

"You know damn well that Dean would die before he let anything happen to Sammy! You said it yourself, they were not equipped to handle something like this and now you're going to stand here and lay the blame on Dean?"

"Caleb …"

"No John. How can you judge him for something when we don't even know what the hell has gone down here. Hell if someone should get the blame it's me and you for taking too damn long to realize we were investigating the wrong freaking camp! Those boys have done nothing wrong." Caleb took a breath after his little outburst. It was difficult trying to get his anger across while whispering but he couldn't risk them getting caught.

He knew they didn't have time to argue about this right now but he felt that someone had to stand up for John's eldest son. Caleb would never say it out loud but he looked up to John and the Winchester's were family to him but the hard headed man could be a serious jerk sometimes.

"Are you finished?" John asked surprisingly calm.

"For now," Caleb answered, looking John straight in the eyes, letting him know that he wasn't going to back down.

"Good because we don't have time for this right now."

"What do you want to do?"

"Well for one we really need to find those graves and the exorcising part of the ritual."

Caleb looked thoughtful, "You think they might be at the cabin?"

"We won't know until we look."

"Let's go then." Caleb moved over to the window and proceeded to climb out. He jumped to the ground and then waited for John to do the same.

Once John had hit the ground Caleb started around the side of the house, staying close to the building. They ducked as they saw a window coming up and Caleb felt a tug on his jacket and silently turned around. John pointed up at the window and then quickly took a quick peek inside it before crouching back down.

"There's a class in there … in fact it looks like everyone here is in that room."

"Did you see the boys?"

"No, there were too many kids in there and I didn't get a proper look."

Caleb looked over to the forest and then back towards John, "Look, we'll save time if we split up. I'll go try and find the graves while you see if you can find the boys."

John almost looked reluctant to send Caleb off by himself but he knew that the boy was a very skilled Hunter, he him self had made sure of that.

"Okay but be careful, don't go getting in any trouble."

"This is me you're talking to."

John rolled his eyes, "That's what I'm worried about."

"You sound like Mac," Caleb replied. His father always seemed to think that he attracted trouble.

"Just be careful smart ass," John responded, waving his hand in the direction of the forest, motioning Caleb to get moving.

"Yeah you too, I'll call you if I find the graves," Caleb said before turning around and heading in the direction of the forest, keeping low to the ground so he was less likely to be seen.

John watched Caleb go. He knew the younger hunter had been right about what he had said about Dean. Dean wasn't to blame and sometimes John got a shock when he realized just how much he had come to rely on his oldest son being there to handle things. After all the boy was only seventeen and already dealt with a lot more than most men did.

His boy had been taking car of both Sammy and himself for a long time now, never complaining. Although Caleb's words had been true there was still a part of John that knew that he had to keep Dean on his toes. He had to be prepared for anything, especially where his brother was concerned.

John had entrusted Sammy to Dean and he needed to know that he would be safe which was why he was always so hard on his son. The incident when Sam had nearly been killed by the Shtriga eight years ago had shaken John to the core because he had always been so confident that Dean could handle anything he asked of him. He hadn't counted on Dean leaving the Motel room to do normal little boy things but as Jim had informed him after the ordeal, Dean had only been nine years old and sometimes John forgot that.

John realized almost bitterly that he probably wouldn't need to have a go at Dean because the teen would probably be killing him self with guilt already. Ever since the Shtriga incident Dean had taken on the responsibilities John gave him with a determination that even scared John sometimes, becoming almost possessive of his brother. Caleb was right once again. Dean would probably die before he let anything happen to Sam, which made him start to worry about his eldest son's welfare as well. God, it was times like these that John wondered what Mary would be thinking. He knew deep down that hunting wasn't exactly the life she would have wanted for their boys but his need to keep them safe and prepared kept the thoughts of Mary's disappointment at bay.

John shook his head as if to clear it. Sitting there against the wall of the building thinking about all the wrong parenting he had done was not going to help anyone. He raised himself up once more trying to keep himself hidden while trying to see any sign of either of his boys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam sat at one of the desks bouncing his right leg up and down. He couldn't seem to sit still. They had told Miss Northam that they were in danger and needed to get off the property but she hadn't done anything so far, but bring them inside and get everyone to show her what they had found.

Daniel had scowled when Jay had shown her his birds nest but Sam had told him to let it go since right now they had more important things to worry about. Stacey looked just as impatient to do something as he did and he noticed that every time she looked at Jay she looked upset. He could understand how she felt because it was driving him crazy not knowing what had become of Dean.

They hadn't see Mr. Graham or Mr. Taylor at all and he had a feeling that that didn't mean anything good.

Everyone turned around at the sound of the back door opening and Sam's bad feeling got worse as he saw Mr. Graham and Mr. Taylor walk through it, followed by Mrs. Chipshaw who walked straight passed everyone and into the kitchen.

Sam looked back at his friends and saw mirrored nervous looks on their faces. There was still no sign of Dean and Sam looked towards the window. He could see the beginnings of the forest through it but still no Dean. Just as he went to look away he looked back quickly when he thought he saw someone. He looked around the classroom to see if anyone else saw it but no-one had been looking.

"Sam," Daniel whispered to him as he nudged his shoulder, bringing his attention back to the front of the class where Miss Northam was now speaking to Mr. Graham.

"Uh guys I think we should try and get out of here," Stacey whispered to them.

"How? We'll never get outside without someone noticing," Daniel replied nervously.

Sam turned around to look at the back door. It was still slightly open which meant that it wouldn't make much noise if they used that exit.

"Maybe you two could make it out of here, you're a lot smaller," Stacey told them seriously.

"What about you?" Sam wasn't sure he liked her excluding herself from their escape plans.

"I'll make a diversion for you. Look Sam it doesn't matter who gets out right now as long as someone does and is able to bring back help."

It made sense but it didn't mean that Sam liked the plan anymore than he did before, "This plan sucks," Daniel exclaimed softly.

"Yeah but it's the only one we have right now, get ready." Stacey looked at them both before standing up and walking over to Dane.

Sam and Daniel almost couldn't move when they saw what she was going to use as a diversion.

Stacey walked up to Dane and wrapped her hands around his t-shirt collar causing the boy to have to stand. Dane was almost as shocked as everyone else in the room when she leaned forward and he felt her lips on his in a crushing long passionate kiss.

The room erupted in cheers, claps and whistles as kids all around the room stood up at the sudden excitement. Everyone in the room had been so sure that the couple were over with and nothing excited a bunch of teenagers more than spontaneous acts like the very one that just witnessed which was what Stacey had counted on. Amongst all the excitement no-one had noticed the two thirteen year old boys slip out of the room and into the sun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dean had never felt anything like this before in his life. He couldn't move his own body and could only watch as someone else navigated it. It was like he was just along for the ride and so far he wanted off.

When he had woken up and tried to move to no avail he had panicked. His eyes had opened and he had seen Rodney, Pierce and that creepy old lady looking down at him. They had asked him a question and he had almost gone to answer when he realized that he couldn't talk and that they hadn't been addressing him. Tommy. They had been talking to that ghost kid Tommy. It felt strange hearing himself speak although he hadn't been the one actually speaking.

Once Tommy had gotten them to his feet he could feel something trying to touch his mind. It felt invasive and wrong and Dean tried to push it away. The damn kid was trying to get into his head. Well maybe not into his head since he was already technically there but, into his mind.

He had vaguely remembered Pierce or Rodney telling him that once Tommy had possessed him they would be able to learn everything. Tommy would have access to his thoughts and memories. But Dean wasn't going down without a fight. He was good at putting up mental barriers. He had been doing it since he was a kid, most of the time he did it subconsciously and it really pissed Sam off to no end when he was trying to have a heart to heart.

They had asked the kid if Sam was a danger to them and Dean could once again feel something trying to break through his mental barriers. At this he put all his concentration into keeping them intact. If Dean had anything to say about it, this kid wasn't getting anything from him. There was no way he would simply just betray his brother without one hell of a fight.

As he fought Tommy's mental attack he could feel Tommy try harder and he started to feel pain blossoming in his head, like an onset of a migraine. The more he held Tommy's search back the more the pressure increased until he thought he could feel himself sweating with exertion. Then it hit him. His blockades weren't only causing him pain but Tommy as well.

Suddenly the invasion vanished and he felt himself fall to his knees and would have celebrated his triumph if he hadn't been left so damn tired. The thought made him wonder how long he could hold on should Tommy try again because the thought of having that pressure pushing on his mind again wasn't exactly a fun thought.

"Whoa did you see that?" Dean heard Daniel ask as he saw the two boys appear through the back door, reminding him of what he was apparently here for.

"That was just gross," Sam complained.

"Are you kidding me? I wish a girl would kiss me like that." _/Kiss?/ _Dean thought.

"I'm talking about who she was kissing, not the actual kissing itself," Sam corrected as he grabbed Daniel's arm, "Come on we need to get out of here and go for help."

_/Finally!/ _Dean exclaimed in his head but then thought he better shut up incase ghost boy caught onto to any of his thoughts but he was just really glad that Sam obviously believed what was going on.

Dean watched as the two boys headed for the other side of the house and around onto the basketball court. He assumed that they were intending on heading for the front gate.

He felt himself follow them and started to get worried _/Hey Casper stay away from him, he doesn't know anything/ _Dean could only think what he wanted to say since he couldn't actually talk.

He felt a change and realized that Tommy had heard him

"Who's Casper?" the ghost replied.

_/What? Never mind that just leave my brother alone/_

"Then let me in," Tommy challenged.

_/Listen kid, you don't want inside this mind, I've been told by a certain moronic psychic, that it's a scary place/_

"Fine then it looks like I'll have to deal with your brother then."

_/No I'm telling you …/_

"What are you gonna do? Talk me to death, because that's about all you can do."

Dean didn't have time to think of a comeback because he felt his body tense and look at Sam and Daniel. The boys had noticed him.

Sam and Daniel stopped when they heard a noise from behind them and Sam prayed that it wasn't one of the teachers. Both boys stayed still not turning to see who had found them.

"Going somewhere Sammy?" Sam would know that voice anywhere.

He turned around so fast he nearly toppled over, almost bringing Daniel with him, "Dean!" he exclaimed softly. He didn't want to alert anyone inside to their presence.

"Oh my God, I am so glad to see you!" Sam rushed towards his brother but stopped just short of hugging him knowing that Dean wouldn't want to accept any physical show of affection.

"I'm glad to see you too little brother," Tommy responded using Dean's voice.

It was killing Dean that all he could do was watch. He couldn't give his brother a sign so all he could do was hope that Sam caught on that it wasn't really him. He knew the kid could be a bit oblivious at times but he was sure that Sam knew him pretty well and would know the difference.

"Dean, Stacey is stuck inside with the others and we were just about to go out and get some help," Daniel explained and Dean sighed because the kid was telling them exactly what Tommy had been trying to figure out.

"Help for what?" he heard himself ask.

"What do you mean help for what?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Um … the ghosts," Daniel supplied.

Dean could feel Tommy trying to feel around to get some idea of how he would act in a situation like this so he automatically strengthened his hold on the mental walls and he noticed that the more Tommy tried to break through the weaker his hold became. It was only a matter of time before he wouldn't be able to hold the onslaught of invasion back.

He could feel Tommy's frustration at once again being blocked.

"Oh the ghost's … that was … just a misunderstanding. I was mistaken." Dean heard himself say.

"What?" Sam asked, getting a confused look on his face.

"I'm saying that I was wrong Sammy, there's no need for you to go running off to get help." Sam tensed as he felt his brother's arm go around his shoulder and take a couple of steps back towards the back of the house.

_/God Damn it Sammy use that over educated head of yours!/_ Dean cursed in his mind.

"Dean since when are you wrong about something like this?"

"I was this time and besides who would believe you about ghosts anyways, who would be able to help you with that?"

Dean felt Sam shrug away from him and was relieved when Tommy looked back at Sam to see that his brother had distrustful look on his face and was backing away from him, placing Daniel behind him. He would have raised his eyebrows if he were able when he saw his little brother bring out the small hunting knife he had lost when he had been knocked out by Rodney.

"Sammy what are you doing?" he heard himself ask.

Dean watched as Sam shook his head and held the knife in a defensive stance like he had been taught and he felt like hugging the kid for finally getting it.

"You're not my brother."

TBC ...

* * *

Yes i know it's another cliff hanger again, i'm sorry ... i cant seem to help myself but i will be posting again very soon. I swear everytime i write the names Sam and Daniel it keeps reminding me of Stargate ( Dean is always telling Sam that he is a girl lol) Okay well i'm off to go and get my christmas shopping out of the way once and for all and then i'll be back home trying to get another chapter or two done so wish me luck lol see you soon :-) 


	28. Two Sons, Wrong Choice

**Authors Note: **Okay heres the next chapter ... would just like to say again thanks to all the reviews, everyone of them are so appreciated :-) thanks heaps, now onto the chapter :-) ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 28. Two Sons, Wrong Choice**

Dean felt his body tense when Sam drew the knife on him and he could feel that Tommy had not expected Sam to not believe him.

"Sammy, are you nuts? Put down the knife," Dean was proud to see that Sam held his ground.

"Who are you?" _/that's it Sammy!"_

"Sam what's gotten into you?" Tommy asked and Dean felt his body move towards his brother only to be halted when Sam raised the knife silently letting the spirit know not to come any closer.

"What's gotten into me?" Sam asked with a tiny laugh, "I believe I should be asking you that question."

"Sam you need to calm down," Dean felt Tommy move him a step closer to Sam once again only for Sam to take a step back.

"Stay away from us or …"

"Or what? You'll stab me? If you do that you'll only be hurting your brother." Dean really hated hearing himself speak when he wasn't the one doing the speaking and he hated even more when he saw Sam falter a little at Tommy's words.

_/Come on Sammy just get out of here/ _

"_He's not going anywhere Winchester"_ Dean felt surprised to hear the ghost speak inside his head. Up until this moment he had always spoken out loud. At least when the kid spoke in his head Dean didn't have to hear his own voice talking to him because it was annoying the crap out of him.

"I think you two should come with me," Tommy told them

"Sam, what are we going to do?" Daniel asked from behind his friend, feeling a little bit out of his league.

As soon as Sam went to look at his friend Dean felt himself in motion and cursed that his brother had taken his eyes off his opponent. He felt sick as he felt his own fist connect with his brother's face. It wasn't as if Sam and Dean had never thrown punches at each other before but it had always been when they were training and had never been meant to hurt each other. This was completely different.

Lost in his thoughts Dean was caught off guard when Sam fought back landing an elbow to Dean's midsection and then before the teen had a chance to recover he followed through with an uppercut to Dean's jaw. Dean could tell that Tommy hadn't expected Sam to fight back as good as he had. He didn't know that Sam had been trained by some of the best hunters Dean knew.

_/That's my boy/ _Dean thought as he felt pain spreading across his jaw from the impact with Sam's fist.

As soon as Sam saw Dean's body hit the ground he grabbed Daniel by the arm, "Come on we have got to get out of here," he said and the two boys began running.

The only problem was that Tommy didn't stay down and Dean could almost feel the extra power running through his system thanks to the spirit possessing him. It wasn't long before Dean could feel himself up and running, crashing into his younger brother taking them both to the ground.

"Sam!" Daniel yelled from where he had landed on the ground.

Dean could feel his brother squirming beneath him trying to get free but then his hands were grasping Sam's wrists and pinning him to the ground.

"I said …" Tommy gritted out, "That I think you should come with me."

_/Get your hands off my brother ghost boy or I swear to god I will kill you/ _Dean tried to shout and although he hadn't exactly accomplished that he knew that his message had been received and he ignored how stupid his threat had sounded since technically the kid was already dead.

Tommy ignored his host as he increased the pressure on Sam's wrist when the kid started wriggling out of his grasp.

"Get off him!" Dean heard Daniel yell from behind him just before he felt something collide with his back. He could feel his brother's friend on his back trying to pull him off of Sam and could have told the boy that what he was doing was useless.

Dean hated not being in control especially now when he was only able to watch as his body was used to attack his own brother. Tommy was looking down at Sam and Dean saw determination and fear in his kid brother's face.

"I always kick your ass Sammy," Tommy taunted as if he were Dean and Dean could see a new emotion on his brother's face, anger.

"You're not my brother asshole."

"Your right, I'm not your brother but I can tell you right now that Dean is getting some satisfaction out of this Sammy," Tommy told him with a sneer.

"What?" Sam squeaked as Tommy repositioned himself so that Dean's forearm was pinning Sam down by his throat.

Dean could still hear and feel Daniel behind him when all of a sudden he felt a well placed kick to his kidneys and gasped in pain along with Tommy who almost let go of Sam. Dean could tell that Tommy was getting annoyed now and felt his arm swing out and connect with the young boy behind him, sending him flying into the wall.

"You bastard!" Sam cursed when he saw his friend go sailing.

"He's sick and tired of your crap Sammy; he's sick and tired of you doubting him after everything he does for you! He enjoyed it when I punched you." Tommy pushed down on Sam's throat, blocking Sam's airway.

"He's sick of having a little brother … what do you say I do him a favour."

Dean was going nuts on the inside at every word Tommy spoke to his brother. He started to panic as he felt Tommy press his forearm into Sam's throat. The sound of his baby brother gasping for air sent his mind racing. He had to do something. On impulse, caused by worry for Sam's safety, Dean lashed out in his mind at the other occupant.

He felt Tommy squeeze his eyes shut as if he had a sharp head pain. He continued what he was doing until Tommy was forced to let one of his arms up to grab his head in pain.

"Ahh!" he gasped in pain and brought both hands up to his head, letting oxygen back into Sam's deprived lungs.

Sam looked at his brother's face as he gasped for air and as light headed as he felt, Sam didn't waste anytime in scrambling away from Dean and running over to help Daniel stand up. He hated seeing his brother in pain but he tried to remember that this wasn't his brother. Then a thought occurred to him. Maybe it was Dean that was causing the spirit trouble. He wouldn't have been surprised if Dean was still fighting in there somewhere. That knowledge gave Sam some strength and knew that the best thing to do right now was get out of there and he knew he could do that as long as he knew Dean was still in there giving the ghost hell. One thing he knew for sure, Dean never gave up.

Dean was starting to feel the pain he was inflicting and could feel a pressure building in his mind as Tommy tried to fight him off. He felt his knees hit the ground as his legs gave out on him. Tommy still had his head grasped tightly in his hands and his eyes tightly shut. Dean just hoped that his brother had used this reprieve smartly and gotten away from him because Dean could feel his mental forces start to tire. He was starting to feel woozy himself and it was only a matter of minutes before he would be made to pull back.

"Come on Daniel," he heard Sam rasp through the haze he was in as he felt his wall's crumbling.

Dean couldn't hold on any longer and let go of the hold he had on Tommy. He had never felt this wiped out before and could feel himself slipping and realized that he was going to pass out. His last thoughts were that he hoped Sam and Daniel had gotten away as he slid into darkness, his once impenetrable walls crumbling as he did so. As soon as Dean fell unconscious Tommy's mind was flooded with Dean's memories and he nearly fell the rest of the way to ground at the shock of memories flooding through him.

What he saw shocked him. Younger versions of Dean and Sam flashed through Tommy's mind, strange creatures and other spirits, something hovering over a younger looking Sam, feelings of failure, abandonment, confusion, fear, determination, strength and then love. Love for Sam and other people that Tommy wasn't familiar with.

The rush of everything had almost undone him but as fast as the memories had come, the left and he could feel himself breathing and realized that he hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath.

He looked over at the direction he had last seen Sam and saw that both boys had taken off again. He stood up and was about to chase them down again when he saw someone walk around the corner. Sam and Daniel both bumped into the man's chest and bounced back. It took Tommy a few seconds but then he realized that he recognized this man.

Sam looked up and had to blink a couple of times before he trusted what he saw in front of him to be real, "Dad?"

"Sammy," John said quietly before looking past his youngest son when he spotted his oldest standing back regarding him.

"Dean, are you okay?" John asked getting a confused look from Sam.

Tommy stood there for a few moments not wanting to make a mistake but he realized that if he didn't speak soon that Dean's father would probably realize something was wrong. Sifting through some of Dean's memories and emotions he was pretty sure that he knew which the best way to act was.

"Dad I'm sorry … I tried to stop it."

John looked at his eldest and saw that he had been right to assume that Dean would blame himself.

"Dad that's not Dean," Sam said a little frantically.

John looked down at his boy and felt some anger at the people who had dared to touch his children, "Don't Dad me, you're not my son!" John said angrily and almost backed down when the look on his son's face was so much like Sammy's.

"What? Dad?"

John pulled reached into his bag and pulled out the tazor gun he had packed and pointed it at the young teenager, "Dean, get over here." He wasn't disappointed as Dean immediately came to stand beside him.

"Dad, how did you know Sammy was possessed?" Tommy asked trying to sound as concerned as possible with a tinge of regret. From what he could grasp from Dean's memories he knew the older boy would be feeling guilty had Sam gotten possessed.

"Caleb had a vision that one of you were possessed and then we found a list, Sammy's name was on it," John explained.

"Dad I'm not possessed, I promise! It's me Sammy," Sam said taking a step towards his father.

"Shut up! You're not my brother; he hates to be called Sammy!" Tommy said raising his voice and smirking at Sam when he was sure John wasn't looking.

"Dean, stay back," John warned as he saw Dean take a step forward.

"Dad, Dean is possessed not me!" Sam yelled.

"You expect me to believe that?" John asked incredulously.

"He's telling the truth Sir," Daniel said speaking up for the first time since the mighty John Winchester had rounded the corner.

"Who are you?"

"Daniel Sir."

That name sounded familiar to John and he thought for a moment before he remembered that Daniel McKinley had been the name above Sam's on the list.

"Dad, he's possessed too don't trust them," Tommy warned, causing Sam to glare at him.

"I know."

"Dad …" Sam began.

"Shut Up!" John hissed making Sam and Daniel jump.

"Dad, where is Caleb?" Tommy asked. He could now remember seeing the older boy through Dean's memories.

"He's in the forest searching for the graves and that damn possession ritual." Dean heard the voice say and his groggy mind realized that it wasn't his, Sam's or Daniel's voice that he was hearing, it was mistakenly his fathers.

He was wondering what the hell his father was doing here when he took notice of the situation in front of him. He saw his Dad standing next to him pointing a Tazor at Sam and Daniel.

_/What the hell?/_ he asked himself.

He could tell that Tommy was aware he was awake and he tried to continue his attack on the ghost only to find they his attempts were useless. It seemed that that last mental fight had taken it out of him. He could feel his mind was overtaxed and realized that he wasn't going to be doing anything himself for a while.

"Dad I swear I'm telling you the truth, check us out with the EMF, you'll see I'm not possessed." Sam looked at his father almost pleading him to believe him.

"Don't bother Dad; the EMF doesn't work on these spirits. They were given something before they were possessed that blocks out the signs." He heard himself explain and it hit him exactly what was going on. His Dad thought that Sam was possessed.

"That would explain why Caleb couldn't get a proper reading, he said it felt like he was being blocked."

"Dad please … that's not Dean."

"Dean go and help Caleb, I'll handle your brother," John ordered not taking his eyes off Sam.

"Dad …" Tommy began to argue knowing full well that would be what Dean would do.

"I just gave you an order Dean, now go."

"Yes Sir!" Tommy replied and gave a smirk to Sam behind John's back.

Dean was now screaming inside for his father to believe Sam. This so called rescue was not going like Dean had envisioned it and now Sam was in danger from their own father.

_/Damn it! Dad, come on! Think about it! _Dean pleaded as he felt Tommy walking away from his family.

"_They can't hear you Winchester."_

_/You are not going to get away with this/_

"_You keep saying that but you can't do anything, you can't even block me now."_

_/What are you doing?/_

"_Well since little brother is squared away thanks to your father, I think it would be best to get your friend out of the way, if your memory of him is correct he is a threat and needs to be taken out. Oh and speaking of your memories, man I thought being an orphaned spirit had its bad points but you're life takes the cake in the sucking department."_

_/My life is just fine the way it is thanks/_

"_If you want to tell yourself that go ahead but I have seen your feelings and memories remember. I know it isn't all that great."_

_/Yeah well what would your transparent ass know?/_

"_It doesn't matter, once I handle your friend and let the others know whats going on, we can get on with our lives."_

_/As much as it pains me to say it, Caleb is dangerously good when it comes to defending himself. I never thought I would here myself say this but I will even enjoy him kicking my ass if it mean's the end of you./_

"_You won't have to worry about that, he won't even know what hit him."_

Dean could do nothing as Tommy took them towards the forest. For once in his life he was actually glad the older hunter usually bested him in a fight. Dean always gave Caleb a run for his money whenever they trained together but Caleb was years ahead of him and extremely good at what he did. Those thoughts are what he held onto as he waited to get to their destination

TBC ...

* * *

Okay still a bit of a cliff hanger but not as bad as the last one i hope :-) ... i hope ya'll liked it and from this point on i will be trying to post as much as possible until it is finished so thanks for all your support and i'll see you soon :-)


	29. He Should Have KNown

**Authors Note: **Sorry its been a couple of days guys but i finally found the time to get to a computer and post this ... thanks again to everyone who has reviewed :-) **

* * *

**

**Chapter 29. He should have known**

Stacey was seated back in her seat, feeling just the tiny bit ill. Her plan had worked. The boys had gotten out now she only hoped that they had been able to get off the property to go and get some help, preferably someone that would be able to help them with their current ghost situation.

She now knew that Dean, Sam and their Dad hunted those types of things and maybe they knew other people that did the same thing. At this point she'd settle for anyone.

Dane had been in nearly as much shock as everyone else which had given her enough time to return to her seat without him saying anything to her. The teachers on the other hand were another story. Mr. Graham had not looked happy and had yelled at everyone to calm down and then once everyone had been seated had not so nicely told her that displays like that were not tolerated and that she was going to be punished.

So now she sat in her seat, worrying about Sam and Daniel and having to put up with Dane smiling at her. She began to think that maybe kissing him hadn't been such a good idea after all and the first chance she got she was going to let him know that.

She tore her gaze away from Dane and over to where the teachers were talking and wondered what was going on over there.

xxx

Jacqueline wasn't really sure what she was thinking but she had to at least give those kids the benefit of doubt which was what brought her to where she was now, standing with the other three teachers.

"Sorry we had to leave you and Mrs. Collins with all the students for so long. Did everything go okay?" Mr. Graham asked looking at her.

"Yes everything was fine but … I've been thinking maybe we should take the kids on a small field trip off the property for a while."

She saw Mr. Taylor eyebrows narrow, "Why would we do that?"

"Well we can't keep them locked up here for the entire month. They'll go stir crazy … hell I'll go stir crazy." Jacqueline laughed a little but it died out as she saw that none of the other teachers looked too impressed with the idea.

"I don't think that's an option right now," Mr. Taylor told her, glancing over at the students who were quietly talking amongst themselves.

"_Daniel says that Sam told him this place his haunted. He seems to think that the teachers are possessed or something." _Matt wasn't sitting too far away from where the teachers were having their discussion and it caught Rodney's attention.

"_What you mean like in the Exorcist or something?"_ Mike laughed.

"_I dunno man."_

"_The Exorcist? What are you guys talking about?" the girl sitting next to Mike asked._

"_There's a rumor going around that the teachers are possessed," Matt explained._

"_I dunno about the teachers but man it's like Jennifer has been possessed."_

"_What do you mean?" Matt asked leaning forward to look around Mike at her._

"_It's just like she's a different person, I definitely don't want anything to do with her anymore."_

"_Well that's what Daniel told me anyway."_

"_Yeah well Daniel has been spending too much time with the weirdo Winchester's."_

"_Maybe, but could you imagine if they were possessed, that would be just freaky." The girl said._

"_Yeah! ... Hey dude can you believe Stacey? My brother is so the man!" Mike stated, earning an eye roll from both Matt and the girl._

Rodney looked over at the girl in question and saw that she was starring at them but looked away as soon as Rodney made eye contact with her. She looked nervous and Rodney hadn't thought anything of it until hearing Matt and Mike talk. Maybe she knew something.

"I think I might go check on Dean, he seems to have been up there for a long time now." Rodney's attention was brought back to the group of teachers at hearing Jacqueline talk about the oldest Winchester boy.

Jacqueline turned around and went to head over to the door but was stopped by a hand on her arm, "I don't think that's a good idea." She looked at Mr. Graham suspiciously.

"What? Why?"

"You're just not going up there now."

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Can I speak with you for a minute?" Rodney asked the older man.

Pierce looked at Rodney and then back at Jacqueline, "Stay here."

Rodney and Pierce walked a few steps away, "What is it?"

"I think we might have a problem."

Pierce looked at Rodney as if to say continue.

"I just over heard some of the students talking about ghost's and possession and take a look at Stacey Dalesfed. She knows something and there's something else."

"What?"

"We're missing two students, Sam Winchester and Daniel McKinley."

"You think they have said anything to Miss Northam?" Mr. Graham asked.

"It's possible."

"Damn it! Too many people are getting suspicious."

"This has never happened before. What are we going to do about it?" Rodney asked and looked over to where Jacqueline Northam was still waiting, a little angrily, with Miss Franklin.

"I don't know but we can't afford for anyone outside of this camp to find out." Pierce told him, gazing at all the students in the room with a plan forming in his mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb had found the path in the forest easy enough and had cautiously made his way down it to now be standing in front of a cabin. He reached into his jacket pocket and brought out his EMF and flicked it on. Caleb gave a small smile when it picked up readings indicating that he was in the right place.

"Now to find the graves," he said to himself as he looked around the clearing and didn't really see anything.

Caleb walked around the side of the cabin and held up his EMF seeing that the readings were getting stronger. He continued to the back of the cabin and his EMF started going nuts. The psychic turned off the EMF and shoved it back in his pocket and looked around at the forest area at the back of the cabin. At first he thought all he could see was forest but then he saw something that looked like a cross sitting in the ground a few meters away but it was hard to see through all the plants.

Caleb took the bag he was carrying off his shoulder and unzipped it, taking out a machete. He swung at the thick branches and leaves that had been growing there in order to get through. Once he made it through the thickest of it he saw what he had been looking for.

Caleb was standing in front of another area in the forest that had been cleared away to reveal a row of ten wooden crosses stuck in the ground, the only sign that people had been buried there.

"Man …" Caleb complained out loud, "That's going to be a lot of digging!" He hadn't thought about that side of things until he saw all the graves together. Usually, on a normal gig, when having to dig up a corpse there was only one grave, maybe two at the most but ten was definitely a big number.

He cringed at the big job that he had ahead of him. He was at least a little grateful that the grave digging would have to wait till later. First things first, he would have to find that damn ritual. Because it would be no good to salt and burn the bones while the people were still possessed.

Caleb shoved the machete back into his bag and was about to turn around when he heard a noise from behind him. He felt something familiar, but couldn't pin it down. It was like that feeling of being blocked again.

"Need some help?" Caleb heard the familiar voice behind him, not needing to turn around to know who it was but did so slowly anyway.

"Dean," he greeted a little relief in his voice at seeing the boy although he couldn't help but feel that something was off, "Where's your brother?"

"Dad has him … Everything is under control." Dean was starting to unnerve him. The kid was standing there with his hands behind his back looking directly into his eyes and if he didn't know the teen better he would say that everything was normal. But he did know Dean better and he had a bad feeling and that blocking sensation had come back with full force now that Dean had showed up.

Dean felt his body take a step towards his friend and waited confidently _/He's not gonna fall for it ya know/_ he told the ghost. He could see that Caleb knew that all was not right. Dean could feel his fingers that were wrapped around the thick tree branch that Tommy had picked up on his way in.

"_I don't need him to fall for it, just shut up and enjoy the show" _Dean wished he could do something to alert his friend that it wasn't him but right now his energy reserves were down so low it was lucky he was still awake. But he was confident that Caleb wasn't stupid, not that he would ever tell the psychic that.

He watched as his friend started moving forward, "Come on Man we need to find that Ritual for your Dad," Caleb told him, intending on heading for the front of the small cabin.

Dean felt himself step in front of the older hunter, "I don't think so," Tommy said shaking his head.

"Excuse me?"

"You won't be going anywhere," Tommy threatened just before bringing the tree branch around and swinging it at Caleb's head.

Caleb however had felt that things were starting to go down hill and his reflexes were nothing if not quick, making it easy for him to jump back and out of range, "I knew something was wrong. I mean, since when does Dean offer to help me with manual labor," Caleb joked keeping an eye on Dean.

Dean mentally rolled his eyes at Caleb's comment but was relieved that Caleb had proved him right and was well aware that the Dean he was talking to was not Dean.

"Caleb Reaves … you know Dean has been raving about how good you are, " Tommy told him causing Caleb to raise his eyebrows, "But all I see is John Winchester's personal sniffer dog. I've seen Dean's memories, your nothing but a psychic freak."

If Caleb was disturbed by the words he didn't show it, "So you know me, now it's only polite that I know who you are," Caleb responded with a fake smile, trying to circle the boy.

Caleb watched Dean's face as he seemed to consider what Caleb had just asked, "Fine … the name is Tommy and I hope it makes you feel better to know the name of the person who's about to end you."

Caleb snorted. He remembered seeing the ghost that had possessed Dean in his vision. The boy could have been any older than Sam.

"No," Caleb shrugged his shoulders, "But at least I'll have a name to tease Dean with once this is all over with."

Caleb was quick he had to admit that. One minute he was standing a couple of feet away and the next Dean felt Caleb's fist crash against his jaw. Tommy using Dean's own body lashed out quickly, hitting Caleb in the side of the head sending him flying, landing on is back on the forest floor. Tommy didn't waste any time because despite what he had told the hunter, he'd seen in Dean's memories the threat that Caleb could be which had made him prepare himself for Caleb to be a formidable challenge.

Tommy used Dean's body to pounce on the Caleb just as he was sitting up shaking his head and slam a fist into him again.

Caleb blocked the next fist and flipped him over so that now he was sitting on top of the possessed boy. Caleb grabbed hold of Dean's wrists and remembered that Tommy had told him that Sam was with John and he knew that John thought that Sam was possessed. He needed to send John a message but it was difficult to concentrate while in a fist fight with a possessed Dean.

_/That's it Caleb!/_ Dean thought and mentally winced when he realized that once this whole thing was handled he was going to be pretty sore because now he really knew what it was like when Caleb didn't holed back.

Dean felt Tommy lift his leg and manage to kick Caleb in the head sending him falling to the side and releasing his grasp on Dean's wrist.

_/JOHN, ITS DEAN!!!!!!!!/ _Caleb screamed in his mind, trying to direct the message to John before having to block another attack from Tommy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that Dean was gone John wasn't exactly sure what he was planning on doing with the two boys in front of him. Sam was starring at him with those pleading big brown eyes. He really wanted to believe him. But then if he believed him, then that would mean that he would have to believe that Dean was the one who was possessed.

"Dad, God damn it! Will you just listen to me," Sam asked frustratingly.

"I'm not in the mood for lies right now, "John said releasing one of his hands to open his bag, bringing out a thin small rope and chucking it to Sam, "Now tie that around his wrists, then I'll tie yours and then you are both coming with me," John explained.

Sam caught the rope and stared at his father like he had grown two heads, "No." Sam threw the piece of rope on the ground.

John raised his tazor, "Bind his wrists together now!" he ordered.

Sam shook his head, "No! Not until you listen to what I have to say." Sam placed his hands on his hips and gave John a look that he had seen far too often in the last year or so. It was a look of defiance and annoyance and looked so much like Sam that John almost lowered his gun.

"Please Sir we're telling you the truth," Daniel pleaded. The poor kid looked scared out his wits.

"Dad, Dean is possessed. He went missing and then just now when we were going to go for help he turned up, but he was different. Dad he attacked us. And you just sent him after Caleb," Sam said accusingly, like only Sam could.

"How do you explain the note and Caleb's vision?"

"Look I dunno what Caleb saw but Dad, Dean had suspected something was wrong from this place since we got here and he was snooping around, maybe they caught him and decided to possess him instead so that they wouldn't be caught out or something … look Dad if you are ever going to trust me do it now. For Dean's and even Caleb's sake," Sam took a long breath once he had finished his long spiel and looked at his father, he was starting to look like he might be considering that Sam was telling the truth.

"Look …" John began but was interrupted but strange feeling in his head and had to close his eyes. Then he heard it _/JOHN, ITS DEAN!!!!!/_ Caleb's scream echoing clearly in his head.

"Dad, are you okay?" he heard Sam asked in a concerned voice.

John opened his eyes to see that Sam had edged closer in concern but was still keeping a little distance since John was still holding the tazor on him.

"Damn it!" John cursed as he realized all the time he had wasted.

"Dad?"

"Come on Sammy," John said lowering his tazor and picked up his bag and began walking past Sam and to the back of the building.

"What? What happened?"

"Caleb …Dean's possessed and I think Caleb might be in a little bit of trouble," John said not stopping.

"That's what I have been trying to tell you this whole time and it takes a message from psychic boy to get you to believe me?" Sam charged after his father angrily, now understanding how Dean had probably been feeling this whole time. Daniel followed quickly behind the two Winchester's.

John stopped just as he reached the end of the building causing Sam to run into him. He leant down a little and placed a hand on his youngest son's shoulders, "Sammy I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Believe me I am but right now we don't have time to argue," John told him, his hand still on the boys shoulder waiting for him to answer.

"Yes Sir," Sam answered. He father was right. Dean and Caleb were in trouble and _they_ came before his anger towards his pig headed father.

"Good boy. Now Daniel, are you sure …" John began to ask but was cut off.

"I'm coming with you Sir," Daniel told him. John could tell the boy was scared but there was really nowhere else for the kid to go right now anyway. Staying with Sam and himself was probably the safest option.

"Okay, stay close and do as I say, "John told them, directing the last order in Sam's direction, earning him a scowl.

John shook his head as he turned around to continue their way to the forest where he had sent Caleb. He realized that he should have known that it was Sam all a long because no other kid held that much contempt for him.

TBC ...

* * *

Hope everyone liked that and the next chapter is being posted right now :-) ...


	30. Caleb Vs Tommy

**Authors Note: **I thought i should post these together since it has takent me a couple of days to get this up ... enjoy :-) ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30 Caleb Vs Tommy**

Caleb had always been impressed with Dean's hand to hand fighting skills. The kid had always been a fast learner and Caleb was almost proud to say that he had had a hand in Dean's training. He was always willing to help out whenever he could although he himself had learnt a lot of what he knew from John himself.

This was different though. Dean seemed faster and the power behind his already normally strong muscles seemed to be amplified and Caleb had noticed that every time the kid managed to get a decent punch or kick in.

The psychic hoped that John had heard his message because in all honesty he wasn't sure how long he would be able to hold Dean off. He knew one thing for sure; he really didn't want to have to face a possessed Dean ever again. With Tommy having access to Dean's memories and his own added power he was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

Caleb saw Dean's fist coming for him again and skillfully dodged it and grabbed hold of the younger boy's wrist, quickly pinning Dean's arm behind the teens back.

"I am _so _going to kick your ass!" Tommy grunted as Caleb wrenched his arm further up his back before adjusting his grip so he was only holding Dean's wrist with one hand. With his free hand he reached around to grasp the Beretta that he always kept in the waste band of his jeans at the back.

Caleb didn't have a chance to do anything other than bring the gun around to his front before Tommy was taking him by surprise by using the very same reverse maneuver that John had taught both Caleb and Dean, also sending the gun flying a few feet away in the process. Caleb mentally cursed for letting himself fall into it.

"Ha! Now we're talking and what the hell were you going to do with a gun anyway? If you shoot me you'd be hurting your friend."

"You don't know Dean like I do … he'd probably want me to burn a clip in your ass on principal alone." Caleb struggled to get out of the hold Tommy had on him.

_/Ease up there Damien. I don't particularly want any holes in this body that aren't meant to be there if it isn't absolutely necessarily/ _Dean thought, hoping that it wouldn't come to that but knowing that if it came to being held hostage in his own body and possibly hurting someone he cared about or copping a bullet then he would gladly take the bullet.

Tommy smirked from behind Caleb's back before positioning himself to Caleb's side and driving a knee into the hunter's stomach.

Caleb folded in on himself with the force of the blow to his abdomen as the breath was knocked out of him but he didn't fall the whole way down. He managed to stay on his knees while trying to get his breath back.

Dean looked on, not liking what he was seeing and feeling completely useless. The second he got the chance he was going to do a little ass kicking of his own _/well more like mind kicking actually/ _he thought.

"You're not so scary," Tommy taunted.

"You sure are a chatty feller aren't ya?" Caleb wheezed, still in Tommy's grasp.

Tommy laughed and kicked out, planning to land a kick to Caleb's stomach again. But Caleb was prepared and caught the boy's leg, pulling Tommy off of his feet to land on the hard ground with a thud. Caleb wasted no time and pounced on Tommy and somehow found himself on his back when the teen flipped him over. Caleb managed to get a hand free and struck out with a powerful fist knocking the teen to the side and quickly struck again, mentally apologizing to Dean as he forced himself up.

Now that he had Tommy down Caleb thought that he better take this chance to get to his bag. He had his shot gun in there plus the tazor that John suggested that he bring along just incase he ran into one of the boys. His aim was to get the tazor and incapacitate Dean because Tommy was right he didn't want to hurt Dean if he didn't have to. Caleb took quick steps towards his bag and just short of reaching it he felt something hard slam into his kidney making him cry out and fall to the ground.

Caleb curled up on the ground as he felt that same thing slam into him again, hitting the same spot. When another hit didn't come Caleb looked up to see Dean standing above him, the branch in hand and blood running down the side of his face from a split in his eyebrow where Caleb's fist had broken the skin. Caleb winced at the sadistic smile on his young friends face and realized that Tommy was enjoying himself. It reminded him that the spirits they were dealing with had come from a disturbed children's home _/underline disturbed/ _he thought. Caleb brought himself up to his knees and thought that he was starting to spend too much time on them for his liking.

Tommy dropped the branch and took hold of Caleb's shirt, pulling him up to his feet. Caleb managed to block the first punch that was directed at his face but Tommy hit his mark on the second try, snapping Caleb's head back in the process.

Caleb felt Tommy hold onto his shirt tighter before he felt the kid kick out at his leg .The hunter heard a popping sound before he felt blinding pain in his knee. Dean felt sick as he felt his own foot connect hard with Caleb's knee dislocating the joint. The sound of the bones popping out of place hadn't helped him feel any better either. Dean felt anger once again build inside him when Caleb couldn't hold back the growl of pain that erupted from his throat and watched sympathetically as his friend tried to grab his knee.

Caleb knew a dislocation when he felt one and even if he hadn't, the sickening popping sound would have given it away, "God damn it," he gritted out through clenched teeth.

"How does that feel freak? Tommy laughed, keeping his hands clenched in Caleb's shirt, trying ineffectually to hold him up.

_/I am going to kill you, you little bastard!/ _Dean threatened while Tommy continued to ignore him.

"Peachy," Caleb rasped out, his breathing becoming faster as he tried to control the pain that his leg was causing.

Caleb had become a dead weight in Tommy's grasp since his knee had been dislocated but instead of letting him fall to the ground Tommy wrapped his arm around the psychic's neck and started to drag him forward.

With one hand gripping his injured leg and the other on Dean's strong arm that was currently wrapped around his neck Caleb tried his best to stay on one foot to avoid strangling himself on Dean's arm. He was trying to keep his pained gasps at bay but was having trouble as his leg was dragged across the rough ground bumping into fallen tree branches and other plants that were in his way. He could feel the bones in his knee grinding against each other and it was taking all his concentration to stay conscious at that very moment.

Dean didn't have to be a psychic to feel the pain roll off of Caleb in waves and the fact that he wasn't able to do a thing about it was really getting on Dean's nerves.

Caleb was concentrating so hard on staying up and trying to control the pain in his knee that he didn't feel when Tommy stopped moving. He did however feel it when his head was slammed into something hard and flat and assumed as he was seeing stars that his head had been introduced the cabin wall.

Tommy and Dean watched as Caleb slumped to the ground, both hands going straight to his injured limb, blood now seeping from a gash the contact with the wall had made on his head just below his hairline.

"Had enough yet?" Tommy asked playfully.

Caleb looked up, pain evident in his eyes but Dean mentally smiled when he saw a hint of the trademark cocky smile Caleb always wore, "You kidding … I hav…haven't … finished with … you yet." The twenty six year old replied between pained breaths, squinting to try and focus on his friends face.

Tommy laughed and Dean mentally cringed. He hated the sound of Tommy laughing at Caleb's expense using his voice. He felt himself bend down and lift Caleb up awkwardly, holding him against the wall.

Tommy leaned in close to Caleb's face, "This should be fun." Smiling evilly Tommy stood back holding Caleb against the wall with his left hand and bringing back his right one, making a fist. Caleb tried to struggle but it was useless as Dean's fist crashed into his stomach. Caleb would have doubled over if he hadn't been held up by Dean's strong arm. Caleb didn't have chance to think or breath before two more followed, plowing into Caleb's stomach with no mercy. The power of the blows stealing his breath away. When the onslaught on Caleb's stomach stopped, leaving the young hunter struggling for breath, Tommy aimed higher, smashing his fist into Caleb's face. Caleb could taste blood on his lips and stuck his tongue out to lick them finding he had a small split lip.

Dean mentally closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He needed to do something to stop the onslaught. He knew that Caleb wouldn't have been so easy if that bastard ghost hadn't of dislocated his knee and Dean knew from experience that breaks and dislocations hurt like a bitch.

He felt Tommy laugh in his mind at the attempts he was making to break through his defenses and it frustrated him to no end that he was making little difference but his hopes were starting to lift as he could feel some of his strength returning. He was just praying that it came back to him before it was too late for Caleb.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Marilyn Chipshaw stood at the kitchen bench humming to her self as she began to put dinner together. She was feeling happy. Now that they had that boy out of the way everything was going to be fine. Now all they needed was one more child for one more possession and she would have all her children back, for a couple of years at least.

Years ago when she was a young woman she had worked at the orphanage. She had worked there for a couple years before the fire and was crushed when she learnt of the deaths. She had seen something in those children that no-one else did. Everyone had just seen them as trouble makers and some of them even dangerous but all those people were wrong. Those children were just trying to get by in life like everyone else in the world and over the last ten years those very same children had been able to have more of a life than they had before the fire. In her mind they were her children and she needed to look out for them because they should never have died in that fire.

The fire had been her fault. She should have never let those boys in her kitchen without supervision. If she hadn't then they would never have found the matches. Ever since opening the place up again she had been very strict about the kitchen being off limits because she didn't want a repeat of the fire that had taken those precious lives.

The old woman continued humming until she heard the kitchen door open. She spun around to see who had dared to come in her kitchen but calmed immediately when she saw that it was Pierce or Mr. Graham as these current students knew him as. Pierce had run the orphanage and had unfortunately been upstairs sleeping when the fire had started, trapping him up there. He had been the first person she had brought back and so far the only one that had managed to keep a long term host. She didn't know why the others only last for two years but it was something she hoped she would have time to rectify.

"Mr. Pierce, what can I do for you?" she asked giving him a polite smile.

"We have a problem Marilyn," Pierce began walking up to stand in front of the short old woman, "Miss Northam and some of the students … they … well they are starting to get suspicious, some of them know what we are doing here and two are missing. One of them is the other Winchester boy."

"What do you want to do?"

Pierce looked a little hesitant, knowing that the old woman was not going to like what he had to say, "Marilyn … I have spoke with the other teachers and considering that we definitely can not afford for the outside world to know about this … we think there needs to be an accident."

Mrs. Chipshaw looked at her friend suspiciously, "What kind of accident?"

"No-one can leave this house. The insurance should cover the damages but I think it will be worth it in the end."

"What are you talking about Mr. Pierce?"

"We are going to set fire to the house again … and we are going to lock everyone inside it when we do." Pierce told her, not surprised to see the look of shock plainly written across the crazy old woman's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sam followed his father into the forest with Daniel right at his side. Sam noticed that his friend had become a bit clingy ever since his confrontation with Dean. It was like Daniel had started out thinking that everything that was happening was cool but then it started getting a little to real for him. But Sam had to give him credit because he was still sticking with them; he was just staying extra close to Sam.

John hadn't glanced back since taking off towards the forest and Sam knew that his father expected him to be right on his heels.

"Sam?" he heard Daniel asked quietly.

Sam turned his head so that he could see his friend, "What?"

"What's going to happen when we get to Mrs. Chipshaw's cabin?"

"I'm not sure yet but Caleb could be in trouble."

"Who is Caleb anyway?"

"Caleb is … Caleb is a friend of the family. He's hunter like my dad." Sam looked back towards his fathers back as he explained to his friend.

"How many more of these hunters are there?" Daniel asked as he continued to walk down the path next to Sam.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, "I only know a few."

"Boys!" John hissed turning around slightly, startling the teens, "Keep it down, we don't know if anyone is out here and I would like to keep the element of surprise if you don't mind."

"Yes Sir." Daniel shrank back a little.

John inwardly winced. He hadn't meant to scare the kid but if they were going to come with him then they needed to do as they were told and with the way Sam was lately he wanted to get across how important that was.

"How much further is it?" Sam asked quietly.

John looked in the direction they were heading and then back at Sam, "Not far. I think I can see the clearing from here."

"What are we going to do when we get there?"

"We need to find the ritual … they'll be on pages ripped out of a book. We also need to find Caleb Sammy. His message sounded … it sounded urgent."

"Okay." Sam decided now was not the best time to correct his father on his proper name.

"Okay. Now Daniel I need you to stay close to Sammy okay." John was now looking at the other boy.

Daniel pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, "You won't get an argument out of me for that."

"Good, now let's go." John turned around and continued on the way he was going.

It wasn't long before the three of them were standing at the clearing. It was obvious that they weren't alone. The sounds of flesh hitting flesh were unmistakable especially to the two Winchester's.

Sam looked up at his father, "Dad?"

John looked down at Sam with a new urgency, "Sammy this is very important," he began, gripping his youngest sons shoulder, "I need you and Daniel to go into that cabin and look for the pages."

"Yes Sir."

"When you find them there should be an incantation to exorcise the spirits. Don't waste any time son. Read it out loud. Do you understand me?" John asked looking at both Sam and Daniel.

John knew without a doubt that the sounds they could here were coming from Caleb and Dean. He had had a feeling that he was going to find trouble with the two hunters once he got to the cabin and he didn't want Sam near it.

Sam looked hesitantly at John for a second, worry for his brother and Caleb overcoming his automatic response of 'yes sir' for a moment. He realized that this was not the time to be arguing with his father and nodded, "Yes Sir."

"Good Boy," John said, patting Sam on the shoulder and then heading straight out into the clearing. The boys following close behind him.

"I don't hear anything," Daniel whispered.

John realized he was right. The sounds of the fight they had heard only minutes ago were gone and John was hoping that it meant something good but he knew that with the way his luck ran that it was highly doubtful.

The three of them started walking even faster when they could hear the struggle start out again and now that they were closer they could see where the sound was coming from. Oblivious to their arrival Caleb and Dean were on the ground, both looking a little worse for wear, struggling for a gun.

Daniel stood in shock at the scene while Sam automatically went to run forward. The site of Dean viciously fighting with Caleb was more disturbing that he wanted to admit. He was stopped by a large hand on his shoulder.

"Sammy. Go. In the cabin now. You need to find that ritual." John ordered. Their attention was drawn back to the two fighting near the side of the cabin when Caleb let out a piercing scream.

John looked back at Sam's frightened brown eyes. He didn't have time for Sam to be stubborn, "Now Sam!"

Sam seemed to snap out of it and took off towards the door of the cabin wordlessly. Daniel was, as always, close behind.

xxxx

Tommy laid into Caleb a little more before letting the man fall to the fall, a pained groan leaving his lips as he hit the ground. He could feel Dean building up a little strength and decided that it was time to stop playing around and finish the job.

He walked the short distance away and picked up the Caleb's gun that had been dropped amidst their fight. With all the things he had done, he had never actually used a gun before. This was something new and he was excited. He walked back slowly over to Caleb, touching the cut to his eyebrow as he went and was pleased that at least it had stopped bleeding.

Caleb Reaves was just as human as anyone else and once he had taken out the man's leg he had found himself having fun at the other man's expense and even more fun with the feelings he was picking up from Dean.

People thought he was sick. That's why they had locked him up in the orphanage after his parents had died but he reasoned that he just liked different entertainment than most people and he had been taught that everyone is allowed to have their own opinion.

He was now standing by Caleb again. He brought the gun up and glanced at the weapon. It was nice. He pointed the gun at Caleb's head, "It's been fun," he said before cocking it. Tommy was caught by surprise when Caleb's good leg swung out and knocked his feet out from under him.

Dean could feel more energy and felt like he might just be able to put up at least a decent try. He couldn't let Caleb die and he knew that's what Tommy planned to do next.

Caleb had been trying to get his bearings back when he had heard Dean's footsteps coming back towards him. He had heard the teen ready the gun and kicked out on instinct. The pain that came from jarring his bad knee was excruciating but he didn't have time to think about it. He needed to get to that gun if he actually wanted to survive this. Pushing past his pain he moved so that was leaning on Dean and grabbed hold of the gun still gripped in the boy's hand.

"Don't … you … learn … to … ever … stay … down?" Tommy asked as he struggled with the weakening hunter.

"Don't … aghh … know how!" Caleb replied. The pain from jostling his leg was starting to eat through his reserves.

Tommy had somehow managed, in their struggle, to get on his knees. Keeping both hands firmly in the fight for the gun he used his leg to kick Caleb in his bad leg. The hunter screamed in pain, hands automatically leaving the fight for the gun to grasp his leg.

"Say goodbye to your friend because it's time for you to go." Tommy once again pointed the gun at Caleb's head.

Dean was concentrating as hard as he could, trying to accomplish what he had done when with Sam. His time was almost up and he was beginning to panic. He felt a little relief when he finally felt Tommy falter a little.

"It's not your fault Deuce," Caleb rasped out, pain evident in his voice but needing to speak to his friend. He knew that if Dean actually made it out of this it would kill him to know that someone he knew and cared about died by his hands, regardless whether he was in control of said hands at the time. Dean seemed to accept the responsibility for everything that goes wrong around him and this was no different.

Dean almost lost his concentration at Caleb's words. As much as he appreciated what Caleb was trying to say, he knew that he would never be able to forgive himself if the stupid bastard went and died on him.

"Bye bye," Tommy said, aiming the gun more steadily as he felt a niggling sensation in the back of his mind.

He once again cocked the gun and smiled as he began to tighten his finger on the trigger when he felt a sharp pain like someone was digging around inside his head, "Aghh!" he gasped and brought his left hand up to his head. It started to subside and he thought he was okay when another jab inside his head had him dropping the gun and grabbing his head. This time the pain didn't die out. It was continuous and it didn't leave him any time to think. All he could do was hold his head in his hands.

Dean kept the pressure up. It was the only thing keeping Caleb alive at the moment and as much as it was painful to him as well he needed to give Caleb time to be able to defend him self. He heard someone screaming and then realized that it was his own voice that he was hearing. Tommy was screaming. He was starting to feel the effects of his attack and hoped to god that when he finally lost consciousness this time that he would wake up and this would all be over.

"_Caleb! Dean!" _It sounded like his father's voice but he wasn't sure because it sounded like it was under water.

He could feel his reserves slipping and he tried to hold on just a little bit longer. He felt his body hit the ground and curl into a ball, his hands holding his head tightly as if that would ward off the pain. Dean felt his last bit of strength leave him and his last thoughts as he fell into the abyss was that he hoped that his father _had_ shown up because he had really screwed Caleb up.

Xxx

Sam slammed open the door to the small cabin and both he and Daniel rushed in, "Okay we're looking for pieces of paper that look like they have been torn from a book," Sam explained.

Daniel automatically went to the door on the other side of the room and walked through to check the adjoining room. Sam stayed in the main room scanning it as fast as he could. Daniel came back out of the room and shook his head in the negative when Sam looked at him. Sam was starting to get impatient. He needed to find that ritual and he needed to find it now.

"Sam, I think I might have found something," he heard Daniel say. He immediately raced over to his friend

Daniel was holding a small book. It looked like it was some type of journal but the youngest Winchester smiled when he saw some extra pages sticking out of the top. Sam grabbed the book out of Daniel's hand and opened it up to where the loose pages were. He took them out and passed the book back to Daniel. He skimmed over the words. This was definitely what they had been looking for. He rubbed his forehead as he felt a headache coming on and continued to skim down the pages in order to find the exorcising ritual, hoping that it was there.

Sam let a sigh of relief when he got to the last page and saw what he needed, "Is this what we needed?" Daniel asked him, looking at his friend in concern when Sam squeezed his eyes shut, "Sam, are you okay?"

Sam squinted at his friend, "What? Umm yeah I'm fine, come on we need to … agghh!" Sam was cut off by a sharp pain making it self known in his head just before his vision faded out to white …

"_What are you doing?" Miss Northam yelled, walking quickly up to Mr. Graham who had reached the dining room door._

_The old man turned around and looked the teacher in the face, almost looking sad, "I'm sorry Jacqueline, I really am but there is no other way out of this."_

"_What are you talking about? What are you going to do with those students that you had leave the room?"_

"_This is all for them, now it will be all over soon!" Mr. Graham turned around and opened the dining room door to reveal Mr. Taylor waiting on the other side._

"_Everything's set, she should go up with no trouble," Mr. Taylor informed the older man._

"_What should go up?"_

"_He didn't tell you? You're all going to burn up with this house."_

"_You can't do that!" Miss Northam yelled and went to grab the door only for Mr. Graham to tighten his hold on it._

"_Sorry but there is no other way." Mr. Graham slammed the door shut in Miss Northam's face. She leant on the door for a moment after and heard the unmistakable sound of a lock being put in place._

_She turned around and looked into the faces of her students who were starting to become alarmed at hearing the conversation … The vision of the frightened faces vanished to be replaced by flames … heat … kid's were screaming and trying to break out of the hot box formally known as the dining room. Everything started to fade together._

"Sam!" Sam vaguely heard someone calling his name and found that he was sitting on the ground being held up by someone. He was breathing hard and could feel a sheen of sweat across his forehead as his headache faded.

"Sam, come on man talk to me." Daniel. It was Daniel and he remembered now that he was in Mrs. Chipshaw's cabin, "God!" he exclaimed as he wiped the sweat of his forehead and tried to assimilate what he had just seen. He had never experienced anything like that before and it scared the crap out of him. All he knew was that his family wasn't the only ones in immediate danger.

He got up on his shaky legs with Daniel's assistance and once he was standing he looked at his friend who looked kind of pale, "Have you still got the papers?"

"Yeah here." Daniel handed Sam the pages he had found before he had witness Sam collapse in pain in front of him, "Dude what the hell happened?"

"We don't have time for that right now. Come on!" Sam exclaimed as he ran out of the cabin. Daniel threw the useless book that he still had in his hand, on the table near the door on his way out.

xxx

John had been approaching Caleb and Dean prepared to tazor his son if need be when Dean had grabbed his head as if he was in pain. John ran over to the boy and as Dean dropped the gun and fell to the ground in obvious pain.

John skidded to stop next to his son and crouched down and took hold of Dean's wrists trying to see what was wrong, "Son?"

"John," he turned his head to look at Caleb when he heard his name spoke softly, "That's not Dean."

As suddenly as it started Dean's body became lax and John turned back to him and saw that he was unconscious for the moment. He eased himself away from Dean, picking up the discarded gun, so he could get to Caleb and look the younger hunter over. Caleb was breathing hard and John could see the lines of pain. As he got up closer his knee accidentally bumped into Caleb's. John had not been expected Caleb's scream and panicked.

"What's wrong?"

"Son of a," he bit out, "my damn knee … Keep away from my damn knee!" Caleb ordered through clenched teeth.

John looked down at the offending limb and even through Caleb's jeans he could see that the knee did not look right.

"God damn it Caleb! What the hell happened?" John asked angrily, gently reaching out for the gash on his young friends head. Caleb had his arm wrapped protectively around his stomach and John noticed that the young man also had a split lip and looked like he was going to have some wonderful colours on his face come morning.

"It's not like I meant to get my ass kicked Johnny … the kid was damn strong!"

"Yeah well you look like crap!"

"See what you look like … after tangling with a freaking … possessed Dean and then you can talk to me about looking like … crap," Caleb responded and John noticed that his breathing was still seemed a little forced.

John had been about to take a closer look at Caleb's leg when he heard movement and automatically brought the gun up and pointed it at his oldest son who was now in a sitting position, "Don't move!"

John watched as Dean winced once in some residual pain and then looked at him with a smirk, "I said don't move," John stated, still pointing the gun at him.

"Like I really believe that you will shoot your own son," Tommy answered cockily and began to get up.

"You're right … I won't shoot you with the gun but I have no problem using this," John answered pulling out his tazor and replacing the gun with it, making Tommy pause his upward motion _/Come on Sammy/ _John pleaded in his mind.

TBC ...

* * *

Well there is only a couple of days till christmas and i did say i was going to have this finished by then so tomorrow when i am finished with everything i have to do, my whole attention will be focused on writing the last 2 chapters. I am pretty sure at this moment in time that i will only need 2 more chapters to complete this story, without totally screwing up the ending :-) wish me luck with the christmas crowds and avoiding writers block and i'll see you very soon :-) Thanks for all of your continued support :-)


	31. The Fire

**Authors note: **Okay here is the 2nd last chapter ... enjoy :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 31. The Fire**

Sam ran around to the side of the cabin and skidded to a stop at the sight of his father kneeling next to a not so healthy Caleb while pointing a gun, no not a gun, a tazor at his brother who was proceeding to stand up.

"… but I have no problem using this," Sam heard his father say as he felt Daniel come to stand beside him. He saw his brother hesitate a moment when he actually considered the John would actually have no problem shooting him with the tazor.

"Sam?" Sam looked at beside him at Daniel's quiet use of his name and then looked down at the ritual in his hand, "I guess it's now or never," Sam responded, quickly glancing at Daniel once more before looking back down at the piece of paper in his hands.

Taking a deep breath Sam began read, "Go, Go departed shades by Omgroma Epic Sayoc. Satony, Degony, Eparigon, Galiganon, Zogogen, Ferstigon."

Sam looked up and around him as wind began to pick up around them. Trees were sawing wildly and Sam's brown hair was flapping wildly like he was sticking his head out of a moving car.

John had quickly glanced up as he heard Sam's voice loud and clear and saw him reading off a piece of paper, "Good boy," he said not loud enough for Sam to hear over the roaring wind. He brought his attention back on his oldest son and saw that his full attention was now on Sam as he tried desperately to not let the wind blow him down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tommy screamed at the youngest Winchester. Sam froze when he heard his brother's voice yell at him.

John still had his tazor trained on Dean and one hand on Caleb who had began trembling from his injuries or the sudden addition of strong winds he wasn't sure. He didn't like the sound of Caleb's harsh breathing and he just hoped that it was something superficial because when they got out of this Mac was probably going to kill him.

"Stay there!" John yelled at the spirit controlling his son's body when the boy looked like he was going to make a move on the still frozen Sam.

Tommy stopped when he heard John's voice. He didn't really want to be electrocuted but he didn't exactly like where his current situation was headed. Whatever the little Winchester boy was doing it couldn't be good if how he was feeling was any indication. The more words the boy had spoken the more detached he was starting to feel from Dean's body. He could feel his body start to shake and realized that somehow Sam must have found away to rid Dean's body of him and he couldn't have that. If he didn't move now, tazor or not he wouldn't be around for very much longer.

John could see Tommy prepare himself to go after Sam and looked over at his son, "Sam read!" he shouted over the loud roaring of the winds.

Sam jolted back to reality when he heard his fathers shout and it amazed him that as much as he resented his father sometimes, he still automatically jumped to attention whenever he heard his father raise his voice and he wondered if it was ever something that he was going to grow out of. He looked back at the page that was held tightly in his hand, keeping it from being blown away.

"I license thee to depart unto thy proper place and be there peace between us evermore." Sam looked back up as he finished shouting the last of the incantation and heard his brother scream as he fell to the ground, convulsing.

The wind continued to sweep through the forest wildly for a moment as Sam ran to his brother's side, "Dean!" he tried to hold his brother as his body continued to convulse. Sam was to busy concentrating on his brother that he hadn't felt John appear next to him until he felt his brother being take from his grasp.

Daniel was now next to him and the two teens watched on in horror and awe as a white mist seemed to pour out of the older boy's body only to evaporate.

John held on to his eldest as if his life depended on it. This was scaring him more than he willing to admit but he couldn't show his fear in front of Sam and Daniel and even Caleb who he had left lying against the cabin wall a couple of meters away.

The winds started to die down and as suddenly as the convulsions started, they stopped and Dean went limp in his father's arms. The only sounds that could be heard now were everyone's heavy breathing as they all tried to calm there nerves.

John repositioned his unconscious son so that he was lying on the forest floor and leaned over the teen and put his fingers to his son's neck to check for a pulse. It wasn't all that common for someone to die after having a spirit or demon exorcised but seeing his son convulsing had shaken him a little.

"Dean?" John asked quietly when he felt a faint pulse that was starting to get stronger the longer he had his hand there.

Dean remained unresponsive and John started to get a little nervous, "Come on kiddo, it's time to wake up."

"Dad?" John glanced up at his youngest son who was sitting opposite him with a scared look in his eyes but didn't answer him. He looked back down at Dean.

"Dean," John said a little more forcefully, lightly tapping his son's bloody cheek still not getting a response straight away.

Still cupping his son's cheek, John was still contemplating his next course of action, not forgetting that he also needed to get Caleb some medical attention and that there were still bones to be salted and bones, when Dean moaned and rolled his head towards his father's hand. John felt a little bit of relief float back into him at the sight of Dean actually moving.

"That's it Dean, now open your eyes!" John demanded softly and a few seconds later Dean's eyes fluttered slightly. John smiled in the knowledge that Dean would always try his hardest to obey John's orders no matter what they entailed.

"Come on Dean!" Sam pleaded, moving closer and John thought that if Sam got any closer he was going to be on his brother's lap.

John watched as Dean's head rolled back towards the sound of his brother's voice, "That's it Dean," Sam encouraged. A few seconds later Dean's eyes were fluttering again, but this time managing to stay open slightly.

Dean thought he could hear people annoyingly asking him to wake up. If the way he felt was any indication he didn't want to be awake right now. He had a headache the size of Texas, felt generally sore all over and the level of fatigue he felt was almost overbearing.

"_Come on Dean!" _Dean heard someone plead and wanted to continue to ignore it but then he realized that he recognized that voice. It sounded like Sammy. It was the same type of tone in the kid's voice that usually was accompanied by those big brown pleading eyes. A flash of the last time he had seen his brother flashed through his mind and found a sudden urgent need to actually see his brother but he couldn't open his eyes, "_That's it Dean," _he heard Sam's encouraging voice again and it took him a moment to realize that he had actually moved his head, him, not Tommy. That's when it hit him. He felt less crowded and couldn't help feeling some hope.

If Tommy wasn't around anymore then no-one was stopping him from opening his eyes if he wanted to so despite that his eyelids felt like they were made out of cement he made an effort to open them. They fluttered open at first before he actually managed to keep them open, only at mere slits but it was a great effort in Dean's opinion and apparently in Sam's as well because the kid had the biggest smile on his face that he had in a long time.

"Sammy," he whispered as he felt a wave of fatigue settle over him.

"You're okay Dean, it's gone." Sam beamed at him causing Dean to lift his lips up in a slight smile.

"Its okay son it's over," John assured Dean running his fingers over his son's messy and slightly dirty hair.

Dean rolled his head back to look back at his father, "Dad?"

John smiled a relieved smile, "What have I told you about getting possessed?" John joked.

Dean narrowed his eyes, "Don't?" he croaked.

"Yeah, something like that," John chuckled, "How are you feeling kiddo?"

Dean looked drowsily up at his father, "Tired." Dean's eyes suddenly began to feel heavy and they slid closed before he even realized it.

"Dean, Buddy you gotta stay awake okay, for now anyway." John slapped his son's cheek again to get his attention.

"John is he … aghh." John jumped at the voice that came from behind him and turned slightly to see Caleb trying to slide up the wall, in order to stand. The young hunter wasn't getting very far and was probably causing more harm than good on his already injured body.

Caleb had been sitting quietly against the wall holding onto his injured knee. His torso was sore; making him think that Tommy's blows had maybe even bruised a couple of his ribs and his head was pounding. He felt like he had been hit with a block of cement and as bad as all that felt, it was nothing compared to the painful throbbing of his knee. He had been waiting patiently while John saw to Dean but was never known for being very patient so dislocated knee be damned he was going to try and make it over to his friends and see for himself that Dean was Dean. He realized as soon as he attempted to stand that his need to see if his friend was alright wasn't going to be enough to get him very far.

"Caleb, what the hell are you doing?" John griped loudly looking exasperatedly at the psychic and then looked back down at Dean who had all of a sudden tensed in his arms. The boy's eyes were opened wide now and looked a lot more alert than before.

"Caleb?" Dean croaked, trying to sit up against his tired body's wishes, "Oh God."

"What's wrong?" Sam asked as John helped Dean into a sitting position.

"Is he okay?" Dean asked worriedly, trying to shrug out of his fathers grasp now that he was up and alert but John was having none of it. Dean's new found energy had more than likely been brought on by the need to know whether Caleb was okay and wouldn't last long as soon as that little bit of adrenaline left his body.

"Your concern is … " Caleb began but was interrupted as sharp pain in his knee made him hiss in pain again, " … touching Deuce," he finished, trying to put a light tone in his voice to let his young friend know that he was joking.

"Damn I thought …" Dean's voice trailed off not voicing what his fears had actually been.

"It's okay Dean, Caleb will be fine... if he stop's moving around that is," John told him and then looked pointedly at Caleb telling him with a look that he had better just stay still.

"That's right, takes more than a few punches from you to keep me down," Caleb joked but wasn't able to hide the wince as pain shot up his leg again.

"Sam I need to go set Caleb's knee back into place, stay with your brother." John patted Dean on the shoulder, "you stay here." One more look at his son and then stood up and walked over to Caleb.

He crouched down so he was eye level with his young friend and saw that Caleb was in pain but was trying to hide it. The kid looked like crap and sooner John got all three of his boys out here, the better.

"You ready?" John asked seriously.

"Your going to enjoy this, aren't you?" Caleb quipped then sighed when John gave him a withering look, "Fine get it over with will ya." Caleb braced himself. He could have easily put the knee back in place himself but he had only just managed the strength to sit up properly.

John didn't waste any time, quickly and efficiently popped Caleb's knee back into place. Caleb hadn't had any time to think about what John was just about to do and the expected pain came, almost bringing tears to his eyes. He shoved his fist in his mouth to smother his scream. He didn't want to sound like a total girl

"Son of a Bitch!" he cursed, breathing through the pain. He knew the worst of the pain was over.

"Are you seriously hurt anywhere else?" John asked him looking him over.

"What?"

"I said are you seriously hurt anywhere else?"

"Ohh umm I don't think so."

"Good, come on," John said, standing up and then held out his hand to Caleb and waited patiently for him to grab it.

Caleb stared at the hand for a moment and then gathered up his strength, wrapping his fingers around John's wrist, he helped John to pull him up by using the wall behind him for extra support.

John didn't miss the small whimper of pain that Caleb had tried to hide when he had lifted him up. He seemed to have drained of all colour now that he was standing and as soon as he was upright he curled the arm not wrapped around John's shoulders around his tender stomach.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Of course," Caleb panted.

John rolled his eyes at the stubborn fool he was holding up and began to slowly help Caleb over to the boys. Caleb's leg was still very sore and the movement was not helping it.

By the time they reached the boys John saw that Dean was standing, albeit a little wobbly and with a hand on his brother's arm for support. His son had dark smudges under his eyes and looked like he was about to fall asleep on his feet but he looked up when his father and Caleb approached.

Caleb looked up at Dean as they approached and saw the kid look at him with guilt in his eyes. The moron was actually feeling guilty for what happened to him. Was it obvious to everyone but Dean that he hadn't been in control?

"What's that smell?" Daniel asked looking up the sky, stopping any conversations that were about to begin.

Sam looked thoughtful and looked around, taking in all the different smells and just made out the unmistakable smell of smoke. Flashes of what he had seen when he had blacked out in the cabin came back to him, slamming into him. Making sure his brother and Caleb were alright had made him temporarily forget about what had happened. He saw it now in full colour and started to panic.

"Oh my god, that's smoke," he exclaimed, looking with frightened eyes.

"Sure smells like it," Daniel commented.

"Dad we have to get back to the house right now. The other students are in danger," Sam told his father looking directly at him.

"How do you know?"

I saw it … I don't have time to explain … just trust me okay." Sam took off towards the path leading back to the house.

"Sam, wait!" Dean yelled at his brother's retreating back and then took off after him.

John rolled his eyes at his sons for taking off half cocked and looked at Daniel, "Daniel can you help Caleb," he asked.

"Sure Mr. Winchester," Daniel replied nervously looking at the strange man who was being held up by Sam's father.

"Dude, I can make it myself, don't worry about me," Caleb protested as John situated Caleb over to the smaller boy.

"I don't want to have to come back and pick your ass up from the ground Caleb now don't argue with me," John told the younger hunter sternly and then quickly looked at Daniel again, "Don't take any crap from him kid." John turned around and raced off in the direction his sons had gone.

"John!" Caleb called out, "Damn bastard!" he cursed his friend when he was ignored and looked down at the young boy with glasses that was currently keeping him from falling face down in the dirt.

xxxxxxx

Stacey sat down shakily at one of dining tables. Things had just gone from bad to worse. Everyone in the room had started to panic a little after hearing Mr. Taylor's declaration about burning up in the house. All exits had been frantically checked by student after student in desperate attempts to break free. After they had been locked in windows had been boarded up leaving them no escape. It was already starting to get hot in the room, smoke filtering through under the locked door.

"Are you okay?" Stacey looked up from her seat and saw that Dane was standing there.

"I'm fine for someone who's about to die," she laughed.

"I'm glad that you finally came to your senses," Dane said as he sat down in the seat next to her.

Stacey raised an eyebrow at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you obviously got over your little infatuation with Winchester and came to where you belong." Dane smiled and put his hand on her knee.

Stacey jumped up and away from Dane in obvious disgust, "Oh my god. I don't believe you. You try to put a move on me right before we're about to die?"

Dane laughed and stood up, "You actually believe that bull. As if the teachers are really going to actually let us die."

"Dane, take a look around you, we're locked in here with no way to get out, smoke is filling to room here …," she said grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the door and placing his hand against it.

"Owww!" he yelped when his hand was placed against the hot door.

"See we are probably surrounded by fire by now you moron so please just grow up and get over yourself!" she yelled at him and then stormed off back to where she had been sitting before he had interrupted her dooming thoughts.

She watched as the students around her began to cough as they were all still trying to find ways to break down the doors or find some other escape while poor Miss. Northam was trying to keep people calm. Stacey put her head in her hands as the conditions inside the room got worse and worse.

She looked up again when she heard the roof beginning to groan and she realized that they had probably set fire to the top floor first if they wanted the whole place to go up in flames fast. Now that she had her head up she noticed that it had begun to get hard to see and there seemed to be less oxygen going around. _/Oh My God/ _she thought _/this really is the end/_ Stacey coughed when some smoke found its way down her throat. She looked over and saw that not far from her Dane had started to believe in his fate and was actually crying. She felt like crying herself but she was not going to on principal. She had no idea why she was feeling nice but considering they were just about to die she thought she should do something so she stood up and made her way, the best she could, over to where Dane was currently having a mental break down.

"Dane, it's going to be okay."

"What how can you even say that?" he practically sobbed.

She shrugged and then coughed, "I dunno but I couldn't think of anything else to say so …"

"Well don't say anything okay."

"Fine."

If he was going to be an ass then she certainly wasn't going to stick around and try to comfort him, she had her own feelings to deal with.

Light suddenly broke into the room when some wood boarding the windows was smashed into and pulled away.

Xxxxxxxx

Sam ran out of the forest and gasped at the sight that was before him. The entire back of the orphanage was on fire, as was the second floor, "Oh my God." He stood there for a moment just staring at the angry red orange flames consuming the old house.

"Sam!" Sam turned around to find his brother running towards him. The older boy skidded to a stop in front of his brother and Sam managed to catch him before he toppled over. Dean was breathing heavy with exertion and barely on his own feet.

Once he felt like he was able to stand without his over tired legs giving out on him Dean looked up at the chaos that had captured Sam's attention only moments before, "Man I hate fire," he almost whined as he caught his breath.

"Dean we have to hurry. The ghosts they locked the students inside the dining room." Sam grabbed his brothers arm and the two ran around to the basketball court was to get a look inside the windows of the dining room.

When they ran around the corner and onto the basketball court the site that greeted them had not been expected. Bodies of the possessed students and teachers were laid sprawled out like they had just fallen when they had been standing, like Dean had when Sam had finished the ritual.

"I guess that incantation was more powerful than we thought." Sam looked at Dean who stood staring at the building, "Dean? Are you okay?" he asked when his brother seemed to look lost.

Dean turned his head slowly to look at Sam and shook his head as if too clear it, "umm … yeah … umm we need to get them out."

"Yeah, but how?"

Dean rubbed the palm of his hand into his eyes as he spoke, "Umm I think I saw a couple of axes in the boat shed."

Sam looked at his brother in concern, "Okay Dean, hold on. You wait here okay? I'll be right back." Sam began to run to the boat but turned back to Dean. His brother was not looking good. In fact he looked dead on his feet and Sam thought that maybe he should give him something to do while he was gone to keep him awake.

"Dean, can you check out the people out here? Make sure they are okay?" Sam asked and waited until Dean looked up at him squinting as if he had a headache but he was satisfied when Dean nodded back at him.

"Good I'll be back in a minute." Sam sped off towards the boat shed, hoping that his brother would be alright while he was gone.

Dean stood still for a moment, all of a sudden feeling ill in the stomach. "Check people out," he repeated to himself and stumbled over to the closest person lying unconscious on the basketball court. He knelt down next to her and on closer inspection he realized that it was Lynda. He placed a shaky hand to her throat to feel for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh when he felt one.

"Lynda?" he asked tapping her cheek slightly, getting no response.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and quickly spun around, causing him self to lose balance, "Whoa easy son, it's just me." John caught Dean as he nearly toppled over.

Dean found himself wondering what the hell was wrong with him if he hadn't even noticed his fathers approach. He stood up and was greeted with a wave of dizziness when he stood to fast. John reached out his hand again to steady his disorientated son, "Dean where did Sammy go?"

"He ah … he went to get … axes," Dean explained as he started to get his bearings back.

John looked back over his shoulder at the fire. If you listened carefully you could hear the sounds of kids panicking on the other side of the wall.

"Dad!" John heard Sam scream and turned in his son's direction to find Sam running back as fast as he could with two axes.

"Good work son," John praised as he grabbed the axe that Sam handed him.

"Where's my axe?" Dean asked.

John looked at Sam and nodded his head in the direction of one of the windows, telling the teen to go ahead and start and then looked back at Dean, "Let us handle it Dean," John told him and then thought of something and pulled out his cell phone and placed it in his sons hand, "Dean ring 911 and tell them we need the fire brigade and ambulances immediately, can you do that for me?" Dean looked down at the phone and then back up at his father, "Yes Sir."

John wasted no time in turning back around to start on the window next to Sam's. They would get people out of the building a lot quicker if they had more than one window to work with.

"Stay back," Sam screamed into the hole he had created with the axe when he saw the kids trying to get out.

Finally Sam had destroyed enough of the wood to wrench it totally away from the window. He smashed the window and started helping people through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacey couldn't believe it when she heard Sam's voice telling everyone to stand back while he worked the wood free from the window. She had really started to think that they were all goners.

"Oh my God, We're saved," she heard Dane say in quiet relief.

She looked over at the window and saw that Sam was starting to help people out of the window so went to move ahead when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked at the owner of the hand and saw that it was Dane.

"Dane, what …" she began but was interrupted when he pulled her in for a kiss. She pushed back immediately and glared at the teen.

"What, It's romantic we just nearly died and I'm not allowed to kiss my girlfriend?" Dane asked incredulously, gripping her arm tighter.

"You're crazy oh and for the record we were over a while ago, now get away from me," she told him as she started for the window again.

"You don't mean that," he laughed and began to drag her back in for another kiss. She pulled away from him at the same time that he let her go and she felt herself falling backwards and hitting her head on an overturned chair knocking her out.

Dane stood their motionless for a moment and then quickly knelt down to see if she was alright. He moved her head to the side and saw that she was bleeding a lot from a gash to the back of her head where it had hit the edge of the chair. _/oh my god I've killed her/ _he thought and began to panic.

"Dane, come on lets get out of here before this place falls on top of us," Dane turned around to see his brother standing anxiously behind him.

When Dane turned around Mike saw Stacey lying on the ground with a small of blood coming from her head, "Oh my God what happened, is she okay?" Mike asked, walking toward the fallen girl.

Dane grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him away, come on we gotta get out of here. Not a word to anyone brat … do you understand me?" he demanded, putting on his most threatening big brother glare. Mike nodded and let himself be dragged to the window that John Winchester was currently helping people out of.

Dean was pacing back and forth, back and forth. He had already called 911 and now was watching as his brother and father helped everyone out of the burning building. He was starting to feel very lightheaded and was sure that he was going to be sick soon. None of the previously possessed people had woken up and he felt useless standing around doing nothing.

Dean watched as his father helped Miss Northam out of the window as part of the burning ceiling crash down, "Is that the lot of them?" John asked. Miss Northam looked around at all the students that were sitting down away from the fire and noticed that Stacey was missing.

"Has anyone seen Stacey?" she called out. Dean jogged a bit crookedly over to where his father and teacher were standing. They didn't have to wait long for an answer as young Mike Baker ran up to them, "Ma'am she's still inside. She was knocked out."

Dean didn't need to hear anymore. He turned towards the window and climbed through it and into the hot, smoke filled room, ignoring his father's protests. Dean brought his t-shirt up to cover his mouth and nose as he walked further into the room, dodging the fallen part of the ceiling. The smoke wasn't helping with the dizziness he was already suffering from.

His foot connected with something that nearly sent him flying but he surprised himself by staying upright. He looked down and saw that it was Stacey's jean clad leg that he had tripped over. He bent down next to her and felt behind her head, feeling a sticky substance there that he knew without a doubt was blood.

He heard more creaking from the roof and started coughing as the smoke filled his lungs. They needed to get out of there and they needed to get out of there now. He lifted Stacey into a sitting position, placing an arm under knees and at her back and with a little bit of struggle with his weakening limbs managed to pick her up. He turned around and headed for the window that he could see his father beginning to come through.

"Dean!" John yelled trying to see his son through the smoke.

"Dad," Dean called out, "I'm coming." He coughed and a couple of seconds later John saw Dean emerge straining to hold a weight that usually would be no problem for his oldest son.

As Dean reached him John released Dean of his burden and immediately climbed out of the window Stacey held in his strong arms. He could feel the combined heat of the sun and the fires that were consuming the house. As soon as he was out of the house he ran a safe distance away before lying the teenage girl on the ground and leant down over her, pressing his ear to her mouth and groaned when she wasn't breathing.

As soon as his father had exited the building with Stacey Sam reached in through the window and helped his brother climb out. He kept his hands on his brother's arm even after Dean had managed to stumble out because he was afraid that he might pass out again. He was so pale the blood that was still on his face from the cut on his eyebrow stood out and he was still trembling.

"Dean I think you should sit down," Sam suggested, walking his brother away from the burning building.

Dean ignored him and continued his single minded trek to where their father was bent over Stacey. Mike was standing there next to Miss Northam along with a couple of other kids.

"Dad? Is she okay?" Dean asked as he reached the scene.

"Damn it she's not breathing," John cursed, not looking at his son, his concentration solely on the young girl in front of him.

Dean's eyes were frantic at hearing this news, "What?"

"Dean just come and sit down," Sam tried to urge but Dean just shrugged out of his grasp nearly knocking himself to the ground in the process.

Sam seriously wanted to smack his stubborn brother upside the head but didn't think that that would do any good. His attention was brought back to his father who was currently performing CPR and he had never been so happy to hear sirens in his life. Help was nearly there.

Dean stalked over to Mike and looked down at the younger boy, "What happened?"

"What?" Mike asked shrinking back from Dean who at the moment had the likeness of a madman.

"How did she end up with a bleeding wound in her head and why the hell did you just leave her there?" Dean shouted at the younger boy.

Miss Northam stepped in between Dean and Mike, "Dean, calm down."

"He just left her there," Mike mumbled as if in shock.

"What did you say?" Miss Northam asked turning around to face Mike.

"Dane … him and Stacey were fighting. I think she told him it was over or something and she slipped an fell and Dane told me to leave her there … he didn't want me to tell anyone … but I couldn't just let her die," Mike answered tearfully. Jacqueline realized that the boy wasn't just in shock because of nearly dieing but realizing that his brother who he considered a hero was very far from it.

"That bastard … that's it!" Dean yelled and turned around looking for the coward he was planning on killing. It only took a moment to spot the wimp standing with Kyle smiling. The kid was actually smiling. _/well that's about to change/_ thought Dean as he charged in direction of the two teens as a new anger filled energy surged through him.

Sam saw what was about to happen but wasn't fast enough to stop his brother from stalking over to Dane and Kyle. He had seen the look on his brother's face before he had taken off after Dane. He was beyond angry and Sam knew that he was planning on inflicting major damage and although from what he had just heard Dane did deserve everything he got it wasn't worth it if Dean did something he would regret.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you fucking coward!" Dean yelled as he closed the remanding distance between Dane and Kyle.

Dane didn't have a chance to retreat or say anything before Dean swung his fist out and slammed it into the side of his face, sending him flying to the ground. Nor did he have the chance to get up as Dean's onslaught didn't stop there. Dean jumped on his prey swinging again only to be blocked by Dane's arm. He barely felt the sting when Dane punched him in the face in retaliation. Dean knocked Dane's hands out the way and gave him two quick punches to the face, causing blood to spurt from the teen's now broken nose.

He felt someone try to pull him off Dane and swung out with an elbow and then a fist, realizing vaguely that it was Kyle that he had just landed on his ass. Dane had had this coming for a long time and Dean had been stopped the last time he had tried to pummel him so nothing was stopping him from doing it this time. If anyone deserved to be hurt after all this it was the big jock. And that's what ran through Dean's mind as he landed a few more punches into Dane's bloody face. For a change in direction Dean stopped punching and stood up over the boy that was now cowering at his feet and started the lay kicks into him. Enjoying the feeling of letting out all his emotions he had been feeling since this whole thing had started. Dane was the perfect outlet.

"Dean, stop damn it!" Sam shouted at his brother, not too anxious to actually get within striking distance, incase Dean was in a zone and struck out at him, "You're going to kill him, now stop it!" he shouted.

Sam rolled his eyes as his brother ignored him and resigned himself to a physical altercation. He ran up and pushed Dean out of the way and once Dean stopped kicking and looked at him Sam placed his hands on his brother's heaving chest, "Dean stop it, you've kicked his ass, now let it go!"

Dean shook his head, "No Sammy." Dean went to push past his brother back to the whimpering form on the ground. But Sam pushed him back again, "Dean if you get put away for going too far, where would that leave me?" Sam asked looking directly into Dean's eyes, 'Are you really going to let Dad actually raise me by him self? God I might turn out like Caleb," Sam joked when he saw the anger his brother's glassy eyes diminish a little being replaced by tiredness again.

Dean looked down at his shaking hands and saw that they were covered in blood. None of it his, it was all Dane's and probably a little bit of Caleb's too. The thought of Caleb and what he had done to him made him feel sick with guilt.

"Damn it Sammy … you're a pain in the ass," Dean groaned as he felt himself relax a little.

"You wouldn't have it any other way," Sam smirked and felt relieved that Dean had actually listened to him He turned and pointed over to their father, "look the fire trucks and ambulances are here."

"Let's check on Stacey," Sam suggested taking one more glance at Dane who was still a whimpering bloody mess on the ground before looking back up at his brother.

"Yeah, you're right Sammy he isn't worth it." Dean walked off; Sam's guiding hand on his back to keep him steady.

When they got back over to their father the fire department was already going to work on the blaze and paramedics were checking over everyone who needed medical assistance. Stacey was being loaded a gurney and wheeled towards a waiting ambulance. Dean rushed forward but was stopped by his fathers arms on his chest.

"Dean, it's okay."

Dean tore his gaze away from Stacey and looked at his father, "She's going to be fine son."

"Really?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes Dean, now you need to sit down," John told him and began trying to lead him over to another ambulance.

"No I'm fine." Dean pulled away from his father.

"Dean …"

"Dad, there's Caleb!" John looked at his youngest son and then looked over his head to see Caleb slowly being helped by Daniel. John turned back to Dean, "You stay here ... that's an order Dean."

"Yes Sir."

John hurried over to Caleb and Daniel. Daniel looked like he was struggling with Caleb's weight so John moved in and took his place, "How ya doing kiddo?" John asked. Caleb still had his eyes closed and looked like he was concentrating.

"I feel great … thanks … for asking."

John smiled, "Come on, lets get you onto one of those ambulances."

"Do we have to?"

"Definitely."

"At least I'll get some happy juice," Caleb quipped as he let John take most of his weight.

Caleb concentrated on his breathing as he let John almost carry him the rest of the way. His leg was throbbing mercifully and not to mention that he felt like he had bruises on bruises. He had lost the contents of his stomach half way through the forest. He was glad that John or the boys hadn't been around for that spectacular display. He hated showing any type of weakness in front of anyone but it was better that it had been in a thirteen year old boy he didn't know.

"Almost there," John told him quietly. It sounded strange to hear John's voice so …soft. He hadn't heard that tone of voice for a long time, since maybe Sam was still really little, "Hey! I need a paramedic here!" John shouted to the nearest rescue person. _/Well so much for the soft and caring tone/_ Caleb mentally laughed.

Before Caleb even realized what was happening he felt hands on him and he was helped onto something soft. He realized he must have been placed on gurney. He hated going to the hospital but right now he didn't really care as long as he got some nice drugs to numb the pain in his leg for just a little while.

"Are you okay Caleb?" Caleb opened his eyes and saw that Sam and Daniel had appeared at his side. Sam was wearing a worried look so Caleb smiled to reassure the kid, "I'm fine Sammy."

Sam frowned, "You don't look it."

"I've had worse," Caleb pointed out.

"And is that supposed to make me feel better?" Sam asked raising one eyebrow. He realized that Caleb was right, he'd had worse.

"Probably not … is that big brother of yours alright?" Caleb asked, not being able to hold back the gasp of pain as the paramedic checking him over jostled his knee when taking a look at it.

"I don't know Dad is seeing to him … he's being stubborn as usual, you know how Dean is."

"Only too well. You better get back to him."

"Yeah see you at the hospital," Sam agreed, patted Caleb on the shoulder and then walked away to find his father and brother.

"I hope you feel better Caleb," Daniel told the hunter before turning to walk away.

"Hey kid … I just wanted to say … you know … thanks, you did pretty good out there." Caleb looked at Daniel sincerely.

Daniel smiled at Caleb, "No problem." Caleb gave a little wave before he was lifted into the back of an ambulance.

Sam found his father and brother not far from the ambulance Caleb had just been loaded onto. Before heading over to them Sam looked back at the building and saw that the fire fighters almost had the blaze under control. Sam shivered. He hated fire. His family didn't have the best memories revolving around fire. He was suddenly reminded about what had happened back at the cabin. It must have been a vision. It was the only thing that it could have been but then that didn't make much sense either. Caleb was the psychic in their little circle, not him. He had never experienced anything like that in his life and he hoped to god that he never did again. It hadn't been pleasant and he now had a new appreciation for Caleb's special abilities that he hadn't had before.

"No I'm fine. I'm not going to the hospital!" he heard Dean tell his father.

"You'll do as I say Dean."

Dean closed his eyes as dizziness swept over him again. He knew that he was running on empty now and hadn't been given the chance to properly recover from his possession. He had been running on adrenaline and now that everything had calmed down he could feel his body start to slow down but he'd be damned if he voluntarily went to a hospital. He just wanted for his Dad to get a motel room for the night and sleep until he didn't need to sleep anymore. He re-opened his eyes and blinked at his father when his vision blurred. "Dad, please. I'm just tired and I can rest anywhere with a bed … it doesn't need to be in a hospital ... please."

John let out a frustrated sigh. The boy was so stubborn and he often wondered where the hell he got that trait from, "Fine Dean, You make it back to the car and you don't have to go to the hospital."

Sam looked at his father shocked. His father usually avoided hospital visits unless it was absolutely necessary but in this instance he had been sure that his father was going to stick to his guns. Dean had a slightly shocked look on his face also but obviously wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Thanks," he said looking thankfully at John.

John turned around and looked at Sam, "Come on Sammy lets get out of here." John placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and led him away from his brother.

"Dad? Shouldn't he …" Sam began looking at his father like he was nuts, but was interrupted.

"Wait for it Sammy," John said quietly and continued to lead Sam forward. A few moments later they heard a thump and Sam whipped around to see his brother lying in a heap on the ground, "Dean!" he shouted and left his fathers side to go to his brothers. John was by his side in moments and turned Dean onto his back and checked his pulse and found it to be there and shook his head at the state his eldest son had gotten himself into.

"You knew he wasn't going to make it," Sam stated looking at John as his father lifted Dean into his arms, carrying him like a child.

"The human body can only take so much Sammy; it was only a matter of time … but try telling that to your brother."

Sam followed his father in silence and sighed as he realized that all of this wasn't over quite yet. They still had bones to bury, Mrs. Chipshaw and the authorities would no doubt want to talk to his father. He smiled ruefully, his father was just going to love that.

TBC ...

* * *

Okay now on to the very last chapter ... finally ...


	32. Wouldn't Have It Any Other Way

**Authors Note: **Well here it is ... i finished this at about 6am this morning ... I cant believe i actually stayed up all christmas eve to finish this but i really wanted to be able to post it today ... I still havent been to sleep lol but that can come tonight once christmas is over with lol

I really hope you enjoy this and that i gave it a decent ending :-) Here we go ...**

* * *

**

**Chapter 32. Wouldnt Have It Any Other Way**

Two days, it had already been two days since he had made the worse decision of his life. The worst thing about it was that he hadn't been the only one his decision had affected. Dean and Caleb had been hurt and could have possibly been killed. If that had of happened Sam knew that he would have never been able to forgive himself.

Caleb hadn't lasted long in the hospital at all he had stayed the first night mainly because he had been put to sleep by pain meds but by late afternoon the next day he had been nagging to be let out. Being twenty six he hadn't needed to ask John's permission to be released and he had signed his own forms once the doctors had agreed to let him go on the assurance that he would use the crutches he had been issued and that he would be staying with someone for at least a few days. John assured Caleb's doctor that Caleb would be a good boy or he would drag him back in himself. Sam had smiled at the look on Caleb's face and his quiet muttering of "Anyone would think I was six, not twenty six." Sam hadn't bothered to say that Caleb wasn't far off with that statement.

Dean's condition had not been so simple. He had been asleep since he had been brought in. The doctors assured them that besides the bruising and cuts to his face he was fine but his body was suffering from severe exhaustion and had shut down in order to recover. They said that Dean would wake up when he was ready. It was strange to see his brother lying there so still for such a long amount of time. Dean was always in motion; he hated staying still and had a very short attention span if things didn't interest him enough. Sam theorized that that was probably why Dean hated school so much.

"Sammy?" Sam's musings were interrupted by the quiet call of his name.

He turned to the form on the bed and saw his brother's green gaze settled on him and he thought it was the best thing he had ever seen, "Dean, you're awake."

"Great deduction there Sherlock," Dean quipped tiredly, still seeming half asleep but Sam smiled. If Dean was being sarcastic he was probably okay, "How long have I been out?"

"Two days." Sam moved his chair closer to Dean's bed.

"You're kidding me?" Dean asked, waking up a little bit more.

"Nope, Doc says your body needed the rest," Sam explained as he stood up and lifted the head of the bed a little so that Dean could sit up, "Do you remember what happened?"

Dean frowned and then looked at Sam, "Bastard ghost possessed me."

"Yeah … I-I'm sorry about that." Sam lowered his gaze.

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't believe you … I was acting like an asshole and you got hurt because of it and I'm really sorry."

"Sam, look at me," Dean demanded and Sam lifted his head and met Dean's eyes, "That is not your fault."

"Yeah it is Dean. If we had of worked together from the beginning …"

"We might have both been screwed. There's no point in playing the 'what if' game Sammy."

Sam sighed, "Yeah maybe, but that still doesn't excuse my behavior. I should have trusted you."

"Yeah you should have," Dean said seriously, "but …

"You should hate me for how I've treated you. You're a really great brother Dean and sometimes I forget everything you do for me. I mean I would never have even gotten to go on that camp if it hadn't been for you. I should have been grateful not treat you like crap … I'm sorry Dean."

Dean stayed silent looking at his brother for a moment. It warmed his heart to hear his brother say that he thought he was a great brother and how much he appreciated him but as much as he had been cursing Sam for his behavior during the camp he hated to see his brother feeling badly.

"Sammy, you're my little brother, you're supposed to be annoying and ungrateful it's in the rules. I'm the big brother. I'm supposed to be amazing and great," Dean smirked.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Dean I am trying to apologize here man."

"Look Sammy yeah you have been a _major_ pain in the ass but dude I could never hate you, you're my brother."

"Is that another brother rule?"

"Damn straight."

"Can you forgive me?"

"If I say yes will this chick flick moment end?"

"Dean …"

"Yes Sammy I forgive you …happy now?" Dean answered exasperated.

Sam smiled, his shoulders feeling a little lighter as Dean took his burden away, looking after him as he always did, "Yeah thanks Dean."

"Great," Dean said, glad that that was over with, "Where's Dad?"

"He's been a busy man, while you have been sleeping. The cops have been by asking questions about what happened and why he was even there."

"What did he say?"

"He told them that there had been a family emergency so he had come to pick us up when he couldn't get a holed of anyone at the camp."

"What about all the people that were possessed. I mean they set the damn building a light with kids inside it."

"Miss Northam came by before the police did and spoke to dad. They agreed that telling the cops that they had been possessed wouldn't be exactly believable so they decided to say that Mrs. Chipshaw had made them sick and that's why they went nuts."

"What does the old bitch have to say?"

"Nothing … she's dead. The cops found her body in the study pretty badly burnt." Sam walked over to the cabinet on the other side of the room and poured a glass of water when he saw Dean lick his lips, "Here," he said once he was back at his brother's bed side.

"Thanks," Dean took a couple of sips before handing it back to Sam, "How are they? I know my experience wasn't something I ever want to do again."

"Umm as far as I know they are all recovering nicely … well … everyone but Mr. Graham, Dad said that he had been possessed for too long and his body was just to worn out."

"Stacey?" Dean suddenly remembered.

"She's fine, just a slight concussion and smoke inhalation. She came by to see you yesterday and I gave her Pastor Jim's number, she said she would call you soon."

"Thank God." Dean sighed as he leant back into his pillow."

"You really did a number on Dane," Sam commented.

"Oh yeah … that had been a long time coming," Dean stated, an angry look in his eyes at the memory of why had had beaten the shit out of the other kid.

"Cops haven't said anything to us about that so hopefully that mean's you won't get in trouble for that."

"So did Dad complete the job?"

"That's what he went to do last time he left. He had to wait till the cops left the area plus he was going to make a phone call to Pastor Jim to make sure that Caleb was behaving himself." Sam laughed.

"Shit Caleb … how is he?" Dean remembered everything about the fight with Caleb.

"He's fine. Knee's in a cast and he has been forced back to Pastor Jim's to lick his wounds with strict instructions to use the crutches and do as he is told, like a good little boy," Sam smirked as he remembered Caleb complaining about being treated like a child yet still doing exactly what John told him to do.

"Man I really did a number on him," Dean groaned.

"Oh yeah I have a message from him for when you woke up," Sam said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a piece of folded paper.

Dean opened it up and read Caleb's familiar handwriting, 'Deuce, get off the guilt trip oh and don't go getting any ideas. Possessed is the only way you will ever kick my ass, remember that. Now get your ass back to Jim's so I have someone to join in my misery, your old man is a spoil sport and Jim's not much better.' Dean grinned and folded the note and looked back at his brother, "So when do I get out of here?" he asked looking expectantly.

Sam looked at him for a moment like he had forgotten about something, "Oh … I guess I should probably tell them that you're awake."

Dean nodded, "Probably."

"I'll be right back." Sam turned around and headed out the door to Dean's room.

Dean stared at the door for a moment after Sam went through it, thinking about everything that had happened since the start of the summer. He was really starting to believe that Sam was right. Maybe his family was cursed. They couldn't even go on a normal school camp without running into crazy ass ghost's wanting to possess people. It just proved his point that they weren't made out for _normal_. He just hoped that Sam realized that sooner or later. It would be easier on everyone, but for some reason Dean thought that Sam's phase at wanting a normal life was going to last longer than they all thought. The next few years was definitely going to be a trial if the last year was any indication. He sighed and looked at the paper in his hands. Caleb's way of saying that everything was okay and that he held nothing against him. He knew though that he would always feel a little guilty but also knew that they would probably never talk about it. It was just their way and Dean was fine with that because Caleb's note had said enough. He relaxed more into the mattress and waited for Sam to come back. He couldn't wait for his father to finally arrive so that he could get out of the damn hospital.

**One week later.**

"Ha! You're gonna have to do a little better than that Damien, unless you don't mind me taking all your money," Dean teased as he reached over and grabbed the bills that were in the middle of the table.

"Damn that was hard earned cash Deuce," Caleb griped as he sat on the other side of Jim's kitchen table, his injured leg out in front of him being held up by another chair.

"Hard earned? Like you have ever been hard up for cash Mr. Heir to the Ames family fortune," Dean smirked.

"Yeah well what can I say? I'm special," Caleb responded as he shuffled the cards.

"Yeah special alright," Dean countered making a circular motion next to his head.

"Smartass much?" Caleb asked and then dealt the cards between him and Dean.

"Moronic much?" Dean countered.

Sam stood in the kitchen doorway watching the two hunters banter back and forth. He walked into the kitchen shaking his head at them as he passed, "Remind me again how old you two are?"

"Old enough to order you around runt, now get me a beer from the fridge," Caleb answered, getting a snicker from Dean.

"Get it your self Hop Along," Sam replied, getting a laugh from Dean when he saw the glare Sam had just received from the psychic.

"I get injured in the line of duty and you make fun of me?" Caleb asked dramatically putting a hand to his chest.

"Of course … according to Dean it's my job to be annoying."

"Yeah … to him." Caleb pointed his finger at Dean who was smirking at him.

"Sometimes it's hard to tell the difference," Sam quipped as he pulled out a soda and placed that in front of Caleb instead.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Dean and Caleb asked that the same time.

Sam rolled his eyes, "My point exactly."

Sam was saved from having to having to say anything else when the phone rang. He walked over to answer it as Dean and Caleb shrugged their shoulders at each other and continued on with their card game.

"Pastor Jim Murphy's residence," Sam greeted into the phone.

"_Sam, is that you? It's Stacey."_

"Oh hi Stacey, how are you?" Sam asked and looked over at Dean and saw that Dean was looking at him with interest.

"_I'm doing okay, Jay's doing better too. Actually we were wondering if we could stop by and see you guys."_

"Um yeah sure that would be great. I'm sure Dean would love to see you both." Sam gave her the address and then they said their goodbyes. When he hung up he looked over at Dean and Caleb who were looking at him expectantly.

"That was Stacey."

"I got that Sammy."

"She said her and Jay were going to drop by … they should be here soon."

xxxxxxxxx

Dean was out in the sun washing his car when he saw his Dad pull up and get out of his truck. John walked up the driveway and up to his son, "She's looking nice Dean."

"Well like you said Dad, if I look after her she'll look after me," Dean smiled as he stood back with his father and admired his black beauty.

John reached up and squeezed the back of Dean's neck in a rare show of physical affection. Since coming back from camp John had let the boys take it easy. He had felt guilty about the whole thing. He knew he couldn't have known what was going to happen when he had given into Sam's request but he still felt like the whole situation could have been handled a whole lot better. He knew one thing. He was very proud of his eldest son. He knew that Dean had been possessed protecting his brother and once again the fact that Caleb had been right flashed through his mind. He should never have doubted Dean in the first place.

"So how long are we staying here for?" Dean asked, startling John back into the present.

He retracted his hand from his son's neck, "I haven't found anything that urgently needs my attention so I'm thinking we might stay for another week."

"I think that's a good idea … I mean it wouldn't be fair to Pastor Jim to leave him alone with Caleb," Dean joked, earning a laugh from his father. Dean smiled in return. John Winchester laughed rarely and it was good to hear it occasionally.

"Yeah … Caleb will be going to stir crazy soon."

"What do you mean soon, he's already driving everyone nut's."

"Nothing new then. Sammy should be happy we are staying a little longer anyway."

Dean nodded. Sam had been spending as much time with Daniel, Matt and even Mike who had changed quite a bit since his experience at camp. Dean and John both turned to look down the driveway and saw a blue ford pull up at the curb.

"That's Stacey and Jay," Dean told his father and the two watched as the new arrivals made their way up the driveway.

"Hey Dean," Stacey greeted Dean with a hug, which Dean returned.

"It's good to see you both," Dean told them sincerely and then looked at his father, " Guys this is my Dad, Dad these are my friends, Jay and Stacey Dalesfed." Friends, it felt weird introducing _his_ friends to his father. That never happened. They were never around long enough for their father to meet any of his friends if he actually made any that were worth mentioning.

"I believe I owe you a thank you Mr. Winchester," Stacey said shyly. Sam had explained to her how she had been rescued from the building and what had transpired after.

"Don't mention it, besides it was Dean that raced into the building and brought you to safety." John looked at his son proudly and then back at the teenage siblings in front of him, "Well it was nice to formally meet you's. I'll get out your hair. Is Jim inside?" John asked looking at Dean.

"Yeah he got home a few minutes before you did," Dean told him.

"Great. See ya's."

"Nice to meet ya Sir," Jay said as John turned around and headed into the house.

"Dude nice hair cut," Dean smirked pointing to Jay's head.

"Oh please don't remind him, he has been whinging about that all week," Stacey moaned.

"Well sue me for liking my hair the way it was," Jay sniped at his sister.

"Well for what it's worth, one guy to another, it suits you," Dean told him. It was a little weird seeing Jay with short hair but Dean wasn't lying. It did suit him and once he got used to it would probably even look better than the long hair.

"Guess my guest wasn't fond of my hair."

"How are you doing with all that?" Dean asked. He had been a little freaked by the experience so he could only imagine how Jay had felt.

Jay shrugged, "It's all kind of surreal ya know. I mean I'm still finding it hard to believe. Man Stacey told me what you guys do. I can't believe you deal with that shit regularly."

"Yeah well being possessed was a new one for me too."

"Is Sam around?" Jay asked.

"Yeah I think he is around near the church with Daniel."

Stacey turned to her brother and looked up at him, "Jay maybe you should go and get the boys," she suggested.

Jay took the hint that she wanted a moment with Dean and nodded his head, "Okay I'll be back."

Dean and Stacey watched Jay head across the front yard before finally turning to look at one another.

"Dean, Sam told me what you did to Dane."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Man that kid has a mouth."

"He deserved it. I remember what he did. I really wanted to say thank you, you know for caring and saving my life."

Dean's cheeks reddened and then felt embarrassed. Dean thought of himself as quite a ladies man but with Stacey it was different. He found he really did care and thought more of her than just good for fun. It wasn't too often that he got close enough to one girl to actually develop feelings for them and they hadn't even had the chance to explore anything yet. He wasn't even sure whether she liked him more than a friend and for once he was too nervous to ask. He wasn't sure he wanted to know anyway since they would be leaving in a week anyway. These were the times when Dean felt a little regret for their father's choice in lifestyle.

"It was nothing really, I'm just glad your okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too. I was really worried when you went missing." Stacey reached down and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry things worked out badly with you and jerk off, but you really do deserve much better than him."

"I'm not sorry. I don't know what ever made me decide to go with him. I'm just sorry I'm not going to be able to experience better."

"What?" Dean asked confused.

Stacey squeezed his hand, "My mum got offered a new job in New York and after what happened in Leota she decided to take it. I would have really liked to get to know you better." She gave him a sad smile.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Well this is new … usually I'm the one that leaves people behind," he quipped.

"This sucks big time I know."

"We'll be leaving in a week anyway," Dean told her looking into her eyes, engraving her face into his mind.

"Guess it just wasn't meant to be," she shrugged, "It's a shame because you are definitely something better."

Dean blushed again, "Yeah well, no more high school jocks okay. He laughed a little trying to cover up the redness in his cheeks. Feeling like this was new for him and he hadn't worked out whether he liked it yet.

Stacey laughed as well and then smiled up at him, "Your a good guy Dean, never forget that." She locked her gaze on Dean's and the two stared at each other and only broke the contact when they heard Jay and the boys walking across the yard, towards them.

Stacey let go of Dean's hand and smiled at Sam and Daniel, "Sam, Daniel … its great to see you."

"Jay told us that you're leaving," Sam told her and then looked at his brother, saw the redness on his cheeks and smirked before bringing his attention back to Stacey.

"Yeah I'm afraid so. Dean tells me you're leaving as well."

"We always do, eventually," Sam sulked.

"Well maybe we'll run into each other again some day?" Jay suggested, "I think we should at least keep in contact.

"Yeah I think we should," Dean replied, ignoring the surprised look his brother was giving him, "Hold on a sec," he said holding up one finger and then turning around and getting into his car. They watched as he reached into the glove box and pulled out a piece of paper and pen and wrote something down on it.

Dean got back out of the car and handed Jay the piece of paper, "That's Pastor Jim's address and phone number, its probably best to go through there if you wanna contact us but I have put my Dad's cell number on there just in case as well."

"Thanks. When we get to New York I'll send our address and number to you." His friend pocketed the note.

Dean held out his hand to shake Jay's and was shocked when the boy pulled him in for a brief hug, patting him on the back, "It's been real man, take care of your self."

Dean stood back, "Yeah the same goes for you too! And if you ever have any problems of the supernatural kind you know who to call." Dean smirked.

"Ghostbusters?" Stacey joked, causing Sam and Daniel to laugh.

"That's funny," Dean replied sarcastically.

Stacey smiled at him and then pulled him in for a hug, "Take care of your self Dean." Dean hugged her back, "You too," he told her before releasing her.

Stacey and Jay said their goodbyes to Sam and Daniel and then made their way back to their car, leaving Dean, Sam and Daniel watching them from their spot next to the Impala. Sam looked up at Dean and smirked, "You actually like her."

Dean glanced down at his brother and then swatted at his head, "Shut up Sammy."

The three boys were interrupted when the car door opened and Stacey got out and hurried back up the driveway. Dean gave her a confused look, "You forget something?"

She stood in front of him and nodded, "Yeah I forgot there is something that I can experience before I leave." She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, standing up and pulling him in for a kiss. After the initial shock Dean wrapped his arms around her and strengthened the kiss.

Sam and Daniel stood there with their mouths open as they watched the two kiss. Sam had known that the two had liked each other but once Stacey had gone back to her car he had thought that was the end of it.

Finally the two teenagers came up for air and Dean looked into Stacey's eyes a smile spreading on his face. "That was …"

"That was definitely worth experiencing, thanks Dean," she said with a smile gracing her face as well. She leant back up and quickly pecked him on the lips before stepping back and out of his embrace. "See ya guys," she waved and ran back to the car where Jay was waiting for her shaking his head with a amused smile on his face.

The three boys watched as the blue ford finally drove away. For a moment they were all silent and then Daniel looked up at the older Winchester brother, "Man you are so cool."

Dean looked down at the two younger boys and winked, "When you've got it, you've got it." Dean smirked at them before heading up the drive and into the house.

"You just have to boost his ego don't ya?" Sam complained but couldn't wipe the smile off his own face. It was good to see his brother genuinely happy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night Sam walked into the lounge room with his book to find Caleb sitting there by himself, flipping through the channels. He had no idea where His Dad or Pastor Jim were, but he was actually glad he had caught the psychic alone because there was something he had been meaning to talk to him about since getting back to Jim's.

"Is there anything decent on?" Sam asked as he sat down next to Caleb on the couch.

Caleb glanced at him and then back at the TV, "Nah, not really."

Caleb continued to flick through the channels and after a moment realized that the room was too quiet. Whenever Sam Winchester was in the room it was always filled with constant chatter. A quiet Sam usually meant a brooding Sam and brooding Sam usually meant a pissed of John so he inwardly groaned and cursed himself for caring. He flicked off the TV and turned to Sam, "Okay runt, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam replied evasively.

"Sammy I'm psychic remember, I can read you if I have to."

Sam looked at Caleb and frowned, "You know your not supposed to do that."

"Stop changing the subject."

"Fine … there is something that I have been meaning to talk to you about," Sam admitted.

"And?"

"Caleb, if someone happened to have a vision would that mean that they are psychic?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Caleb frowned he had forgotten about what had happened at the cabin, but in his defense he had had other problems at the time.

"Umm … well I guess that depends. I guess certain desperate or traumatic situations have been known to give people certain abilities … well that's what I have heard anyway. It's not always a permanent thing."

"Are your visions always painful?"

"Yeah pretty much, you had a vision at the cabin didn't you Sammy?" Caleb ventured.

"I never said that."

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Sammy." Caleb wasn't really sure what to say to the kid. Jim and his own father had mentioned to John that they thought the kid might have some powers but John hadn't wanted to hear any of it. He wasn't sure how much he should say.

"Look Sammy, if you have one again come and see me but it was probably just a once off thing."

Sam looked up at Caleb and nodded. He prospect of actually having a psychic ability actually scared the crap out of him and certainly didn't want to see anymore people die in his head but he felt a bit better knowing that if something like this did come up again he had someone that would know what it was like. That was something Dean or his Dad couldn't do for him, "Thanks Caleb."

"No sweat dude, now I think you should get me a beer."

"Pastor Jim told you no beer," Sam reminded him with a smirk.

"Yeah well what the old man doesn't know cant hurt him," Caleb told the youngest Winchester.

"Is that so _young_ man?" Caleb and Sam both turned quickly upon hearing the Pastor's voice from the kitchen doorway to find Jim standing there frowning at Caleb.

"I was just … umm … telling Sammy what Dean had told me," Caleb lied badly.

"Hey Damien, leave me out of your lies," Dean said walking down the stars, catching the last part of the conversation.

"Gee thanks for your support Deuce," Caleb replied sarcastically, glaring at his young friend.

"Your welcome." Dean gave him a smart ass smile as he snatched the TV remote of Caleb's lap and then slumped down onto the arm chair next to his friend and clicked on the TV.

At that moment John opened the front door and walked in closing it behind him, holding a book that he had just borrowed from Jim's church library, "Hey guys, what's going on?" he asked as he saw everyone was present.

"Caleb's in trouble," Sam told his father with a smartass grin.

"What did you do now Caleb?" John asked in a teasing voice, winking at his youngest son.

"What is it; pick on the injured tonight or something?" Caleb asked exasperatedly.

"We can't help it if you are handicapped in more ways that one," Dean quipped as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Nobody asked you Romeo," Caleb taunted back, the only reaction was a smartass smile pull at the side of Dean's mouth.

"Caleb was being a smart alec about Pastor Jim's rules, called him old and then lied to him." Sam laughed as he explained to his father.

"Sammy you are such a tattletale," Dean complained.

"When are you ever going to understand that my name is _Sam_ not _Sammy_?" Sam asked, frustrated.

Dean snickered and looked at his brother, "Sam you'll always be a Sammy …" poked his tongue out at Sam in a childish gesture, "just like Caleb will always be Damien or moron or butthead or Lucifer or …"

"Yeah and just like Dean will always be Deuce or Stupid or …"

"Dude that is so lame, even Sammy can do better than that," Dean teased.

Pastor Jim shook his head as insults went flying to one boy to the other in a well practiced rhythm. Jim looked at John who had an amused smile on his lips and gave up. That man, when in a rare good mood, was just as bad as his boys, Caleb included. Jim walked into the kitchen to get some drinks while he listened to the banter coming from his lounge room. He smiled to himself as he realized he wouldn't have it any other way.

**The End**

* * *

Well that's it. What did ya'll think? I really hope i ended that well. I want to make a special shout out to Ridley because i ended up borrowing her Caleb and a slight mention of her Mackland Ames. I hadnt planned on it but i cant help but think of her Caleb when i think of that character. She created a wonderful version of the character. 

Thank you to everyone that has been sticking with this story from the very beginning and any new commers that have just found my story. Your reviews have definately kept me going and i appreciate each and every one of them. Thank you heaps!!!!!!

Well its Christmas day so consider this a christmas present to you all :-P Have a very Merry Christmas and a fantastic New Year :-)

See ya again sometime in the future, any of you who are interested in reading any of my future work.

Tara :-) x0x0x0x


End file.
